


Ridikulus

by blankdblank



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Adoption, Celebrations, Contracts, Crossover Pairings, During The Hobbit, Elections in Ministry of Magic, First Meetings, Genderswap, Homelessness, Kings & Queens, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Presents, Protectiveness, Returning Elves, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 96,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Once upon a time the Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Died protecting him had led them safely to what the imagined to be a new beginning. But the Boy Who Lived didn't and it's all left to his former protector to find a new home for all the shattered hearts coated in the ashes of a long standing war.In another last ditch effort to save the survivors from the Battle at Hogwarts Dumbledore's Army leads the charge to save the other countless children in danger of falling prey to the rising evil in their world. Landing strangely enough in a small hole in the ground...





	1. Chapter 1

Once not so long ago, a world now wreathed in flames and filled with naught but ash and creatures of the worst sort once cheered at the return of the Girl Who Died defending the Boy Who Lived returning to life and her acceptance to the greatest Wizarding school in the magical world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Raised under a false name under the careful watch of her Uncle in hiding, Regulas Black and her Godmother Minerva McGonagal until she was able to reclaim her name and face the stares and comments towards her great absence. All starting with a smirk from the tall woman reading the long scroll of names who cleared her throat and clearly read aloud, “Jaqiearae Black.”

But just when the wars they imagined to be over, the Boy Who Lived didn’t, leaving only the Girl Who Died, and died, and died to save what was left of their world. With the school in flames and crumbling around them Albus Dumbledore rallied the mandrake doubles of his students. An illegal act, creating doubles of anyone for purposes of war, one that had you sentenced to a lifetime of serving the school you’d fought so hard to defend in place of your being sentenced to Azkaban for that and your role as a Death Eater to gain information for the Aurors. 

Calming the students and guiding them back to their dormitories once they were secured as the Aurors secured the grounds and checked that after the Dark Lord fell his followers were rounded up and locked away. But much like the Hydra, you cut off one head and more pop up to claim their place. Just as the dust was settling on his grave three different fractions rose and started their own reign of terror. So in yet another last ditch effort Dumbledore’s Army members already bearing Dark Marks split into groups, using their already tight bonds with the dark Wizards to infiltrate their ranks.

Word spread of a single joining event, all three planning on attacking at once. Without time or chance to warn anyone they dared to trust in the Auror system a plan was set in motion and followed to the T, sparing thousands that would have otherwise died. Under the cover of darkness the teen spies all split through the barriers of the homes the dark armies were claiming as headquarters and raced out silently, snatching any and all Muggles, animals, towns and suburbs along the way leaving large patches of nothingness behind. 

Ensuring of as many innocent lives and resources could be spared as the others in Dumbledore’s Army rounded up all student and their relatives of the three Wizarding schools of the east still standing freely, shrinking their homes, schools and marketplaces as others in the Order of Phoenix and other trusted Aurors hid all creatures and locations they could of their world to be rehoused later in a safer location yet to be determined.

Swarms of broomsticks and various flying objects and creatures flew straight into the floating open door of your home leading out to the secret lands you’d entrapped it in years prior for it’s secrecy through your search for the horcruxes. All filling the space you’d allotted them while the small group of your closest allies joined you on a long racing flight through enemy lines you blasted your way through with the aid of your two shielded Dragons you and Charlie Weasley were in charge of guarding. Norberta and Opal, the grey Dragon you had secretly freed from Gringotts with the aid of a portkey you snuck to it upon your first visit to claim your inheritance on the day you shopped for your first day at Hogwarts. As the net enchantments were cast you shrank the Dragons, and led Charlie on your broomstick you pulled from your enchanted bag on your hip.

With one last barrage of curses you cast the enemy forces split and a town came into view through the melting barrier you had broken with a long thought forgotten enchantment in Draconic. Gripping your brooms tighter you and Charlie felt the shrunken Dragons curl around your backs tightly as the portkey flew straight at your forming circle. But just as you latched onto it your eyes opened wider as the enchanted and tattered book flipped open and sucked you all inside.

…

All around you words swirled and the flapping of pages grew into a colorful blur as what once was a white world with black blurry stripes grew into a painful collision with your gasping at being the first of Dumbledore’s Army to crash into the mahogany door sealing off a small closet.

One after another crashing through the opening and falling on top of you and Charlie, sending pained groans through the small home as your pile of squirming teens climbed and wiggled your way free from the split door. One by one they all ducked in the main hall aiding the next in line as the two Dragons climbed down from their gripped position on the top of the split door, having jumped off just before your crash. 

With another groan you were helped up by your adopted Twin Brothers, Fred and George, both chuckling as they brushed your bloodied and matted pale silvery blue curls slipping free from your loose ponytail formerly covering your purple eyes that appeared green when looked at from the side. Gently they helped shift your torn flannel shirt over your blood stained tank top from the slowly bleeding wound on your shoulder and cheek that was already covered by the massive pink swirling scar covering nearly the entire left side of your face under your side swept bangs from when the Dark Lord tried to kill you and your Cousin Harry as children.

George, “No worries.”

Fred nodded and brushed your ponytail back over your back, “All upright now.”

Your head turned to Seamus who was sitting down gripping the wrist he’d landed hard on as Dean helped him wrap a long bandage around it. “Seamus? What, exactly, did you use as a portkey?”

In a staggering step on your badly throbbing dislocated left leg your weight shifted back to your right with the twins to support you he replied, “Professor Dumbledore said to pick something they wouldn’t find, so I picked this old book my Gran used to prop up her seeing glass with.”

Running your fingers over your face Hermione sighed blinking her tear reddened stinging eyes leaning back against the wall under Ginny’s depressed and slumped cried out frame against her chest, “You’re not supposed to use books Seamus.”

Seamus, “Why not?”

Turning your head you caught sight of a short man with a head of curls eyeing you from behind a doorway with an even taller man in all grey with his beard pooling over the shorter man’s face.

Percy, “The Wizard Merlin used a book as a portkey once and hasn’t been seen since.”

With a quiet head nod the twins led you closer to the wall placing you in full view of the peering pair as well as the group of scowling bearded men behind them. After a weak chuckle you said, “Hi. Sorry to intrude. Bit of a mix up on our escape plan. Sorry for the damage and the shock.” You glanced back at the closet drawing your wand, which with a simple flick mended the closet drawing the pair out as the taller of the two stated, “You’re a Wizard?”

You nodded, “We all are.” They glanced over the group of mangled and blood soaked teens, all having to either break free of physically tortured roles in gaining trust of your faked allies or the escape itself.

Stepping forward the tall man extended his hand and said, “I am Gandalf the Grey. You’re all so young.”

You smiled, switching your wand to your other hand and shook his hand, “Jaqi Black.” His brow rose, “Family name, not a title.” Causing him to nod his head with a relieved smile. One by one you pointed to each of the group, “Fred, George, their brothers Percy, Charlie and Bill, all the redheads are Weasley’s, their Sister Ginny in on Hermione Granger. Victor Krum, Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood beside Draco Malfoy, then Dean, Seamus, and, where are…” Your head turned as a loud roar sounded over head, “Ahh, there’s Hagrid.” The roar died and with a knock at the door two crouched figures appeared having you finish, “Harid on the right and Alastor Moody on the left. There’s more but they’re in the house.”

With a curious expression over your head from the smaller man you giggled and held your hands up aiding the Dragons that had walked across the thick doorframe to crawl down to your shoulders and you to say, “And Norberta and Opal.”

With a firm grip on his ax the sternest of the group neared the short man as he stated, “Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins.”

You smiled at him, “Pleasure to meet you Mr Baggins.” Looking up at the man creeping over with his ax you asked, “And your name?”

He scowled at the creatures on your shoulders as Gandalf stated, “This is Thorin Oakenshield, future King of Erebor.”

Thorin, “What is the meaning of this Gandalf? You urge us to secrecy and yet you bring these children and their, beasts, to our meeting?”

Your eyes lowered to Bilbo as he eyed the other rooms trying to see if anyone else was hiding there causing him to flinch slightly and smile at you nervously, “Your home, I presume?” He nodded, “We do apologize for intruding, it wasn’t our intention.”

Thorin, “And just what were you intending?”

Your eyes shifted to him, “We were escaping a war, and used an enchanted item, that was supposed to take us out to a hidden island, but Seamus didn’t know we’re not supposed to use books, and we got sucked inside and here we are.”

A soft clearing of a throat sounded from a white haired man behind Thorin who gently tapped Thorin’s hand to lower his ax and say, “Excuse me Miss, you appear to be bleeding. Perhaps we could aid you in your mending and we can discuss this further.”

You nodded and glanced at Bilbo, “You look hungry. Should be about time for dinner.”

The teens around you all rose as tall as they could manage as you snapped your fingers and a door appeared causing Bilbo flinch again and eye both sides of it curiously, with a smile you met his eye saying, “I promise you won’t be harmed.”

He nodded and followed your group, all limping your way through the long dim hall that opened, after a colored wheel turned beside the door on the other end, to the healing wing in Hogwarts. Side by side the group of teachers all grouped around the bruise and burn coated figures of Snape and Regulus both sharing a bed, eager to count the number of survivors of the brave teens leading the charge. 

With a relieved exhale Minerva raced to you and the twins pulling you into a tight hug and ushered you over to the bed closest you while Bilbo and Gandalf both led the timid group of Dwarves through the doorway. In a curious glance from you to the group Dumbledore stepped forward, meeting Gandalf who met him halfway to share introductions, with Gandalf fully assuming he might possibly be the head Wizard in charge.

Albus, “Welcome, I am Albus Dumbledore.”

Gandalf shook his hand, “Gandalf the Grey.” And he motioned to his side at Bilbo who was eyeing the giant pair of phoenixes gathered around you crying over your wounds healing them, that were slowly being exposed layer by layer as you stripped while the other adults claimed a teen to start tending to. “This is Bilbo Baggins, and the rest of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield, his heirs Fili and Kili. And his Cousins and other kin Dwalin, Balin. Oin, Gloin. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Dori, Nori and Ori.” Each bowing their heads as they were introduced before the teachers were introduced.

Glancing around Thorin asked, “What is this place?”

You met his gaze as you rose right after a loud crack from your formerly dislocated left hip and knee being popped back in place with a brace added over it as you pulled on your freshly magically washed shirt. “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Thorin’s brow rose at your lack of a reaction to the pain clearly showing in your eyes, “A school for Wizards?” You nodded, “Are you, are you all students?”

Dumbledore motioned his hand to you as the door opened and Mrs Weasley raced in and drew you and her children into tight tear stained hugs as the very pregnant Fleur waddled in slowly beside Dobby and Kreacher who were holding the hands of your Nephew Teddy slowly walking between them. “Miss Black is our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.” Causing their eyes to shift to you as you bent to grab Teddy and give a gasping smile at him while you raised him to your hip pecking him on the cheek as your Aunt Narcissa Black and her Husband walked in with relieved smiles on their quiet path to their Son’s side.

Thorin met your eyes again after your hair shifted to a bright yellow to match Teddy’s after his excited giggle as Opal nuzzled her head against his while Norberta flew to Charlie’s shoulders again. “You let your child around that creature?”

“Opal would never harm a soul, unless provoked and left no other option. Antipodean Opaleye’s are notoriously docile and friendly. All the more cruel why someone had chained her in a bank to guard their hoard after they caught and blinded her.” Causing his lips to part, “I’m not certain what grudge you hold against the Dragons of your world, but ours share our emotions, no matter the size or defense they hold, they all only attack out of fear. We respect them and they respect us.” You met Bilbo’s eyes as your hair turned back to silvery blue and said, “Right, Dinner.” Turning to Dumbledore you said, “We’re early for dinner still, correct?”

To which he nodded, “We can add a few more tables to the end of ours, plenty of food to go around.”

Bilbo nodded and smiled at you softly, saying “Thank you.”

After another catching of Thorin’s curious gazes at Dobby and Kreacher you said, “Do you have a problem against House Elves as well?”

His eyes rose to yours as he playfully repeated with a growing smirk mirrored on his kin’s faces, “House Elves?” You nodded, and he shook his head, “No, no problem at all.”

You rolled your eyes and let Draco grab Teddy as you accepted the crutch Fred had passed you and led the way through the castle. With barely five feet in the Dwarves’ smiles dropped at the flood of cries coming from the hoards of children all sniffling and rubbing their faces as older teens and young adults they knew tried to calm them. Each glancing up at you as you passed for the long path to the empty tables filling with the children that rose to join you for the meal.

In their new seats the Dwarves mumbled to each other about where all the adults were before Ori asked, “Miss Black?”

Your brow rose, “Yes Ori?”

In a hushed tone he asked, “Where are all their parents?”

Averted gazes from the teachers close by as well as a few from the DA did as well while you answered, “Like I said, we were escaping a war. Their parents sent their children to us for safe keeping, we managed to save the adults able to make it to the meeting points in time. We saved who we could.”

Ori asked in a trembling tone, “Who would attack children?”

After a steady exhale you replied after glancing over the Dwarves giving all the hundreds of quieting children claiming their seats with the aids of hundreds of house Elves pained glances, “In our world no child is safe. Any and all creatures are targets. The adults did what they could, but we had to learn to defend ourselves.”

Thorin, “So you formed the school?”

“No, we formed our own armies.” Causing their lips to part, “There isn’t a teen over thirteen that hasn’t seen some form of battle since the war began. This school among others have been around for centuries.”

Gasps filled the hall at the magically filling tables causing  Bilbo’s face to light up at the selection mumbling, “I’m in Hobbit Heaven.” Then filled his plate as you did the same with the Dwarves slowly joining in after you assured them they were not taking any of your supplies and there was plenty to go around. After dinner was over Albus rose and gave a small speech that they had now found a new world, one that they would be safe in that was far from the war and dark Wizards that had hunted them. But curiously enough for the Dwarves most of the children all glanced to you after and only seemed to relax at your confirming nod.

Quietly the group followed you back to the healing wing where they each gathered on the empty beds and met your gaze as your group stood around you while the teachers and scattered parents and Aurors mixed in as well.

Thorin met your gaze as Opal flew from your shoulder over to the lit fireplace to curl against Norberta’s side for the night to ask, “What, what is your plan now? For your people?”

You exhaled slowly, leaning against Fred’s side on your right, “First we need to find an unclaimed stretch of land to set up our homes. These are just the children from the Wizarding World, we still have the non-magic population to rehome as well.”

Balin, “Non-Magic?”

Fred, “Like us, but without the powers.”

Kreacher handed you a slip of paper, “The Muggles have been fed my Mistress.”

Dobby appeared at his side adding, “Though their ears haven’t changed as the Wizards have.”

“Good to know. Thank you.” They bowed their heads and went to sit beside the bassinet Teddy was sleeping in beside the window.

After a small huddle Thorin said, “Out past the Misty Mountains there is plenty of land to claim.”

“Misty Mountains?”

He nodded, “We would show you, for a fair trade.”

“What sort of trade?”

Thorin nodded his head to the sleeping Dragons, “You tame Dragons, we happen to be heading after a Dragon who stole our home.”

“So we handle the Dragon for directions?”

He shook his head, “There’s a destroyed city at the base of our Mountain called Dale, you handle our Dragon, do whatever you will with him, and we grant you the ownership of Dale.”

After a glance at Charlie who shrugged through a nod you extended your hand to the Dwarf who rose with a smirk to accept your shake, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Turning your head you spotted Colin and Dennis McCreevy entering the room with sheepish glances over your new friends before they climbed up on the bed beside the one Dean and Seamus were sharing to sleep, being one of the dozens of students to let their regular beds be passed to the younger children. Turning your head again you followed Bilbo and his group back to his home, with the twins at your sides as Gandalf pulled out a map and shared a better view of where you were headed as well as informing you of a large stretch of Southern Greenwood unclaimed for centuries now. A topic that stirred the mention of Moria, bringing up a creature, upon research in one of your books on mythical creatures was discovered to be defeated quite easily.

With a nod Thorin rose from the table stating, “Well, Miss Black, we should get our rest. We’ll have to barter for horses in the morning. We’re leaving by sunrise.”

He paused at your black brow rising, “Wouldn’t flying be easier?”

Thorin lowly asked, “I am not flying on a Dragon.”

You smirked back, “And they would never allow you to mount them. I meant Thestrals.”

Thorin, “Thestrals?” Causing you to nod and draw out your magical creatures book you opened to their page explaining what they were to the curious group of huddled Dwarves. Spending nearly an hour there before your returning to Hogwarts to share your large floating hammock in the room of requirement among the hundreds of others with Fred and George.

…

Outside Bagend in the bright sunlight Bilbo eyed the giant carriage the Dwarves had loaded with their belongings, commenting on the spacious mansion housed within. One that would house the Dwarves and Wizards not on their flying shift around it through the days before his eyes shifted to the winged pure white horses. Open mouthed he gawked at the gorgeous creatures before he said, “Those look nothing like the sketches you showed us.”

You chuckled softly, eyeing the elder Dwarves inching closer to the timid Thestrels sniffing them as they neared, choosing their passengers on their size and smell, “It’s alright Bilbo. You can’t see them, but they’re around us.” He spotted Bofur, the first to climb on his, floating curiously mid air on a shifting invisible body leaving strange hoof marks in the dirt path below. “Which is why, I thought Buckbeak might be a better choice for you.”

His brow rose, “Buck-beak?”

You nodded your head and he approached, eying the same clothes you had worn the night before yet scrubbed clean with the large brace on your leg drawing a limp from you as a grey feathered mixed creature stepped from out behind the Pegasus to eye the small man at your side with a curious squawk. “First rule with Hippogriffs Bilbo, is never insult or disrespect them, very proud vain creatures. So when approaching, you bow, like so.” 

He eyed and watched your bow at the waist leading to a curious glance from Buckbeak at why you would request his permission to approach when you cared for him for the past few years since your Father freed him from execution. Bowing in return anyway he squawked at you and nuzzled his beak and forehead against your cheek as you approached before realizing you were training the small man how to greet him properly. 

In another cautious glance over him Buckbeak inhaled then lowered his head in return before the Dwarves all watched you help him up onto his back and led him to the front of the Pegasus as you walked to straddle your Father’s motorcycle, sitting on the seat beside the shrunken dragons in the sidecar and raising your wand to Bagend after Bilbo’s yearning glance at it. One that shifted curiously at its sinking and leaving an empty patch of dirt in place of the small house under the hill at the base of a massive tree and surrounding gardens. A gasp left him at your pocketing the orb you’d trapped it in in your bag before you met his eye to ask, “You didn’t want to bring it along? I can put it back, it’s a bit of a habit, we never leave our homes behind.”

He shook his head, “No, thank you. I’d hate to leave it. It will be safe in your bag?”

You nodded, “It’s enchanted, keeps everything safe inside, besides the orb is enchanted as well.” Making his smile grow. With a smile of your own you kick started the bike revealing the source of the roar from the night before drawing awed expressions on their faces George called out, “Brooms up.” Causing him, Fred, Bill, Percy, Luna, Draco and Neville to hover around you as the others all took a day off to rest their wounds before you led the path down the road and soon took off into the sky with Thorin’s Thestral following after stirring a ripple of the others and Buckbeak to do the same as the Pegasus did the same pulling up the rear.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit grim, but sharing the history of the OC and the wars they have faced. Some more baggage to be shared later, but no worries I added some timid fluff to try and even it out.

All day you flew, with only a pause mid day to eat your lunch, at first stirring a curious question as to why you, Hermione and the Twins had circled the camp of resting Thestrals, Pegasus and Buckbeak before they noticed the barrier you had formed around the camp with a few hushed whispers. Drawing in steady breaths the three joined you on watch with the sandwiches Luna had brought out for you with a soft smile as Neville came out to join you, leaving Charlie to show the Dwarves into the dining room for the waiting stew. As the meal started Kili glanced at Charlie to ask, “The others aren’t going to join us?”  
Charlie shook his head, making sure Ginny was still back at Hogwarts instead of staying in the Black Family home using the carriage’s door as its portal of entrance. “They’ll come around. Always do.”  
Dori, “Always?”  
Charlie, “Well, Jaqi tends to pull away the longest, the others should be somewhat normal in a day or two.”  
Nori, “Why does Jaqi take longer?”  
With a soft chuckle Charlie replied, “How long are you planning on stopping for lunch, bit of a tale.”  
Thorin’s brow rose, “At least a couple hours to rest the, Thestrals. We have time.” Mainly hoping to feed his shared curiosity about your past seeing it seemed to be the deepest.  
Charlie sighed and said, “Well, first off, Hogwarts has four founders, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Jaqi’s related to all four.” Stirring impressed looks from all the Dwarves. Now the first three got along, and Slytherin had the idea that only pure blood families from Wizarding lines should be allowed to study in their schools. He eventually left the school and wasn’t heard of since. A long way down his line were the Gaunt Family with the youngest, Morfin and his Sister Merope.  
Merope fell in love with a Muggle, a non-magic folk, but he didn’t feel the same. She ended up using a love potion on him, after she’d gotten pregnant she thought he’d actually loved her, so she stopped giving him the potion, and he not so shockingly ran off. She died shortly after their Son was born, Tom Riddle. He was sent off to a Muggle orphanage and was at eleven accepted to Hogwarts.  
Flash forward, Morfin had a Daughter, Jewelia, after she was born there was an accident killing her Parents and Grandfather, so she ended up being sent to the same orphanage. She was adopted by the Evans family, who had two Daughters, Petunia and Lily. Jewelia and Lily both happened to share a birthday, and seemed like twins anyway, even without Jewelia’s morphing abilities, um, that’s how Jaqi can change her appearance.” Earning a nod from the Dwarves and Bilbo while Gandalf listened intently under his furrowed brows. “Flash forward again, Jewelia and Lily were accepted to Hogwarts. Jaqi was born their last year in school, same day as Fred and George, same room too, Jewelia had been scared about having her first child and she came to Mum about tips. One day they were mid discussion and they both went into labor.  
Anyway, decades prior, since Riddle got turned down for Jaqi’s teaching position he broke contact with the world forming his alliances with other Wizards all hating the Muggles and Wizards that protect and befriend them. So when Jaqi was three, he’d found out about a prophesy of a child that would bring about his death. He assumed it was Lily’s Son, Harry, so he went searching for him. That’s when he learned he had a Cousin. He tried to convince her to join him,”  
The Dwarves all spotted his momentary pause and hatred mingled with remorse at adding this next part, “When Jewelia refused, he tortured her for the location of Lily, her Husband James and Harry. She refused again, and he killed her.”  
All their lips parted, and they saw the deepening of his pained expression, “What he didn’t know was that the man, Peter, that had led him to her saw Jaqi and enchanted the cupboard she was hidden in to muffle her sounds. But she saw and heard everything through the broken door. She was terrified, and with Wizarding children their powers are purely instinctual, so in moments she was with her Aunt, Uncle and Harry just in tears. Not long after, Riddle found them. James died first, trying to give Lily a chance, but she only made it to the nursery.  
But, now there’s a rule, with the killing curse, you can only use it on one person at a time. He didn’t know Jaqi was a morpher so he didn’t think twice about trying to kill the infant cowering behind a small cat. Riddle’s body was destroyed and his soul was cast off. Leaving Harry as the Boy Who Lived, and Jaqi as the Girl Who Died Protecting Him. Regulus, her Uncle and Remus took her when her Father Sirius went off after Peter. Sirius was arrested when Peter faked his death, leaving Regulus and Professor Minerva, her Godmother to raise her in hiding, not a hard thing to do with her morphing. Fred and George took it the hardest, it was just after Halloween, right before yule time.  
But there was a knock at the door and this red headed little girl came racing through the house after Remus had put her down. The boys just lit up when her hair shifted back to normal, Mum jumped in to help watch her, we swapped off summers and holidays between our homes until they went off to school and the world found out she wasn’t dead.”  
Balin, “What happened to Harry?”  
Charlie, “He was sent to his Aunt Petunia’s. Not the nicest woman, but soon after we’d convinced her, with Jaqi’s Cousin’s help to send Harry off to some boarding school in the middle of nowhere, and we used to give him potions to turn his hair different shades, we’d already had such a large family nobody really paid attention to how many of us there were around. Anyway, through school Riddle found a way to get a new body. Tried each year to try and kill Harry when he could. But Jaqi, thought of another way to handle him than head on. Convinced him she wanted to join him, brought him close, found out through Regulus he had these items he’d cursed so he couldn’t die while they were intact, and as she got closer she was able to sneak glimpses into his memories and find out what and where they were.  
Two years ago, Jaqi was his second in command, playing the spy for both sides, publicly they would duel and go at each other then in private she would give him locations and times to follow through his plans that the Aurors were ready to counter. The final plan, was to attack Hogwarts. So Jaqi did what she did best, set a trap for him and the Death Eaters, his followers. Went through the school making Madrake doubles, roots that with certain ingredients can form as a double someone can control with their minds, she made one for all the students, who she evacuated to her home, along with the Aurors and Order of the Pheonix.  
After it was over, she’d killed her Uncle, taken full control of the Death Eaters who she turned over to be imprisoned and was soon arrested herself.”  
Thorin along with all the Dwarves interjected, “What?!”  
Charlie nodded, “We had a new Minister of Magic, and he wanted to set an example, but all the students, Aurors, along with all the Parents of the children she’d saved and the Witches and Wizards she’d hidden from the Death Eaters all came to the trial. They all started screaming when she was sentenced to life. Jaqi’s parents were the first ones in their family to do anything positive, and she took that legacy very seriously, and she took it very hard that her Uncle was the one to start a war that nearly destroyed our world. She, like her parents were still painted with the same brush as their families, something she used to her advantage in gaining Riddle’s confidence. So after the crowds finally calmed down the Minister sentenced her to a life serving and protecting the children of the Wizarding world. Forcing her to spend the rest of her life as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, but if any of the Death Eaters she asked them to pardon due to their spy status turned or harmed anyone she would be executed for breaking the condition that they would never rise again.”  
Dwalin, “Then why were you running?”  
Charlie, “Because three different groups of Riddles last followers rose after two years of recruiting. We all split up, taking a group, found the date they were going to attack the main Muggle towns as well as the Wizarding shopping centers, grabbed everyone and everything we could and ran.”  
Fili, “Then why would Jaqi be so upset, you’re safe now.”  
Charlie lowered his glass after taking a drink, “Because thousands of children are orphans now because she gave the order to run. She’s barely 21, we’re not that far from her age either, it’s a heavy decision to bear.”  
Thorin, “21? How old is her Son?”  
Charlie chuckled softly, “Teddy is her Cousin Tonks’ and her Godfather Remus’ Son. Left him in her care.”  
Balin asked cautiously, “They passed?”  
Charlie, “Tonks and Harry, didn’t make the first leg of the plan. Their group found them out as they forced Ginny to take their portkey to our hideout, killed them. Sirius and Remus were, with our Father, Arthur and our baby Brother Ronald, we got split up in the last stretch of barriers we had to break.”  
Bill, “They’ll turn up though.” Percy, Bill and Charlie nodded as well.  
Percy, “If anyone can find them Jaqi can.”  
Charlie, “Family trait. The Black family are just magnets to each other, can’t keep them apart for anything.”  
Thorin wet his lips, “Is that why the children look to her over Albus?”  
Percy, “She taught them how to protect their families. Hid them, for months. When they were at school she housed the families of the Muggle born students before the final showdown at Hogwarts and put doubles in their places to avoid suspicion. She gave them hope. As terrified as we all were. Even Harry, the Boy Who Lived, all the Aurors, the Ministry, all centered around what information she fed us. As terrifying as the Death Eaters and Riddle were, she was fifty times worse, but every time she’d take the full brunt of it all to keep them all safe.”  
Wetting his lips Charlie rolled up his sleeve as Draco did the same, both rising to their feet, “The Dark Mark, for Riddle’s followers. Ours came easily under Jaqi’s orders, but hers and everyone else’s, they’re earned after two weeks of endless torture.” Through misting eyes Thorin understood how you’d managed to have handled such pain in their mending of your injuries without a reaction. “As the mark heals you’re not allowed to cry out or shed tears or it starts to bleed heavily. Encourages a set of behavior allowing yourself to be attacked heavily and show no response, to disturb your opponent. For nearly 18 years it’s been a compounding pain, so for now, she’s a living breathing raw open wound, but she’ll come around, we all will.” Claiming their seats again.  
Fleur shifted in her seat leaning against Bill’s side deepening his smile as he stroked her swollen baby bump, and said in a thick accent, “Darkness never lasts for long, moon always rises again my Mother say.” Joining her hand with Bill’s in a stroke of her own making the Dwarves chuckle lightly.  
Bofur, “If I may, just how are you certain that last group will show up?”  
The table chuckled as Dean said, “Because Seamus here can’t manage a spell without something exploding.”  
Causing the brows of the group to rise before Charlie added, “Meaning they probably got stuck on the tail end of the portkey as it blew up once we were sucked inside, sending them to a different location.”  
Thorin, “And her punishment, Albus is enforcing it?”  
The teens all chuckled as Charlie answered, “No. She volunteered for the job a few years before the sentence. That’s why that punishment was chosen. Trust me she’d have gone into hiding if it had been anything else.”  
Gandalf, “I would assume Albus would be grateful to have the child of all four founders teaching Defense in his school.”  
Percy, “We all are. Even just on her Father’s last name it’s quite an achievement for the school. It being one of the oldest pure blood Wizarding lines around.”  
Thorin, “Similar to the Durin clan then for us Dwarves. Descendants of he first awoken Dwarf.”  
Seamus, “Thought we weren’t supposed to use the term Dwarf.”  
Dean nudged his side, “I think that’s just in our world.” Turning his head to Thorin, “Your people don’t mind being called Dwarves?”  
Their brows furrowed as Thorin replied, “Why would we?”  
Dean, “It’s a very complicated explanation all stemming down to they’re really short people, usually under four feet that were called that.”  
Thorin, “Our kin range from four to lower five feet on average.”  
All the heads turned as you entered the doorway in the arms of the twins who lowered you and raised the sandwiches as you asked, “Alright, who had blueberry jam with pickles?”  
Seamus swallowed his mouthful and said, “Well my Sis Sally came by last night to borrow some jam, not sure how it got in the pickles.”  
Dean chuckled, “Must have been a snack she made for Dennis, he eats pickles and jam. Been trying to win him over for months yet.”  
Seamus rolled his eyes, “She’s barely 11…”  
Hermione chuckled taking the seat between Fili and Charlie as you and the Twins took the empty seats on the other side of Percy between him and Oliver who shifted his coat from the seats beside him for Neville and Luna. Your eyes met Gandalf’s to ask, “So, Gandalf, why exactly did our ears change when we came here?”  
Gandalf, “Well it appears your kin were changed into Elves.” Stirring up a lengthy discussion on the various races with a promise to share their histories after dinner to your group and the small children back in Hogwarts eager to know the answer as well.  
…  
Under the cover of moonlight the castle rested as the Company waited in the grassy clearing overlooking the hills housing the Whomping Willow, Hagrid’s Hut and the giant lake on the path to the forbidden forest curiously awaiting the mythical beast they had only heard tales of. Hissing whispers echoed through the giant open corridor causing them to turn around with widening eyes at the bright green glowing eyes revealing a firm enchantment on them between blinks of the giant serpent exiting the opening behind you. After a darting of her tongue to catch the scents of the strangers Tulip turned her head and made her way to Hagrid’s Hut to claim her waiting dinner the Professor had joyfully claimed the task of granting her that night. With parted lips they eyed her near endless body as it slithered past them and down the waving grass coated hills.  
Ori, “Are all Basilisks that big?”  
“We’re not certain. Normally they live in seclusion from what we can tell, far away from other creatures until they need to feed.”  
Motioning his hand over his face Dwalin asked, “And the, eyes? You, chose to enchant them?”  
You nodded, “She’s incredible. When the twins and I first found her in the chamber she was so frightened of me.”  
Thorin, “She, was frightened of you?”  
“The last person to speak to her in parcel tongue hexed her into killing one of the Muggle born students.” His lips parted, “It took weeks for her to even leave her tunnel with her eyes closed. I found the enchantment a few days later, and it helped with her trusting us, being able to have contact and be close to us. Of course Minerva found us out of bed and insisted on meeting Tulip, next week she made her first voluntary trip out of the chamber for a lesson with our Creatures Professor. Quite a find, first Basilisk to be recorded past hatching. Centuries old, she’s seen and heard so much, least we could do was protect her.”  
Fili, “From what?”  
“The Ministry wanted to take her, study her in their own way.”  
Balin, “Kill her and put her on display.” You nodded.  
Thorin glanced down the hill at Hagrid stroking the giant serpent along her side loudly praising her size before meeting your gaze again with a soft smile, “You seem to have a habit of collecting dangerous creatures.”  
You smirked back replying, “Careful King Thorin, I might just add you to my collection.” Stirring a ripple of chuckles from the group as they watched your left eye go milky as Opal exited the corridor, growing to her normal size with her left eye shining in a bright purple as she leapt into the sky. Claiming her nightly flight with the aid of a draconic spell sharing your sight with her fueled by your trusting bond as your weekly phoenix tear elixir had been slowly repairing her sight from her former half blind status at your stealing her.  
Your trust of the creature loosening their nerves around the surprisingly docile winged beasts he’d once imagined attacking when you had finally slept. But even the flames they spat barely sent off any heat at all, leaving only fading whisps of white flames across the boots of the Dwarves at their near stepping on their splayed out wings or tails, mere warnings to announce their presence. Glancing up he caught the sight stirring a smile from your clearly near broken state, the pale grey scales coating the under wings reflecting light from the moon in a shimmering pattern casting off small glimmers of rainbows between her long relaxed flaps. Even he had to admit she was beautiful under the pure moonlight, every ounce of her formed to destroy and defend what was hers, and yet in her broken and tortured former life she had still held a peaceful trusting heart claiming her saviors as her greatest treasure to defend eternally.  
Turning back to look at you again he could clearly see how you had claimed them, bearing a similar pain and firmly beating heart ready to fall for any of the innocents around you. All these giant deadly creatures and yet they coiled behind you for protection, barely past a child yourself and yet your words of finding some of the most beautiful and kindest of creatures within the most deadliest of shapes echoed in his mind.   
Tulip being the greatest example of this, one look and you would die or if you were lucky be petrified, and yet you saw a deep aching loneliness in the creature’s past, forever being separated from the world around her, a simple spell later and her loyalty was yours. Opal just the same, broken chains and even leaving yourself half blind, even temporarily, showed your offer of trust and freedom for her to once again fly and see the world she was barred from.  
A single look at you in this world with these people and strange creatures clinging to your protection and guidance he could feel it, his entire being joining them as his frail trust extended to consider you fully a member of his Company.  
…  
Shortly after breakfast you stretched after your short nap after the large room of orphaned infants and toddlers had been woken by a student’s screeching owl passing too closely to their window. Their calming was soon aided by the Dwarves who all surprisingly cooed and sang to them easing them into sleep once again, one in particular claiming a handful of Dwalin’s beard stirring a misty eyed smile from the burly warrior. A single glance from you stirred a curious thought about his attachment that was silenced with a pat on your back by his Brother stating girls are few and far between for their race, children even more so.  
Blinking in the warm early sunrise you glanced around the camp before your head turned at Dennis’ wand pointed at your left, your lips parted at the giant scar coated wolf sniffing around the pulsing barrier around your camp with a mangled and scarred metal clad sneering creature muttering in some foreign tongue. The Dwarves all clutched their weapons then dropped them at the boy’s clear stating of “Ridikulus!”  
A whirling whisp passed over their figures before the creature riding the wolf exploded into a pile of candy and pieces of paper as the wolf turned into a small yipping puppy looking around curiously before trotting away. Lowering their weapons the Dwarves all looked at you as your body relaxed as you softly said, “Huh..” Turning your head to face Dennis you said, “Well done Dennis.”  
Fred chuckled patting him on the shoulder, “Easy enough way to deal with,”  
George, “Whatever those were.”  
Thorin, “That was a Warg with an orc rider.”  
Again you nodded and replied, “Hmm. Easy enough to handle and for all the students to manage if needed.”  
Dwalin, still aching from his loss of contact with the small child he cradled through the night asked, “That spell..”  
You met his eyes, “We have a creature called a Boggart, it takes the form of whatever you fear. You think of something funny about it, say Ridikulus and laugh at it’s shifting into what you imagined. Laughter is it’s greatest weakness, drives it away.”  
Thorin, “And it won’t turn back?” You shrugged, “Comforting.”  
You smirked at him, “We don’t know everything about our world just as you don’t about yours. How do you fight them, these Orcs and Wargs?” They all raised their weapons and you nodded again then glanced at Dennis, “We’ll stick to our shifting spells for the students. Only use force when necessary.”  
Thorin nodded in agreement as Balin replied, “Very understandable. Best not force the bairns into that task when a flick of the wrist will do just as well.”  
.  
Slowly the men watched your bruises and swollen left leg heal, even with the aid of your potions and tonics revealing just how exhausted you had truly been upon your arrival. All joining around you aiding in your tending the children between traded shifts of flight as they accepted your offer of sitting in on a few of your lessons with the first years, the only classes with enough spare seats allowing them to join between similar offers from a few other professors as well. Then in the night returning to aiding in your nightly shift of patrols on the halls with the prefects as a certain restless infant left one of the fiercest of the group completely defenseless as he cradled her sleeping form against his chest through his gentle humming at his Brother’s side.  
All returning your protection and aid to their quest with whatever duties they could claim as you learned each other. Working tirelessly and relaxing in your already firm friendship before collapsing into a sleeping pile on the lone large mattress you’d added to the infant’s room to be there when needed and allowing little Melody, or Lulu as he called her for the shortened Khuzdul translation of her name, her chosen security blanket.  
…  
Clearly a shout sounded from the mouth of a tear stained child surrounded by others you had separated her from due to their bickering, “This is all your fault!! We never asked you to do this! To hide us! You should have just left us alone!” She jerked her hand from her friend’s grip as she stepped away from you in your frozen stance with your emotionless yet soft gaze at her while the Company eased into the doorway curiously, “My Parents are dead because of your plan!” Tears rolled down her cheek yet again as her lip quivered through her spitting out, “You’re just as bad as they were! Just another heartless Death Eater!” On her heel she turned and raced away as shocked expressions rippled through the crowd all glancing between you and the girls little Sister Becca who walked to you with fists curling in front of her eyes as her face curled in grief.  
Between her sobs against your shoulder after your crouching down to gold her she mumbled out, “Mummy said to stay with you. I told Gemma Mummy knew you would keep us safe. Gemma didn’t mean it!”  
Along the wall the men clearly caught your momentary slip of a near unbearable pain in your eyes before it slipped away behind your mask once again as you locked eyes with the calmed child, wiping her cheeks gently, “I know it hurts, and I can’t promise you’ll see them again, but I will do everything I can to protect what they loved the most. Gemma is hurting, if she, or anyone here needs to hate me to grieve their losses, let them.”  
With another quivering lip she replied, “But-…”  
Your thumb claimed another of her tears, “Anger is expected in grief, and easier to release with someone nearby to pin it on. If anyone is angry with me, or hates me, let them. It will pass. Fighting does nothing to ease our pain in times like these. Do you understand?” She nodded with a sniffle stirring a soft smile from you, “Good. Now I believe it should be time for your candy club meeting correct?” She nodded after a wide eyed glance at the clock on the wall then raced off after flashing you another smile leaving you to rise in the dispersing crowd and walk to the same grassy hill to look over the lands and swaying forest once again as the sun shone above you brightly while the world thundered around your rain soaked camp around the barrier guarded carriage.  
Wordlessly the Company all gathered around you to hear you ask, “How am I supposed to tell a four year old that I’m glad they will never see their parents again. That they should be glad as well, because, yes, they’re orphans, but their children possibly won’t be. How do I get them to understand that?”  
Balin gently rested his hand on your shoulder, “They’ll understand when they’re older. The other older bairns know. The little ones will come around.”  
Gandalf joined you, “You said it quite masterfully.” He leaned forward spotting Kreacher popping up and passing Teddy to you stirring a smile from you at his sleeping body snuggling to your chest while Dwalin’s head turned with a growing grin at the squeaking girl reaching for him from George’s arms, soon to be passed to him as they laid out resting their heads on your lap as George said, “No tears now.”  
Stirring your smile back as Fred said, “Our dads, Moony and little WonWon will probably fall from the trees any day now.”  
George, “Besides, they haven’t missed a birthday yet.” Deepening your smile.  
“No they haven’t.”  
Kili, “Birthday?”  
You smiled at him, “Our birthday, April first.”  
Silently you caught a glimpse of their inner cogs working at the upcoming date stirring a soft chuckle from you as you looked out over the distance once again hoping their words would somehow come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit grim at the start but it gets better. Lightening the mood with a hint of Quidditch then jumping to Rivendell after a hint of something starting with Prince Fili.

“Ridikulus!” One after another each student took their turns in the large group lesson for your younger year students with laughter soon filling the halls around you as the Dwarves looked on chuckling softly at the joy these children were discovering. Slowly at the next bell your classroom cleared leaving the young Princes both trying to see what the creature found their biggest fears to be. Their own smirks stirring confused back steps from the creature who continuously turned to face you swirling between forms only to shift at what the Dwarves had feared. As the final Dwarf had stepped forward you clearly stated, “Alright, time to rest now.” Turning sharply the swirl formed again stopping mere inches from you in a shocking doppelganger of you with brightly glowing red eyes before repeating, “Time to rest.” Shifting its weight it held its gaze with yours emitting a soft clicking sound as it mimicked your smile revealing sharpened teeth stirring a ripple through it as it changed into the taller form of Fenir Greyback.   
All the Dwarves caught your brow twitching through the wave of tension growing in your body as he smirked raising his hand to stroke your cheek only to fly backwards into the wardrobe once again at Fred’s attack from the door while George sealed it once again on their path to you. All eyes from the Dwarves noticed the ring of tears in your eyes at your forcing back those memories once again, his stalking, ever lingering gaze on you between his stolen moments inching closer to you in hopes of being yours, claiming your weeks of torturing vetting into the Death Eaters as a chance to steal a timid stroke of his fingers through your hair. Through your tears you drove them away focusing on the memory instead of your Father sending an explosive curse his way at the first chance he found once he’d been informed of how much more painful the werewolf had made the earning of your dark mark.  
Firmly their hands fixed on your back while their others brushed your hair from your face drawing your raven pool of curls in your terrified state to shift back to its silvery blue hue as the Dwarves stepped closer to you cautiously. Meeting their gazes you said, “Fenir Greyback, one of my Uncle’s followers. He was obsessed with me.”  
Thorin, “What happened with him?” His eyes locking on the fear still lingering in your eyes.  
“Since the first time he saw me, he wouldn’t stop staring. First from a distance. When they were torturing me in my earning my dark mark he would linger behind, in the dark, sneaking me food and water. And it just hurt so much and I was so hungry I didn’t fight him. He just sat there,” Your voice cracks, “Stroking my hair, and I wanted so badly to die, but I couldn’t let them win. So I let him think, I was keeping him as my pet for when I gained power from my Uncle. But every time he would even look at me, or just be in the same building as me I could feel my skin crawling.”  
Dwalin growled out as the men around him tensed eyeing the pain easing from those memories, “Is he still breathing?”  
You shook your head, “My Father went after him first chance he got after he heard about it.”  
Fred chuckled, “Should have seen it.” George added as Fred formed a stunned expression, “Made that face when Uncle Sirius blasted him.”  
Fred laughed again adding, “Barely a trace of him after.”  
Thorin, “Good.”  
Balin, “Needless to say Lass, none of our kin would dare treat you poorly, women are far to few for our people.”  
You shot them a weak smile replying, “I know. I’ve met countless cruel men, and he was the only to behave that way. I wouldn’t dream of assuming your kin would, I’ll forget him, in time.”  
Thorin nodded as the Twins curled their arms over your shoulders saying, “Well, rain’s stopped.”  
With another smile you joined the Durins and them on the path for your latest bout of flying. Happily ignoring the lingering pain from your injuries and memories while the men around you struggled to remain calm at the latest news of your mistreatment between their hushed agreements to ensure you were well respected by all men that would come into contact with you.   
.  
Hours you all flew until sunset when you had all split up for a chance to bathe and change before dinner. In a curious search for you Thorin and Dwalin trailed after the Princes heading for your bedroom only to gently push the door farther open as they heard a pained hissing from you. Through parted lips and widened eyes they all watched as Lucious held you steady, making sure your head rested safely on his shoulder as he held tight to your hair through Narcissa’s guiding her wand tip over the massive scars resembling ovals pinched and curved at one side like deflating balloons covering your back. The path of her wand leaving massive blistering burns across each of them between your muffled whimpers at her adding a few drops from a small vial onto each new wound that healed instantly revealing a bare patch of unscarred skin. Silently they watched the final three being removed before your panting breaths slowed and deepened back to normal as your Aunt and Uncle helped you secure your bra and shirt you’d been clutching over your chest.  
Gently they turned you both wiping your cheeks before Lucious passed you a chocolate covered candy in a wrapper marked Weasley Wheezes Pheonix Treats, designed to both heal minor wounds and grant small burst of energy until you are able to eat a full meal. The gentle knock on the door earned your response, “It’s open.”  
Raising your eyes you smiled at the group as you stood at Kili’s asking, “Do you have more scars like those?”  
The corner of your mouth twitched up as you three moved closer to them joining them on the path to dinner as you replied, “Those were the last. Best to wait until the bruises heal to do it. Not nearly as painful to remove them as getting the scars in the first place.”  
Fili, “Can’t imagine how painful that must have been.”  
You smiled at him, “And you’ll never have to. Hopefully none of us will after we’re settled.”  
Lucious, “Everyone is aligned now, none of us will allow any to rise up again.”  
Narcissa, “Certainly not with our thorough scans through all the collected lands clearing out the few stragglers hiding within.”  
Soon after you had made it to your seats for a full meal before joining the Dwarves for yet another lesson on how to use the long swords they started training you on as Kili happily shared tips on archery with the spare bow and arrow Thorin had brought for his own use.  
…  
With sunrise came an excited buzzing with the Dwarves joining in eagerly, as once again it was pouring rain outside the shield around the lone carriage nearly two thirds of the way to Rivendell already, the buzz was growing about the first weekend of many to be packed with Quidditch matches. Among the new order of the Pheonix were all members of all professional teams, of which include the Irish National team you, the twins, Angela and Oliver Wood had taken spots on after they had lost most of their members to early retirement for serious injuries through the return of the Death Eaters. With widened eyes the Dwarves eyed your white pants, tall boots, green and white striped sweaters secured with thick arm braces under long flowing green and white cloaks on your path into the packed stands in the stadium in England the Holly Head Harpies had managed to snag after their practice just before your signal for escape bringing Italy’s team along with them after a hurried explanation for the warning they’d missed on their latest stop in their tour. All day today of the first six teams you would all follow the line up for the first round of the tournament the teams had all suggested to try and lift everyone’s moods through the middle time between escape and their new home.  
Fidgeting in the upper boxes the Dwarves all watched as you and Scotland’s Team made your first rounds of laps, all listening closely to Charlie, who was filling them in alongside Neville who was explaining what a Quaffle was to Ori who was reading through an intro to Quidditch book you had given him the night before. With growing smiles they all watched intently as the smallest of the children from Hogwarts requesting to come had grouped their chairs closer to the giant wall of glass for a better look with snacks in floating trays enchanted to not go flying when they would begin their excited cheers. By the end of the day when your teams joined them through the final set of matches the Dwarves had gotten fully into the sport and happily praised the team members with the plays they each enjoyed the most, with Dwalin’s being the most contained only due to Lulu being asleep against his chest driving his tone to an excited slur of whispers.  
By Monday morning you held yet another group lesson as the effects of the tournament were easing down finally before you took your place on the latest round of travels alongside the Bur Brothers. At nightfall you finally landed, drawing the Dwarves out for a long awaited hunting trip as you gathered firewood with the twins, choosing to have a meal outside for once to allow Gandalf to scout around for how far you still had to go yet. With the use of your grill the boar they had found cooked much faster, but as the moon rose above you a familiar tingling feeling drove your eyes to scan the night skies above you.   
With everything cleaned up and the group ready to head inside for some rest Draco’s path to your side a few feet away as you turned in a half circle drew their eyes. In a hushed whisper you asked Draco, “Can you feel it too?”  
Draco nodded joining you on your search for the Canis Major Constellation your Father was named after, the one currently glimmering as it shifted resembling a slow trot in the spot below your neck between your shoulder blades at the nearness of your Father. All through your family line the magnetic pull of your kin had been recorded all the way to the first, claiming his children and he were bound by stardust, hence the naming after stars, each child after bringing a tattoo for their namesakes that would help guide you to them. However the rare ones with different names were granted tattoos marking the planets they were born under with their names forming the borders of the round colorful orbs, yours being a small copy of Pluto’s gorgeous multicolored surface trapped within your name now spinning slowly on your Father’s back waking him from his slumber to gather the others.  
Quietly you turned until you found the constellation glittering brighter in the sky as a whisper of West echoed in your ears from the presumed voice of your long since passed ancestors. Lowering your gaze you glanced at Draco as his hand gripped your wrist with a gentle tug, your eyes followed his head nod in the direction of the trees ahead of you only to widen at the three giant trolls headed your way. Moving to your sides the Dwarves drew you between them as Thorin whispered to you curiously, “They can’t see us can they? Or hear us?”  
You shook your head, “How do you usually handle those?”  
Thorin, “Normally we attack them, but when possible wait till sunrise, they turn to stone.”  
“Hmm. Sunrise.” Their eyes all followed you in your path to the barrier with your hand drawing your wand you pointed at the trio moving closer to you and clearly stated, “Lumos Solem” sending out a clear beam of sunlight through the barrier right at the trio freezing into stone as they shielded their faces.  
With parted lips they all approached your sides bubbling into impressed cheers between pats on your back as Bilbo stepped closer to examine the trio, soon joined by Balin who mumbled, “Must have a hideaway somewhere.” He turned to meet Thorin’s eyes in a silent question.  
One that was answered as Thorin asked, “Up for some scouting?”  
His smirk soon mirrored on your face, with your nod the group joined you on the first timid armed steps outside of the barrier with each of the young Wizards between them ready to cast the same spell you had if needed. Not long after with your free hand covering your nose and mouth you entered a cave the Dwarves had discovered. Blindly they trekked inside until your wordless flick brought an orb of light to linger on the tip of your wand filling the cave with light easing the path. Behind you disgusted grunts from the twins brought their hands to dig in their pockets until a set of marble sized balls were drawn and thrown at the walls around them exploding into a thin cloud of mist soon filling the cave with a slightly nostril stinging sent of grapefruit allowing your hand to lower finally. With raised brows the Dwarves all thanked them before examining the gold and treasure Neville cast a cleansing spell over to wash it as he, Luna and the twins helped guide it all into a small enchanted chest they passed to Gloin.   
Curiously you eyed everything while Thorin gave you a once over at your nearly weaponless state causing him to claim the first blade he grabbed for himself before passing you and the twins the other three after shouldering a second one for Gandalf at its curious markers. On the path out again you eyed Nori helping Bilbo secure the dagger he’d found for him tucked into the dirt while Hermione stood at Fili’s side with a timid smile as he did the same, respectfully strapping it to her hip then claiming her side and eventually her hand once again on the trip back to your barrier.  
…  
With sunrise however once your breakfast was cleared you led the path, Thestrals, Pegasus and Buckbeak back through the lone doorway to the shielded campground where you heard the familiar distant humming of Gandalf on his return to you. As you dropped the shield he came into full view with a growing smile until he strolled past the trio of statues before noticing your new weapons. Once the tale of your night was shared Gandalf strapped the blade Thorin had held for him around his waist and joined Bilbo on Buckbeak once again after stating, “Not far now, should just be over that ridge there.”  
You nodded climbing onto your bike between the twins to lead the way, their lift off triggering the same ripple of trots after your bike before your lift of and wings extended sending the winged creatures into the air behind you. Gripping the handles tighter you adjusted the gear drawing the roar of your bike lower as the pair of Dragons in the basket beside you happily eyed the area around you before slowly exiting to soar beside you leaving Percy to look over the areas around you for any hidden signals or barriers while you kept watch for any possible attacks in the lead. Behind you the Thestrals fanned out around Buckbeak giving them all plenty of flying room in the vast sky above the seemingly endless green.  
Below you just as the ridge was cleared Percy leaned forward after Neville shouted, “Down there, is that a path?”  
Percy nodded, “Clear shielding spell, but it stretches quite a ways.” His eyes followed the path you flew over as figures darted underneath at the roar overhead until Percy pointed as well, “There, looks like a clearing.”  
You nodded and began to lower causing the others behind you to do the same, slipping easily through the barrier to ride through the path the creatures trotted curiously behind you eyeing the path under the massive trees. More and more darting figures grew before you in the distance forming clear armed lines that eyed you curiously as you stopped and climbed off your bike as it silenced and Percy hopped out of the sidecar and tensed at Norberta landing on his shoulder while Opal wound herself across yours as you shrunk your bike then placed it back in your bag. Behind you Gandalf dismounted and joined your side with a kind smile speaking in clear Elvish to the soldiers, “We apologize for the surprise but we are here to speak with Lord Elrond, peacefully.”  
A set of nods were traded before the horse bound forces turned leading your group into the city as the twins landed and walked alongside you and Percy, shrinking and pocketing their brooms. Each step stirring the tingle in your tattoo to grow, the trotting mark drawing the twin’s attention in the bare patch of skin from your tank top drawing smirks on their faces before looking forward again as you untied your flannel shirt from your waist and pulled it on leaving it open then rolling up your sleeves.  
.  
Finally the city grew before you with your path stopping in a courtyard where a pair of stern looking dark haired Elves eyed your group on their entrance along with the creatures or lack there of at the few floating teens the innocent Elves witnessed. Behind you feet hit the ground at the ripple of dismounting teens and Dwarves, all eyeing the approaching pair greeting Gandalf fondly between glances at the Dragons in your midst now walking curiously through the courtyard exploring it. All stealing a glimpse of the color changing eyes on Opal matching your right eye as your milky left eye sat in the middle of a heartbreakingly large set of swirling white scars over the left side of your face revealed as you brushed your hair into a long ponytail until your bangs swung back to cover it again.  
Lowering your gaze a grouping of pounding steps were heard until a familiar face popped up between a set of trees at the top of the steps behind Elrond with a growing grin as it called out, “Pumkin!” After a set of pops you stepped forward curling into your Father’s arms as Arthur apperated at his side reaching out his arms to his Sons while Draco opened the doorway he called for to send word to the soon to be racing forms of Ginny and Molly Weasley. Timidly Ron landed beside Remus who gave a weak chuckle at being pulled into your tight hug. In a glance over your group Ron’s eyes landed on Hermione who was released by Fili to step forward with a shocked gasp at the orange cat in his arms. In a teary gaze she met his as he stated, “He still hates me. But I couldn’t just leave him.”  
Her smile grew as she accepted him and gave him an awkward side hug, “Thank you Ronald.”  
He nodded his head and stole a glance at her on her path back to Fili’s side as she stated, “This is Crookshanks.” Fili’s smile grew as he gave him a gentle pet as Ron joined his family hug feeling the eyes of a searching Elleth landing on him as she stood eying his family from the balconies above. More racing steps were heard and finally a crashing tearful hug was landed as Molly curled into her husband’s chest with Ginny soon after as Dobby led Teddy out in teetering steps to his Father who gained an excited squeal from him dropping him to his knees to curl around him tightly. With closed eyes your forehead met with your Father’s as he smiled stating, “I knew you’d find us.”  
With a chuckle you glanced at Luna, Neville and Draco who all approached to hug Sirius as well before turning your attention to Elrond again as Gandalf’s explanation had ended leaving a stunned look on the Elf Lord’s face before he called you back to join him in his study to share a meal and more about your journey. His invitation only being returned at Albus’ arrival in the doorway calling for your aid with a set of loose pixies drawing the curious Elves to wander in through the curious enchanted doorway after the creatures and your group where their hearts dropped at the hoards of children you were tasked with caring for on the way to a tea Molly charged herself with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone willing to pick a pairing you'd like for this? Still uncertain who to pick, or just keep it as friends with all/no pairing.

Through the doorway they eyed the vast school filled with the Children fleeing the pixies that had broken free form their cage. With a sigh you drew what looked to be a pack of reddened berries joined together from your pocket and gave it a twist in the middle and tossed it into the center of an empty hallway. It’s hitting the ground caused the balls to split into smaller jingling balls the pixies raced for eagerly at its appearance as their favorite treat only to be caught in the enchanted red twine shooting out of them tangling the entire flock together enabling the seventh year in charge of their transport an easier task at getting them back in their cage. Breaking from their watching your actions and inspections of the creatures you had gathered with the aid of that enchanted item, they followed you up through the puzzling maze of moving stairs. Each carefully following the instructions of the teens guiding them on which steps to avoid and listening to the introductions of the persons in the portraits around them between their attempts at politely greeting them all.

Finally in your classroom they all eyed the enchanted items and various skeletons of creatures former Professors had left behind. Through the open door of your office Molly exited and led the floating kettle and tea set down to cover the desktops as Narcissa followed after with Regulus and Lucious behind her holding treats and sandwiches from your kitchen in the Black Family Home. With a smile Sirius greeted his Sister and Brother with a set of hugs between shaking Lucious’ hand saying, “Thank you for keeping them safe.”

They all smiled in return before Lucious replied with a shake of his head, “No need for thanks. We knew you’d be found eventually.”

Sirius smirked before turning to claim the seat beside you as the Elves listened while Elrond questioned Albus more about the school and the wards under your care. Somewhere in the conversation Elrond’s eyes shifted to you when Teddy, on your left in Remus’ arms, brushed back your hair exposing your scar. His fingers smoothed through your silvery blue curls as his turned to a pale orange yours instantly mirrored causing the Elves’ lips to part. Their reaction drew your attention to the Elf Lord causing you to say, “I’m part Metamorphmagus, as was my Cousin Tonks, Teddy’s Mother. It simply means we can change our shapes at will.” His eyes scanned over your face again lingering on your scar for a moment. “If my scar is bothering you I can mask it.”

His eyes shot to met yours, “My apologies. Your Father, mentioned your scars.”

Your half smile broke his words, “You imagined something smaller? Understandable. You can stare if you like, everyone does at first. But eventually it doesn’t matter anymore.” As your sentence ended Dobby popped up and passed the fussy onsie wrapped squirming little Lulu into Dwalin’s waiting arms while you eyed the blonde in the back of the Elven group with his eyes still locked on you before your eyes shifted to Molly as you accepted the mug and plate of snacks for you.

Elrond, “I was wondering, Your Father and I had been discussing the topic of horcrux, I believe he called it.” Your eyes shifted to your Father at your side as he lowered his mug from his sip and nodded. “In these lands, how do I begin this.” His eyes lowered to his hands resting on his lap for a few moments before he looked up at you again and explained about Sauron and his Ring that had gone missing for the past 500 years almost, “Is there a way you would be able to find it?”

In a glance at your Father you asked, “Have you tried the obvious one?”

Sirius swallowed his last bite of his sandwich and replied while he brushed his fingers over his mustache and beard, “I was waiting until you were found, so we could try and aid them through this together.”

You nodded and claimed another sip from your mug then set it on the desk in front of you and stood. A simple snap of your fingers stirred the enchanted doorway revealing the courtyard in Rivendell you had seen causing a flinch in the Elves, stirring a smirk from the Dwarves, in a reach into your pocket you drew out your wand and aimed it through the doorway saying clearly, “Accio, Sauron’s Ring.” After wetting your lips you pocketed your wand and claimed your plate again adding, “It may take a bit, depending on how far away it is.”

Elrond nodded and lowered his tea cup from a sip of his own, “How, exactly, had you been able to destroy the others you had found?”

“Basilisk venom mostly. Nagini, Myself and Harry, well, we had to die, but, that’s another matter entirely.”

His lips parted, “You, died?”

You nodded, “I was battling my Aunt and I got her to use a torturing curse on me, it angered my Uncle into firing a killing curse at her, I jumped in front of her. Sort of woke up, in a crossroads of sorts, where I was given the option to stay and pass on or to return again. I chose to return.”

Beside him Lindir asked, “Exactly how common are Basilisks in your world?”

A growing whistle brought their eyes to the door while you drew out your wand and halted the whizzing ring headed straight for you that spun peacefully above the tip of your wand as you claimed the last of your tea and chuckled and said, “We should go stop in with Tulip.”

Fred and George chuckled as they eyed the curious expressions on the Elves’ faces while they stood and turned to follow you out of your classroom and back into the large maze of halls. At the end of a seemingly dead end they eyed the massive portrait with a large wingback chair facing away from your group with a pair of crossed legs under a thick velvet deep silver robe and a hand clasped book being read by the man within the vast library painted.

_“Great Grandfather.”_

Your hissing words nearly urged the stunned Elves to step back until Thorin mumbled to Elrond, “It’s her Mother’s Kin’s tongue to converse with snakes.”

With a soft snap the book was closed and the legs on the elderly man uncrossed and planted before he rose, freeing his beard to drop over his chest to his belt. In a turn the group looked over the silver haired man with shimmering purple eyes flashing from a bright green in the turn while a hint of softness flashed into his features in his path around the chair stating,  _“Welcome back Dear One.”_  His eyes scanned over the group as his hand waved at his side through the slow swing of the portrait revealing a doorway they followed you through and down the staircase. At the base of that their eyes scanned over the deep green tiled walls and floor with a shimmering glowworm covered ceiling lighting the path along with the self lighting lamps in the massive corridor branching into several different rooms and halls.

In a glance back Fred and George said, “Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets.”

Elrond’s eyes shifted to you repeating, “Secrets?”

You nodded, “My ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, the man in the portrait founded this place, hid a Basilisk inside for his descendent to unleash one day.”

Sirius chuckled and added, “Our family hasn’t always been the best when it comes to living in peaceful worlds.”

As you neared the last door a warmly lit silver and maroon study came into view as you added, “Now we use it as the office for our company.”

Fred, George smiled saying, “Weasley Wizard Wheezes.”

You giggled as you led them through the office and headed to a full rack of venoms, eyeing each then making a clicking sound with your tongue and sighed, and turned to the group “We sell defense and joke items in the wizarding world.”

Elrond, “Defense items?”

You nodded, “Like the Pixie Wrangler you saw earlier. We can give you a fuller idea later.” You turned again and led the group from that warm silver and maroon room into a green and silver snake room with various freely resting and moving snakes shifting curiously while inspecting the passing group and nodding their heads and returning your greetings to them.

Across the nearly fifty foot room you opened the final door freeing you all into the massive hall ending with a giant carven head with an open mouth as you called out softly,  _“Tulip, I was wondering if I could have your assistance with something.”_

Behind you the Elves inched tighter as they heard the echo of slithering around them as the blonde in the group spoke out, “Miss Black, if I am not mistaken Basilisks eye contact can kill.”

When your head turned to them they eyed your soft smile as you replied, “Tulip would never harm anyone unless threatened. Her eyes are enchanted allowing her control of that ability.” His eyes left yours when the glowing green eyes appeared through the large mouth of the statue drawing an attempted withheld gasps from the Elves at seeing Tulip in her partially coiled risen stance eyeing the vast group before lowering to you and flicking her tongue out towards the ring you held hovering in front of you.

In her lowering their nerves calmed at the near smile easing onto the giant snake’s face at your stroking her snout while she released something near a purr and whispered back,  _“Another item to melt?”_

You nodded and she opened her jaws revealing the massive fangs Fred and George both held jars under catching the venom she released, just barely enough for an inch when combined after her big lunch. In a sleepy smack of her lips she nuzzled her head against you and circled around you to return to sleep off her meal after you had thanked her again and agreed to take her out for a walk later on the grounds when she’d woken. Behind you after your fingers snapped you led the way through the doorway into Rivendell again as you dropped the ring inside the venom and sealed it in a protective orb while a muffled screeching sounded out as it dissolved and fizzled into nothingness while your eyes traveled to the distance along with Elrond’s. In a glossy silver shade your eyes widened and fixed as a whirl of images flooded through your mind in mere seconds while your Father held you steady drawing the Elven eyes back to you when your eyes flickered back to normal again and you shook your head.

Curiously Elrond’s eyes scanned over yours as he asked, “You have the gift of foresight. What did you see?”

“A large supply of massive spiders and a crumbling tower,” Your eyes shifted to Thorin’s, “Your Father, does he have facial tattoos?”

He nodded and stepped closer, “You saw my Father?” Gently your hand reached out with a faint glow as your fingers tapped the side of his forehead sharing the image of his face then lowered, “That’s him. Where is he?”

You smiled at him softly and said, “Give me a moment.” A single pop sounded as you apperated into the darkened hall a few feet in front of the now cowering Dwarf you crouched before and gave a soft smile to as you stated, “Thrain, Son of Thror?”

His bright blue eyes met yours from behind his lowering hands to eye your extended palm, “You know me?”

“Thorin sent me. He is waiting.” A flash of eagerness and glee went through his eyes as he stood laying his palm on yours and held on tightly with a stunned gasp as you apperated back again. When you had arrived safely his eyes turned to the murmured Khuzdul speaking group approaching that happily led him towards the doorway you switched to your family home to help him scrub and change as Hermione gladly offered to make him something to eat.

In their absence Elrond’s eyes shifted back to you as the others teens explored the Elven kingdom and he asked, “What is your plan now, among this company?”

With a smirk you locked onto his eyes replying, “I’ve been told it’s quite well known, Smaug’s claiming of their home.”

“You intend to join them?”

“We have a contract.”

Elrond, “And your benefit?”

“Thorin promised us Dale and to introduce us to the Elf King near Erebor concerning the Southern half of the forest his people abandoned.”

His brow arched, “What about those lands?”

“We need a stretch of land to place our school and other buildings.”

Elrond, “You cannot keep your lands how they are, inside the doorway?”

“Not for much longer.”

Elrond, “Is it dangerous?”

“It takes quite a bit of strength to maintain the spell, and protect so many. If we were granted those lands we could seal it properly and begin reharvesting and settling the other cities around it. We don’t mean to harm any of the Elves around us if that is what you’re concerned about.”

His head shook, “No, I would never assume that. I’ve learned too much about your people through your Father, Mr Lupin and the Mr Weasleys to believe your people to harm us. Especially after you have destroyed the ring.” His eyes traveled to the setting sun and he replied, “I will have a meal prepared and write to King Thranduil.”

Sirius, “We could always go fetch him if you prefer.” After Elrond’s pause his approving smile spread as Sirius’ hand settled between your shoulders with a loving pat, “You should probably take a quick shower and change.” Your eyes shifted to meet his as he chuckled, “I hear he’s a bit attached to appearances.” A soft giggle left you as he guided you through the doorway and up to your bedroom in your family home to bathe while he joined Regulus for an inspection of the tidying up you’d done in his formerly disheveled room.

Once clean you exited the bath drying your hair with a spell as your wand sent warm burst of air through it and crossed to your closet in the fresh underwear you’d picked out before. Adding the corseted halter top in thick silver material with deep green swirls and vines covering it with a matching shrug to cover the exposed stretch of back to the base of your neck matching the patch of exposed chest between the two straps reaching from your chest to the strap around your neck. Over that you added the layered thick deep green and silver lace skirt just barely reaching your knees with looped strips of lace between the bunches of the outer deep green layer secured by detailed silver etched broaches. On your way to your Father’s room you smoothed your fingers on one hand through the ponytail you tucked the top half of your curls back into and secured your hold on the heeled ankle boots you were holding in the other.

At his door you knocked and smiled when the brothers turned and smiled widely at you. In a weak giggle your arms extended and you turned in a circle asking, “Better than my jeans?”

Your father chuckled and stepped closer to curl you in a loose hug and kissed your forehead, “You look lovely Pumpkin.” His hands settled on your shoulder holding you steady as you added your boots and used his knee to prop up your foot to tie the laces before they guided you down to where Elrond was. His Council turned to greet you once again, looking you up and down with the blonde especially watching you in your fingers tapping to Elrond’s forehead to learn where you were popping off to before the sudden vanish and added pop.

.

In the center of the vast throne room you landed alone and couldn’t help but giggle at having done so. But a single glance to your left brought on a dazed wandering path across the winding walkway to take in each inch of this kingdom, your inspection however caused you to miss the entering of the new set of guards all eyeing you curiously as you circled the risen portion of branches holding the stairway to the throne. A ruffling of material caused your head to turn, when your eyes landed on the redheaded guard you stated, “Lord Elrond has sent me with an invitation for your King for dinner.”

After his pause in admiring your eyes and silvery blue shimmering hair he bowed his head and turned saying, “I will inform him.” He turned and raced off to pass on your message while the two with him claimed their places, holding you well within their sights when you continued your wandering. In the distance you heard fabric shifting and the sound of barely audible boot steps towards the throne room until the same doors they passed through were opened again and a pair of blondes surrounded by redheads crossed the walkway towards your currently distracted body facing away from them on the lower steps at the base of the throne admiring the stained glass sloped roof above you.

Under the glass small multicolored lights flickered across you and the shimmering curls laying across your back allowing them to admire the color until you got the feeling of being watched. When you turned the King’s eyes scanned over you fully as you eyed the group in return and walked down the two steps bringing you barely to the King’s shoulder as your hand rose only to curl your hand across your middle as your eyes narrowed for a moment. “I’m not exactly certain if shaking hands or bowing is the proper greeting for Kings.”

His eyes shifted from your curled hand sliding back to your side to say, “Normally those presented to me bow, at least their heads. What lands do you hail from that this is unknown to you young Elleth.”

The corner of your mouth twitched up causing his brow to rise curiously, “You wouldn’t know them if I told you. As it goes I am simply a messenger. Are you able to join Lord Elrond for dinner?”

“It takes a matter of weeks to-.”

His words halted at your hand rising to snap summoning the doorway that opened revealing the open courtyard in Rivendell, “Not for me.”

Sharply his eyes turned to you again as you giggled softly and walked towards the door only to turn partway and say, “My name’s Jaqiearae Black by the way, it’s a pleasure to meet you Your Majesty” then turned again leaving him stunned in place watching you pass through the doorway before he cautiously led the group through when he spotted one of the Elleths on the way to set the table bowed her head.

Safely on the other side his eyes landed on your back once again and he shadowed your path to the outer dining hall with only a glance back again to assure himself the doorway was still open and waiting for him there while he returned to wondering just what sort of creature Elrond had sent to fetch him.

..

Nearing the top of the stairs you paused and glanced both ways only to pause until Draco popped up in front of you with a huge grin saying, “You have to see this!” His hand extended drawing a giggle from you as you claimed it and followed after him leaving the Elves to look at you both disappearing causing the King to turn in search of the Lord that had summoned him.

At Elrond’s study Thranduil eyed his friend looking over a set of his maps on his desk and stated, “Normally a warning is sent before a visitor has crossed our borders.”

His words drew Elrond’s attention to the doorway with a soft chuckle, “Ah, yes, Miss Black, you remember meeting her Father on your last visit?”

Thranduil mentally traced back and nodded, “Yes. He must be pleased to have her back.”

Elrond welcomed him inside to claim a seat, “He is. You should speak with her longer. But first, I have a few things I wish to discuss first.” In seats across each other they sat and the King and Prince listened to the recounting of your school and your finding and following destruction of the ring, one that he had already sent a message off to Gondor for word of any sign of changes in Mordor. That nearly brought the King to his feet to search after you but the mere mention of your interest in Southern Greenwood held him in place.

.

Tables were added to the outer dining hall with the Elf Lords, Gandalf and Albus all seated at the main table with Thorin and Thrain as the curious Elves all stole glances at you through the meal, especially the stark contrast between the painfully large scar on your face they would have normally hidden from the world that nearly was forgotten entirely when you smiled and laughed with the Dwarves. By the end of the meal their eyes snapped to the squirming orange haired child in Remus’ arms being carried to your side for your good night hug as he drowsily snuggled to his Father’s chest on the path to his room in the family mansion smiling at his return to his own soft cloud of a bed.

In a glance over your shoulder your eyes locked with the Prince’s causing him to nearly choke on his food stirring a smirk on your face before you turned to look at Bofur as he shared another one of his jokes stealing your attention from them. When the plates were cleared and you were finishing the last of your drink you turned to face Thorin as he called out your name on your path to join the others back home to rest. Curiously you drew a chuckle from the Dwarf King when you nudged him a bit off his chair to claim the small section beside him as the Elf King stated, “Lord Elrond informed me of your interest in Southern Greenwood.”

You nodded, “Yes, it seems to be a large section of unclaimed land, if you’re not willing to allow it.”

Flatly he replied, “You can summon yourself anywhere you wish and summon doorways between kingdoms and destroy cursed items that have tormented these lands for ages, what good would my refusal do should you wish to claim those lands.”

The glimmer of amusement in your eyes caused him to lower his wine glass before even taking a sip while you stated, “You could just as easily stab me through the head with that sword on your hip, and here I am, still breathing.” Through his eyes narrowing on you in shock trying to decipher your meaning he drew in a deep breath, “I have barely any skill with a blade and from what I’ve seen of the archery grounds here I could easily be brought down by any Elf easily, not even mentioning I couldn’t hear you walking up behind me earlier. We are Wizards yes, but we have laws. We’ve escaped from one war and don’t wish for another. If you refuse Thorin has mentioned the lands of, Angmar, are under orc rule, free reign nearly once we clear it. Our intention is a safe place for our people.”

Thranduil, “These laws, would they be shared with our kin as well?”

“If you like. Of course our new Ministry is going through and weeding out the worst and most tedious of them currently, but when it is complete we would gift you a copy if you like. I should say, those laws are for our people, the main being do no harm to others and keep our magic hidden from non magic folk, of which we have thousands to rehouse as well.”

“You mention these great numbers of people requiring such vast stretches of necessary lands and yet I’ve seen none to require it.”

“I could show you.”

Legolas, “These non magic folk, if they are not your people why defend and help them escape at all?”

Your eyes shifted to meet his, “The same way I would assume you would defend a child lost in your lands form those spiders of yours without question.” The lips of the Elves around you parted as he swallowed dryly, “My Uncle started a war that tore our world apart, and my decision to strike back and flee left thousands of children orphans, and thousands of confused non magic folk who were unable to defend themselves homeless. Not even mentioning the buildings and creatures we managed to save. From what I’ve learned through Gandalf Elves aren’t unfamiliar to being driven out and having to start over.” Your eyes shifted to the King’s again, “My people are just as big a threat to yours as yours are to mine, but none of my people have the heart for another war to face when ours has lasted for nearly 60 years already with others that had tried to start war on the same terms for centuries prior. I am not saying you would be banned from our lands, Dale, I’ve been told is a market city, our goods could be traded to our kind and yours. Most likely we’d put the non magic folk there. While the forest would be for our school and other smaller reserves and magical setups you would be welcome to visit, and should you need help in enforcing your borders, or even getting rid of those spiders we could help you.”

Thranduil, “In trade for what exactly? Gold?”

You smirked again, “We have our own hoard of gold stashed away and spells to turn dirt to gold and gems. We are new here, and would settle for friendship and trust.”

His eyes narrowed again stirring a giggle from you as you stood and snapped your fingers calling your doorway again, snapping their eyes to it, “First, I’ll show you Hogwarts, then our collected non magic folk.”

After a steady inhale he stood and followed after you and nearly was brought to tears watching the dining hall empty sending the sea of children out to bed with the aid of the house elves as they bid you and the Dwarves good night. With the last of the children you led him to the nursery where Dwalin was collecting Lulu’s fresh diaper to changer her before bed as more house elves and older teens and Aurors changed and tucked them in. A tap on the King’s arm pulled him away from the doorway to follow you through the enchanted doorway again into the Black Family Home towards your study where they all eyed the room full of enchanted orbs floating inside. One by one they eyed the creatures moving around inside before looking at you again as you said, “This is all we have left of our world. These orcs and trolls and goblins have ruined yours, let us help you rebuild it. We have just as much to lose as you do, and have next to no knowledge of the world we’ve been dropped in.”

Thranduil inhaled slowly as he inquired, “What happens to the children?”

“The older ones will remain here in the school, when we settle an orphanage would be set up for the infants possibly. Dwalin has already grown fond of one of them, I’m certain others would be willing to foster some.”

Thranduil, “My people rarely, even, see children. A great number of us would willingly house them.”

“Either way, there would be a vetting process, and they would have to be taught about our ways and what to expect.”

Legolas, “Even I’ve managed infants before.”

You smirked at him, “Really now, have you had one that zaps itself onto the roof if you scare it playing peek-a-boo?” His brow rose, “We are born magical, and children have little control over it when they get angry or scared especially. We only receive our wands when we are eleven and head off to wizarding school. They are not much different than your children, but there should be some knowledge given to their guardians on how to handle those situations.”

Thranduil nodded, “Understandable. What knowledge of your kin did you give to Dwalin?”

“I gave him an enchanted pendant to signal me should he get worried about anything. She’s still an infant, it shouldn’t start until she’s a bit older.”

He nodded again and glanced towards the door again, “I suppose we should take another look at those maps and see what borders we could work out.” All the way back to Rivendell again he stole more glimpses of your home and listened as you shared the answers to their questions about your family and its place as one of the oldest in your world leaving them a bit puzzled on just what rank that would place you at.


	5. Chapter 5

Rolling your eyes you shifted back in your seat and tried blinking through your exhaustion as you focused your attention to the Elf King’s face spotting his inner cogs turning as he once again mentioned some fault to the area you had mentioned in attempts to settle at least an idea of where you could plant the school at least before you collapsed from the weight of the enchantment. On his left Lord Elrond stole a glance at the Elf King then looked back at you spotting your withheld irritation clearly, so similar to your Father’s expression when trying to learn one of their kin’s more complex card games. With a glance at the clock you sighed as the King had finished his latest excuse and said, “I see the Company was correct in their wagers.” Rising to your feet you added, “I have to rest.”

Hastily the Elf King rose signaling the Elves around him to do the same as he asked, “Wagers?”

Meeting his eye you stated, “We will clear your lands, current and abandoned and leave them to you. We will simply clear and claim the mountains. If you’ll excuse me.”

He took a step to his right blocking your path asking, “We have not come to an agreement. Are you wishing to reschedule for another time?”

Wetting your lips you replied, “King Thranduil, you clearly are hoping to have your lands returned to you. That is what I am promising. We will look elsewhere.”

Hastily he asked, “You mentioned mountains. What mountains?”

“The Grey Mountains and those in the lands of Angmar.”

Sharply he drew in a breath, “Those mountains are riddled with Dragons. You would unleash destruction on us all!”

With a sigh you turned to a glowing cloud of mist passing around the Elf King then filling out to your normal form again softly stating, “I have an early class in a few hours to rest for, if you wish to we can continue this argument tomorrow after school hours are through.”

After his parted lips shut he hastily followed after you on your path to the lone doorway open to your family home where you halted at his hand grabbing your wrist. Rolling your eyes you caught a glimpse of Elrond’s amused smirk when you turned to face the King with a forced flash of a smile, “Yes Your Majesty?”

With narrowed eyes he repeated, “Those lands are riddled with Dragons!” In a moments pause his eyes widened at Opal flying through the doorway and landing on your back tilting her head as she accepted your lending her part of your sight turning your left eye milky white.

The Elves stepped back as he released you, unable to grip his sword as you stopped them by saying as Norberta joined her on your right side, “So are our lands. But our Dragons mean us and you no harm.”

Elrond cautiously stepped forward saying, “Your Father mentioned your knowledge of their tongue.”

You nodded, “Draconic. I am fluent in it. Some of our oldest spells stem from it. There are even myths to state our first Wizard was gifted his powers through befriending a Dragon that wished him to live eternally beside him.” Your eyes shifted back to Thranduil, “The Dwarves are well aware of our bond, part of our deal, in return for reclaiming Erebor we earn Dale. I am certain we can extend the deal to the northern mountains if we work out a fair portion of lands to share through them. No harm will come to your kin concerning Dragons. Now, as I said, I need to rest.”

Thranduil, “Your class can wait.”

Your brow rose as you crossed your arms stirring a confused once over from the King at the clear refusal of his order, “If you were unaware, I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and I have six classes of students to prepare for quarter exams on Tuesday. Now Monday through Fridays I teach from 8 to 5, after that I am free to continue this discussion since it is a weekend.” After drawing in another breath eyeing his partially stunned reaction to your final statement, “I will see you tomorrow Your Majesty. The doorway will switch back to your Kingdom when I pass through allowing you to return home if you wish. You have my word my people will not harm yours. We are far too tired and simply wish to settle and start again.” Turning around after those words his eyes scanned over the smiling Dragons bidding the group goodnight in the recited Elvish they had learned through your lessons with Gandalf before the door closed then promptly opened again to the Throne Room in Greenwood.

Turning to Elrond Thranduil asked, “What?!”

Smirking Elrond motioned his head to the side, “I’ll brew us up some tea.”

Thranduil joined him on his left, “Miss Black abandoned our negotiations all together to-, to go on some death mission to the Grey Mountains!”

Elrond glanced up at his friend saying, “Negotiations? For all your reasoning to refuse her claiming the portions she suggested I am surprised you wish to claim them at all.”

Thranduil scoffed, “I refused nothing.”

Elrond chuckled, “The Western stretch apparently contains trees that will maliciously poison the youth, twice you mentioned them. The East is far too rocky to use for housing and the Southern stretch around the old keep is full of marshes and the North floods, just what portion were you allowing her?”

Thranduil inhaled sharply as he entered the small study claiming his usual seat as Elrond prepared the kettle, “I was simply trying to see to the Children’s safety.”

Elrond nodded, turning to catch his eye, “Ah, yes. Seeing them safely away from your borders.” Earning a chuckle from himself as he returned to the tea.

“I am not being unreasonable. They have dragons, what do they need of my lands?” Elrond raised a brow at him, “Yes I know, homes. Why my lands? Why not, live in the plains below Laketown?”

Elrond smirked, “Men now claim those lands. Those overpopulating Rohan have moved closer to our borders to claim their own kingdom. Rhovanion plains now have a new King to claim and protect it. I would not allow them to go against those armies. Men would be far to willing to abuse their naïve ways.”

Thranduil sighed, “My people are far too crowded in our lands.”

Elrond sighed again knowing his own people could use the extra lands that reclaimed forest could offer. “We will discuss it tomorrow. She has duties to see to, same as we do. We will plan a dinner or something agreeable to Miss Black and continue the terms then.”

…

In a soft groan you walked through the halls and stopped at a thick mahogany door a tune softly rippled through from a harp that halted with your gentle wrap from your knuckles on the door. Shuffling footfalls later you greeted Thorin with a weak smile, his head bowed to you, “Miss Black.”

You bowed your head in return, “I was wondering if I could have a moment?”

He nodded stepping back to allow you inside the room he’d been gifted to join him on his bed near the foot as he claimed a spot a foot away eyeing the map you set between you on the bed. “This area between the Celdwin and Carnen Rivers, is that occupied?”

Thorin shook his head, “No, it’s far too hilly and it gets too harsh to house in through the winter.”

Wetting your lips you asked, “Would, and I know you might have to consult your Cousin King Dain, would your kin mind if we claimed it for our schools at least to start settling at least some of us?”

He nodded, “Of course.” Patting your hand gently, “Was King Thranduil that obstinate?”

“Apparently there is no habitable land in all of Southern Greenwood. So, we will help clear it and hand it over to him. Also, these Grey Mountains, would we be able to claim a portion of those as well? I know you said the lands of Angmar were all ours, but a portion of those would help to house Durmstrang and Bauxbatons schools.” His lips parted, “I know those lands used to be your kins,” you wet your lips again, “I was thinking, we could combine the Grey Mountains all through Angmar and down to Moria even.” The idea parted Thorin’s lips as he considered it.

“You would only want a portion?”

You nodded, “Yes, if you could find a set of maps for those peaks I could tell you which ones. But we need I would say at least two peaks, and then the valleys between we could occupy leaving your kin the rest in the Grey Mountains. Moria would be yours, and we could mix in the bits between Moria of course.”

He nodded, “Of course.” He wet his lips again, “This deal would greatly calm any objections to a union between Fili and Miss Granger. Oh, I am to ask for a future date to discuss the full courtship expectations from her Parents.”

You smiled at him, “Our people and yours have different cultures on courtship, but I am certain they would love to meet you all. We’ll have to discuss it with Hermione of course,” Your brows furrowed, “Does, does this much thought always go into all of your relative’s romantic choices?”

He smirked at you, “Fili is my heir, and since my,” a soft blush struggled to coat his cheeks as he continued, “Future Consort, Bilbo and I will be unable to continue my line Fili will be claiming my throne when I pass on.” Your momentarily parted lips drew a curious furrow from his brows, “Do you object to Miss Granger claiming Fili?”

You shook your head, “Of course not. Simply, this might seem a bit, odd, to ask. You both don’t want children or is it simply the obvious reason why you assume you’re barred Children?”

“We have magic in our world but two men cannot reproduce on their own.” His eyes scanned over your face, “Is that not true in yours?”

“Well, we have a potion to change the gender of the drinker, it’s usually used for, fertility issues like these.”

His lips parted as his eyes lit up, softly asking I a hopeful tone, “We could have a Child?”

You nodded, “As long as one of you would be willing to live for possibly years as a woman until successfully birthing and nursing the Child or Children.”

“The young, are there any, defects?”

You shook your head, “No. Just one painful transformation for the drinker later and a set of fertility boosters, if you wish to speed it along, and, Baby.”

His hands cradled yours, “You have no idea what you’ve just offered me, my kin. This potion is easily crafted?”

“It takes, three weeks to brew properly if I recall, two possibly, but it is easy to make.”

“I, that is, Bilbo and I would not be the only ones of my kin to require aid in this.”

You smiled at him, “Thorin, part of our place in Dale and your kingdoms would be to help aid in situations like this. We want our people to flourish and find peace. We would protect our lands, ours as in both of ours, and yes, we would love to help you with this.”

His smile grew as he tried to reign in his urge to tackle you in a hug, “When we get to Erebor we will find the maps to settle the issue of the peaks, the valleys and plains are yours. The area between Celdwen and Carnen are yours along with our sharing Dale. I cannot thank you enough for this!”

You smiled at him, “Hey, kids is kinda what I do now.” Making his smile grow, “I’ll let you sleep, or ambush Bilbo or whatever else you’re planning, thank you for being so agreeable.”

He smiled at you walking you to the door where he smiled up at you and crashed into you with a tight hug you returned as he repeated his thanks earning a giggle from you before you left to head to bed as he raced next door to knock on Bilbo’s door that opened leaving the Hobbit nearly knocked over through his excited kiss.

… The next day ...

Rolling your head in a circle you sighed and walked through your classroom apperating into your bedroom back home removing your outer blouse and cardigan in the oddly warm evening leaving you in your strapless midriff bearing corset top over your sheer tank top and jeans. Softly your heeled boots tapped across the marble floors in your home to the enchanted doorway where you exited to Rivendell finding Elrond already seated with Thranduil and Thorin, who was surrounded by Bilbo and his kin. As you entered Gandalf and Albus did as well flashing you kind smiles joining your sides to claim the seats around you while King Thranduil locked his eyes on you curiously looking over your skin baring outfit, especially the tattoo along your forearm before meeting your eyes again.

After a steady inhale he bowed his head to you saying, “Miss Black. I believe we were discussing central Greenwood before you had to retire for the night.”

You nodded, “Let me guess, screaming toads live there?”

His brow rose as Elrond chuckled and interrupted, “I do believe we could manage to be a great deal civiler this time around?” He glanced between you both smirking as you eyed the map Thorin slid closer to you with a confirming nod reminding you of your prior agreement as Bilbo curled around his other arm happily beaming at you remembering your offer.

“It was civil.”

Thranduil nodded, “I was simply stating the faults in the locations suggested, and no, there are no screaming toads. Though there are some very unfriendly owls.”

You nodded and rolled your eyes stirring a curious tilt of his chin, “As I said, we will clear your lands and return them to you. Thorin and I came to an agreement. Your lands are safe, if you need help with sealing spells for your borders once they’re cleared don’t hesitate to ask.”

His lips parted suddenly feeling a rush of panic at not playing a part in the terms at all. “What agreement?”

“We are claiming the Mountains in Angmar and Grey Mountains along with the bare patch between the Celdwen and Carnen Rivers.”

Thranduil, “But those are full of hills and far to harsh to live in.”

You smiled at him, “We will manage.”

On your left Albus asked, “When would we be able to manage the shift?”

“All we really need is to scan over the lands to see just where we’re setting it all up.”

Albus nodded as Gandalf said, “We could go now, if it would suit you.”

You nodded and turned to him with your glowing hand raised to tap the side of his face as Albus sent a small folded paper swan off through your doorway to summon a group of your fellow DA members along. With the memories passed on you guided the group through your door that closed and you re-opened revealing a vast stretch of hills whistling with winds whipping through the vast empty stretch of lands. Wetting your lips you grabbed your broom along the wall from its resting cubby as you led the group out, soon joined by Fred and George sandwiching you with a curious smirk eyeing the blank canvas to shape.

The three of you led the group of teens to straddle their brooms while Albus walked behind you to sit sideways on the back of yours while Fili curiously eyed Hermione on her broomstick hovering at his side with a wondering smile. In a glance between his Uncle and her he hopped on just as Albus had, holding onto her tightly while Kili and Thorin both climbed on behind the twins as Bilbo adamantly chose to remain behind. The two Elf Lords watched your group start to rise only to turn to Luna, Neville and Draco clearing their throats before Draco asked, “Going up?”

Wetting their lips the King sat behind Draco assuming he was the closer relation to you than Neville while Legolas sat behind Neville as Elrond smiled claiming the seat behind Luna affectionately spotting a resemblance between her and his Wife. The trio held on for dear life as they joined the formation in the sky eyeing you and the twins leading Albus through the final set up while shifting an ice formed model of the school and grounds visually marking where you would set them up. Soon followed by marking the spot for Hogsmeade, your home and the Weasley’s relieving a great deal of strain on you and the energy needed for housing them and all the others. In the far empty stretch you also set out the borders to set up Diagon alley temporarily until Dale could be fitted and shifted for it properly.

.

Upon landing you were eyed by the Elf King as you yawned after your body violently shivered to keep yourself awake, allowing him to see a bit of the additional stress he had put on you by keeping you so late. But your head turned to Elrond feeling his eyes on you stirring a smile from you, as he walked to your side he asked, “I was wondering. Perhaps we should introduce you to Lord Celeborn as well.”

“Am I going to have to barter with him as well?”

Elrond chuckled softly, “No, but you will be neighbors, and I am certain he would be honored to meet you and your kin.”

You nodded, raising your hand to see the next location you were sending your doorway to from his mind before the door closed and opened again, straight into the study of the Elf Lord staring stunned at his Son in law through the previously non existent doorway. Rising to his feet he eyed the group entering and greeted you all before his exhausted body slumped back into his chair. Behind you you felt the Elf King’s eyes scan over you in your absurdly deep reach into a small bag you drew from your pocket until you drew out a small bright red and gold wrapped candy and held it out in your palm for the Elf Lord who eyed it curiously before looking up to meet your eyes.

With a smile you stated cheerfully, “It’ll help you feel better.” He raised a brow, “It’s chocolate covered cherry flavor.”

In another glance at the rectangular candy he collected it and folded back the shining paper revealing the feather etched bar he curiously sniffed then placed in his mouth eyeing you as he chewed it slowly then swallowed it. A single double blink later his pale complexion shifted and began to glow brighter than the other Elves around him leaving him to stand and look himself over then you again, asking, “What was that?”

You Fred and George answered with wide grins, “Pheonix Phables.” His brow rose, “We own a shop, sell healing, protective and joke goods. Those are one of our top sellers. Big surge of energy from the chocolate and all minor ailments fade at the Pheonix tears kick in.”

Celeborn, “Pheonix tears?”

Legolas, “You know where to find Pheonix?”

Albus chuckled as through the doorway Fawkes flew through as you and the twins morphed into Pheonix as well stirring soft gasps from the Elves around you before shifting back again. “We have a great deal of mystical creatures from our world if you’d be willing to learn about them properly.” Celeborn glanced at Elrond only to watch as you stepped closer raising a glowing hand, “To save time, I can share everything you’ve missed.” Timidly he nodded and felt the warm wave of memories being passed over to him allowing him recognition of all around him and your reasoning for coming there, at least as much as you knew about why you were there.

He looked at Elrond, “I would love to join you for the re-settling but my people need me. When the ring was destroyed Nenya ceased to aid in protecting these lands. Our borders need defending.”

With a smile you caught his eye as Fred and George stated, “Sounds like you need a good old fashioned bubble charm.” He glanced between you three then guided you towards the main ledge where he normally greets his guests and joined the Elves in watching you and the twins cutting the sides of your hands you joined into a woven knot in between your circle as you deeply inhaled and closed your eyes raising your wands muttering the ancient spell sending light pulses out through you and your wands forming a giant bubble around his lands. As the seal became solid your fingers unlocked and you stepped back revealing a ruby coated ring spinning between your palms that dropped into yours when the spell ended. In a turn when you pocketed your wand again you offered the ring to the Elf Lord who eyed it carefully as you stated, “Only those with your blessing may enter these lands, all foes are unable to cross your borders.”

His eyes met yours in shock as he slid it on his finger unable to feel anything special about the ring even in his great power and knowledge, “Thank you, Miss Black.”

You nodded your head then turned your eyes to the woman clad in white walking to join you in a steady pace saying, “Just what creature are you Child?”

Her eyes scanned over you trying to pierce your mental wall before you answered, “I should warn you, my people have laws against scanning the minds of others without permission.”

Her eyes met yours coldly, “These are my lands and all will endure inspection upon arrival. You will tell me what you are!”

You nodded, “I am a member of Dumbledore’s Army, the Order of the Pheonix and Leader of the Death Eaters.”

Softly around you Elves echoed the final title as Galadriel’s eyes scanned over you, “And just what does it take one to become an Eater of Death?”

With a smirk you offered out your glowing hand she smirked and tapped with her fingertips only to stagger backwards dropping to her knees rocking back and forth slowly curling into a ball as the Elf Lords caught the echoes of the memories you had granted her lingering in your now emotionless eyes, “To become a Death Eater requires weeks of torture to ensure your loyalty and seal in our mark. What I showed you was merely the first few hours. If you wish to continue?” Your hand extended and her ragged breaths between tears streaming down her cheeks continued as she curled tighter and shook her head, “I am 21, and unfortunately, that is not the worst I have endured. A mind is a fragile thing, you should be vary wary of tapping the minds of my kin without permission. No telling what you’ll be forced to endure. But, do as you wish, after all, curiosity did kill the cat.”

Her eyes scanned up to you tearfully seeing the truth in your words as you led the path back to your doorway you snapped calling it to you. Stunned the Elf Lords joined you as Galadriel managed to stand and stagger away using the rails and walls to remain steady as Lord Glorfindel tried to walk closer to you to no avail as Thranduil tried the same keeping his eyes locked on you wondering just what you had faced to torment Galadriel so with just a few hours of recounting.

.

Waves of eager voices spread through the school as everyone gathered the infants and toddlers to carry out into Rivendell, with Elrond’s permission allowing you to guide the enchanted orbs from your home and office out into the field again and lined them up with the markers you had formerly set. Hovering high above the ground you broke the enchantments and allowed the giant castle free first along with the vast island it was housed on reshaping the lands where it was placed forming an island in the new lands before the shimmering ripple cloaked the castle causing it to appear as ruins surrounded by water and the freshly reset enchanted forest to the stunned Elves and Dwarves. After that you and Albus moved onto releasing Hogsmeade that happily settled into place at the usual distance between two hills in its own little happy shimmering bubble leaving it appearing as a giant swamp.

In the hovering doorway Celeborn asked Thorin on his left, “Is that how my lands will appear? Ruins or a swamp?”

Behind him your Father stated, “No.” The Elf Lord jumped earning a smirk from him behind his mug, using it to hide the reaction as he claimed a sip of his tea, “It only appears like that on the schools to keep Non Magical creatures out. Old spell, came with the castle, refuses to change.”

He let out a relieved breath as they watched you set up the Weasley home stirring a pleased squeak from Molly beside Sirius widening his smile as he returned her gleeful hug before catching the giant Black family mansion being set up between two hills with the Malfoy Manor across from it. The three homes also shimmered as their seals grew around the well manicured grounds stirring pleased smiles on the Elves’ faces inspecting the grand homes from above. Around those between another ring of hills were more homes of the members of Dumbledore’s army and the Order of the Pheonix, including those of their families, both Muggle and magical forming a small neighborhood relieving the great strain on you, Albus and the others fueling the enchanted orbs to remain intact.

Next the door shifted allowing them to see the curious maze of Diagon Alley being set up along with a few dozen or so shops around it Aurors had managed to capture in the flight before the giant near castle sized hospital was set up stirring an inquiry as to what was what. The final touches were added before the door lowered allowing the Elves down to catch everyone out into the school and new town and neighborhood you had set up before all the Elves watched as each wand available was drawn and pointed upwards sending out pulses of light to aid you Albus and the Order to form another much larger bubble barrier over your new lands.

Safely inside cheers echoed through the giant bubble as you went through allowing some of the housed mythical creatures out to explore inside the river barriers they respected upon your sharing them. Timidly they all circled the ground and sky under the shimmering dome with the Dragons breeding and taming ground from Romania were also set down allowing them a first glimpse of the new world. Their reaction was altogether unimpressed, at least until you informed them of the move to another place as soon as the mountains could be reformed for them properly to a perfect setting. Their smiles inched out relaxing that it was temporary and you would ensure their needs and desires were seen to before settling in as the sun began to set.

.

The Great Hall in Hogwarts was filled after the puzzling interaction between you and the other teens in a jumble of languages to alert the other two magical schools you had hidden away and contained Wizarding villages and shops choosing to remain with their schools. While you finished delegating Albus stood addressing the Children and Teachers all exhaling in relief that they were at least settled for now and safe in the new Wizarding Kingdom an eager group of Children asked, or shouted more like, if it could be named Pumpernickel.

Around you the Elf Lords watched you and the teens switching between tongues alerting them to the vast mingling of people living in your lands. Between fumbling frantic flips through translating dictionaries the messages were passed off before a sharp gasp drew your eyes to Fleur. Along the wall she clutched Bill’s shirt as he steadied her, in a scoop up in his arms he led you all to the Healing Wing as the Elves followed after watching Molly and Madam Pomfrey burst into action as Gabrielle raced off through the halls to collect their relatives while the twins gathered the Weasleys. Barely half an hour later she smiled holding their little girl with bright red hair bringing joy to you all in your mingled family as Fleur finished the last of the healing elixirs she was passed.

Carefully she joined you into the Black Family Home to the waiting meal for you and your guests while the Elves focused on you and your relieved expression at the weighty strain taken off you. As the night carried on Gandalf happily joined you and the twins in leading everyone outside to enjoy the stash of fireworks you had saved for a safe new home. Warmly in your dome you laid back on the grass under the stars slowly drifting off as the curious creatures all cuddled around you and your group to join you in your sleep through the Elves curiously looking over your group. The Elf King especially still feeling the sting of his not aiding in this peaceful moment, rather making it much more difficult for you and prolonging your struggle through another night and long day. His eyes however not lingering on you long as the other tall blonde in the mix approached you with a blanket he’d brought from inside your home he laid over you, careful not to wake you as he smiled at your sleeping form softly.

Behind the King a throat cleared bringing Glorfindel to join the curious Elf Lords eyeing Snape as he drew out a small ledger from his pocket after gaining Thorin’s attention. “King Thorin, Jaqi informed me of your wish for the birthing potion.”

Thorin nodded as Thranduil asked, “Birthing potion?”

Thorin met his eye, “To aid my Consort and I in conceiving.”

Glorfindel glanced between him and Bilbo, “Um, what is in the potion to solve the obvious dilemma?”

Thorin met his eye with a smirk, “It will change me into a Dam allowing me to carry and nurse our Child.”

Their expressions dropped as Lindir stepped forward asking with a slightly hopeful tone, “They have potions to do that?”

Snape met his eye giving him a nod before telling Thorin, “There are a few ingredients I will need from you first though. I was told you might not find it agreeable.”

Thorin, “Anything.”

Snape nodded, “I will need a clump of your hair and a few of your beard hairs as well. Plus a few drops of blood.”

Thorin nodded, wetting his lips, “You can shave my head if it is required.”

Snape raised a brow, “I admire your dedication, however, the only potion requiring that much hair should never be agreed to by you and your kin, for future reference.”

Glorfindel, “What is that potion for?”

Snape, “It turns the drinker into a naked mole rat. Irreversible as far as we can figure out.” Smiling Thorin joined the Professor on the stroll through the school to his office to claim the small dime sized clump of hair to add before the others were as well through the Elves inspecting his classroom and its curious decorations.


	6. Chapter 6

Under the weight of a shifting Fire Crab you woke in the flock around you the Durin Princes were inspecting along with their Uncles admiring the jeweled shells they bore. Softly you greeted the crab claiming the right of warming you signaling its rise to allow you up. A grumble left you as you rolled your head and neck before reaching into your pocket to pull out your enchanted bag to find a pack of blueberries to offer to the creatures that hummed and whistled happily enjoying the treats causing their lightening moods to start a glowing light show across their backs. In the shifting sunrise you rose to your feet and turned, still folding your blanket, accepting the early greeting from the Manticore formerly sleeping behind you on its path to Hagrid’s hut for his morning meal.

 

Lazily you joined the twins to your home as the Durins followed after, off in the distance the still lingering Elves finished their curious interaction with the herd of Centaurs that had come out to discus the new world with their exiled kin Firenze. That switched into a long back and forth with the new creatures they would possibly be spotting on the school grounds in the future, sharing their histories with each other and parting as loose friends. Their eyes followed the new race hurrying to catch up to you through the swarms of curious creatures eyeing them carefully.

 

A breakfast was warmly waiting on the table as Molly ushered you all in happily smiling at her family being mostly intact still after these past trying decades. The plates were cleared one by one as Thorin caught your eye and you wet your lips to ask, “Would today be too soon to try for Erebor?”

 

His lips parted allowing his relieved chuckle through, “No, it would not be. Are you certain you are up for it today. We could rest more if you wish.”

 

You shook your head, “No time like the present, besides, our Dragons are unhappy with these lands, might as well get started on the inspection of the Grey  Mountains to see where we could house them properly.”

 

Thranduil glanced over asking, “King Thorin. You would freely allow them to house their Dragons near your lands so, willingly?”

 

Thorin smirked at the Elf King, “King Thranduil, we have met their Dragons and inspected the varying breeds, all share a deep respect and wish to remain free and protect their young and future homes and ours. They have no corrupt wish for gold or jewels, simply freedom and peace. In time you will learn as we have they are far from the beast that stole our home.”

 

Elrond, “And what will you do with Smaug and the countless others dwelling in those mountains?”

 

“They will be thoroughly dealt with and cleansed to join our herds if possible.”

 

Thranduil, “And if they refuse to join?”

 

Charlie, “It is unpleasant but if need be there are many uses for the body parts of Dragons.”

 

Thranduil’s eyes locked on you when Glorfindel drew your eye asking, “Your thoughts on that?”

 

“If they are a danger to our people and our Dragons’ peace they will be handled. Our herds have been alerted to the wild herds and have all agreed no retaliation for claiming their lives if need be.”

 

Glorfindel, “Retaliation?”

 

Charlie, “In our world they are very much family minded, live in groups. We almost never find one off on its own unless it’s been cast out for breaking their laws or stolen as a hatchling.”

 

Elrond, “What are their laws?”

 

You smirked at him, “They have over 5000, all varying by breed stemming back to their births. That would take quite a length of time to share.” With a sigh you glanced at the clock on the wall and accepted the vial Kreacher had passed you.

 

In a simple uncorking you downed the vial as he softly stated, “Your potion Mistress.”

 

Looking him over curiously the Elves noted his vest and shorts bearing your family crest and shimmering buttons well polished in his pride for serving your kin, his hands extended passing another to Charlie, who downed his in return and joined you in the shudder following as you both said, “Thanks K.” His head bowed to you as he claimed the vials and you led the group to the front door where a herd of Thestrals alongside Buckbeak were waiting for you all as you grabbed your brooms again and started the flight towards the mountain in the distance, gaining another group of young males from the Dragon Grounds to aid in Smaug’s capture.

 

…

 

Circling the mountain the steeds landed as you and the Dragon Wranglers sped towards the front gate that opened with ease at a simple flick of your wand. In a whizzing path through the vast halls you caught the rumble of the waking Dragon, and rainfall of golden coins as he shook himself free of them. A massive roar filled the halls when he caught sight of you hovering in front of him with a smirk saying, “Aren’t you simply adorable.”

 

A snarl swept over his face as he crossed the vast hall he was in missing the young men setting up the circle around him with wands extended before your signaling the spell apperating you, Smaug and the men outside the mountain. Under you the Elves and Dwarves gasped seeing the beast appear floating mid air urging his wings to flap as the men seemed to vanish as you led the Dragon on a racing chase leading him through a winding path distracting him enough to miss the enchanted chains being wrapped around him forming a giant harness.

 

Large bursts of flames rippled around you being absorbed in a single swipe of your wand before the final turn was given and your circle was reformed and a softening roar erupted form the angered beast now the size of a small puppy. Firmly Charlie gripped him by the harness and followed you down to join the cheering Dwarves to pass through the enchanted doorway to the Dragon Grounds to be inspected and interrogated by your Dragons and given their full list of laws testing his ability to earn a place among them.

 

With a soft giggle you landed and held your broom aside accepting the crashing hug from the Durins before guiding them inside to watch you and the teens and Aurors around you send out cleansing pulses from your wands sealing and healing the mountain, forming another ring of Emeralds to pass on to Thorin widening his smile on your path to the treasury.

 

The vast hoard parted the lips of those around you and your hand halted Thorin’s path to the gold for you to say, “You can’t touch it yet.”

 

On your right Sirius stated, “Hmm, I’ll get Regulus and Lucious, this will take some time to cleanse properly.” Then apperated away.

 

Thorin looked up at you asking, “How long? I must send word to the Iron Hills, they will not join me if I do not have my arkenstone.”

 

 

Extending your wand you stated, “Accio Arkenstone.” Within moments the shimmering stone was spinning in a peaceful circle in front of your face as you inspected it for any charms or hexes then passed it over with a soft smile, “We’ll get started.” Glancing at the twins you stated, “We’re going to need the Nifflers.”

 

They smirked and apperated away with you only to pop back along with Hagrid, who gave a whistle at the hoard before lowering the crates in his arms while you three did the same freeing the curious Nifflers to climb out grunting disapprovingly at the hexed gold. Descending the stairs you glanced back as your Uncles and Father appeared with sleeves being rolled up and wands extended while you said to the creatures, “Now, we’ll be cleansing the gold, we need you to gather it up to be added to chests.” They nodded and eased their ways down to the step above the gold as your group began shifting the gold through Hermione drawing out a pen and parchment for Thorin’s message that a large Raven appeared ready to deliver.

 

.

 

Hour by hour the Elves and Dwarves looked on watching as the hoard glimmered and was cleansed and sorted into piles near the creatures frantically pooling it all in their hidden pouches until they were filled. Once done they waddled to the team of Goblins from Gringotts to be shook empty freeing the gold to be added to small enchanted clear boxes holding 500 gold coins each then added to enchanted chests while the various trinkets and treasures were inventoried and stored properly once cleansed. One enchanted chest in particular drew a fierce gaze from the Elf King stirring Thorin to smirk and lead him to the steps to claim as seats and try and find terms to at least begin a new set of trades before the gems were handed over once the initial agreement was signed after being penned by Ori.

 

Finally done near lunch time all heads turned to Molly and her large grin holding a plate of rolls she passed out to you all, accepting each grateful thanks with her usual head nod as the Goblins took the exhausted Nifflers back to Gringotts with them after Thorin had smiled as they clung to the gold coins he had offered them in return for their impressive sorting skills. Holding her empty tray Molly said, “We found the large kitchen on this floor, got a dinner started and Arthur is helping the girls set the tables.” Her eyes scanned over to Thorin, “I hope you don’t mind. We heard there was some sorting and there’s been an awful lot of traveling and popping about..”

 

Thorin chuckled softly lowering his roll from his pleased bite, “We don’t mind. Thank you in fact for remembering food.”

 

She smiled, shrugging, “I’m the Mum, it’s what I do.” Guiding the group towards the wafting scents from food as the Elves stole a glance back at you.

 

Softly Sirius chuckled lowering as you slumped over his back curling your arms around his neck as he raised you into a piggy back ride saying, “Come on Pumpkin, not far to food.” Spreading your smile as you nuzzled your head against his shoulder.

 

.

 

As the moon rose you had aided the Dwarves into enchanting the cleaning supplies in Erebor to get to work, lighting the forges and sending spells to check and repair the plumbing while the Elves returned to their Kingdoms awaiting word of your need of anything else from them. Lazily each surface of their Royal sitting room was claimed by your group to spend the night after finishing the seals and repairs on Erebor as the Company settled into their new decided homes planning for the early scouring of the library for the records on the Grey Mountains while you handled your first set of classes.

 

.

 

Dinner came soon enough bringing you back to your family home, where the Company joined you through the enchanted doorway you left them on one of the closet doors allowing them access to your Family home as well as your classroom in Hogwarts. The latter being the result of the concerned expression of being separated from Lulu. When you had cleared up the dishes you joined Hermione, Neville and Luna in the dining room again with Thorin, Balin and Dwalin across from you anxiously shifting in their seats before eyeing the papers Hermione slid between you saying, “We’ve finally gotten through the major law changes and are nearing the process of assigning foster homes for the orphans among the remaining Aurors and Wizarding families. These are your registration papers to foster Lulu.”

 

His eyes rose as he asked in a slightly heartbroken tone, “Foster her?”

 

Hermione’s smile grew, “This is just to start the process. Fostering would last for roughly five months and if all is well, which I have no doubt it wouldn’t be, the adoption papers would be drafted to finalize it.”

 

He nodded and Neville added, “We really are a bit behind in the Ministry, it’s taken a bit longer than we expected for us all to agree on the remaining laws. But this really is just the minor details needed to finalize it.”

 

Luna, “Plus we’ve agreed to back date the papers to when you first started caring for her. So it’s only-,” She furrowed her brow counting back the days.

 

You chimed in, “Friday we could bring the final documents. Make it all official.”

 

Dwalin couldn’t help but smile as Hermione guided him through filling in the final lines before they both signed with you and Thorin as witnesses before you all helped him start to shift his spare room in the apartment he was going to share with Balin and his Wife in the apartment across from theirs his Daughter and Husband would be claiming upon arrival. Smiles spread as the room was near finished and he tearfully thanked you all for your gifts as you watched him settle his little girl in her new home before you joined Balin and Thorin in looking over the maps to the Grey Mountains they had located.

 

…

 

By weeks end you were stocked up and mounting your broom leading the twins and order out to the mountains in the distance. Thick clouds shrouded the peaks leaving them dark and echoing with chittering and shouts of the creatures bickering below. A firm whisper of “Lumos Solem” let out an eruption of light from your wand earning waves of shrieks below as you all dropped small enchanted orbs that sucked the darkened creatures around them inside them before turning to ash when full. The Dragons all being trapped, lifeless in clear crystals as well when they refused to respond to your shouts in Draconic. Crevices were found along with hidden doorways allowing you inside through the wave of arrows all turning to dust when they hit your protective shields. More and more enchanted orbs were released clearing the vast stretch of peaks you sent waves of light through between spells to seal each of them again.

 

Under the glowing moonlight you exited they Grey Mountains and cleared a blocking ridge of rocks free allowing a bubble tunnel to the front gates of the protective wall of mountains housing the Kingdom of Angmar you forced open and unleashed the same wave of attacks clearing out the peaks and valleys. By morning you had sent out an eruption of light from your Patronus all cleared out the lands you coated in another massive bubble charm.

 

A spare piece of parchment was set out and Sirius and Remus worked it into another enchanted maps for your new sets of lands. Your doorway appeared once again and the final orbs were produced before you. One by one you released the trapped Muggle cities, that over your traveling had been simplified greatly as far as their technology and weapons, wiping them from their minds. Reducing them back to working the land by hand and simple body operated machines with only swords and bows and arrows to hunt and defend themselves. Small portions of each continent were mingled together in their own set of adjoining peaks with the Muggle born Wizard’s homes being placed where they belonged within for them to aid in patrolling and securing the Muggles into their new homes.

 

The kingdom was filled and the valleys in the inner circle set up as a giant set of orchards and farms to help them get restarted along with placing a few enchanted breeds and plants in the lower peaks joining with the Misty Mountains you worked through clearing until you reached the edge of Moria. Leaving the lost kingdom sealed and cleared you returned through the new massive connected set of peaks you converted to house the rest of the enchanted beings, including the new Dragon Grounds along with Durmstrang and Beaxbatons Academy with their student’s homes and nearby Wizarding cities they all happily inspected once you had moved them all safely into place under the enchanted peaks. Fully cleared the room once packed with floating orbs now only housed BagEnd, exhausted you passed through your doorway once again as your back ached from all the flying.

 

.

 

 

With a pop the doorway appeared outside the toned down home on Privet Drive housing your Aunt Petunia and her family. Biting your lip you walked alone to the front door and gave it a gentle knock. Inside shuffling was heard as a skillet was grabbed, a single peek through the curtains brought the door to swing open as Petunia brushed back her hair into place swatting her hand at Dudley to put the skillet away as Vernon peeked out of the living room. Rapidly smiling she stepped back motioning her hand to welcome you in, “Come in, come in Jaqi.” She peeked through the door then shut it and joined you all in the living room asking, “Any news? There were some tremors earlier.”

 

You nodded saying, “Yes.” Wetting your lips you caught the pain in her eyes still from your last visit from passing on the news about Harry, “We’ve settled your world, or, what’s left of it inside a ring of mountains in what used to be the Kingdom of Angmar.”

 

She nodded and Vernon asked, “So, we’re safe now?”

 

You nodded meeting his eyes, “Yes. We’ve sealed them and everyone knows their new jobs joining in producing food and clothes, things like that.”

 

Dudley, “What, what, do we, do?”

 

You flashed him a weak smile, “Well, I know you’ve been against our world in the past, but if you would wish to we have set up a division in our new Ministry, one that would include Muggles.” They nodded, “If you would like you could help represent your area. For Britain’s territories we don’t have very many muggle born families not living in our new Wizarding lands. So, if you would wish to remain here you could join them and take your place on the Council here to ensure the needs are met and if anything arises you would bring it to our attention.”

 

Vernon, “A Council?”

 

Petunia, “Like a neighborhood watch, type thing?”

 

You shook your head, “No, you would have a place in Parliament, meeting regularly with the Queen and being our buffer, so to speak.”

 

They all nearly choked on the air they were breathing as Vernon replied, “The Queen?!”

 

You nodded, “Well, she wasn’t exactly very willing to deal with us when we first proposed hiding her lands. Burning, was mentioned with shouting, and shin kicks were issued, well, it didn’t go as smoothly as I’d hoped, and she sort of banished me from her kingdom.”

 

Petunia nodded with her lips pursed before releasing a soft snicker, “Well, I do suppose we could see where the difficulty would lie in that.”

 

Dudley, “Don’t know how banishment was s’posed to stop you.”

 

You smirked at him as Vernon smiled saying, “Well, if you’ve already set it, in their minds, you know,” he wet his lips, “It doesn’t sound too hard. Neighbors have grown quite peaceful, and I am getting used to the comfortable lifestyle you’ve switched to. Change in the cars is nice to, what do they run off of?”

 

“It’s a bit hard to explain. Sunlight and some other, elements.”

 

He nodded giving your hand a gentle pat, “Just leave it to us. We will be your buffer.”

 

You smiled and glanced at Petunia when she scooted forward, wetting her lips as her hands folded across her lap nervously, “Last time, you mentioned the orphans. Vernon is a much better negotiator than I am. I would very much like to help, if I can. It wouldn’t be anything like, with Harry.”

 

You nodded and replied, “I know. We are in need of foster families. I will add you to our lists, and will send word to the other members of the Council for a meeting for you all before you meet with the Queen.” They all joined you on your feet and walked you to the door where you paused saying, “If you wanted, my birthday’s in a week, care to join us?”

 

They smiled and Petunia said, “We would love to.” Holding her smile watching you walk along the stone pathway to your doorway that vanished when it closed. Wiping your cheeks you walked through your home straight to your room to bathe and sleep before class in the morning.

 

…

 

 

With nightfall you had re-housed the Dragons along with more than half of the freely wandering enchanted creatures to their perfected new habitats before finally apperating to meet with Thorin and share the news of his returned lands only to find the stern Elf King rising rapidly when you entered. His head bowed as he looked you over along with his Son and golden counterpart Glorfindel stood to do the same. Their eyes lingered on you through the cheers from the Dwarves who stated they had received word from their kin in the Iron Hills they would soon begin marching, a message leading you to eye the empty archways Balin had found near the front gates towards the storage halls he asked if you could enchant to lead to their kingdoms.

 

An exhausted smile spread on your face after gaining the proper memories to complete the perfect doorways. Both forming empty arches in thick walls earning shouts from the unsuspecting Dwarves before sight of their kin stirred a gleeful inspection and confirmation of its success while others raced to gather the Royal family to collect their belongings to be transferred through the night and following day as you left the following arch for later when Thorin got swarmed with questions by his kin.

 

Quietly you waved goodnight to Bilbo who smiled rejoining Thorin’s side as the Elves followed after you curiously and returned with you to your home for a simple dinner you pulled together as everyone else had already eaten and returned to their own duties. In a soft tone once the meal was finished Thranduil stated, “It would be far easier for us to converse should we have a clearer path to one another.”

 

You nodded and softly giggled drawing a Pheonix Phable from your hidden pouch from your pocket parting the Elves’ lips as they spotted your exhaustion clearly when you stood and led the men out to the roads joining the paths to the order’s homes. There you set up a set of adjoining arches in a spiral to lead to the Elven cities courtyards where similar ones formed pathways to each Elven land and yours, with a bare archway to the courtyard in ruined Dale. That arch was set using memories from the King who eased his tense shoulders at your brief link before he gratefully accepted the easier pathways joining his lands with his allies’. With a set of near smiles the Elves bowed their heads and passed back to their lands grateful at the ease of the return along with the sight of their steeds passing through from Dale at your echo of a message from you calling them home. Home again the Lords met trying to find some way to repay you and your kindness as you walked through to your bed to finally get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A fluttering of folded paper wings caused your eyes to open revealing the pink winged origami pig circling your head. Smacking your lips you reached up to grab the pig that stopped flapping and unfolded revealing the ripple of unfolding layers of paper naming all the different topic up for polling today in the Ministry of Magic. With a grumble you sat up looking them all over feeling a smirk as you looked at the last item on the list, Minister of Magic. The two names listed already naming their victor in your mind, two months back Aurors were nominated usually but this one also included a wild card nominee, Gildroy Lockhart. Your nominee however, out of the thousands of young inexperienced newly named Aurors and the hundreds of experienced yet timid Senior Ministry members you had submitted one name you believed to fit the new shift in the Council and Aurors bringing a new breath of air into the ancient and slightly absurd laws and treatment of certain races and creatures, Remus Lupin.

The announcement of his name in the papers the following name beside the absurd Wizard that had named himself once again drove Remus to nearly choking on his morning tea wondering how anyone could name a Werewolf as their Minister. Sure he had managed to complete his year at Hogwarts without his secret being outed. And since falling here he had startlingly found himself without the uncomfortable feelings around his first shift Sirius, Ron and Arthur had set up a safe place to lock him inside when the moon rose only to find him still without a reaction at all even without his potions. But with all the Order members on the Council he had obviously been the clearest choice in both experience and demeanor as an Auror and his vast studies into races, creatures and magical plants and objects.

The time however was brought to your attention by the clock on your bedside table that gave a soft moo that gradually grew louder. Leaning over your finger reached out to swipe around its chin bringing a smile to its face before it laid down and went to sleep again in your rise to your feet. Easily you tugged on your favorite socks and jeans before adding a tank top for under your silk teal blouse you buttoned up and tucked in, rolling your sleeves up. Your last step was to add your heeled boots leaving your silvery blue curls laying over your shoulder to your belt in its swaying shift as you walked to your bedroom door. Raising your arm you collected the pouch dangling from a tied ribbon and the wand resting an a protective sheath you secured in your back pocket on your walk towards your front door to go and grab something to eat before meeting with Dwalin to finalize the paperwork for Lulu’s adoption.

In your kitchen however you froze at the tall golden haired blonde Elf rising to his feet across from your Father bowing his head to you when you entered, a quick smile formed on your face as you nodded your head in return and looked at your Father when he stated, “Lord Glorfindel here has requested to accompany us to the Ministry today, Pumpkin.” His smile inched larger as you met the stoic Elf’s eyes the corner of his mouth quirked up hinting at a smile.

You smiled at him moving closer to accept your seat across from Glorfindel who brushed his shirt tail back and lowered again reclaiming his cup of tea. You smiled at Regulus accepting the large stack of pancakes and eggs he brought you. The Elf King and Prince trailed after him eyeing the foxes stitched onto the pot holder he was flipping over in his hands admiring the details you had added to them in your hope of making them the perfect gift for your Uncle when you were little.

Thranduil, “Impressive detailing coming from a child. Normally it takes decades for our young to master the simplest of techniques on straight lines let alone patterns.”

Uncertain if you should reply or not your hand rose to cover your mouth as you chewed, or attempted to at least in your confusion at the Elves watching you. Your Father however broke the silence saying, “Well my Pumpkin’s always been a head in front of the rest since she was little. Even passed me on quite a few skills.”

Regulus smirked as he eyed the men obviously paying more attention to you than anyone else leaving them with assumptions of their own. As you ate he led them through a random slew of questions holding their attention until your dishes floated to the kitchen after you downed the last of your juice Kreacher had brought you. In the rise to your feet they all rose again drawing another smile to your face as you stated, “The Durins said they would meet us at the archway in Erebor.”

Thranduil nodded asking, “Have you decided on when to start on Dale yet?”

Your eyes locked with his in your soft sigh allowing them a glimpse of the remaining exhaustion even after your enchanted candy, meal and nights rest had done nothing to ease it at all. “Thorin and I haven’t set a time to meet up and plan that just yet, and that would have to involve the Hobbits as well. But Draco has started drafting a few models for the city.”

Glorfindel drew your eye asking, “Your Cousin works with city planning often?”

“City planning, no. But he was always skilled with models in school and also helping with them to show our evacuation plans.”

He sent another hint at a smile to you before his eyes snapped to Thranduil in his asking, “I assume you will be given the final design clearance before any actions are taken?”

For a moment your eyes shifted to his face slightly stunned wondering what he was hoping to hear, “The designs will have to be cleared by the Council of Aurors along with Thorin’s Council and the Hobbits as well, now that our Ministry is back on its feet it will go through the proper channels.”

He blinked at you only to glance at Regulus when he stated, “Besides, bout time we took some weight of the young ones’ shoulders now that we’re safe again.”

“Just back to being a Professor again so you won’t be forced to have me popping up randomly and ruining your day.” Your head turned to face forward as you looked towards the smiling Dwarves bowing their heads to you on your appearance through your door popping up just to the left of the arches, missing the stern expression on the Elf King’s face as your words sunk in. Your words leaving him in a helpless place without any clue as to how he could still find himself on your path daily now, though after that his mind raced as to how you had been the face of your people for them and you would wish to release that right you were gifted, something close to how he’d been granted his crown as well in his mind.

…

Behind you Thorin, Dwalin and the Princes followed after you as Balin and Bilbo peeked ahead through the archway into your temporary set up of your Wizarding city and shops waiting to be rehomed. Each one drawing awed smiles from the group now joined by Lord Elrond and Celeborn along with his Grandchildren eagerly tagging along around Tauriel. The bustling streets twisted and wound around you with floods of people in varying layers of clothing sparking interest for your group at the variety in cultures only backed by the several languages sounding out around you. All of you were headed through to the large rotating set of doors in the middle of the dead end alleys taking the place of doorways into the Ministry of Magic until they could set up the flue system again.

Through the vast black tiled halls lit by the roaring green flames in the fireplaces along the walls with soaring paper notes flying above the sea of heads. Just at the fountain you smiled at Remus as he looked you over with Teddy happily seated on his hip clapping and giving an excited giggling squeak as his hair shifted to a bright orange an action raising the brows on the Elves behind you until they glanced at you approaching him and accepting him from Remus as your hair shifted as well. Stunned they eyed your hair flicker from orange to yellow and then to bright pink as Teddy giggled through your kissing his cheeks. On your left Remus cleared his throat asking, “Jaqi, since it happens to be a Full Moon…”

Raising a brow you replied, “Dad said you haven’t had any ‘bad hair’ days since falling here.”

Remus wet his lips, “Jaqi-,”

With a sigh you cut him off, “Fine! But you will be there at story time!”

Your head turned to the snorting origami flying pig bumping into your head causing you to raise Teddy in your arms to kiss his cheek and say, “I have to go vote, but after, you are all mine.” He giggled again when you kissed his nose and his hair mirrored yours shifting back to a silvery blue as Remus accepted him again. In a glance back at the Elves you said “Shouldn’t take too long, I’ll meet you up in the Council Room.” They nodded and watched you, Sirius and Regulus joining Lucius and Narcissa in the lines of voters leaving the men to look at Remus.

“If you’ll follow me.”

Thorin joined his side asking, “You aren’t voting?”

Remus glanced at him replying while the Elves watched Teddy looking them over mirroring their eye and hair colors between waves at them they happily returned with easy smiles, “I already did. I um, was nominated for the Minister of Magic so I had to vote last night along with the other candidates for the other positions as well.”

Legolas, “Minister of Magic?”

Remus peered back at him replying, “Mainly I would ensure the Aurors hold the order in our lands and oversee any trials of those breaking our laws.”

Dwalin, “You’ll be King then?”

Remus shook his head, “More like a Judge than a King.”

Elrond, “Who is your King then?”

Remus, “That, in our old world it was a collection of countries with both magical and non-magical, each land had their own leaders. The Wizarding world doesn’t have a single ruler, we have selected Aurors to form a Council to ensure our laws are kept.”

Celeborn, “Their rulers do not oversee these laws?”

Remus wet his lips, “There was a break between the magical and non-magical worlds after our people were victimized and hunted for centuries. We hid our abilities. Some of our people lived with their non-magical kin in the towns they grew up in, others lived in our magical villages sealed and protected for safety, it all depends on the person and we live by the laws of the lands we live in as well as those set for our own kin.”

Thranduil, “Your people were persecuted and you still saved them. Was this a collective decision to do so?”

Remus glanced back at him, “There’s good and bad in everyone. Like Sirius keeps saying, it’s what you choose to act on that defines you. No matter what their ancestors had chosen to do to our people they were helpless against what the worst of our people had done to our world. None of us could willingly sit by and let them suffer without a chance of defense.”

Wetting his lips Dwalin asked, “Will we be meeting the non-magical leaders as well?”

Remus chuckled, “We’ve set up Councils in a couple of the countries willing to sit with us, the others have been made to forget our recent interactions with them, as far as your meeting them, unfortunately the ones sitting with our Council would be unwilling, at least at this time to do so. Possibly in the future hopefully.”

Glorfindel, “You are content in hiding your world from theirs?”

Remus shrugged, “I was raised in a Muggle town, went to their schools until I was accepted into Hogwarts, lived there even after, even the Black Family Home entrance was hidden in a Muggle town. We don’t lurk in the shadows we just don’t go around moving whatever we want and popping from place to place unless left no other choice.”

.

The final hall of doors ended with a polished set of double onyx carved doors that opened for your group. As they filled their chairs they eyed Hermione and Neville who glanced at the door smiling up at you when you re-entered removing your top hat with a ribbon stating “I Voted” trailing after a flying pink pig doing laps around the hat you set in your lap, and claimed the seat beside Neville while Regulus and Sirius, both removing their hats as well, sat around you and Hermione with smiles of their own.

With a smile shared between Fili and Hermione she tapped her fingers on the papers in front of her saying to Dwalin, “We are here today for the finalizing of the adoption of Melody Evergreen.” On the end of the table an enchanted quill took down her words as she stood reading the papers through and guided Dwalin through each of the signatures and initial spots before a set of seals and stamps were added and his copy was passed over to the beaming Dwarves. Their assumption to simply head back again were held off as Neville stated, “Now all that’s left is the final transfer of property.”

Dwalin, “Property?”

Thorin drew in a breath, “Her inheritance you mean?”

Neville nodded, “The family home was lost but there is a vault in Gringotts with the family albums and a bit of their valuables and keepsakes Lulu’s birth parents had set aside for her, just in case.”

Dwalin wet his lips asking, “How would we go about that transfer?”

Their eyes shifted to you causing you to say, “I’m on my way to Gringotts after this, I can take you. It should just be a few papers to sign and the inspection to see if you wished to keep it open for her when she’s old enough for Hogwarts or to close it and add it to the treasury in Erebor.”

..

Out of the Ministry you were back in the crowded streets as Balin clutched the leather folder with the documents to his chest happily for his Brother in front of him. The line behind you all peered up at the crooked building causing Kili to point at it and say, “Um. It’s a bit…”

You giggled softly, “Always been like that.”

Fili smirked as he mumbled, “Don’t think Amad would be pleased with leaving a hoard inside that.”

Thorin leaned in to ask softly, “Is this the same place that held Opal captive?”

You glanced at him and nodded, “Though I’d prefer if you didn’t mention her. They assumed she broke out on her own.” To which the Dwarves nodded as the Elves glanced at you curiously.

Through the doors they all eyed the Goblins looking them over as you led them straight for the head Goblin that gripped a stack of papers and pulled a lever forcing a set of wrought iron woven steps aiding in your climb to be level with the tall counter. “Miss Black. I wish I could have seen you again on more pleasant terms.”

You nodded your head smiling at him, “As do I.”

Peering at his papers he turned around to show you and Sirius when he climbed the steps beside you eyeing the papers as the head Goblin stated, “First, the affects of Mr Harold James Potter. Vault 687. Left, as per his wishes, to Sirius Auroras Black concerning his property, his funds however have been designated for Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginny Molly Weasley. Do you have the key?”

You nodded presenting the small key from your pocket, “Yes.”

The page was flipped after Sirius had signed, “Next. Properties and funds of one Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, as per their wishes are to be passed over to their Niece, Jaqiearae Suzsieanne Anistasiea Pluto Black.” You accepted the quill and signed your name as the men behind you did their best to memorize your absurdly long name before you presented the key. His eyes shifted to the men behind you and he drew out another set of papers asking, “Finally, Is Dwalin Son of Fundin Present?”

Dwalin nodded climbing the steps that grew mid climb so he could see over it to say, “Adoption papers are signed, sealed and all.”

The Goblin nodded his head passing him the papers to sign before you drew a key on a pink ribbon from your pocket and passed it to the Dwarf while hearing, “Vault 227 for one Melody Durin  _nee_  Evergreen.” The Goblin motioned his hand to the waiting set of Goblins beside the counter, “They will show you to your vaults, you may let your guide know if you wish to retain her vault. The annual fee is one galleon per season for a vault that size and earns a Sickle of interest each half year when left untouched.”

Dwalin glanced at you asking after you descended the steps, “Is that a reasonable fee?”

You nodded, “For our currency there’s the Knut, it’s bronze, it takes 29 to equal a silver Sickle and it takes 493 to equal a golden Galleon. I would say it’s fair.”

He nodded and joined the Dwarves in the cart in front of yours you shared with your Father and Uncle with Glorfindel, the King and Prince squeezed in behind you with the other Elves in the last cart. At Vault 227 the carts jolted to a stop and you joined the Dwarves in walking to the massive door you handed the key over to unlock it before soft gasps came from the Dwarves at the small pile of Bronze, Silver and Gold piles in secure cases around a set of boxes. Entering the vault Dwalin knelt beside the first box he opened to find a photo album he raised out carefully and eyed the cover photo of the smiling couple with a squirming infant swaddled in their joined arms stirring tears from the Dwarves.

Carefully is fingers traced her name etched across the cover before he opened the book seeing a photo of her parents first meeting after a heartfelt note to her to let her know they loved her and knew that she would be safe under yours and Albus’ protection and granted a safe home should something happen to them. Page by page they watched the moving snapshots of their lives together including animated happy shots of the middle aged couple that had to wait for some time and struggled to finally have their little girl. 

Her growth was documented through the pregnancy and the few months they had her before the last with a picture of you holding her above a note reminding you that no matter where they were they would always be watching over her and let her know that you were to be trusted and would never let any harm find her in their absence as her assigned Godmother at your parting. The book was painfully closed again as Dwalin wiped his cheek smoothing his hand over the cover again he placed inside the box again he closed and stood eyeing the few boxes, only moving to the box marked nursery he found a bed set matching the blanket Lulu always snuggled with along with a small blue whale.

In a glance at you he asked, “Could you transport this box to my home?” You nodded and waved your hand transporting them while he eyed the other boxes and amount of coins in the vault before he looked at the waiting Goblin to say, “I would like to keep the vault.” The Goblin nodded and led you back to the carts

.

Next was Harry’s vault instantly stirring tears to your eyes. Wetting your lips you joined Sirius inside to collect the boxes marked photos, books and trinkets propping up his firebolt Sirius had gifted to him you sent back to the Black Family Home. On your exit a group of Nifflers were brought in to help sort the stacks to be divided between the beneficiaries.

.

The carts started rolling again and took the stunned Elves and Dwarves through the roller coaster ride ending in a vast hall with only giant gashes in the walls and floor with scattered massive broken chains you passed through to get to the massive door your guide opened with the key and a hand planted on the door to the Lestrange vault across the wide hall from another marked Gaunt. With your wand drawn you watched the massive door swing open revealing the large hoard nearly a third of Erebor’s hoard earning gasps from the group behind you. Beside you Sirius and Regulus joined you on the walk inside drawing the cursed objects you eased into an enchanted chest that appeared right in front of you.

A huge dent was left from that and you added the various portraits to the chest as well before waving your wand to start sending the gold into other marked chests with various vault numbers on them until they were filled. Each Weasley received one, with Molly’s and Bill’s being the largest matched only by Remus’ with plenty to care for their little ones in the years to come, the rest were marked for Neville, Draco and another for Hermione only adding to the security of a union between Fili and her at her clearly wealthy status and prestigious rank in the Ministry. The rest you split in three between Regulus yourself and your Aunt Narcissa, her portion containing the enchantment free jewelry inside as well, clearing the vault.

Now empty the vault sat as you watched the line of Goblins carrying the chests to their designated vaults while you exited with your chests of the cursed items and your portion of gold floating behind you on your walk to the Gaunt vault another Goblin had arrived to open for you. Eyes shot open wider as they watched you walk inside the larger vault equal to Erebor’s hoard, by their eyes, filled with various items and relics inside dating all the way back to Slytherin himself. The chests were added and you eyed the mounds of gold you could never even hope to spend in your lifetime that had been sorted easing the task of assigning a portion to each orphaned child in a set of scholarships to pay for their supplies at Hogwarts each year. This agreement set up with each shop owner who would be given a list of each student that would be receiving them, for which vouchers would be mailed to them to turn in in their shopping trip for the goods already paid for by you.

Outside again you caught the stunned glances of the Elves and Dwarves causing you to freeze before you stated, “A lot of my relatives died in the war and Death Eaters usually will their belongings to their leaders. I inherited the vault from my Great Uncle on my Mother’s side that stretched all the way back to Salazar Slytherin, so it already had quite a balance already.”

Balin, “You could feed a mountain with that for centuries.”

Your eyes locked with his to say, “I’m going to pay for the orphans’ school supplies. Least I could do with this money.” Quietly they followed you back to the cars and through the winding crowded streets as they all buzzed eagerly for the results of the polls coming in that night. 

Once back at the archways you hugged the Dwarves and Bilbo before they left to go snuggle with Lulu and show her the old toy she had been separated from. The Elves remained with you as you accepted Teddy from Remus while your relatives tried to calm their friend down in his mild panic attack at the continuing lack of a moon induced shift on top of the. Your smile grew as you glanced up at Glorfindel as he invited you back to Rivendell for tea, an invitation the others joined in on as well to gain more time with you and the infant in your care.

.

With a huff Remus threw his jacket he’d jerked free from onto his arm chair in the sitting room in the Black Family Home. “A Werewolf! They can’t possibly elect a Werewolf!”

Regulus, “Technically that’s just a rumor.”

Sirius nodded his head, “Yup. Besides, how can they prove it? Obviously something changed in us when we were sent here. You’ve been cured!”

Remus rolled his eyes, “I have to tell them.”

Regulus, “Not going to do any good. Werewolf or not you’re better than Mr La-dee-da Look-at-Me Airhead Blondie.”

Remus raised a brow and Sirius added, “Plus, even if it did come out how would you prove it, hmm? Your shift hasn’t happened once!”

Remus, “Still-!”

Sirius, “Still nothing. All they can find on you is a very unruly pet rabbit from school that all these tall tales on your absences are based around.”

Remus sighed and Regulus clapped him on the back, “Just accept it as a sign that good things are to come.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

The outer dining courtyard was already set up for tea when you arrived with the main garden surrounding it filling with small bunnies and lambs little Teddy squirmed to get a better look at. With a soft grin you let him down to crawl over to the first curious bunny and took your seat while a group of Elven servants held watch over the curious toddler giggling as he played with the creatures. Across from you Thranduil sat beside Elrond while Celeborn sat across from Glorfindel, who scooted closer to you, making more room for the twins between him and Thranduil, both smirking at their competing gazes and hopes for your attention.

 

Wetting his lips through adding sugar to his tea Thranduil asked you, “Miss Black, I am curious, this war of yours, how exactly did you get drawn into it? Your Father was not overly specific on how it began either.”

 

The uneasiness in Elrond’s shifting in his seat in an understanding glance at you after his sharing in confidence with your Father after another of his bouts of terror filled nights surrounding your Mother’s birthday was silenced at your weak smile at him through accepting your cup of tea you set before you. “Well, it’s a bit of a winding story that will likely sour the mood of the tea.”

 

Thranduil’s chin tilted slightly before his determined gaze met yours to say, “I doubt your tale could be worse than those we have heard of our own wars.”

 

To which you nodded and wet your lips brushing your bangs behind your ear exposing most of your scar drawing the King’s eye straight to it wondering how you received such a wound you seemed unashamed of at its revelation. “I’ll start here, the closest descendant from my Ancestor Salazar Slytherin were the Gaunts.”

 

He nodded, “The name on your vault of gold.”

 

You nodded, “Yes, Morfin and Merope were the youngest. Merope fell in love with a Muggle, and after her sheltered life with her Father and Brother she didn’t want to chance it, used a love potion on him. For a time she believed his love was genuine, and when she found out she was pregnant she stopped giving it to him. Needless to say he ran off and she died shortly after giving birth to my Uncle, Tom Riddle.”

 

The King nodded again memorizing the details. “While he was raised in a Muggle orphanage his Uncle Morfin took a wife, a morpher and they eloped and had my Mother. But shortly after they both died and my Mother was sent to the same orphanage, where she was adopted by the Evans family, who had two Daughters already, Petunia and Lily. When my Uncle graduated from school he was refused my position and then promptly cursed it so none could hold it longer than a year. Through the years after that he began gaining followers, quietly plotting. For roughly fifty years he and his followers, as the Death Eaters began attacking Muggles and their protectors and allies.”

 

Making the King set down his tea cup when he watched your eyes grow cold at the emotionless retelling as your inner wall slammed up again having to share this yet again, “In my Parent’s final year in Hogwarts I was born. Not long after my Aunt Lily was pregnant with my Cousin Harry. Through this a Seer had a vision my Uncle sought out about a child that would bring about his end. He’d already hidden his Horcruxs ensuring his immortality but he didn’t want to chance it, so he took the snippet of the prophecy from a follower of his that overheard it and went after my Aunt when he assumed it was Harry. My Father sent my Mother and I into hiding along with them, but one of the secret keepers betrayed our location.”

 

With parted lips the group shifted in their seats as you continued stoically, “When I was three he found us. Managed to uncover that my Mother was his Cousin and gave her a chance to join him. When she refused he began to torture her for hours until she died trying to find out where my Uncle, Aunt and Harry were.”

 

Hastily Elrond asked, not having heard these details at your Father’s vague explanation of your Mother’s death, “He left you alone?”

 

“Peter, the man that betrayed us spotted me and hid me in a cupboard he enchanted so I couldn’t be heard.”

 

Arwen, “You saw it?”

 

“All of it. Through the crack in the panels.” Making their lips part, “All I remember was crying and finding myself in my Aunt’s house. They quieted me down and decided not to leave the house for anything, but they didn’t know Peter had already told them where they were. Not long after my Uncle blasted through the door and killed them and tried to kill me and Harry.”

 

Twins, “Tried?”

 

You wet your lips again, “You can only use the killing curse on one person at a time. His soul was already so unstable after forming his horcruxs his body was destroyed. The curse was how I got my scar, if you were wondering. Flash forward over the next 18 years where I hunted down the horcruxs along with the twins and my Uncle Regulus while gaining my Uncle Riddle’s confidence becoming his Second in Command. I passed on his planned attacks to the Aurors and hid the targets we swapped with doubles whenever possible.”

 

Glorfindel shifted a bit closer to you to ask, “Why join him? Why not fight against him?”

 

Your eyes shifted to meet his, “Because for eleven years Harry was the Boy Who Lived where I was hidden away and dubbed the Girl Who Died protecting him. My Uncle, the moment it was revealed I was alive sent a follower to speak with me. He sought me out and I had a choice. My family was already viewed as tilted more to the despicable side of the scale and I used it to my advantage. After all, why would I betray him, I am after all a Black, from a long line of very loyal Wizards. My Mother was deemed a fool tainted by being raised by Muggles, something I wasn’t party to, there was no reason to question me, or to hide his ambitions from the Child he was grooming to take his place.”

 

Glorfindel, “It was that simple? He never doubted you?”

 

You met his eyes releasing a weak chuckle, “This, does nothing to add to my trustworthiness I assume, but he wanted a family more than anything. I shared his blood and used it to our advantage.”

 

Thranduil, “What of your advantage?”

 

You shifted your eyes to meet his, “My life hasn’t been about me since I watched my Mother die.” Making him swallow dryly, “It has been one giant chess game with the hopeful end result of him dead and my allies alive.”

 

Legolas, “What about you?”

 

“From the minute I learned my scar marked me as one of his Horcruxs I knew I had to die to destroy the piece of his soul trapped in it, same as my Cousin Harry.”

 

Celeborn, “You willingly chased death? At so young an age?”

 

You couldn’t help but smirk, “What’s one life in exchange for millions. I had three years of bliss and safety, that was enough for me. Then I died,” They watched as your smile settled and a tear snuck down your cheek, “And I saw my Mother waiting for me in the crossroads, and she told me to go back, that we weren’t done fighting yet and my Father still needed me.”

 

On your right you watched Teddy hugging one of the lambs while another nudged him with its face through Arwen’s asking, “You are happier now?”

 

You nodded meeting her eye with another soft smile, “Starting to be. I get to be simply a Professor and Quidditch player finally. No need to be the double agent anymore.”

 

A shrill cry came from Teddy bringing you to your feet to go and pick him up after his head butting with the lamb stirred the interest of a nearby goat taking the game a bit too seriously. With parted lips they watched as you knelt beside him tilting his head back revealing a knot and a small cut triggering your shift into your white and blue Pheonix form. A single tear dropped from your eye shrinking the knot and healed the cut before you shifted back again and leaned down with a smile as your hair shifted to a bright shimmering gold matching his through his giggle at the goat brushing its snout against his cheek sweetly in apology. “See, all better.” You kissed his cheek then smirked as he bumped his head with the goat again making the twins giggle, “Of course, right back to the painful game. True Black spirit.” Kissing his cheek again before you stood and walked to the table leaving him to play.

 

Thranduil eyed Teddy as your hair shifted back to its silvery blue shade, asking, “You aren’t going to pull him away?”

 

You shook your head taking your seat again. “No, he’s bound to do as many stubborn things as he can manage as he grows. Our family way. He’ll learn to choose the least painful option eventually.”

 

His lips parted at your lax approach as Elrond chuckled motioning his hand at the twins while you claimed a sip of your cold tea you silently heated up with a mental spell before your next sip, “These two managed quite a supply of nicks and bruises in their mischief growing up.”

 

You smirked and glanced at Teddy now petting a bunny laying across his lap as the lambs and goat were called away by their Mothers through Legolas stating, “I remember quite a number of falls from trees myself Ada. Our young aren’t so invulnerable to injury.”

 

Taking another sip of your drink you caught Glorfindel’s eyes shifting over your hair as Arwen asked, “Is blue his natural hair color?”

 

You shook your head, “No, it’s chestnut like his Mother’s. He just has a difficult time controlling his shifting just yet. It’s set on instinct and mirroring others of interest.”

 

Glorfindel, “And yours?”

 

“Black.”

 

Twins, “Why silvery blue?”

 

You let out a giggle, “My Cousin’s was purple. Bit of a teen thing, if we weren’t going to have normal lives we would still steal a change to rebel in the normal fashion and wear our hair in outrageous colors.” Making the Twins chuckle in return.

 

The entrance of a small thrush drew the King’s eye and hand to rise allowing it a place to land so he could claim the message that earned a sigh from him before he stated, “My Council has finished the designs on the palace we’re to rebuild in the Southern Kingdom.” His eyes met yours to say, “We shall have to reschedule another tea I’m afraid.”

 

You nodded and flinched out a quick smile, “Oh, and let me know when you’re ready for the bubble charms and for me to clear your lands.”

 

He nodded, “Of course. If you’ll excuse me.” He stood and promptly led Legolas and Tauriel back to the waiting archway taking them back again to Northern Greenwood. Not long after you turned to catch Teddy curling up around a bunny as it neared his nap time. Beside you Kreacher popped up and walked over to collect him insisting you remain in place enjoying your tea, he popped away as Elrond and the others were ‘called away’ as well after stealing knowing glances between you two, leaving only Glorfindel who lowered his now empty tea cup a servant arrived to clear away along with the rest.

 

 

Meeting his eye you asked, “Nothing calling you away?”

 

He shook his head, “No. I am off guard duties until tonight.”

 

“You’re a guard?”

 

He wet his lips, “Yes and no. We all take our turns on guard. Mainly I train the younger forces on swordsmanship.” His eyes looked you over curiously, “If you wished to learn I could teach you as well.”

 

Making you giggle softly, “I doubt me learning how to wield a sword will increase confidence in me for some.”

 

With a hint of a smile he replied, “Still, if you find yourself, interested, in learning I would teach you.”

 

The momentary pause and playful flicker in his eyes hinted, at least in your mind, of some withheld attraction he was hinting at leaving you a playful test to see if he truly wished to remain in your company. “You’ve lived here a long time?”

 

He nodded, “Yes, since its founding in the Second Age.”

 

Curiously he eyed your face wondering what you were trying to ask, “I’ve heard there’s quite a number of waterfalls. I’ve never seen any myself past pictures, only Lord Elrond mentioned there’s a few winding paths we’d have gotten lost on when I first asked about them.”

 

Instantly his eyes lit up at your offer for more time alone and he stated, “I would gladly show you if you wished.”

 

As you stood he did as well, stepping around his bench seat with his hand extended motioning you first round the table to the path leading out across a small stream feeding the garden. At your side he led you through the garden and out to the first of a few winding paths. In the silence you peered over at him catching his eyes in his own glance at you as you asked, “It certainly seems peaceful here.”

 

With a nod he replied, “It is.”

 

“Not a lot of parties then? I can’t imagine it gets too out of control around here.”

 

“We have monthly celebrations, nothing as lavish as Greenwood puts on. I am certain Lord Elrond would invite you and your kin this time.” After a glance forward to guide you to your right for a turn then asked, “Are your birthday celebrations quite lavish?”

 

You let out a weak giggle, “It’s not a celebration. We have a dinner, it’s Fred and George’s birthday as well. For as much love as Molly and Arthur have for their Children gold was a bit thin when we grew, so birthday dinners may sound simple but have always been perfect.” Making a flicker of a smile flash on his face, “Then tradition always pops up.”

 

“Tradition?”

 

You nodded, “Dad always insists on a moonlight dancing waltz. Black family tradition. Dance under the stars to celebrate another year under the moonlight.”

 

With an awed glance he asked, “Your clan prizes star and moonlight?”

 

You nodded and reached back showing him your tattoo for your Father, “All through my family line we’ve had a magnetic pull of our kin recorded all the way to the first, claiming his Children and he were bound by stardust. So we’ve been named after stars, constellations and planets. We get marks for our kin that react when we’re close to them. It’s how I found Rivendell so easily.”

 

Glorfindel asked, “That is why you’re named after Pluto?”

 

You let out a weak giggle, “Dad always loved it, Mother wanted my name to go against tradition but Dad insisted and it was slipped in as another middle name.”

 

“Your Mother didn’t like the traditions of your clan?”

 

“Dad never really like it. But he ended up holding to them anyways simply out of habit. We had a whole mansion filled with instruments and books on countless languages most can’t even name. Centuries of knowledge forgotten we carry on teaching. It is a bit daunting thinking back on it but most did come in handy through the past years.”

 

He nodded, “It seems our Parent’s teachings have a way of making sense eventually. Even the more ridiculous ones.” Wetting your lips you looked to the path, but not quick enough to miss your boot slipping from the even path into a dip in the road making you grip his arm stirring a stunned smirk onto his face as you caught yourself and kept walking. Carefully he eased his hand onto yours and curled it around his bicep, stating, “There are a few more dips ahead.”

 

With a smirk you glanced up at him as his hand settled on yours, “Careful you almost smiled.” He peered down at you with a curious glint in his eyes through a soft expression, “All the Elves I’ve seen are all so stoic. The Elf Guards might come steal you away if you’re found smiling from my bad influence.”

 

With a weak chuckle he replied, “You are far from a bad influence.”

 

Leaning against his side you glanced up at him, “Why are Elves so stoic? Is it one of those emotions are weakness beliefs?”

 

He shook his head, “No. We simply keep ourselves stoic in public. We are quite affectionate when we are among our loved ones.” He glanced at you again, “I understand your kin are easier with your attachments, such a simple courting system, where ours takes centuries sometimes to find our Ones. Even leaving some broken hearted for seeming lack of interest or inability to provide a suitable financial offer for unions.”

 

“Did Dad tell you about it?”

 

“Ronald did have to share the details when he began courting Tuli. Though he did get a bit confused on how to word it so we could understand the interest in having so many romantic partners, but I suppose when it is taken into account your kin have a harder time locating your Ones it does make sense to ‘follow your heart’, as he put it.” He shifted his fingers over your hand in a gentle nudge to help you avoid another dip in the road, “Have you had many partners?”

 

You shook your head, “Just Charlie, but that was before he graduated and moved to Romania, we were still quite young. Plus with the whole horcrux hunting thing it doesn’t exactly give much to my appeal. You? I heard you’ve died too. First time round perhaps, huge family out somewhere?”

 

With something close to a disbelieving glance at you for your assumption he responded, “No. No partners for me. Even in my former life. Our wars had just erupted, I was a bit distracted.”

 

“Was it painful?” He glanced at you again, “Ron mentioned something about a Balrog.”

 

“Oh. I got dragged into a chasm by my hair. I never felt anything, I just remember falling, my eyes closed and then they opened again and I was in the Halls of Mandos.”

 

You nodded, “I remember a flash of green from mine. Hurt something awful when I woke up again. I assumed it would hurt more.”

 

“Green?”

 

You nodded, “The Killing Curse, sends out a flash of green from their wands.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Do you miss Valinor?”

 

“I miss my friends. But occasionally Elves are sent back again like I was. And there is no telling how your arrival will shape our world. The Valar may just reshape the bridge between our worlds and allow our kin back again.”

 

Looking forward again at the sound of rushing water growing louder at your next turn, “I’m certain it would grant more than a few the chance to be together again. Help some star crossed lovers gain their chance at romance.”

 

In another glance at you he watched your awed gasp at the set of waterfalls casting a trio of crossing rainbows over the crevice between them feeding into the center of Rivendell. “It’s so beautiful.” You mumbled under your breath. “How can you not spend all day up here looking at all of these wondrous things?”

 

Without taking his eyes off you he stated, “There are far more wondrous things to look at now.”

 

In a curious glance up at him to ask what else could be more wondrous than this you saw his adoring gaze down at you making your lips part, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

 

Gently his hand moved from over yours to brush your bangs behind your ear after a breeze had blown them over our face as they shifted to a sea foam green through your soft blush bringing a smile slowly onto his face. In a ghosting of his fingers along the edge of your ear he asked, “I am a bit uncertain of how to request the beginning of a courtship for your kin. Ronald was a bit confusing. He did mention simply requesting a kiss.” His eyes sank to your lips for a moment before he asked, “Would I, that is, would you allow me to kiss you?”

 

Under his clear blue shimmering awed hopeful gaze at you all you could utter was a simple, “Yes.” Before you could blink he’d leaned in, cupping your cheek tenderly. A gentle tap of his lips to yours melted into a firmer retaliatory kiss after your lean into it. For a few silent moments between you even the roar of the waterfalls had vanished as your hands shifted to his middle and his free hand rested on your elbow, not wishing to place his hands improperly.

 

On your right a quick pop was followed by a flash making your lips break apart and you two to look at Fred and George popping up holding a camera that spit out a copy of the picture they smirked while shaking it making a copy for you both Fred offered to Glorfindel. In unison they said, “Cozy spot.”

 

George, “Just came to share Mum’s breaking out her pork loin recipe, Fili asked to have a group supper to meet Hermione’s Parents.”

 

Fred grinned pocketing the picture, “So wear the finest. I hear Thorin’s relatives and Parents and Gran are coming too. Best impressions and all that.”

 

George, “We’ll tell Mum you’ll have a guest.”

 

“As you were.” They looked between you and chuckled before apperating away.

 

For a moment your lips parted then shut as he smiled inspecting the precious moment trapped in the image forever, then asked, “This portrait, it keeps going?”

 

You nodded and met his eye when he glanced up at you again, “Yes.”

 

Wetting his lips he asked, “Did you want to keep it?” He offered it to you. Carefully you accepted it and gave it a shake mentally uttering a copying spell making a double then passed him the original he shifted to compare to yours with an awed smile. Tilting his head to meet your eyes again he paused wordless with a heated gaze only meaning he wished for another kiss his mind left him baffled on how to request it. Without a word you pocketed your photo and reached up brushing his hair behind his ear and closed the distance again for a kiss he eagerly leaned into.

 

Timidly his hands settled on your back at your placing them there in your rise onto your toes to ease your arms behind his neck in the passionate kiss through which his body pressed against yours in return. Deaf once again to the world a clear snort made you freeze again before the soft flapping of paper wings and another snort sounded making you part and look at the small paper flying pig shaking its head through another greeting snort making Glorfindel’s lips purse under a curious furrow of his brows to ask, “What is that?”

 

Removing one of your hands you claimed the pig in your palm and watched as it unfolded itself revealing a note Glorfindel shifted his head to read along with you, “It’s a notice. The votes are in for Minister of Magic. They’ll be announced tonight on the ten pm broadcast along with the other winners.”

 

Longingly his forehead leaned against yours making you smile and shift to lean against his chest for a hug he gladly returned with a growing smile of his own. In a glance up at him your playful smirk drew a playful spark in his eyes as you pulled back a few inches, to say, “You’re smiling.”

 

“Am I not allowed to smile at the source of my unending joy?”

 

With another playful smirk you waved your hand in a circle making the note pop back home onto your bed as your camera appeared in your palm. Before he could change his expression you rose on your toes curled against his side with a large smile of your own after a peck on his cheek making his smile deepen even more through a faint blush he hid by pressing his forehead to yours after the flash ended. Another picture was printed and you smirked at it as it looped with your peck on his cheek followed by your joint growing smiles before his blush and sink to hide shifting into his rise to be kissed again.

 

Another copy was made for him he gratefully added to the other in his pocket and said, “I will treasure them always.”

 

With a smile you stated, “If you like I could get you a couple of frames for them. We have a few enchanted ones you may like. Color changing, shape shifting, ones that hide the images unless you’re alone.”

 

“Well I certainly wouldn’t want it to hide, but, I wouldn’t wish to publicly flaunt it lest it tarnish your reputation.” He inhaled sharply, “I have missed a step. I should have asked your Father’s consent fir-..” His words died at your head turning to kiss him again drawing him into another melting lean against you.

 

When your lips left his, his eyes met yours with a curious pout at a wish for an unending kiss just like in the photos, “Technically in our world you have the person’s consent for kissing and the Father’s for proposing.”

 

He nodded and swallowed back his urge to lean in for another unsteadying kiss he hoped to end with asking for your hand right there, “I will remember that.”

 

With a nod you peered out at the falls again, “It really is beautiful up here. But, I should probably get back. Teddy should be hungry soon.” He nodded and eyed you in your step away only to grin at your hand extending for his, gladly woven into yours in his motion to claim your side and guide you back again.

 

When you’d reached the edge of the gardens he paused in the shadows of the trees there to ask, “Would I be able to kiss you again, when we’re alone? I understand there are titles to claim first between now and a proposal.”

 

You nodded, “Of course.”

 

Through the garden he led you to the archways again where he eyed your locked hands, reluctant to release it just yet even under the watch of servants and the twins looking on in pitiful hiding places nearby. Peering down at you he smiled at you softly raising your clasped hands to kiss your knuckles after a shifting of fingers then said, “I will see you tomorrow. I do apologize but I have guard duty tonight. I will have to miss the dinner.”

 

You smiled up at him as he cradled and tenderly stroked your hand with his adoring gaze locked on your eyes, “Well I have classes again so it would have to be after five, you could help me gather pearls.” His brow raised at your subtle lean in to whisper, “How much do you know about mermaids?” Earning a soft chuckle from him after you stole a peck on his cheek and slipped away passing through the archway after a wink you sent his way through the Elves trying to subtly come out of hiding to question him.

 

..

 

 

Back through the archway you passed to your home and into the empty kitchen to make yourself a snack, humming softly to yourself as Kreacher set up the plates and poured you a glass of the juice he levitated from the ice box as your hair shifted back to silvery blue. In your seat in the nearby study in front of the large window overlooking the gardens you stopped humming and smiled at Opal in her approach to curl up on your lap with the vial of phoenix tear medicine she waited patiently until you had finished your first cream cheese and jam coated cinnamon raisin bread sandwich to have it applied. Through the doorway however, as you raised the bottle to unscrew the lid Kreacher passed through the open doorway stating, “The Elf King is here to see you Mistress.”

 

Your head turned to smile up at him as he entered the doorway and stepped around Kreacher to claim the seat across of you while Kreacher mumbled something about tea on his exit, “Thank you K.”

 

Turning your head you met his eyes through unscrewing the lid drawing his eyes lower to it and Opal in his settling into the chair and said, “Miss Black, I apologize for leaving so hastily earlier.”

 

You shook your head, “No need to apologize, I understand.”

 

With a narrowing of his eyes he spotted Opal’s fingers clenching on your jeans as she tilted her head back and held her lids open through a harsh tensing of her muscles at your rapid pair of drops you released from the dropper. Lowly in her eyes clamping shut she coiled up with a pained whimper burying her head against your stomach for a few moments. “What is that?”

 

“Pheonix tears mixed in a healing elixir to bring her sight back.”

 

“She allows you to inflict such pain on her?” His eyes met yours with a curiously ticked up brow on his flat expression only making you wonder if his face could form a smile at all with how little expression past irritation you had seen from him.

 

“When she was a hatchling she was stolen by Goblins. Raised and blinded in the lowest levels of Gringotts.” Making his lips part remembering Thorin’s comment in the chain and scorch filled chamber outside your vaults. “They taught her touch is followed by pain. When I was eleven I had to pass her to get to my vault, I managed to sneak a Draconic whisper to her along with an enchanted pendant that brought her here. Took weeks to get her to let anyone close to her without recoiling, at least until I shared my sight with her.”

 

“She was blinded and raised as a weapon, why would your first instinct be to heal her?”

 

“Because her entire life she was kept away from the light, living in fear for centuries. Opal is from a breed of the friendliest and most docile Dragons that have never been recorded harming anyone. She’d never even flown, felt the wind at all, take away your feelings for Dragons and place yourself in that life.” His lips parted, “Would you wish for me to pass by and do nothing to free you.”

 

“They never suspected you?”

 

“The keeping of Dragons in Wizarding dwellings is forbidden. They had no way to conduct any search for her and no right to reclaim her, not after how she was treated.”

 

His eyes lowered to see her now set of one cerulean and silver shimmering eye contrasting her milky one as she smiled at the Elf King and looked around the room in Norberta’s stretch and climb out of the roaring fire to join her for their daily flight through the gardens. Quietly the King watched their trot through the doorway then looked at you again, “Why do they live with you? If you aren’t meant to keep them?”

 

“Their residence here is allowed by the Ministry after they were not granted places among the Dragons in the breeding grounds. Both were stolen and hand raised by humans, they are acknowledged by their kin and welcome to visit but are not able to fulfill their roles in the clans in their wish to remain with our family after we’d given them such a safe place to live.”

 

Behind him two whooshes drew flinches from the King that turned to watch them grow to their normal size to fly out under the protective dome before looking at you again with another quick smile as you drank some of your juice. “I was wondering. Your story earlier about how you received your scar, why do you keep them when Mr Lupin has mentioned elixirs to mend them?”

 

“With or without the scar the pain lingers. I have no reason to hide them, everyone nearly from my old world knew about them. Why bother hiding them now.” You wet your lips, “Though should you wish assistance in mending yours I would help with that.”

 

His lips parted as his eyes narrowed again, “How-?”

 

You giggled weakly raising your glass again, “There’s hardly a shielding spell a Morpher cannot see through. Part of my appeal for my teaching position.”

 

His eyes scanned over you again then to the vial again, “It hurts?”

 

“To mend yours yes, well, your eye at least. I would have to singe your face and then heal that with the droplets.”

 

“Singe my face?”

 

“It isn’t as painful as it sounds.”

 

“You’ve done this before?”

 

“On both ends, yes. Earning my mark left me with quite a number of scars. The skin should feel no more than an irritation, the eye would have to be done over time slowly for how much it hurts.”

 

“When, when could-?”

 

“I could start on your face now if you like. You would have to lay down though.”

 

 

His eyes turned to the chaise lounge you motioned your hand to and he nodded, standing with his wrap still draped over his chair with his crown on top as he curled his fingers and moved to the chaise in your finishing your juice and rise to your feet. Leaving the glass behind you moved to his side drawing out your wand as he drew in a deep breath looking up at you. Curling your leg under you he swallowed dryly in your sitting beside him and hand moving to partially cup and tilt the face of the King as he dropped his shielding spell revealing the scar he expected to frighten you. Only his eyes lingered on you watching as you raised your wand to press to his forehead in a gentle stroke to his cheek after a soft warning count.

 

Halfway through you opened the vial and let out the droplets across his healing skin. A slow breath escaped him after his holding it expecting far more pain, something closer to the flames inflicting them, again he drew in another breath and watched simply focusing on your hand still cupping his cheek and tilting his head to ease it into a better position to finish. Wetting his lips when your hand drew back he asked, “And my eye?”

 

“You’re going to pass out most likely.”

 

“I can endure the pain.” He uttered sternly hoping for it to be true.

 

You nodded and drew in another set of drops into the glass dropper, then said, “We should probably stick to a drop a week, or even a month depending on how often you wish to endure it.”

 

Before he could say anything the droplet fell into his eye bringing an excruciating wave of pain causing his eyes to roll back then close and his head to turn aside through his body slumping. Reentering the room Kreacher, after his peek in earlier brought another vial for you to raise the King’s strength again along with Teddy. For half an hour you let the King settle while you fed some of the snacks to Teddy, who’s happy squeals eventually stirred the King.

 

Groggily he shifted, patting the chaise beside him hoping to find you still there only to open his eyes finding one pristine view of the room with a blurry muddied mess of colors on the opposite side. Your voice caused his head to turn and take in your halfway blurry figure and shimmering silver hair matching Teddy’s, “There’s a vial on the table, you should drink it. It will help you gain your strength back.”

 

He wet his lips turning his head to claim the vial he uncorked and downed before sitting up at the return of nearly half of his depleted energy. “How long was I unconscious?”

 

You glanced up at him eyeing the faint outline of a silvery blue iris and pale grey pupil in his formerly milky eye, “Half an hour nearly.”

 

Standing up he passed the vial to Kreacher in his reach for it and moved to reclaim his seat, adding his crown again and accept the tea and snacks you offered. “Does it appear normal?”

 

You motioned your fingers and a small mirror appeared in front of his face he turned and tilted to get a better look before you sent it back again, “Another application should have it mended.”

 

He nodded, “I believe a week should do.” Slowly he raised a shielding over the eye making it match his other eye. In a reach into his pocket he drew out the map of his lands, “I was hoping we might also schedule your visit out to cleanse and seal out lands, with possibly an archway of our own to join the Palaces once the second one is crafted.”

 

“Would you be wishing to craft it yourself?”

 

“I wouldn’t wish to test your generosity with an assumption of you’re assisting in its crafting.”

 

With a smirk you rose to your feet and stated, “I have some time now, might as well get started.” With his wrap draped around him he followed you through your home to his Palace where you extended your wand again easily forming the large bubble charm you sent a set of pulsing light out with your Dragon Patronus that wiped out all the hiding Spiders along with their webs and unknowingly split through the poisoned layers of bark on the trees that was soon shaken free with its ghostly white flames.

 

Under the protective bubble you formed the requested archway then passed through it to the formerly cursed ruined palace where the King’s arms curled around Teddy when you offered him to free both of your hands after claiming the memories of what it once was from him. Behind him Elves filed into the waking forest as you raised a flat hand and your wand uttering the Draconic enchantment lowly as a Palace sprouted and wove together in front of you until the spell left you barely able to sheath your wand into your pocket again.

 

Through a smacking of your lips you wiped the your bangs behind your ear before accepting the vial Kreacher popped up with steadying you again. With a glance at you Thranduil turned saying after a confirming glance at his Son, “There is a meal waiting, we should get you something to eat.” In what you meant to be a shift of your hands to rise and claim Teddy you watched the Elf King smile at the boy giggling as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair with a low chuckle you curiously followed after. And you accepted the note from Thorin about the dinner Kreacher passed you, after your soft thanks to him earning a nod form him in return.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit emotional, mentions of past abuse/pain

Tea had been poured and the surprisingly cheerful King sat at your right still cradling Teddy in his arms with low chuckles at each giddy bounce and babble from the boy. Stunned you sat staring at the King until he finally glanced up holding his smile asking, “You are not hungry?” His eyes darted to the trays of food in front of you.

“You’re smiling.”

In a dart back up to yours his eyes twitched narrower for a moment in confusion, “Why would I not smile? I am happy.”

With an amused smirk you replied, “Hard to imagine you being anything but irritated in my presence. Though I imagine it has something to do with the toddler on your lap and nothing to do with his sitter.”

His brow twitched up then dropped at Teddy’s hand tapping his chin making him lean in to kiss his extended palm. His eyes locked with yours again, “I have yet to be irritated in your presence.”

“Hmm.”

Your eyes shifted and you raised your cup of tea for a sip, “I have not-, we may have not seen eye to eye but I was never irritated with you.”

“Hmm.”

His smile dimmed and his sterner expression slipped out again in a tilt of his chin, “I have always been pleased with your company, seek it out-.” His eyes lowered to Teddy at his hair turning a deep chestnut as his eyes welled up with tears through a soft whimper making the King’s lips part.

In a scoot over his arms lowered in your reach for Teddy. The small boy eased into your hands and soon curled against your chest as you smoothed one hand through his hair and the other across his back and under his legs, “We’re safe now.” Against your neck he whimpered and nuzzled his head against your neck for a few moments until your repetitions of what you had said brought him to peek up at you curiously to see your bright pink hair. With a gentle peck on is nose he let out a giggle. You wiped his cheeks smiling at him before his eyes turned to Legolas, who he waved at before turning to claim a slice of peaches to munch on.

Thranduil looked you over, “I did not intend-…”

You chuckled weakly, “Our little ones remember the attacks as well as we do. Mainly our reactions. Try not to change your expression to a frown so quickly. It took weeks for Dwalin to get that right with Lulu.”

“My expression-.” He nodded, “Of course.” In a lean closer he smiled stroking Teddy’s cheek with his curved finger with a soft smile, “I did not intend to frighten you.” His eyes turned to you to say, “Why would you assume I was irritated with you?”

“For one, the whole stoic emotionless resting face all Elves seem to be adept at makes it difficult to read the meanings behind your actions and words.”

“I speak plainly.”

You nodded and let out a giggle claiming your teacup for another sip, lowering your cup you responded to his raised brow through his held soft expression, “Except when it comes to bartering and contracts it seems. Unless you’ve forgotten your excuses to keep the Southern Greenwood for yourself.”

“I made no-, those were valid points, and you went and took up those hilly lands that winter will no doubt ruin your crops and leave you helpless and without travel should it be as harsh as other years.”

Your smirk deepened, “You truly underestimate our resourcefulness.” In a scanning of your eyes over his face you stated, “You should smile more. All Elves should. War’s over, be happy damnit.”

“Our people have traditions. Longstanding behaviors that are difficult to release, though for you I will try to make an exception.”

With another giggle you replied, “No need to force yourself on my account.”

“Of everyone in these lands you have the greatest claim for me to do so.”

You raised a brow, “Oh? Because I terrify you so?” You asked with another giggle.

His eyes met yours through the doors opening allowing Hedgewig through to land on the arm of your chair passing you the final reminder for the dinner in barely an hour, “You are terrifying yes. But not for the reason you are assuming. For the years I’ve had dreams of my One I never assumed after sharing my dreams with the other Elf Lords, to find myself in your company.”

After a momentary pause you asked, “I’m sorry, my company?”

He nodded, “Lord Glorfindel and I were stunned to realize we shared a One. Our dreams were quite different of our first meetings. Mine with you staring in wonder in my kingdom, of which I had never seen until its creation in the end of the second age. At once, I knew I was where I was meant to be upon its completion. Glorfindel’s was a bit different. You were embracing another, your Father as it turns out. An impressive discovery when he first arrived. At once he knew to learn all he could from the new arrivals and befriend your Father especially. A great leverage over me it seems, to have such a kinship with him already. In that aspect I am behind, but he will see, past all of that and the instant shows of affection we share a deeper bond already.”

Carefully he claimed your hand, assuring Teddy would not be moved in his raising your hand to his lips to kiss your knuckles. A gentle cradling caress of your hand later you were on your feet after he stood saying, “I shall get changed for dinner and be along shortly.” With a smile at Teddy he turned then walked out leaving you to stare open mouthed at the now closed doorway.

A turn of your head brought Tauriel into view in search of the King to request leave from her duties tonight after being asked along as well. After a glance around the room she asked, “Miss Black, are you unwell?”

In a low mumble you started walking to the doorway opposite the King’s exit, reassuring yourself, “Must be imagining things.” In a peering glance after you and the snowy owl landing on your shoulder she paused for a moment then went to find the King.

…

Clutching the wooden hanger from your closet you raised the pale green dress to your neck and glanced at Teddy seated on your bed, who clapped and giggled in approval of the choice. You nodded and stripped, lowering the dress to climb into it. Easily it slid on after you’d removed your clothes to toss it into your hamper. A flick of a finger made the zipper down your back ease up to the base of your neck. The three quarter sleeves were of the pale green material matching the rest of the flowing cotton dress with a spiraled vine shaped cutout around the zipper just under your shoulder blades where your Father’s mark was. The simple dress settled around you and over your thighs as you eased into your nude wedges after pulling your hair into a tall ponytail then moved to lift Teddy in your arms mumbling, “Ok, off to get interrogated again.” Pecking him on the nose, he let out a giggle, “Hopefully, this Elf King will explain just what bond he assumes we have.”

Teddy giggled again then eyed Remus in his exiting his room across from yours, “Moon!”

Flatly his brows dropped eyeing the boy before he glanced at Sirius and Regulus down the hall that both smirked and turned away pretending they hadn’t heard it making Remus say, “You’re behind this!” With a chuckle he turned his head to give Teddy a peck on the cheek as he claimed him from you to carry him down the stairs so you could focus on the stairs.

Anxiously Hermione exited her room still adjusting the buttons down the front of her powder blue dress, holding her heels in her hand as she asked, “Is this acceptable? Mum said it would be, Dad just gave his usual nodding shrug.”

You chuckled saying, “It’s lovely.” While Remus added, “If they don’t love you instantly there’s something wrong with them.” Making her smile in your pause at the base of the stairs for her to add her heels while her Parents stood adjusting their outer cardigans in front of the portrait of the goats tugging a set of turtle shaped kites into the nearby portrait of a knight in full armor that struggled to remain untangled in their loops around him.

With a dart of your tongue you wet your lips then giggled at Fred and George popping up around you in pale green button down shirts and black slacks with dark grey pinstriped vests in golden thread both smirking at Hermione saying, “Perfect to the T.” In a shift of their eyes they glanced at you with smirks saying, “A certain blonde is waiting for you in the study.”

With a sigh you joined them, spotting the Elf King’s back at once staring up at your favorite portrait of a flock of penguins chasing a butterfly, under your breath you asked, “What exactly did he say?”

George grinned switching to latin, “Asked for approval of his robes.”

Fred chuckled continuing the language switch, “Don’t know what you did,”

George smirked eyeing the King’s ear twitch at not being able to listen in, “But he’s hooked on you.”

You rolled your eyes, whispering, “He said something.” They peered at you curiously, “Said he and Glori had these dreams about me.”

Fred, “Like the ones Fili said he had about Mi?”

You nodded, “Somehow they’re both just fine with it and have planned seeing me already. The King said Glori deliberately got close to Dad and the King’s got some deeper bond with me already.”

Chuckles sounded around you before Fred said, “Ah, well it was bound to happen.”

George nodded, “Jealous rivals. He’ll relax.”

Both, “They are a bit tricky to grasp. Probably just need time to woo you.” With a nudge closer to him they both winked at you, “Go be wooed.”

You rolled your eyes and switched back to English to say to the King, “The purple robe is a nice touch.” He turned looking you over with an approving softening expression as you eyed the flowers woven into his crown, “Do you always wear flowers in your crown?”

“In the Spring and Summer. Berries for Winter and fallen leaves for the Fall.” The struggle in him grew as he took in your simple yet elegant outfit hugging you just right, his main thought being your place just a foot away, close enough to reach out to. He knew just where his arm and hand would sit to keep you beside him.

You nodded then asked after his eyes scanned over Hermione, noting your similar dress styles, “You’ve met Thorin’s family, what exactly are we in for?”

His eyes switched to you as Tauriel in a simple floor length deep green gown slipped out of the room to join Hermione in their eagerness at the meeting while Molly’s muttered check list sounded through the hall. “As far as their demeanor or dress?”

“Demeanor. Fili and Thorin said Dams are, difficult to bond with.”

Thranduil nodded, “They can be.” He drew in a breath, “Though after meeting Miss Granger myself I do know she is a great choice for a Daughter in law.” His eyes scanned over you curiously, “Are you related?”

“There is a Granger that was adopted into my line about a century back, but I’m not certain if it’s her line, they got burned out.”

His brow rose, “Burned?”

You nodded leading him through to the next room to view the massive tapestry marking your family line causing his lips to part as he eyed all the various names and faces embroidered on. “These are just the closest relations. It takes a great deal of scrolls to fit my whole line.” You pointed to the top right revealing the man with the name Lou under a singed face and broken branch marking his disinherited status. “Lou Granger. Grandmother carried on the tradition of burning out those who dishonored our line.”

Curiously his eyes wandered over the tapestry, “Where is your name?”

You moved along the wall and eased your fingers over your Father and Uncle’s blacked out faces, “Dad ran away when he was 16, went to live with Uncle James, Regulus moved in shortly after.” Below their names however there was a small folded blossom with your initials under it, “Gran passed before she could add my portrait, usually the first one is done after we turn five.”

His lips parted, “You were close?”

You shook your head, “No, we only met the once.”

In the doorway Molly poked her head in saying, “They’re on their way.”

You nodded, “Need any help?”

She shook her head, “No. Just have to put on the kettle.” She smiled looking between you two then popped out again as Thranduil looked at you asking, “I take it I’ve been accepted by your kin?”

You looked up at him, “I, um, what do you mean?”

“Normally in our culture when titles are abandoned you’re marked as family.”

For a moment your lips parted then closed again before you answered, “Do you really enjoy being called Your Majesty all the time? With people bowing and scraping around you constantly?”

“I do not enjoy it, but that is what is done to respect my title. Not that any here have neglected to do so.”

You nodded again, “I think family might be a bit of a stretch up front,” his brow twitched up at your curious wording, “Perhaps you should think of them more as treating you as their friend and equal.” For a moment he pondered your words, “So feel free to relax, just enjoy having friends to not worry about being a King or impressing constantly with your title and powers.” After looking over his stunned expression you added, “Or don’t, with the arriving Dams and all.”

He opened his mouth to say something only to close it as a bell sounded bringing him to your side in your walk to join the others in the packed living room where he sat in the love seat Fred and George nudged you into. Thranduil flashed you a pleased soft expression before looking at the approaching group of Royals that took their own seats after being greeted properly. He propped one leg over the other just as yours was, nearly smirking at your shared habit, only to find Hermione’s and the other women in dresses to their knees doing the same, leaving only his ease at being able to use his long legs as an excuse to have his propped up leg rest against yours. A single glance at your lap brought your overlapping hands to his attention stirring an urge for him to lay his hand over yours, something your Father did from the arm chair beside you, giving them a gentle pat on his reach over the chair arms between you.

.

Thick blue embroidery coated gown in thick layers coated former Queen Niro, her Daughter Diaa beside Thrain in his finest to the right of Dis, who rested her hand under her Husband Vili’s elbow when they took their seats as Fili and Kili took their seats beside Hermione and Tauriel with pleased smiles of their own. At once Dis’ eyes locked on you when Thorin, Bilbo and Frerin sat down in the last sectional against Ginny’s arm chair, the nearness drawing the pain in her eyes to Prince Frerin’s attention in his brief glance at her while you took in the mirror image Dis and Diaa bore to Thorin. That alone calmed you that Thorin wouldn’t be so greatly changed and still able to keep his filling beard in jeweled styles like theirs, only in a deeper black.

Dis drew in a breath then stated, “Miss Black, you have a lavish home for a school teacher.”

You forced a quick smile, “Thank you, it’s been in the family for centuries, not entirely mine.”

Dis nodded, “Yes, I hear Miss Granger lives here as well.”

You nodded again, “Quite a few from our old groups live here.”

Diaa’s brow rose, “Groups?”

“Dumbledore’s Army and the Order of the Pheonix.”

Dis, “We’ve heard a few rumors of your, Death Eater claims.” Her eyes dropped to the shifting mark on your arm. “What does that entail?”

“A great deal less than it used to. Now we simply ensure our new homes remain safe.”

Dis, “Your other people would not handle that task?”

With a smirk you replied, “We would be the last resort for protection. In other words, we would be the ones you would pray not to see on a battlefield.”

Diaa, “And that would be, why?”

You caught her eye, “Because we have done the unthinkable, broken laws and conjured the unforgivable curses our world hoped had been forgotten.” At once the air shifted around the Dwarves, “Sometimes you have to choose the lesser of two evils, drastic measures must be called upon to protect what is precious to us, sometimes the worst of us have to be depended upon when we grow too squeamish to face the battle on our doorstep.”

Thorin smirked as Thrain asked, “Have your cities been settled nicely?”

You nodded saying, “All but our main shops and squares meant for Dale.”

Thrain looked to Draco beside Regulus, asking, “Have you finalized the model for it yet?”

Draco flashed a quick smile, “I’ve come up with a few ideas, the Ministry is looking them over. The design should be decided on in a few days.”

Dis looked to Hermione, “Can you not speed things along?”

Hermione’s lips parted to answer as her hand shifted under Fili’s to fold their fingers together, “I am only one of the Council Members, though it should grow quicker once our Minister has been named.”

Niro, “Ah yes, your voting. When is the announcement?”

Hermione, “Ten tonight.”

Diaa’s eyes shifted to yours, “And how is the potion coming along for my Grandchildren?”

You forced a smile, “Another week and it should be ready.”

She nodded then looked to Thorin with a grin, “Hmm, I suppose it would give the couple time to settle into the new arrangement before the Wedding.”

Niro, “Has this arrangement been made often? I can’t imagine it is popular. I am curious also of any side effects of this potion on children.”

Behind Percy, Dean and Seamus, who’d hoped to tag along and catch a sight of the Royals, their heads popped up and they smiled saying, “Our parents used them.”

Dean nodded, “Dad got out of the service and returned to his family home in the Wizarding world where he found out about the potion, took it, met Pops, they had me.”

Seamus added, “Mum was the same. Felt out of place as a man growing up, graduated and took it. Ran into Dad, course bit of a nasty shock for him with all the pictures and stories from her growing up, not even counting the part where Dad was a Muggle.”

Dean, “We’ve both got younger Sisters, we’re all perfectly fine.”

Niro nodded asking, “And you’re both on the Council as well?”

Seamus, “Dean is, I’m just an Auror.”

Her eyes shifted to you hoping for a definition, “Aurors are our law keepers.” Earning a nod from her.

Dis looked Hermione over then asked while Molly floated the tea set into the room serving it out for everyone earning a round of thanks before she popped back into the kitchen to finish the meal. “Fili mentioned you’re a, Muggle born?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes.”

Dis, “How is that possible?”

Hermione, “It is believed that through our lines magical ancestors are found and the ability simply skips a generation or two.”

Diaa, “Are your parents on the Council as well?” Her eyes shifted to them beside her.

They shook their heads and her Father answered, “We’re dentists.”

Niro, “Is that a high ranking role in your society?”

Hermione’s Mother answered, “Well it is part of the medical profession. Takes a great deal of training. It doesn’t exactly measure up to something like being a Queen, Your Majesty.”

Niro smiled at her saying, “Doctors are highly esteemed in our culture. No need for titles. From what I hear your child is quite talented, and to have been given such a position of her own at such a young age.”

Remus smiled adding, “Our Hermione is considered one of the brightest Witches of her age.”

Hermione smiled then glanced over to Dis, who had her eyes locked on you, “Even over you, Miss Black?”

You forced out another smile, “I would say we are closer to equally matched, though it really doesn’t matter.”

Your smirk inched out as Diaa stated, “Of course it matters. To see just how powerful any heirs might be.”

With a weak giggle you eyed Teddy after his crawl over to your Father’s lap making him draw back his hand from yours, then looked at her again, “The argument of the purity of one’s blood has been a blood soaked topic in our world for centuries. I assure you the power of a Witch or Wizard is based solely upon their willingness to learn and harness the immense power we are able to tap into.” You glanced at Teddy again, who giggled turning his hair to a bright purple yours gladly shifted to as his hand planted in your palm you extended out to him. Your smile grew as he raised it to hide his face, only to move it and let out a squeaking giggle at your soft gasp marking his reappearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Dis asked, “Your Son?”

You peered up at her as Sirius stated, “My Cousins. She fell in our fleeing.”

Diaa, “You cannot change your appearance as well?”

Sirius, “I can shift into a big black dog, that is about it. My Cousin’s Father was a Morpher, just like my Wife.”

Niro, “Impressive gift, and for him to wield it so young so easily.”

Sirius chuckled, “Merely a habit at this age, game at the most.”

Molly appeared in the doorway sending your tea cups away as you stood and filed into the large dining hall used only for grand occasions. In your new seats Niro asked, “Miss Black, I understand your birthday is coming up soon. Will our kin be invited to the celebration?”

Your eyes locked with hers, “Actually, I share the birthday with Fred and George. We usually have a family dinner, no celebration.”

On your left Thranduil turned his head, saying, “That won’t do. I will handle the planning.” He looked across at Niro, “There will be a proper celebration in Greenwood.” To which she nodded at his implied invitation of her and her kin.

Sirius beside you smirked at your soft inhale as you looked to the King, saying, “You don’t have to do that.”

He turned his head giving you a softer yet unyielding expression, “Yes I do. After all I missed the chance to aid you in settling, you all must be properly welcomed into our world. You can still have your dinner with the full celebration after.”

Thrain, “Any word on if the Men of Gondor and Rohan will be invited?”

Thranduil, “I don’t believe they are aware of their presence just yet, and hopefully they won’t be for some time.”

Thorin nodded locking his eyes with yours, “Do let us know if you spot any banners or riders coming up on your borders. We will squash their urge to expand or worse.”

With a weak chuckle you replied, “Worst comes to worst I could let Norberta give them a good scare. Loud roar should handle it.” Making Thorin and Bilbo chuckle with the teens around you.

Through the rest of the meal you sat feeling the King’s leg shift closer to yours without touching as you listened to and answered each of the questions asked from the visiting family between your hushed conversation with your Father in latin about what the King had said. Confirmations were made of their both issuing intentions for spending time with you since your arrival. But your words halted at the radio being flipped on just minutes before ten casting you into silence again with cheers sounding when Remus was announced the victor and new Minister, bringing on a round of toasts while he joined you on taking Teddy up to bed.

Thranduil had left quietly after a few hushed words with you requesting another meeting soon before he left to ensure the celebration would be well prepared for unleashing by the weeks end. All went well, at least until a single phrase was uttered by Dis on her way out, the single inconsequential phrase threw you right back into that basement of the dilapidated mansion Riddle had held you in for your tests to earn your Dark Mark. 

 Alone in your room you curled your fingers around the metal railing at the foot of your bed with a shuddering exhale still feeling the clawed fingers from Fenrir Greyback easing through your hair, trying with all your might to remind yourself he was dead and no danger now.

The shimmering silvery blue curls you bore now a deep black as tears welled up in your eyes through the tremors building in your body while your hair tie slipped and fell slowly to the floor freeing your curls to pool around your face. Straightening up again you left your heels at the foot of your bed and went walking, trying to drive the thoughts from your mind with a change of scenery.

Tears fled your eyes but thoughtlessly you wandered until you found yourself passing through Northern Greenwood. Around you Elves above stole glances of you in your hushed following of the pathway a soft breeze uncovered from under the weight of hundreds of shed leaves through the years. Easily you found the front gate that was opened for you, welcoming you through with puzzled expressions at your now black curls. A simple shake of your hands started your path through the lower floor away from the distant conversations and bustling planning going on in the bright moon and candle light.

Slowly you eyed each abandoned hall and room along the way, passing through a series of guest rooms until a small study filled with books in a language you could not decipher triggering an irritation pulling you from the deep pit you felt inside almost completely, promising to yourself you would learn it and unearth their secrets one day. In the hall again you passed, feeling the start of a layer of dust growing on the marble floor. Portraits hung all around, lifeless reminders of those that had come before, ending with a blonde Elleth in a crown making you assume she once was Thranduil’s Queen and Mother to his Son. Turning your head you eyed the double doors at the end of the darkened hall. The cold wood met your palms in their timid raise before they parted revealing a seemingly endless ballroom feeding out into a private garden.

The walls coated in stained glass allowing burst of colored moonlight into the long forgotten hall. A soft gasp left you in your first step inside making the dust shift under your toes and balls of your feet while your eyes traveled upwards at the crystal strewn stained glass ceiling coating each inch of the ballroom with shifting rays of colored light. The far wall with open archways into the garden long untouched with fountains trickling softly around torches unable to light after years of misuse, tall candelabras stood under cloths revealing only their polished pearl bases. In the center of the room you paused staring at a white buck passing through the garden that paused to look at you making you miss the quietly approaching King that had been alerted to your arrival by his servants.

The hem of his robe grazed across the top layer of dust, wondering how you’d managed to find this ballroom in particular so easily. Quietly he waited until you turned again bringing him into the corner of your vision, eyeing your natural hair and sunken expression on your face. “My guards told me you had arrived. It is curious you found your way here alone.”

He stepped closer to you hoping his nearness would calm you at least as you eyed his simple loose white under shirt hanging loosely around his thighs under his open maroon robe as his hair shifted freely without his crown in place. “Am I not allowed here?”

He shook his head, “You are allowed where you wish.”

Curiously you asked, “Why is it abandoned, this wing?”

Thranduil sighed and led you out into the garden now absent of any white buck towards a sculpture of a swan with markings in Ancient Elvish on a golden plaque below it, “Through the Ages our numbers have dwindled greatly. Upon returning home from the battle that passed my Father’s crown to me we had lost two thirds of our soldiers.” His head turned to the plaque his fingers grazed across, “Echoes ripple on through eternity stitched deeply into our hears.” He translated then glanced up at you with a broken look in his eyes, “My Mother used to say that. When we fled Doriath under the Feanorean strike, we were so few until we found our way to Greenwood. Amon Lanc was our kingdom, and by then the Silvans had named my Father King.”

“Big change in title?”

He surprisingly smiled through a weak chuckle, “Yes. We were merchants. There is not much, or was, was not much joy in these lands until your arrival. How did you find this place?”

“I, couldn’t sleep, needed a walk. Found my way here.”

He nodded and shifted closer to you asking, “Are you unwell?” tilting his head hoping to find some source for the pain he noted in your eyes still.

In a weakening tone you replied, “Just a memory, nothing more.”

The hint of a coming tear made him ask, “Would it help, to share it, your memory? I assure you I am a great listener.”

“I’m not certain you’d want to know.”

“I assure you I do.”

“Everyone always says that and then they fly into rages when I tell them.”

He scanned his eyes over your face then stated, “I am your One, there is no pain I would not wish to aid you in shouldering.” Your sigh brought his hand palm up as he asked, “I shall make you some tea.” 

You nodded easing your hand into his, which he transferred to his elbow in his turn to guide you back through the hall and into a long winding path up to the Royal Wing as he shared a simple tour with you of what you passed. Two large doors sat before you with one opened at his push allowing you through into the moonlit apartment. Wetting his lips he said, “It should only take a few minutes for me to light the fires and lamps.” A flick of your finger on the hand resting on his arm cast the room in golden light earning a weak chuckle from him, “Thank you.” Guiding you through to his main sitting room, leaving you on the small couch to go start the tea in the kitchen across the hall.

A few moments later he was at your side again spotting your gaze on the large wall of windows bringing the star and moonlight in with their mesmerizing twinkles. The cushions shifted as he sat beside you with a soft gaze, asking, “Jaqi, your memory?” His pause for your name calmed him at your comfort in his use of it.

You sighed and folded your fingers in on your lap as you met his eyes, “Back, when I got my mark, it was a painful two weeks. More so, for one of my Uncle’s followers.” He nodded shifting closer to you, debating is he should not hold your hand or not, “Fenrir Greyback.” The name drew a tear down your cheek as his heart dropped at the glossy emotionless gaze filling your eyes that instantly had his hand on one of yours with a comforting squeeze. “My Aunt Bellatrix was Riddle’s pet, Fenrir wanted to be mine.”

His eyes followed the next tear as you shared more, “I just couldn’t move, it hurt too much, and, I know Dis didn’t know what she’d said. Or meant anything to happen from it, just happens sometimes. But, it just, he used to just stroke my hair.” He glanced at the kettle a flick of your fingers silenced it in his refusal to leave your side. “I know women have been through worse…”

Instantly his free hand rose to stroke your cheek wiping away your tears there, “Their suffering does not negate yours. He harmed your trust, made you to feel unsafe. What was his fate in your war?”

His near growl voiced his protective streak all the men who’ve heard it before, “My Uncle Lucious saw him after that first time, made sure not to leave me alone after. When Severus carried me home Lucious told my Father and Uncle Regulus. When they could Lucious told Fenrir I wanted to meet him somewhere, they were waiting for him. He’s dead.”

He nodded, “Good.” His eyes scanned over your hair as a couple strips of curls shifted slowly back to its silvery blue drawing his fingers to them after a soft request for permission. Gently he eased his fingers through the bottom of a set of curls seemingly turning to silk across his fingers against his imagined rough texture.

“Why keep seeing me?”

His eyes shifted to meet yours, “You are far more than you realize.”

Another tear rolled from your eye over his thumb drawing tears to his eyes, “Look at what I’ve done.” Your broken voice and scrunched up face brought him to draw you against his chest in your hunch forward.

Firmly his hand rose to ease his fingers through your hair brushing it out of your face, soothingly stating through your silent sobs that he held you through. “Look at all you have done. You saved thousands, cleared countless dark creatures and Dragons with ease that would have ended most armies. Healed lands long since believed lost, rebuilt my castle in Amon Lanc, given us border protection that we could not hope for on our own.” Tightly his free arm folded around your back as you nestled against his chest uncontrollably staining his shirt with your tears that drew a warm tingle across his skin as his hidden scars vanished.

“When Doriath fell we barely managed to aid 200 to safety, out of thousands. All but 50 fell in the following wars, with all but Legolas and myself choosing not to sail to Valinor. It is painful, but we do what we can, save who we can while carrying those who have fallen.” Softly he spoke to you as you quieted and continued to hold you once your tears had run out, eventually peering down noticing your deep breaths as you were falling asleep. 

Carefully his wrap over the back of the couch was grabbed and eased over you both in his shift to rest back against the pillows between his back and the arm of the couch. A shift of his body later he’d propped a foot up on the couch, leaving the other bent holding your curled legs in place as you nestled against his chest. Under his tightening arms you settled with a slow exhale brushing your hair free over your back while he rested his head against yours closing his eyes hoping to stay like that forever, relaxing as your arms shifted around his sides in your sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

For all the luck in managing to find relatives or family friends able and willing to form new households with the elder orphans a small group had become a difficult task to house. The teens no doubt were still housed in Hogwarts and settled in nicely for the next few months easing the troubles, but their younger siblings still in Muggle schooling and those even younger still in the rounds or guardians keeping them safe and entertained through their days of rotating groups of Elves, Dwarves, the new Hobbits freshly moved into your hilly lands and the Aururs and unemployed teens yet to find work.

The trouble had nothing to do with the children, sure the teens had been a bit rough on being rehomed at first. But in the weekend supervised trips to the Elven lands and Erebor under their leader’s watches their moods lifted as even with a few language and culture barriers common interests were found weeding out a great number willing to house the children and teens that had bonded with them. For all the doubts you had the supposedly stubborn Dwarves were all too willing to follow the weekly check ins for the mandatory fostering probation period as the Elves had mainly been claimed by the younger toddlers and infants they gladly took to setting up cots in their shared rooms to keep watch over their chosen kin through the nights with enamored smiles.

But a few snags were met of course, mainly in a group of children wishing to stay with their chosen Dwarf families, that were all too eager to house them in return, however relatives had been found for them and the case had to be monitored carefully. All but one had agreed to allow the children where they felt more comfortable, mainly because the relatives worked in dangerous or demanding professions. The final exception exploded as the discovered grandparent triggered a language blocked stand off bringing Fred and George to talk the two girls down and find out just what had happened under the watch of the Dwarves they had fled to.

With memories copied of the encounter Remus was in agreement and Regulus left with Sirius to gather the children’s belongings to initiate the girls and their 15 year old Brother’s fostering in Erebor. Wide grins were worn by the clan eager to welcome the girls, whom the exhausted twins took to their Muggle school they had missed the first class of after the breakfast set fight to return back to the mountain after the ride to Pumpernickle on the enchanted bus for Muggle born students.

Thankfully the great number of willing Elves proudly accepted the terms as well and brought their gleeful bundles home finally, agreeing to keep the group play dates up so they could compare experiences and gain aid from the Witches and Wizards checking in on them for how to properly include their own culture with that of the Elves. Once again the sounds of children were heard through each Elven land with precautions being taken, enchanted barriers around bridges, steps and walkways under the aid of Witches to ensure the safety of their new little ones brightening the forests and mountain greatly.

.

All this easing the great weight of the task from the new Ministry, that could now focus on reinstating the apparating laws and restarting the Flue system to ease transportation again. The latest of Draco’s models had been voted as the best option for all leaving only the confirming of the design with the Dwarves, Elves and Hobbits before the Aurors would begin to form the final structure checks and clear what was in the way of the new structures.

Added to the lower half would be a small Muggle born city the schools for the younger students would be moved to after the Muggles had begun showing suspicion of their strange behaviors feeling far too similar to the trials that had initiated the split of your races again. Included in this would be the Dursleys, including Dudley, who found it hard to settle into the new ways and took you up on your offer of helping you and the twins out in your shop. A decision also easing Petunia and Vernon into learning more about your world they had been so vehemently against while Harry was growing up and making the distance between Vernon and Arthur Weasley shorter by a great deal aiding their new found friendship.

…

Steadily your breathing increased in your waking to the passing of clanking chests past the front door of King Thranduil’s apartment. Fluttering lids brought your eyes to focus on the far wall across from you while the deep steady heart beat under your head reminded you of your living pillow making your heart rate spike. Tenderly fingers smoothed through the curls that eased into your face while you slept to brush them behind your ear freeing a chance for those same fingers to trace the pointed tip adoringly. Above you the King’s velvety voice stated, “We’ve time to sunrise yet, rest as long as you wish.”

Tilting your head up you caught his adoring gaze making your voice catch in your throat for a moment, “I, um. I should go.”

Slowly his hands brushed along your back in your attempt to sit up, “If it is propriety you are concerned of I assure you, your sharing my quarters is allowed in my culture, our bond is publicly known.”

With a sigh you sat up then turned your head when he sat up making you realize you were still seated between his legs placing you all but on his lap. Barely an inch from your side he settled and brushed your hair over your shoulder admiring the candlelight shining on your silvery blue hair in the otherwise darkened room. In a slow inhale you eyed his soft smile making the irritatingly stubborn Elf even more attractive in your inspection, “Why did you say we had a deeper bond?”

Thranduil couldn’t help but let out a weak chuckle settling his hands around your middle, “I did not mean to belittle your relationship with Glorfindel, merely that we bear similar pains and trials. Glorfindel has his own, but we have faced the weight of the lives of many on our every action for a good portion of our lives. I do not doubt Glorfindel would be able to be a shoulder for you in times of need, merely our bonds would hold different meanings and benefits for you.”

“And what exactly benefits you both in this?”

“For myself at least I am grateful to have a One who understands what I have faced, and could face the troubles ahead of us.” Slowly he inched closer to you watching the shift in your eyes as they looked his face over from purple to green and then back again when they locked on his, “Your eyes appear this way even when you are unable to change your hair color?”

You nodded, “My Mother had them too, part of our ties to Salazaar Slytherin.”

“They are stunning.”

Again his fingers rose to gently brush another row of curls out of your face, you softly replied, “Thank you.”

“Would you allow me to kiss you?”

With a timid nod his fingers eased across your cheek to cup it in his lean in. As he closed the distance your eyes drooped while his nose just barely brushed along yours in a teasing stroke before his lips tenderly met yours. Almost instantly you had leaned into the kiss starting his hopeful shifting of his lips to claim a string of kisses instead of just one. A few moments bled by in your lulled ease at the steady beat of his heart under your hands resting on his chest until a click was heard after a flash of light.

The shock of it brought you firmly against his chest drawing a soft giggle from you at his protective hug coating you in his comforting orange and vanilla scent. In a reach out you grabbed the photo floating down from the camera hovering there you showed to Thranduil making his lips part at the continuing kiss captured in the photo.

After barely an awed glance at it his eyes rose then shut at your lips meeting his again. Outside the room the noise grew until an unnoticed door opening was followed by the receding steps before that same door closed again you had continued through until the same door opened allowing Legolas through to say, “Ada, what did you say to Tauriel-?”

His words halted as he spotted you resting your curled fingers to your lips after your flick of a wave at him when he eyed you both on the couch. Thranduil turned his head with an easy smile, “I said nothing to Tauriel.”

Legolas, “I did not mean to intrude.”

You shook your head, “No intrusion.” His eyes turned to the camera that popped up floating around him in a circle as an easy smile grew on your face, “You can do me a favor though.”

He nodded, “Of course.” Sinking his eyes over you watching his Father’s hands shift from your waist to his lap in your hand patting on the couch as you stood, “I’m gonna need a smile from the pair of you.”

His brow rose and you giggled stepping towards him claiming his wrist in your hand to tug him closer to sit by his Father. The pair glanced at each other before you let out a sigh reaching out to grab Thranduil’s arm to sling around his Son’s shoulders, “Seriously, it’s like you’re strangers, big hug, big smile then you can go back to pretending you don’t know one another.”

With a curious smirk Legolas leaned against his Father’s side watching the camera float in front of you as you said, “Big smile.” You peered over the camera at the pair to let out a large grin and folded your hands together in a playful begging motion, “Please? Consider it my birthday present if it makes it more bearable.”

Thranduil, “I have a present for you already. But, as you wish.” His arms at once circled Legolas, who smiled as large as his Father did making you giggle to yourself through the capturing of the picture you shook then passed a copy to each of them.

“Thank you for humoring me.”

Legolas chuckled and eyed the picture, somehow grateful to have the joyful expression from the both of them locked in place before the door opened again revealing Tauriel peeking through before entering to pass a message on to the King. With a grin you called her name and smiled after you said, “Big smile.” Curiously she moved closer and grinned at the picture as you said, “I think Kili would enjoy this. I have a few ideas for his picture for you.” Making her smile again as she thanked you then slipped out with a response from Thranduil.

On his feet again Legolas chuckled getting an answer for the detail he needed for the party plans then slipped out with another chuckle pocketing the picture you had gifted him on his way out. Alone again Thranduil eyed your figure before shifting and easing his hand over your lower back to pull you onto his lap circling you in his arms asking, “Do I get a smile from you as well?”

You chuckled weakly then turned to the camera to smile brightly together, after which his lips found your cheek making you giggle to yourself soon joined by a pleased chuckle from him seeing his peck caught at the end off the picture loop. In another glance at him you passed him his copy after zapping yours home along with the camera, “I should let you get back to being a King. I didn’t mean to distract you from it.”

With a sigh from him you were propped closer to him on his lap to cup your cheek and steal another loving kiss before he stood lifting you into his arms to carry you into the kitchen. “I am a King regardless of what I am doing, and please never be concerned with distracting me from anything.” Carefully he set you on the counter and kissed your cheek again, “I am going to make breakfast.”

Locked in a loving gaze through his glances at you he fixed the meal and served it out on two plates for you both and you shared your plans for the day with one another. Your parting however came with another interrupted kiss when your cow alarm clock appeared mooing until you stroked its jaw silencing it to zap home again leaving the confused King trying to decipher what it was. Another message arrived and you caught his longing glance at you when you passed through his doorway with a wave making him mentally guarantee his joining you at five to see these mermaids of yours.

.

Fully fed with some time to spare you popped from one empty hallway to another in Rivendell where you turned in a circle wondering why you had chosen this spot from your mental pull here. Only to have a pair of arms circle you from behind making you giggle to yourself, hearing, “And here I imagined the sunrise to be the only source of light to my morning.”

With a grin Glorfindel loosened his arms to turn around you asking, “Your classes were cancelled?”

You shook your head, “No, just thought I’d check on you.”

He grinned wider stating, “Nothing troubling. Just a curious Ent crossing from Lothlorien asking about your protection barriers, asking if he might-,” His words died at the confused furrow of your brows.

“I’m sorry, a curious what?”

“Ent, oh, you must not have had them, They are tree herders.”

Through a puzzled giggle you asked, “Your trees need herding?”

With a weak chuckle of his own he replied, “Yes, in the Years of the Lamps the Elves woke the trees, they can move, speak-.”

“They can speak? Can you teach me?”

He chuckled again, “It is quite a hard language to learn, but of course I would love to teach you all that I know.” After a pause he asked, “You truly do not have conscious trees?”

“We have a Whomping Willow.”

“Whomping Willow, how did it earn that name?”

“Well, it attacks people that go near it.”

“Out of anger?”

“No, it seems pretty pleased with inflicting injuries.”

On your right you caught the stunned Elf Twins looking at you, Elladan broke the silence asking, “Are you certain?”

Ellohrir, “We could try speaking to it for you, see why it’s angry.”

You smirked, “Well you can tag along with Glori here to the school, while we gather up some pearls you,” You paused for another poorly contained giggle, “Can try speaking with our willow.”

Elladan nodded, “I am certain we will mend its anger.”

You smirked holding back your giggle making Glorfindel chuckle at your expression, “If anyone could on gusto alone it would be you two.” You glanced at Glorfindel then said, “I should get changed for class, but I will see you at five.”

After a gentle peck on your cheek he said, “Of course. I will see you at five and we can discuss your meeting the Ents some more.” You nodded then slipped away with another giggle at the twins then popped back into your room to change.

…

In jeans, blouse and heeled boots you entered your classroom eyeing the students entering with eager smiles for your lesson for the day. Excited to test themselves in the inspection of cursed ceramic eggs they would play hot potato with until the teams would try to discover the reversal spells and be able to name the curse placed on the eggs by their symptoms. After a great first two classes your eyes turned to your door as Minerva passed through ready to escort you two on your shared monitoring of the first study period. It was going peacefully enough until your eyes followed those of a group of students eyeing a set of lights floating above the lake on the school grounds. With parted lips you watched three bodies fall from mid air to plummet into the lake where the giant squid raised them from the surface.

Behind your shoulder Minerva peered at their soaked figures scrambling away from the sinking squid before she asked, “Apparating fumble?”

You shook your head, “No. Elves I think. Elrond has said they show up similar to how we did, flash of light and fall to the earth.”

Minerva drew in a breath, “Perhaps it might be best for you to lead them to the Elves since they know you the best.”

You nodded, “I’ll try to be back soon.”

She smiled patting your shoulder gently, “Take your time. They may be a bit turned about with that fall.”

Softly your giggle sounded as you faded into a mist and flew your way over to the curious trio. Behind them you landed and shifted back eyeing the blonde woman between the identical men, one with black hair and the other a bright crimson. Clearing your throat you eyed their stunned turn as the men reached for weapons that weren’t there, simple robes and pants over their bare feet were all they were wearing under their nearly waist length hair. You smiled softly stating, “Hi, I’m Jaqi. Welcome to Pumpernickel, this is, actually Hogwarts one of our schools, we’re South of Erebor and not that far from Elven territories, is there a Kingdom you wished to be escorted to?”

Curiously the trio looked you over, first at your hair then your eyes and large facial scar as you brushed your bangs behind your ear making their eyes narrow in their silent inspection of you wondering if they could trust you. With a nod you stated, “Well, I’m certain Elrond will know what to do.”

Between the brothers the woman drew in a breath repeating, “Elrond?”

You nodded, “Yes. You know him?” She stared at you blankly watching your eyes shift as you looked over the men then back to her again. Your smile inched wider and you stated, “I will show you to Elrond.” Turning from the trio after a wave of your hand that sent the water from their hair and clothes to the lake again you started the walk to your doorway that appeared in the field opened to Rivendell’s courtyard. The trio remained in place inspecting their clothes and hair before conferencing quietly before deciding to rush after you to close the large gap now between you so they would not be lost in these foreign lands.

.

A couple steps behind you they eyed the doorway then passed through after you only to pause gasping in their circles in the open courtyard as you smiled at Lindir and Legolas in a quiet conference rounding a corner peering over notes in the Prince’s palms. In a curious glance up at noting the group of guests Legolas smiled at you leading Lindir over only to have his smile flinch away recognizing the trio as Lindir bowed his head stating in Quenya, _“Lady Celebrian, Lords Maglor and Maedhros. Welcome back to Rivendell.”_

With a smile you turned to see the trio stepping closer to Lindir as you said, “Well, see, Rivendell as promised.” Your eyes turned to Lindir as you stated, “I think I might have been more stressful a sight after their fall into our lake, my appearance is a bit off putting perhaps, couldn’t get a word out of them. But, no matter, I trust you know how to handle this matter.”

The redhead in the group stated in Quenya making a group of servants nearby to gasp at his words, _“Why would this creature ever assume to have our trust, or to have earned our conference.”_

With a giggle you stated, “Or perhaps just a communication fumble.” You peered up at Legolas, adding through his glare at the Elf Lords giving the Elf equivalent of a sneer at you making them eye the young Prince curious of his protection of you, “Oh, I forgot to mention, your Father will probably tag along at five, if you wanted to join as well remember to wear something you don’t mind swimming in. Dwarves swim nude normally, so I thought Elves might do the same, but the lake is on school grounds, so pants or shorts at least please. Also, mermaids have protective barbs on their heads so no crown either or it will be take as a threat to their King.”

Legolas nodded replying with a soft smile, “Of course, I am on my way back now, I will pass it on _Naneth_.”

That single word made the trio’s lips to part before they eyed the Prince again as you turned to pass through the doorway again with a parting smile at the trio wishing them well after a curious glance at Legolas at his nickname for you. When the door vanished Legolas glared at the trio then turned away returning to the enchanted archways to speak with his Father as Maglor asked, _“That creature, is Latea reborn?”_

Lindir drew in a claming breath of his own, _“No. That is Jaqiearae Black, King Thranduil and Lord Glorfindel’s One. She is a Professor at a school for Isitari.”_

Celebrian, _“Isitari?”_

Maedhros, _“There are only three Isitari now in these lands. We saw them cross here in a ship under Ulmo’s care at the birth of the Third Age.”_

Lindir eyed the trio again, _“Lady Black and her people fell here from their world. They have become great allies of ours.”_

The sound of a passing group of Elleths holding their fostered toddlers chuckling among themselves drew the trio’s eyes to them before Maglor stated, _“So many Little Ones. Has peace finally found this valley?”_

They all looked to Lindir who stated, _“Lady Black discovered the One Ring and destroyed it. Her people have helped rid our lands and those of the Dwarves’ of Goblins and Orcs, even Smaug in Erebor and the Balrog dwelling in Moria. In return our people are assisting in the raising of their orphans from the war they were escaping.”_ After an attempt to turn away he paused then looked at them again, _“Lady Black is an incredible and selfless leader, already she has earned the respect and adoration of her future subjects in Greenwood. You would do well to give her a chance to see her heart for yourselves.”_

His words and back to them left them open mouthed frozen in place for a few moments before following him only to be crashed into by the twins after they had spotted their Mother from afar. A flash of blonde passed them as Glorfindel, who had heard them raced to the enchanted portals to follow after you to check if you were upset at what they had said. On the other side he nearly crashed into Ron on his path to visit his intended.

With a weak chuckle he stated, “Steady on Glorfindel, no telling who’s on the other sides of these doors.”

Hastily Glorfindel wet his lips the asked, “I am curious, would you be able to take me to Jaqi?”

Ron’s brows furrowed for a moment as he raised his arm eyeing his watch on his wrist before looking up to say, “Simple enough, should be in Hogwarts.” He eyed the doorway then said, “I’ll show you.” Turning around Ron guided him through the neighborhood straight for the Black family mansion he let him inside before turning to shift the dial beside the door making it link to your classroom office. Atop the stairs in the empty classroom Ron softly said, “Hmm.” Trotting down the short flight of stairs he led the way through the classroom and down to the study hall after an assumption on where you would be.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Once in the study hall Glorfindel was pleased to find you smiling as you shared about the strange trio with Minerva, beside him Ron patted his shoulder then said as he left, “Gotta get back, can’t miss tea.”

In a glance up to the figure in the doorway you smiled when you noticed who it was. Around him on his path to you he noticed the young girls forming groups to start whispering about him with stolen glances and soft giddy giggles Minerva was quick to try and end. At your side Glorfindel smiled and motioned you closer to the corner away from the teens trying to listen in, wetting his lips he stated, “I overheard the returned trio, I had to come and see you, ensure you were not upset.”

Your head shook, “No. They weren’t overly friendly but I mean I’m certainly not a friendly face to them so I understand the reluctance to bond right away.”

“I was referring to what they said.”

You shook your head again, “I couldn’t understand what they said. Why, what could they have said to make you rush out here to check on me?”

He drew in a breath, “Well, it loses effect in translation. You were referred to as a creature, and they refused to respect or speak with you.”

“Hmm. There are a great deal of Elves I don’t speak with you know, if they don’t feel comfortable to speak with me they won’t be forced to.”

Glorfindel let out a weak chuckle, “Either way they will be forced to, Lady Celebrian is Lord Elrond’s Wife, and the Brothers Maedhros and Maglor had taken him and his Brother from Doriath after their forces had conquered it, they raised him. Should they choose to remain in Rivendell you will be seeing a great deal of each other possibly.”

You couldn’t help but smile as his hands folded around yours in a gentle cradling motion, “Then I suppose I should learn their language if they refuse to speak mine.” At your challenging glint in your eyes he smiled at your asking, “Would you teach me?”

He nodded, “Of course.”

“How many forms of Elvish do you know? The Dwarves taught me Khuzdul, Elrond taught me their Ancient runes from Kurdu, Celeborn was even kind enough to teach me Valinorian for a book he lent me. Though he was a bit timid on teaching me more than that. Do Elves not all learn to read and write? He mentioned something about it being a rare trait in the earlier ages.”

Glorfindel chuckled softly, “We did not have much need for it. There is a certain, life, to a story we enjoy over recounting it from the page. I can read and write in ancient Silvan and Doriathian, as do many Elf Lords for their own lands, others choose only to learn should it be useful to their trades. I do speak Quenya, current Silvan and the common tongue fluently.”

“I could teach you to read ours if you like, I’m certain after speaking to Thranduil I could learn the other languages and share them with you too.”

He chuckled softly again locking his loving gaze on yours again after watching your lips as you spoke, “That sounds like a wonderful plan. What do I do to teach you?”

Gently after explaining the process you absorbed his languages and eased yours back towards him widening his smile as after he glanced around taking in the titles on the books and pages around him.

Your hands parted however as you accepted the notebook from a student to check that they had completed their assignment fully, giving the young girl a chance to smile up at Glorfindel and introduce herself before she accepted her notebook from you and raced back to her friends to share his name in their giggling group. Through the free period he remained at your side sharing more about the trio and his assumptions of their taking to your actions, folded around your hand, his was fixed tightly for the walk up to your class again. In the chair behind your desk he sat with a grin watching your hands on lesson between glances at the textbook you had left open on your desk he flipped through taking in the skills you were tasked on teaching these young children.

.

Lunch had him at your side still, taking in the enchanted table before joining in conversation with the teachers around you asking about his shadowing of your lessons and time at the school until it was back to class until the final bell. With a grin your hand was claimed again by the tall Lord stealing another chance to press a kiss to your knuckles on your path to the door leading into the hall of bustling children eager to claim their few hours of freedom before dinner and bed. Each turn he took in the surroundings, slightly envious of your having children around you through the day, as most Elves had been since your arrival, at least until they had begun fostering themselves.

Through one final archway you exited into an open stretch of green leading to the great lake crossing the path. You smiled up at fawkes on his evening flight while Opal exited the same archway to make her trip to Hagrid’s hut for her appearance as the subject for his later lesson with the older students that were to help gather her latest measurements and help with her feeding. On your right he said, “It is comforting to see your people so at peace in these lands, and that the barriers are so good at keeping the winds in check.”

You let out a weak giggle, “We had to put wind turbines around our borders to help with that. They gather energy and fuel some of our buildings, mainly our hospital. It actually is quite useful, though we do have to find a use for the three hour mists that linger in the mornings. Though a few of our creatures do enjoy the moisture as do a few of our plants.”

Smiling down at you he shifted closer to your side, “That is good to hear.”

“We’ll just have to see how winter is here, that will be the test, but we’ll manage it.”

“I am certain you will.”

Looking forward again you spotted your doorway popping up with Fred and George surrounded by the Elf King and Prince while Elrond’s Sons peered around curiously taking in the surroundings. Off to your left the Whomping Willow drew the eye of the Elf Twins as you said, “Our Willow. If you need it, there’s a knot on the stump that immobilizes it, though I doubt it’ll let you get that close. Please try not to get injured, I doubt your Father would forgive me for that.”

They nodded and Elladan stated, “We will learn what is angering your Willow.”

“Just try not to get too close or it’ll think you’re going for the tunnel it’s protecting.”

Ellohrir, “Tunnel?”

You nodded, “It leads to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. The small town not far from here.”

Elladan nodded and led the way, “We will get to the bottom of this.”

You smirked again as Fred and George shook their heads, through the doors behind him Ginny passed through mumbling, “I’ll make sure they don’t die. Mum keeps trying to teach me to knit.”

You watched the glum teen follow the whispering Brothers to the tree as Fred said, “She’s not on the couch as much.”

George, “Mum keeps trying to get her to move.”

Fred, “Insisting on hobbies.”

George, “Even took a tour of Lothlorien the other day just to get away from gardening lessons.”

Fred let out a laugh as you started walking to the lake, “Ended up getting pulled into a tour of the gardens by one of their border protectors.”

Thranduil peered at you curiously asking, “Has she been unwell?”

You met his eye, “She was in a relationship with my Cousin Harry. She thought she might have been pregnant when we fell here.”

His lips parted as Legolas and Glorfindel both peered at you as well through George saying, “Been rather glum, but she’s so young, plenty of time for families still.”

Fred, “Besides, when she settles again Dad’s certain she’ll have plenty of offers.”

George, “Even that border guard, keeps making trips past the portal into our main courtyard on weekends to peer over our fence.”

You let out a giggle, “Either that or he’s wondering how the house stays up.”

Fred chuckled too, adding, “Or how we get our hogs so large.”

George, “Or why Percy insists on practicing his singing in the front yard.”

You giggled again, “That would gain a great deal of stares.”

Glorfindel, “Which border guard?”

George, “Um, it starts with an H, only heard it through the walls.”

Fred, “Halmir?”

Legolas looked at him, “You must mean Haldir, his eldest Son, Halmir sailed centuries past with his Wife.”

Thranduil, “He is March Warden on their guards, a respectable position for any of your kin, should you be considering it.”

Fred, “Either way it’s Ginny’s choice.”

George laughed, “Pity the lad trying to force a match with her.”

Fred, “She seemed to absorb our tempers growing up.”

You giggled as well, “And every bit of rebellion too. Great deal of patience would be called for.”

Glorfindel’s hand shifted in yours as he stated, “For our Ones you would not find a greater source of patience. Our kin have been known to wait ages for a single glimpse. Though should he believe her to be his, her Father would be informed first, before any steps are taken to approach her.”

George smirked, “Good thing Dale’s plans are finalized then, it’ll give the poor lad a chance to find Dad. The meeting points of the new Council keep getting moved.”

Unable to hold his tongue on the subject any more after another glance at you Thranduil stated, “I understand you discovered some returned Elves earlier, Jaqi.”

You nodded, “They don’t like me very much at first glance apparently. Part of Elrond’s family apparently, as Glori told me.”

Thranduil nodded, “What they had said about you, it will not happen again. I am certain Elrond will set them straight on your trustworthiness.”

You smiled at him, “Thank you, but it will take a lot more than someone doubting my character to hurt my feelings. And I’ve been called far worse than creature.”

Beneath the tree beside the lake you paused seeing a group of curious students watching as Fred and George drew in a breath pulling out a large jar each from their bags, they claimed a swirl of Gillyweed and slid it into their mouths chewing it before offering some to the trio of Elves inspecting the strange plants. “Gillyweed, it’ll give you an hour roughly of being able to breathe freely under water.” You reached down to untie your raised heeled boot you slid off and set aside before removing the other.

Fred slicked his tongue over his teeth holding back his shudder at the taste after swallowing, “It’s not the most pleasant, but it’s a lot better than bubble charms.”

The trio struggled the food down then eyed your hands unbuttoning your blouse as the twins toed out of their shoes and pulled off their socks before pulling their shirts off over their heads to add to your pile of shoes. The trio pulled off their shirts and boots as well and set them near yours. In a glance up Thranduil and Glorfindel both swallowed dryly as your blouse was slid free from your shoulders to drop to your hands behind your back and to flutter down to the pile. A simple tug of your waistband brought the black pair of panties matching your bra to their attention making their breath catch in their throats.

While Legolas eyed the tattoo for your Father and other scattered smaller tattoos matching those across your sides matching the twins for their animangus as Phoenix and dark marks across your hidden muscles, especially those in your toned legs when your hands smoothed your legs free from your black jeans you added to the pile. Hungrily their eyes scanned over your hidden dips and curves as you looked over the trio and passed them hair ties through their first dry near gag at the plant working their bodies into forming gills.

After tying back their hair they followed you to the water’s edge. You clipped your wand sheath onto a band you eased onto your wrist then tied up your hair in your backwards walk into the water saying, “The shift is uncomfortable, but after you will be able to see and breathe under water perfectly, and you’re hands and feet will grow fins as well.”

Legolas, “Fins?”

You nodded and Fred added, “No worries though, goes away after the hours up.” His eyes scanned over the Prince’s as he stole a glance over their similar groupings of freckles through securing their fanny packs around their waists.

In your own inspection of your intendeds it took all you had not to blush and keep your hair from changing color at your clear attraction to the broad muscular pair still trying to focus on you and not their discomfort at the shift. Slowly they eased into the water after you trying not to reveal their own attraction to you that quickened their pace in hopes of sinking into the water before and twinges below the waist were to reveal their hormonal urges to reach out for you even here in plain sight to strip you of what you had left. The addition of your own fanny pack George offered you drew their eyes to the dimples across your lower back when you turned again to lower and swim out into deeper water with the Twins.

Sinking into the water Legolas asked, “You have not eaten your plant yet _Naneth_.”

His eyes sank to his hands seeing the webbing latching between them stirring a weak smile, lower and lower they sunk into the water as you replied, “I don’t need any.” Trying to hide your puzzled racing thoughts at the now clear meaning of his nickname, peering over to Thranduil you asked, “How many languages do you know?”

Wetting his lips he replied, “Valinorian, Doriathian, Silvan, Quenya, Rohirric and Gondorian. I do understand small common phrases of Khuzdul as well, why?”

“How many can you read and write?”

“All but Valinorian and Khuzdul past a few common runes, again, why? Have you uncovered a text you need translating?”

“I’m trying to learn the languages of your world, would you teach me?”

He nodded, “Of course.”

After a set of confirming checks on each other’s gills the twins started the groups sinking under the surface. All eyes fell to you as they claimed their surprising first breaths. You sank into the water and your softly glowing skin seemed to shimmer across your legs that pressed together and grew longer making their lips part. In a manner of seconds your legs were swapped with a long deep silvery blue tail as your hands grew a set of fins as well in your turn to join the twins on the path deeper into the lake. Breaking through their shock at your change the trio swam after you taking in the darkening surroundings and swaying seaweed in the distance.

Not long past the swaying forest you sank into singing became audible and you glanced back at the curious blondes saying, “Nearly there now.”

Through parted lips they each tested their voices under water making you giggle and face forward again eyeing the small squids swimming out through the seaweed to swim around your stomach and back before latching onto your arms for a rest to eye the men around you before letting go to circle the source of interest. Crossing a crumbling courtyard outside a patch of coral you eyed the curious fish exiting their homes to peer up at you before you passed their borders and followed the stone formed path to a giant glimmering city. Outside their borders you spotted a pair of mermaids waiting to guide you to the pearl patch near a massive crevice in which the giant squid dwelled surrounded by singing mermen carrying baskets of food offerings to leave by the crevice.

The rocky sand coated grounds between patches of seaweed and various underwater plants mermaids were pruning you eyed the patch of oysters and clams rising from the sand to spit their pearls into the water above. Sinking above them your hands extended to claim a couple pearls you passed to the trio eyeing the swirling lights inside making them nearly gasp at the apparent galaxies trapped inside.

When they looked again the saw the jar you drew from your bag as the twins moved to two other patches to collect the other types of pearls, one that changes color based on the position of sun and moon and the other that each let out a soft hum of its own. The free mermaids and mermen aided you on collecting the pesky jewels they had no use for and struggled to contain in their borders as they kept growing to longer they remained in the water until they split releasing murky liquids killing all plants around them when reaching the size of a large cow.

.

With full jars you turned and swam for the surface again to dry off and get dressed again as the giant squid rose to sample from his offerings eyeing your group curiously with a softening expression at you and the twins he recognized from your years of friendship. Shaking your feet in your walk to the shore your feet changed back to normal and the water left your body. In your turn to Legolas a wave of your hand left him dry again as he pulled his hair free form the hair tie. Fred helped Thranduil dry as you turned nearly crashing into Glorfindel’s chest in his move to your side. The few inches between you brought the white scars stemming from his ribs over his chest to your attention, in a reach out your fingers eased along the longest nearly making him shiver at the contact.

Glorfindel, “An ambush by Goblins in the second age. The scars have lessened greatly in time. My others have healed.” You nodded as his hand covered yours and raised it to kiss your knuckles then released it to allow you to dress again.

.

Fully dressed you peered up at Thranduil in his approach to your free side only to glance at the water when another body crashed from nothingness to the surface earning cheers from students across the pond repeating, “Belly flop!”

You let out a giggle then approached the waters edge as the raven haired man approached the edge. Fleeing from the large tentacle pushing him to the edge, on land he panted and turned to you then flinched away as you asked, “Elrond?”

The familiar face on the tall Elf now forming a deep scowl at you made you glance at Thranduil to ask, “Is it my hair? What could I possibly be doing?”

The step closer to you with hands rising made Glorfindel drop his boots to rush over tackling the Elf into the water again in his attempt at choking you while Thranduil moved to guide you towards the tree. The pair struggled in the water shouting in broken Doriathian between traded blows and bouts of pinning the other down while Legolas blocked you from sight. Thranduil watched the pair as Glorfindel tried and failed to talk him down from his rage, and assured you softly, “You have done nothing to earn an attack.”

The air above the lake flashed with lights again as two more bodies fell with piercing cries, not adults this time however, but two young boys. With a soft gasp you raced around Legolas and dove into the water beside the frozen pair standing to watch you surface with both boys in your arms for the swim back to the edge. Coughs were soon followed by more frightened cries before a woman fell next into the swelling water as the eye of the giant squid peered up at the swirling cloud of lights in the sky reflected in his eyes that yours could not see. On the shore your eyes turned to Elrond’s doppelganger as he shouted, _“Unhand those Children Melkor!”_

Softly you repeated the name then glanced at Thranduil, who stepped between you in his attempt at a step to you as Legolas helped the floundering Elleth to the edge. In a stern tone Thranduil shouted back, _“You will not speak to Lady Black in that manner Lord Elros!”_

Softly you repeated his name to yourself as you peered down at the apparent toddlers latching onto your shirt trying to burrow closer to your chest in fear of the shouting stranger as Elros cried back, _“When did you fall to this madness! My Father’s told me the signs! Those are the eyes of Melkor! She doesn’t even try to mask them you fool!”_

Glorfindel, _“You are mistaken! I have faced Melkor in battle, she is not Melkor!”_

Elros scoffed, _“Fools the lot of you! My Brother will see through this charade!”_

His hand rushed through the pair’s shoulders in a reach for the boys only to go falling to his side after your hand rose to wrap around his wrist. His eyes flashed silver in your mind meeting his, sharing who you were and your fall here.

In a blink his eyes flashed back again then settled on you as you folded your arms around the boys again in their whimpering states as Legolas guided the woman closer to you watching as you said, _“I have no idea who this Melkor is, but hopefully that is proof enough I mean you no harm. If you would not mind, the boys are terrified and your shouting is not helping.”_

In a glance to the woman you watched her gasp softly and throw herself into Glorfindel’s chest calling his name, in a step back he helped her upright and bowed his head, _“Lady Aredhel,”_ his head turned to you as his hand extended saying, _“This is my, well, our One, Jaqiearae Black.”_

She looked to you with a soft smile bowing her head, then to Thranduil with a puzzled expression trying to decipher where she knew him from, _“And you are?”_

_“Thranduil Oropherion, King of the Great Greenwood.”_

Her lips parted fro a gasp as she stated, _“Oropher! Your Ada’s shop was my Ada’s favored stop in the markets.”_ Her smile grew as he nodded before she peered at Legolas through his introduction ending with him ushering her from the edge as more bodies fell into the waters.

Softly you asked, “What, the…?”

One after another hundreds seemed to exit the water as Elrond’s Sons raced over to see what was happening as the Professors had been gathered by frightened students.

Softly Thranduil whispered his plan to guide the masses to his newly repaired palace in the Southern Greenwood after their shared recognition of him as all being fallen from the destroyed kingdom of Doriath.

Under Glorfindel’s arm you followed Elrond’s Sons to Rivendell while Fred and George accepted your fanny pack and went to explain the situation to the Professors, mainly that you were handling it leaving them to set up watch over the lake ensuring if any more fell they would be guided to Greenwood as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Softly beside Elros you felt his eyes on you as you softly whispered to the boys in all forms of Elvish without any luck of an answer, only making them cling to you more between frightened whimpers. In the main courtyard you set the boys down on a set of cushions around the table being filled with a snack Glorfindel had sent a request for mentally ahead of you.

Curious glances from the servants around you fell on the boys as they eyed the food set in front of them then you again. Your soft smile eased their worries as you stated, “Eat what you like.”

In timid Doriathian the one farthest from you asked, _“Are you our Mother now?”_

You shifted closer to the pair and asked, _“Could you tell me your names? We might be able to find relatives of yours.”_

They eyed Glorfindel and the twins as he replied, _“I am Elurin.”_

His Brother added, _“I am Elured.”_

Elladan in a stunned whisper stated, _“Our Great Uncles.”_

You looked to the twins as he continued, _“Sons of Dior thought to be killed when Doriath fell.”_

You smiled at the boys after naming their relatives, _“Well boys, you have your Nephew, Elros, and his Nephews Elladan and Ellohrir. Their Parents and Sister are somewhere around here as well, so you have family to take care of you.”_

Their eyes sank to the table sadly making your brows furrow curiously as they continued reaching for the small tea sandwiches set before them as cheery voices drew closer.

In a group of his relatives Elrond approached with the earlier returned trio drawing the eyes of the boys, who recognized the Brothers letting out high shrieks and jolted to hide in your arms again sending you back into Glorfindel’s chest. His arms circled you as Maedhros stomped closer to you with a scowl shouting, _“Unhand those boys!”_

On his feet now Elros stood holding up his hands parting Elrond’s lips as he turned pale at his twin Brother’s return, _“Maedhros, you do not understand.”_

Maglor stepped forward as well, _“Step aside Elros!”_ Their eyes however rose to inspect the bubble barrier now around you in shimmering lights as Glorfindel’s arms settled around you through Elrond’s Sons rising to join in calming the pair down.

Quietly you calmed the pair down assuring them they were safe, _“No one will hurt you.”_ Their teary eyes rose to you with quivering lips as you added, _“See, no one crosses my barriers unless I allow it. You’re safe.”_

They nodded and timidly turned accepting the food from the plates you drew closer to them as Elrond and his family calmed the Brothers demanding custody of the boys they had spent so long searching for and trying to find peace after their assumed deaths.

Looking down at you Maglor stated, _“They are not yours to claim, you will return them to their Nephews for proper teachings.”_

You raised a brow, _“If you think I am passing them over to the men who killed their parents you are sadly mistaken. I have no doubt Elrond would be a great parent to them, your influence on them however shows nothing good coming from it in what I’ve seen.”_

Maedhros’ eyes narrowed, _“What have you forseen? Share this damning vision of yours!”_

_“I have had no vision, however, knowing your history with the boys and their fear to even have you near them, I will not allow you near them unless they have trust that you will not harm them, as you have their family and people in the past.”_

Maglor scoffed, _“And what would you know of war, child?!”_

On your feet you stood and walked to the pair stating, _“In our old world My Uncle started a war, when I was three I watched him torture and kill my Mother in front of me when she refused to join him and then my Aunt and Uncle shortly after.”_ Their eyes shifted to the scar across your face as you brushed your hair back _, “This scar is from me protecting my infant cousin Harry in his crib from my Uncle. I know war, when I grew he did all he could to earn me as his pawn to continue it. You will not scar their lives any more than you have. I will not allow it. No matter who you’ve raised or how great a friend I deem them.”_

Elrond stated after eyeing the boys peering up at Glorfindel as he poured their juice for them to ask, _“Glorfindel, would you claim them?”_

The blonde peered up at him and nodded, _“Of course.”_

Elrond nodded, _“I am certain Thranduil would allow your place in Greenwood.”_

You looked up at Elrond asking, “You’re kicking him out?”

Elrond shook his head with a soft smile taking a step closer to you and exhaling at your letting him through the barrier to claim your hands he cupped carefully, “Thank you, for finding them and protecting them. We have been pained with their loss at so young for ages. To ensure their safety under your watch Glorfindel would care for them in Greenwood to ensure their comfort. I am certain Thranduil would not mind having two young Princes in his halls.”

“I’m not certain how much room he’ll have with the others.”

Elrond’s brows furrowed as he replied, “The others?” Through your contact with his hands he saw the flashed memory of the hundreds of returned Elves before he mumbled, “Why would they fall there?”

You shrugged, “I’m not certain, Albus has set up guards if any others show up.”

Elrond nodded, “Still, with his newly repaired palace there should be room. If not, your home-?”

You nodded, “Oh there’s plenty of room at mine. Just have to keep an eye to ensure nothing too dangerous finds them.”

Elrond nodded then turned his head to his Brother, whom he hugged and drew closer to his family after stating, “I will let you eat then.” His eyes fell to the boys watching him carefully, “It is a pleasure to meet you finally. When you do feel comfortable you are always welcome here.”

Rustling from the hedges after they went to his study brought little Estel into your view as he eyed your barrier. Your hand extended as you said, “Come on in. Plenty to eat.” He smiled passing through it to sit by the boys and begin sharing about the garden nearby as your eyes turned to the twins locked in argument beside Ginny as she sipped on her juice.

Ginny met your eyes, saying, “They nearly got crushed, five times.”

You giggled softly as their bickered ideas on how to calm the tree continued through Glorfindel’s hand planting on your shoulder, “Thank you Dearest, for being concerned of my being cast out. I have fostered youth before, I will ensure their safety, I give you my word.” You nodded and smiled as he kissed your cheek and excused himself to gather his belongings to be moved into Greenwood.

.

Not long after they had eaten you raised the boys in your arms for the trip through the portal to the now bustling Elven kingdom. Curiously your head turned to the portal as a curious woman passed through peering around at her new surroundings. George had led her through, then darted away to return to Fred’s side on watch taking Ginny with him, leaving the woman in your care. The soft smile on the woman dimmed as she caught your eyes before glancing to Glorfindel at his throat clearing softly making her bow her head to him and softly state in Doriathian, _“Lord Glorfindel_.” Her eyes shifted to the boys in your arms, _“Princes.”_

He smiled softly, stating, _“It is a pleasure to meet you, this is my One, Jaqiearae Black, future Queen of these lands.”_

In the common tongue you mumbled, “Must you tell everyone that?”

He smirked at you, “She will learn it eventually.” He looked back to her, _“Might I have your name?”_

In her glance down to you she smiled softly in return to yours, _“I am Taule, Daughter of Taumo.”_

Curiously he asked, _“You wouldn’t happen to have a Son?”_

Her eyes lit up in an eager gasp as her hands fixed on his, _“You’ve seen Thranduil? Is Oropher with him?”_

Glorfindel smiled softly at her assuring him, _“We are just on our way to see Thranduil now. Your Son is King and rules over these lands.”_

Softly she asked, _“King?”_

Glofindel, _“I am sorry, your Husband fell in the last age.”_

She nodded and then looked to you again, _“You are to be Queen?”_

You nodded, _“Glorfindel and Thranduil are my Ones.”_

Glorfindel motioned you all forward saying, _“I do have some good news for you.”_ Her eyes shifted to him again in your turn, _“You have a Grandson.”_

A smile eased onto her face and she neared you asking, _“Yours?”_

You shook your head, _“No, he’s at least a thousand years older than I am.”_

Glorfindel chuckled, _“Closer to three Dearest.”_

Along the way he shared more about the Prince until Legolas came into view exhaling as he stated, _“Naneth,_ I am glad you are here. _Ada_ could use your help.”

In a curious glance at the woman beside you at her stunned gasp making her clap her hands over her mouth. In a tilt of your head you stated, “Legolas, this is Taule.” At once his eyes flinched back to her with parted lips, “Your Grandmother.”

He stepped closer to her accepting her hand settling on his cheek with a teary smile through their foreheads meeting, before he stated, _“Ada will be glad to see you_.” He led the way into the crowded lower palace as the Elves milled about around their new King atop a set of stairs scanning over them for any sign of his Son returning from his fetching you.

A flash of silvery blue brought him down and into the masses on the path straight for you at once he stated when he drew close enough, “Jaqi, thank you for returning.” His eyes shifted to the boys in your arms recognizing them after a clear glance at them before he turned his eyes to the tall Elleth beside you, _“Naneth.”_ Instantly he folded around her through her gleeful hug, his smile grew when their eyes met again and her hands landed on his cheeks. _“Are you tired?”_

She shook her head, _“No. I am perfectly fine.”_

He nodded and wet his lips, _“Naneth, why don’t you go with Legolas to get some tea while I try and settle this matter here. It seems none of the others are tired nor hungry leaving no way to lessen the crowds.”_

She nodded, _“I will let you handle this. Take your time my precious bud.”_

He smiled again kissing her cheek then chuckled at her whispered compliment on you before turning to loop her arm around Legolas’ for the tour through the upper kingdom on the way to tea. Looking to the boys he smiled, _“Young Princes, forgive me for not addressing you earlier, welcome to Greenwood.”_

They nodded their heads in greeting him while Thranduil looked to you again as you said, “Thranduil, um, I sort of took custody from Elrond.”

His brow rose then twitched down, “I take it Maedhros and Maglor spotted the Princes.”

You nodded, “There was crying and screaming.”

Glorfindel stated, “Elrond suggested I care for them.”

Thranduil nodded his head, “Of course. In our Northern Kingdom you may take your usual apartment. I will see to its full stocking of the pantry later tonight.”

Glorfindel nodded then turned to you smiling at the boys, who accepted his arms around them as he stated, _“Let us get you someplace more relaxing. Hmm_?” Leaving a gentle peck on your cheek before turning away to the portal again.

You peered up at Thranduil saying, “I feel bad.”

The King’s hand folded around yours as he stated, “Please do not be concerned. We will care for the boys. You have made a wise choice for the pair, keeping them apart from the men that broke their family apart. Elrond understands that, the Feanoreans will as well in time.” You nodded, “As it goes, I need your help. We need to guide these people into the new guest wings. Thankfully it wasn’t the thousands we lost to all arrive at once, but still…”

You smirked and you pecked him on the cheek. You freed your hand to hop up on a half wall and let out a clear whistle silencing the crowds holding up a slip of paper and a pen, speaking clearly in Doriathian you stated, _“Slips of paper are going to be going around, please write your names and titles on them so we can have you properly rehoused. If you cannot write your name simply state it and the pen will write it for you.”_

Nods spread through the crowd as the paper multiplied and the groups of families all added their names to the papers that flew back to you after colored orbs of light floated over their heads through Tauriel’s arriving with the floor plans Thranduil had requested. Hopping down you moved to their sides and shuffled the papers magically as a set of fresh papers appeared and floated beside you writing out the names assigned to each apartment. Peering over your shoulder Thranduil couldn’t help but grin happily at your ease in aiding him with this task.

Each eager Elf around you watched your quiet conferencing with their new King in amazement at your powers and ease they were sent off to admire their new housing after respectfully greeting you both properly. All pleased at the kingdom they were now a part of, accepting the wait on new roles they would hold to be assigned to them in the next couple days.

After a relieved exhale Thranduil caught your eye after his lean in to kiss your cheek, “Thank you.”

You smiled up at him and let out a giggle, “We should get you up to see your Mother.” After a pause you asked, “I have to ask, why is Legolas calling me Mother?”

Thranduil smiled through a weak chuckle, “It is Elven tradition, to pay respect to our bond.”

You nodded, “So I’m not actually meant to, mother him? I mean, Glorfindel said he’s thousands of years older than me. Best I could do is make him smile every now and then, not tell him to clean his room.”

He let out a weak chuckle, smiling at you adoringly, “That is enough, trust me. It will be difficult, but we will get everyone settled, Legolas will be far more distracted by bonding with the young Princes, whom my Naneth would love to assist in raising as well so we may have more time together. King Dior often brought them to our shop she loved fawning over them as everyone else did, she would not allow the Feanoreans near them.”

“Thank you, for backing me up on that.”

Again he leaned in to press his forehead to yours, easing his hands over your shoulders and arms, “I will always defend your positions in these matters.” He drew back to add, “My Naneth adores your hair.” You let out a weak giggle and accepted his hand to join him for the walk to the Northern Kingdom to meet up with the others for tea. By sunset the Elves were again peacefully milling around the Kingdom joining in on the planning for the upcoming celebration for their new Queen they eagerly joined in on to show their gratitude for your accepting them.

.

Up in the main dining room in the Royal Wing you found Taule happily chatting with the Princes over the spread of snacks while Glorfindel and Legolas both were debating over which gardens to show the pair first. Their disagreement ending as you both entered taking your seats, with a soft smile Taule ushered you to the seat beside her to accept your hand as she stated, _“The Princes informed me of what those Lords said about you, now I haven’t seen Melkor for myself but I am certain you could not be him. I can see great strength in you, but nowhere near the darkness necessary to fuel such hatred and dark deeds.”_

 Her hand patted yours, _“Besides, any able to destroy that cursed ring with such ease should have those Lords second guessing their behavior concerning you.”_

You let out a weak chuckle, _“I’ve met worse than them before. They will learn to trust, or at least tolerate me in the future.”_ Your eyes turned to the Princes as they asked where your room was, _“I don’t live here, I have my own home not far from here.”_

To which Thranduil added, _“Yes, we have not settled living arrangements. Or gotten quite far in our courtship just yet. That will be settled later on.”_ His eyes fell to the boys he crouched in front of, _“But I promise you, you are safe here. We will take good care of you under Lady Jaqi’s watchful eye. Alright?”_ They both nodded and smiled up at you and claimed another set of fruit slices from in front of them as they continued sharing what they remembered of their lives at your asking. Happily you listened until nightfall when you turned your eyes to Glorfindel at his shouldering the small robin arriving with a message for him.

Glorfindel met your eyes, “Apparently that curious Ent spoke with his Council again and they have passed patient curiosity, they wish to speak with you.”

You nodded, “Where are we going?”

“Fangorn Forest.”

You nodded then looked to the boys as their faces lit up shouting, “Ents!”

You let out a weak giggle as Thranduil lifted the pair and joined you through the doorway you summoned after getting the memories from Glorfindel on the location needed. Across from you in a swaying circle you eyed the Ents surrounding a tall elderly man clad in white. His staff met the ground in each step he crossed to you before halting with a crooked smile lowly stating, “So this is the Isitatri dubbed Black.”

Your lips parted as you recognized the man from one of your reoccurring dreams, “Jaqi, and you are?”

His head bowed, “I am Saruman, the White. I have seen your coming for some time now.”

You nodded, letting out a weak chuckle, “Really? Cuz Gandalf seemed pretty surprised when we arrived.”

To which his head tilted to meet your eyes clearly in the moonlight, “Gandalf is not privy to my premonitions. I wished to speak with you personally before I discuss this matter with him.” You nodded as he pointed out the tall tower in the distance, “My home, in my absence it will need looking after. The Lady Galadriel and myself have decided to sail West to answer the call of Manwe. My powers will be passing on to Gandalf, and his to Radagast, he would not take up my quarters otherwise and I doubt either would choose to care for my dwelling or lands. We have been informed of your barriers to protect lands from enemies and I humbly request you form a barrier around these to keep these trees safe from the Men surrounding these lands and any darkness wishing to form and fester here.”

You nodded, “Not a problem. I do have to ask.” His eyes narrowed at your questioning gaze locking on his, “There have been a great deal of Elves returning all falling in our lake on the grounds of our school. Do you know why?”

Saruman drew in a breath through a hint of a smile, “That answer comes in pace with your arrival here. You were welcomed here by Eru when your world failed to grant safety to his Children there. In the beginning one of his Valar failed to unify with the others, that discord brought many things into being, both good and bad. Including your people being sent there. The Sons of Feanor brought out their own, for three orbs of light a great shadow was allowed to build, your coming was forseen from the beginning. The world will be reforged in light and the Sons of Feanor boasting of their rehabilitation will all return to be tested, if they are truly humbled and ashamed of their actions they will be allowed to remain. The innocent they slew will rebuild this world under Manwe’s orders.”

His eyes locked on yours as your eyes left his for a moment then came back to his revealing the shift confirming your identity from his visions, “What if they try to hurt my people, or others.”

Saruman smirked, “Mandos is watching, any who attempt to take up arms in anything but honorable defense will wither and fade. They wished for a test to earn forgiveness, a chance they now have, and earn it they shall, or face the wrath of Mandos for their failure and lies.”

You wet your lips then shifted on your feet asking, “Two of them arrived earlier, then Elros, who mentioned I have Melkor’s eyes.”

Saruman chuckled lowly, “Oh no.” His hand rose in his lean forward to tap your nose with his fingertip, “Melkor faced wars, claimed his scars and the light in his eyes withered where yours have grown. Often we find ourselves on similar paths in separate worlds, of all the pain and darkness you have faced your light has grown, you have protected and sought out safety for even your enemies. Of all Eru’s Maiar trapped in your world by Melkor’s will, we knew we could trust you to balance the scales. You share one trait out of thousands, but neither can belong to the other.” He straightened up again, “You are not Melkor, for all he knew of Eru’s plan in the beginning still he cast out darkness. You are something much stronger from your ignorance of any plan. Do as you will, follow the paths you wish, protect whom you will. Just know, you are not, and will never be alone in the darkness again.” A breeze filled the forest and he stated with a kind smile, “I must away to share with Gandalf.”

“Could you-,” he nodded asking you to continue, your voice dropped to barely a timid whisper, “Could you thank Eru for me.”

With another chuckle he replied, “But he has heard your thanks, every night in your heart. But I will tell him all the same.” As the wind picked up he faded in front of your eyes as his voice echoed around you a quote from a lullaby your Mother always sang to herself, “May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be ever at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face and the rain fall softly on your fields. And until we meet again, May God hold you in the hollow of his hand.”

.

Turning around at the sound of a heavy thump you eyed the giant Ent crouching before you with a soft smile of his own, “Young Wizard, I am Treebeard. Welcome to Fangorn Forest and thank you for your protection.”

You nodded and moved closer accepting his palm for your seat until you moved to his shoulder between Thranduil and Glorfindel while, Legolas, Taule and the boys sat in his open palm for the walk to a tall hill to show you as far as you could see of the shrinking forest. Around you the Ents shared the former markers for their borders miles past the forest edge and those past the great tower of Izenguard reclaiming all the lands Men and orcs had cleared in the past. Raising your wand a great barrier rose to circle both lands then lowered as you drew in a breath to summon your Dragon patronus to clear out any shadows hiding in these lands drawing awed exhales from the circle of Ents behind you relaxing at the now safe borders.

For the walk back to your doorway at the boys’ yawns you asked what questions you could until reaching the waiting doorway to return you to Greenwood with a settled plan to return again soon to visit them some more. Through your stop in Glorfindel’s new apartment you settled the boys into their new bed with a gentle kiss on both of their foreheads tucking them in for the night.

With a sigh you brushed your hair from your face and leaned against Glorfindel’s chest through his tight hug as he mumbled into your hair, “This will all work out.” Drawing back his lips met your cheek with a soft smile saying, “Get some rest, you look tired.”

You nodded and joined Thranduil out to the portal after bidding Legolas and Taule good night allowing them more time to be together. Hand in hand the King walked you through the portal and smiled at you when you asked, “You don’t have to get back?”

“I will walk you to your gate at the least. My Naneth has missed all of Legolas’ life and understands with my position and our bond I owe you a great deal of my time.”

“She’s your Mother.”

Thranduil chuckled lowly, “I will go to her when I return, we will speak when Legolas goes to sleep.”

“You aren’t going to sleep?”

“I am not tired. Besides, it gives me plenty of time to go over the lists of details yet for your celebration.”

“I did not ask for a celebration one week out, just remember that. You aren’t obligated to have one for me.”

He chuckled lowly at the gate to your home cupping your cheek sweetly, “Get some sleep, I will be certain to check on you tomorrow.”

Wetting your lips you asked, “The boys, this makes me their Mother now?”

Thranduil smiled at you, “Only if you wish to be.” Leaning in his lips met yours gently, “Sleep well.”

You nodded then left his side to pass through your gate to the door as he returned to the portal to be with his family feeling his smile growing as he thought more on when you would officially become a part of it to rule at his side over his returned people.

.

Through your door you eyed the milling group of aurors and relatives all asking for a recap on what they had missed after the Weasley Twins and Ginny had shared about their guard duty they passed on to Percy and Bill while the others had finished settling Dale through the day and into the evening including the new Muggle Born village there. Eventually you found yourself sprawled out on your bed burrowing fully clothed still under your covers after removing your shoes sinking off into sleep through the soft shifting of firewood in your sleep as Opal settled in for the night smiling as she felt her body readying to lay the eggs she was carrying within the next few days.

A single tap on your shoulder however brought you painfully from your sleep as you squinted at your doorway a knock had come from. Through a crack in the door you spied Glorfindel with a pair of sniffling boys in his arms, with a sigh your hand patted the large mattress under you through your folding back the covers. Smiles formed on their faces and they wiped their cheeks and settled into bed in front of you when Glorfindel set them down. His anxious glance at you ended when you nodded your head to the space behind you making him smile to himself on the walk around the bed. He wet his lips as the boys settled down again, with their eyes locked on Opal in the fireplace with Norberta in her usual upside down sprawl on the swinging grate above Opal already asleep.

He settled behind you easing his hand onto your side stretching out a few inches behind you as you softly told the boys about the pair of Dragons breeds comforting them until they fell asleep allowing you to as well. At least until Kreacher awoke you with a message from Thorin of banners of Men seen in the distance nearing your borders earning a muffled groan from you dying into the chest of the Elf holding you in hopes of not waking the boys. On his back he turned to allow you to climb over him and slip out of bed, smirking after your peck on his cheek at your muttering to yourself as you walked barefoot through the house to the portal to Erebor.


	13. Chapter 13

On your way to Erebor in your agitated sleep deprived state you made your way to the clearest choice in your mind for someone to be able to both converse with those around you and tolerate the weaknesses and tempers of the Men you would have to endure. Through the crowded main hall Thranduil, still in his plain white loose shirt and tall boots over his pants, froze spotting you, with lips parted as he crossed the distance to you eyeing your crossed arms and drooping ponytail. Softly when he reached you he asked, “Jaqi, why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Apparently Thorin’s guards have spotted Men on our borders and he asked me to meet him in Erebor. I was wondering if you might be able to come too?”

Thranduil nodded, “Of course.” His hand extended accepting the wrap Tauriel had passed him that he eased around his back, folding over the crooks of his arms asking on the way, “If you don’t mind my asking-…”

In a glance up at him you stated, “Honestly, I’m tired and my patience wears thin when I get tired like this. You’ve met their King, I’d imagine, and if I end up having to drag these Men back to said King I need someone that will keep me from throttling them.”

Thranduil smirked and let out a sigh reaching up to adjust the collar on your blouse, “You will be marvelous.”

You nodded, “This is going to end terribly, so you know.”

Thranduil chuckled, “I doubt it. If anything we will end up inviting them to your celebration.”

“There’s already so many…”

Thranduil chuckled again, “Trust me, if Rohan is involved it is because they can smell a celebration from miles away. Last Feast of Starlight King Thengol just happened to get lost with hundreds of his Riders and fellow Lords all dressed to standard the day before the big feast and each year prior to that for the past decade.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at it in your reach up to tighten your ponytail as you led Thranduil through your enchanted doorway that appeared inside Thorin’s war room where the Durins turned to you with quick smiles and relieved exhales.

Thorin, “Jaqi, I do apologize for waking you. We simply wished to inform you of this threat.”

You nodded catching his eyes darting to Thranduil curiously then you again saying, “We have sent out Ravens to inquire what they wanted but they have refused to answer.”

You nodded with an attempt at a calming exhale, “I’ll go, speak, with them.”

Thorin smirked catching the irritation in your eyes, “Please do let us know if you need our aid.”

You nodded asking, “How is Bilbo liking the apartment?”

Thorin smirked, “He is very pleased Bag End fit so well inside of it, thank you again. He really is more comfortable with it for our future pebbles.”

You nodded, “Just a couple more days and the potion should be done.” That confirmation made Thorin smile again as you turned and led Thranduil back through the doorway towards the location you gained from tapping the mind of the Raven that had been sent earlier.

.

In the darkened field you both exited and eyed the campfire nearby as you let out another sigh then asked Thranduil, “Any idea where they’re from?”

Thranduil, “Rohan, it looks like.”

You nodded and led the path across the cold grass gaining the attention of the Men now standing only to bow their heads to the King finally visible when you neared the campfire before turning their eyes to you. Their leader, the tallest with bright golden hair and matching beard locked his eyes on the King asking in the common tongue, “King Thranduil. We did not hear your company arrive.” His eyes scanned around for any other guards of Elves, not seeing any his eyes turned back to the Elf King. “Have you gotten separated from them?”

“No. My Queen and I were wondering what you are doing camping on her borders.”

Their eyes wandered to you again then back to Thranduil, “We were unaware of anyone claiming these lands.”

You stated plainly, “We just moved in not long ago.”

“It is usually customary when new kingdoms are claimed for it to be announced properly.”

Your arms crossed and you stated, “It normally is good manners to explain why you are on the edge of borders when questioned by Kings as well where I’m from. Something you neglected to do when King Thorin questioned your reason for camping here.” At once his brows tightened as he drew in a breath readying to speak only to fall silent as you stated, “But no, you’re right, let’s go tell King Thengol who has claimed these lands, shall we?”

After a glance up at Thranduil your hand rested in his when he offered it you, wordlessly you collected the memory on the main overlook in Rohan and sent the doorway there and passed through it. Then leaving the curious Men to cautiously follow you through it in search of this new King.

Turning around hearing the crackle of an open flame over the cheers and chatter of a crowd, you trotted down the steps towards the bonfire lit party in the fields and open streets of the small town around the large fortress. One by one the Men turned to look you both over along with the group meant to be near Erebor. Near halfway through the party a hand met your shoulder and you heard a deep voice saying, “Who let you out of the house bootless, Lass?”

Instantly your fist collided with his cheek sending him heavily onto his back as you mumbled, “Let me?!” Beside you Thranduil did nothing to hide his proud smirk as your hand lowered and unclenched before your turning your head to ask as your hair flashed into a pale sea foam green, “Did I just punch the King?”

Thranduil shook his head then nodded his head towards the tall blonde making his way to you with three pints in hand and a growing grin on his face while saying, “You punched my Cousin, Halmar. Quite impressively I might add.” His eyes turned to Thranduil as he accepted the pair of pints meant for you both then watched you eye yours curiously as your hair turned back again. You peered in then looked up at him again when he stated to the group of Men that had passed through your doorway behind you, “I assume you have a full scouting report on those lands I ordered you to ride out to.”

You interrupted stating, “That is why I am here.”

His brow rose, “I am listening?”

“The lands between the Celdwin and Carnen Rivers belong to my people, and as of an hour ago so do Fangorn and Isenguard.”

A ripple of chuckles sounded and Thengel stated, “Forgive me, but I have yet to hear of any Elves claiming those lands, or to be able to dwell there easily for ages.”

Your head tilted and you replied with a smirk, “You obviously haven’t been listening close enough. We arrived in Middle Earth months back and have taken it and Dale as payment in ridding Erebor of Smaug for King Thorin.” His lips parted, “Now, it is late, I haven’t slept properly in months and we’ve obviously interrupted your party so I’ll make this quick, those lands are off limits, I find your Men on my borders and they will find themselves in very uncomfortable situations.”

His chin tilted and he locked eyes with Thranduil inquiring in Rohirric, “I am aware what this woman is doing here, yet I am uncertain of your reasoning for being here King Thranduil.”

Thranduil stated plainly, “Miss Black is my Queen.” Instantly the Men straightened and turned their eyes back to the curious woman as he continued, “And also one of the hundreds of Isitari Eru has returned to our world. They have a school for their young on those grounds, one that her people, along with mine and all of the Dwarves will defend if necessary to any foolish enough to threaten them.”

Thengel nodded his head then raised his glass switching back to the common tongue, “We should toast to the returning Isitari then.”

His eyes shifted to you as you shook your head and offered him your pint, “As much as I would love to, I can’t drink this.”

His brow rose as he reached out accepting the pint then smirked at Thranduil, “Congratulations.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’m a teacher, I have class in the morning.”

His brow ticked up repeating, “A school teacher” his smirk grew through his sip of the ale making you exhale slowly.

“A school teacher that could drop a building on you and place your entire village in a small glass orb. One that requires her sleep, especially since I have to learn about forty different types of dances after a full day in school.”

Thengel glanced at Thranduil, “Dances?”

Thranduil drew in a breath, “The day after tomorrow is Miss Black’s birthday celebration in my Kingdom.”

Thengel smirked wider, “Well we must attend, to pay respects to your new Queen.”

Thranduil nodded is head, “We will send a proper invitation by morning and a doorway for your kin to pass through, enjoy your night my Queen needs her rest.”

The Men bowed their heads and Thengel accepted the pint from Thranduil before he turned to join you on the walk to your doorway again. The Men sent scouting were left in Rohan planning on the party ahead and celebrating that night while their campsite was zapped back to them as you passed through the doorway into Greenwood where Thranduil set his hand on your shoulder saying, “I’m walking you to your room.”

With a sigh you switched the door to your home again and led him through up to your bedroom door saying, “I told you it would end badly.”

Thranduil chuckled, “And I told you it would go marvelously. You were perfectly charming.”

You peered up at him raising a brow making him chuckle lowly, “I punched the King’s Cousin.”

“You are not the first to punch him. Also, the punch was marvelous. Gained you quite a great deal of respect, as did your bluntness.”

“And yet he still had to ask you why I was with you.”

Thranduil smirked in another glance at you as his hand gently eased across the middle of your back while you led him on another turn in a hall Dobby was dusting a vase in making him step closer to you, “If you had my point of view you would have seen the group of Lords searching your hands for wedding bands.”

“Of course…”

Outside your door he leaned in cupping your cheek, “Please sleep. Anyone else wakes you I will be waging war on them.” Making you roll your eyes before his gentle kiss made you shut them, “Please sleep.” You nodded and he stood turning to head back to the doorway towards Greenwood after claiming another kiss and stroke of your cheek.

A deep breath flowed into your lungs and promptly left in a big yawn as you passed through the door closing it behind you and walked to your closet where you changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top then walked back to the bed. Now on his back Glorfindel watched as you turned into a cloud of mist then grew solid again sitting in your former spot, brushing the covers back to settle in again. With a smile he inched closer to you as you did softly, asking you mentally after his mind tapped yours, “Anything serious?”

A tug on his shirt brought him closer to you widening his smile as you snuggled against his side allowing him to hold you tightly, “King Thengel sent Men to inspect our lands. Thranduil invited him to the party,” you paused for a moment then added, “After I punched his Cousin.”

Glorfindel chuckled to himself and snuggled as close to you as he could, loving having your arm around him and leg woven with his, “I am certain he deserved it.”

“He tried to suggest I needed permission to leave home without boots.” Making him chuckle again as you adjusted your head on his shoulder and drifted off again.

.

A stern mooing from the floating alarm clock nudging your shoulder with its head silenced in your hand moving to stroke along its jaw, the figure and action bringing a smirk to Glorfindel’s face. Tilting his head down he smiled at you in your shifting onto your back to rub your face, the grumbling of the boys beside you however drew his eye only to have them turn back to you in your lean closer to him bringing back his smile. Gently his lips claimed yours in a tender kiss gradually working into something more at your hand gliding over his cheek and into his hair. 

The next grumble on your right broke your lips apart as he purred, “I’ll take them for breakfast, get ready Dearest.” Stealing another quick peck before easing up and out of bed only to wrap the boys in his arms after announcing the meal signaling the pair to lean into his sides as he lifted them and carried them to the door and down to the kitchen.

On your feet you sighed brushing your hair back from your face in your path to the closet where you grabbed your pale green sleeveless dress covering your full chest to just under the base of your neck with a row of black buttons down your back contrasting the black band around your waist. The dress flowed around your knees covering the start of the small gemstones on your black tights you added before adding your heeled booties in a deep black with silver accenting rings to loop the black securing ribbons through. After a simple set of liner around your eyes and a pink shade on your lips you pulled your hair back into a tall ponytail and made your way to the door, collecting your grey cardigan and your wand sheath you clipped the hidden pocket on your dress.

Through the halls you walked and trotted down the stairs joining the mingled mass of people, accepting the awed stares from Glorfindel, who had just finished his unwarranted explanation to your Father on why he had spent the night here. The grin on your Father’s face grew catching the Lord’s expression and swatted Regulus’ arm keeping him from sharing the comment he knew he was about to blurt out. Slipping past Draco on his reach for more juice you sat down in the empty seat beside him then glanced at Hermione as she asked you, “Jaqi, Fili mentioned something about Men on our borders?”

You glanced up nodding, “Yes, um,” You felt all the eyes turn to you as you said, “Went out to check on it with Thranduil.”

Remus, “Everything go well?”

You nodded your head and giggled through a tilt of your head to the side raising your fork after a short stack of pancakes landed on your plate beside your eggs and sausage, “The riders were sent to scout the lands. We led them back to Rohan through the door, I talked to the King, after I’d punched his Cousin.” A snort came from Regulus in his attempt not to spit his drink through his nose as Sirius chuckled, “King Thengel seemed amused by it, Thranduil said he was impressed by it, and he invited himself to the party at Greenwood.”

Remus, “Invited himself?”

Regulus, “How’d Dew Drop take that?” Chuckling to himself.

You nodded covering your mouth as you spoke with a cheek full of pancakes, “Apparently he’s been crashing Dew Drop’s parties for a decade now.”

Sirius laughed, “No doubt for the wine, Elrond has quite a selection, half a glass and I was out the first time.” Making you giggle.

Glorfindel gave you a sparkling adoring gaze from across the table making you blush forcing your hair to sea foam green and glance down at your plate mid chew only making his smile grow. Remus smirked at the interaction then asked, “So how is this new King.”

Regulus, “He attractive?” The words rippled your hair to a golden shade mimicking the King’s and then back to your usual silvery blue.

You rolled your eyes looking up at your Uncle catching Glorfindel reaching for his glass to cover his dimming smile, “He’s tall, blonde, I think he’s married though, Thranduil mentioned something about a Son.”

Regulus nodded, “Did he flirt?”

You shrugged, “He smirked a lot. According to Thranduil he and his group were looking for wedding bands on my hands.”

Sirius smirked raising his glass for a sip, “Did they now?”

You rolled your eyes pointing your fork at him, “No. It’s bad enough I have him calling me his Queen. Then I have Blondie Sir Smirks A Lot somehow finding my being a teacher amusing.”

Glorfindel smirked stating, “That probably be because in Rohan Children are taught by their Parents or Guardians aside from riding and fighting skills, which have certain tutors or instructors. His amusement most likely came from his trying to guess your age. They find it an amusing game with Elves. Apparently according to them I appear 5000.”

You raised a brow as a smirk eased onto your face as Draco asked, “How old are you?”

He smirked at your Cousin stating, “Few decades short of fifteen.”

It was your turn to almost choke on your pancakes as Neville asked, “Thousand?!”

He nodded, “That is combining my first life with the years I have had since being sent back.”

You asked, “How long have you been back?”

“4673 in two months.”

Softly you whispered to yourself, “Thousand…”

Regulus chuckled then asked, “So, is Dew Drop older, or younger than you?”

Glorfindel chuckled saying, “As far as I am aware there is a few years between us, I believe I am older.”

Drawing in a breath your fingertips curled and rested over your lips as Neville asked, “How old is Elrond?” The questions blurred as he shared the ages of the Elves he knew, or rough estimates at least between glances at you while you were floored at the sheer gap in age between you two until Hermione stated, “Fili’s barely eighty and in Dwarf life spans he’s just barely out of his teens so it really is just relative. Even Thorin stated Elves aren’t considered adults until they’re roughly four hundred. So, Glorfindel would be, in their mid adulthood? Roughly?”

Glorfindel chuckled and nodded, “Roughly, yes.” His eyes turned to you asking, “How old are you turning?”

You couldn’t help but smile through your nerves, “22.”

Hermione jumped in not giving him a moment to pause stating, “We are considered adults at 17, something the Dwarves were a bit rough on accepting at first, but then they remembered we didn’t have the pointed ears before arriving here and aged like mortals.”

Glorfindel glanced at Sirius as he chuckled after being asked, “If you don’t mind my asking, how old are you?”

“I’ll be forty this year. Jaqi’s Mum and I got an early start, having her at 17.”

Fred chuckled, “Mum was, 25, I think when we came around.”

George chuckled, “Ya, but by then she’d had Charlie, and Bill.”

Glorfindel asked, “Is it common to have Children so young?”

Regulus chuckled patting Remus on the back, “No, we usually try to wait till our late twenties or thirties. Remus here had his first a couple years back.”

Remus chuckled saying, “Some of us are just better at planning.”

Glorfindel’s brow rose only to drop when his eyes locked with yours as you stated, “I was a surprise.” He blinked at you giggled, “That’s what he means.”

Sirius chuckled smiling at you, “A much needed one.” Making you smile wider as you went to fill your fork again.

Fred laughed turning his head asking Charlie, “Char, what’d Mum call you again?”

Charlie laughed with a blush, “An Adventure.”

You all giggled and laughed as Charlie stated while planting his hands on Bill’s shoulders, “Bill here was a challenge.” Making his Brother chuckle and run his hand over his face.

Fred and George, “An unexpected joy.”

Then they pointed at Percy stating, “A trial.”

Percy nodded his head at Ron, still half asleep cutting his pancakes, “Ron was the surprise.”

Charlie and Bill grinned at Ginny when she slumped into her chair still trying to untangle her braid from the night before, “And our precious little blessing!” The Brothers grouped around her drawing a weak smile from her widening as Charlie helped her unwind her hair as Bill filled her plate then turned to claim his new infant from Fleur in her slow yawning path to the table.

George glanced at Glorfindel, “Our first girl born into the line in centuries till little Vivi here.”

The Elf grinned at the infant as Fleur sat on Bill’s lap eating from the full plate he set up for her as he spoke to his little girl. A glance at the clock later you stood and Regulus winked at you claiming your plate, with a smile you walked over to the young twins that smiled up at you as you said, “I have to go to work now, so you two enjoy your day with Glori alright?”

They both nodded and Glorfindel smiled at you saying, “We’ll walk you to the portal.”

You grinned helping Elured off his chair and brushed your bangs out of your face and smiled at Elurin claiming your hand for the walk to the door where you both claimed one for your hips for the long walk to the front gate as the others all went off in their own directions. Gently Glorfindel’s hand eased across your back with a smile at you as you asked him, “My age doesn’t bother you?”

He shook his head, “You are fully grown, your Father approves of our courtship. Does it bother you?”

You glanced up at him and let out a sigh, “Fifteen thousand. I mean, I’ve barely had 22 and I died twice.” He leaned in and kissed your forehead.

“Never again. No one is going to dare harm you or the boys here.” They both smiled up at you both as he added softly in another lean in to kiss your cheek, “You look lovely today.”

“Thank you. Dad is teaching me Elven dances after school lets out, asked for a bit extra today over my usual jeans.”

He smiled, “If you need help with your lessons let me know.”

You giggled and leaned against his side for the rest of the walk, “No doubt Dad will be welcoming in whoever asks to watch through the lessons.” Making him chuckle.

…

Eagerly the Elf Lords passed through the Black Family Manor, to what could only be taken as the ballroom of your home, filled with the teens you had arrived with all to be attending while the slightly timid adults in your family looked on as the young couples repeated the final rotation of the Elvish dance. One by one you flowed in a fluid line forming spirals that split into smaller groups, then pairs. In the pairs you locked arm in arm with Elladan, who was trying his best not to chuckle each time your foot just barely grazed against the side of his in your toe top attempt at trying not to fall in your attempt to move around his long legs in the close dance.

His chuckling ended as Elrond arrived noticing his inching your hands higher seeing how far you would reach to follow the dance rule of not breaking contact. The stern raised brow made you giggle in your backwards turn to join the group again making the twin give one last chuckle then relax his moves easing your difficulties before giving you a bow. In watching, even in your strained stubborn movements your intendeds couldn’t take their eyes off of you in how well you had taken to it.

Next was the slightly hopping dance you had been stolen away for by Ron, who was trying to avoid using Narcissa for the lesson for this particular dance. Through his offered hand you felt his mental wall drop to share the steps, and he motioned his wand at the record player to flip to a faster paced song.

A setting of hands on upper backs and clasped palms later a few backward steps from you as he led, were followed by three more in the opposite direction, before your turn to move together following your clasped palms that ended with two bounding steps ending in a hop. In a gentle shift of your hips in your spot just barely to his right your feet moved in two joint steps forward putting you side by side. Two more steps after sideways turned you both in a circle before your shift to face one another before you would be led backwards three joint steps as your joined hands lowered in a tilt only to rise in three steps forward leading to a spin. The near quickstep dance continued for three rotations as the teens trickled in following along drawing smirks from the impressed Elves at your easy lesson.

A single stolen cautious glance from a certain blonde March Warden earned grins from the fiery haired twins, who circled around with Angela and Katie Bell in hand, one snatching up Ginny, the other the cautious blonde. Who bowed his head and offered his hands to Ginny at her glance at you and Ron, who her Brothers made sure to leave them in the path of to force things along. Lowly she stated, “Hands.” Haldir’s brow rose only to have his hands rise to accept hers as she advanced to guide him along into the dance to keep them out of your path.

Anxiously he stole a glance at her parents only to relax at her soft questioning of the next direction, to which he softly answered and relaxed at their contact and apparent familial approval of his attention on the young object of his affections. The arrival of Ron’s intended however brought a turn of his attentions through a spin. You turned to a cloud of mist to meet Hermione’s open side making her chuckle as she stepped onto the floor as your partner while Ron claimed the grinning Elleth’s hand and led her into the group for the rest of the dance and into the second round of it. Thranduil and Glorfindel spent the entire time watching you debating on who would be claiming each dance with you.

The next few were led by Elrond and Celebrian while the formerly snooping Feanoreans entered with their Wives, who had arrived in the second wave of returns, took their hands to help guide things along as Maedhros lingered along the wall asking Lindir more about you. His questions mingled with his inspecting the lit crystal chandeliers and tall lanterns along the walls in the stone pillars between the tall glass wall bringing in the final flickers of sunlight as the sky started to darken. When the full list had been gone through you’d taken turns with both your men only to have them both watch at your giggle accepting your Father’s hand as he smiled stating, “Moon’s rising Pumpkin.”

Another record was put on in a steady piano formed melody as Regulus claimed Fleur’s hand as Bill took Vivi to join while Lucius and Narcissa joined Draco with Hermione as Neville and Luna all took your places. In a glance at Elrond Ron stated, “Family tradition.”

A sets of curtsies and bows later your joined hands moved to glide your palms together in the start of a Viennese Waltz. Flowing to the melody you moved to the music back stepping with your feet almost touching at the in sync steps parting the Elves’ lips at the exaggerated arm loops and joint turns under locked hands and joint palms before the string of steps with you both facing forward yet moving backwards. Small steps led you in spirals while your arms would drape across your front then arch up over your head for another turn leading into larger circles. Each female in these circles would arch back then straight again only to arch again then spin and be raised off the ground to move into a turn to face the same direction again. Two steps forward later and you were back into another round of small backwards spirals shifting into the larger circles again that looped around to the start of the dance.

All through this those in your bloodline’s skin glowed brighter in the first light of the moon while your hair shimmered brightly. Your first rotation of the dance ended with the teen couples filing onto the floor again soon to be joined by a few of the Elves who lingered for a bit longer with you and your relatives to give them lessons in a few of your classic ballroom dances from your old world. Lessons continued and poured out into a Garden Ballroom in Rivendell at yet another of Maedhros’ comments on the size of the room being adequate. A wave of your fingers silenced his voice at the lights dousing and shutters closing over the windows on your path to the door. Through which Haldir was still wearing his smile at Ginny’s staying with you to avoid another forced backing lesson to keep her from staying in bed all night and day.

Each of their dances and yours were gone through again before you gently tugged Thranduil off the floor so you could accept the glass of juice Glorfindel had poured for you while the boys sat on the chairs beside him swaying slightly to the music. In his same velvety tone Thranduil peered down at you asking, “Are you tired?”

You drew in a breath stating softly, “Not so much tired as my feet are ready to fall off.” You took another sip as the pair looked at you then they realized you must have been on your feet all day and the extra lessons had worn on you even more. Unable to help it you looked over his face then asked, “15,000?”

His brow rose as he asked, “I do not follow.”

“How are you 15,000 years old?” Your question made him chuckle as you felt the gaze of the Feanoreans behind you, still dancing and watching your speaking with the King and Lord.

Thranduil, “Are you questioning the number or my surviving for so long?”

On his feet Glorfindel nodded to Legolas, who guided the boys through to Greenwood to play in their gardens as the pair led you through to the King’s apartment as he said, “We should let you rest. Have you eaten yet?” He asked at the soft growl your stomach gave.

The whole path you glanced between the two men with their hands across your back after the shake of your head. Through the large double doors you joined the pair to the sitting room where Thranduil helped you into one of the arm chairs and set a foot rest in front of you as you eased off your heels and set them aside and smiled at Glorfindel when he eased your sore feet onto the stool he pushed closer to you. Button by button Thranduil undid his robe leaving it on a chair along with his crown on his path to the kitchen while Glorfindel lit the fire and lamps for you then went to help Thranduil.

Leaning back you waited until the King had returned with a basket of warm rolls for you to go with the tea and soup he was heating up for you. The double doors were flung open and the trio of Princes raced in eager to see what you were doing, happily they joined you on the path to the dining room where you all settled in for the simple meal. The drooping of the twin’s heads made you chuckle and join Glorfindel in carrying them back to their beds across the hall. Quietly they told you good night and settled into their thick covers turning onto their sides after your kissing their foreheads and raising the covers higher. With a grin Legolas eyed your smirk as Thranduil asked you in the hall, “You didn’t answer my question, is it my age or how I survived this long that puzzles you?”

Legolas chuckled patting his hand on your shoulder, “Goodnight, I look forward to your dinner and celebration tomorrow.” Before you could answer he was already through his bedroom door leaving you with the grinning duo guiding you back across the hall as you stated, “It’s 15 thousand years. It’s just, so long.”

Behind the closed doors you started to ask, “How-,”

His brow raised at your pause before he asked, “How what?”

“I, I don’t-.”

His hand landed on your chin turning your head to look up at him and his soft smile, “Ask me anything.”

“How long were you married?” Steadily he drew in a breath then let it out as he turned his gaze away from you and rested his hand at his side counting mentally with taps of his finger on his thighs, “If you don’t-.”

He turned his eyes to you again, “It is a difficult question. There was three centuries of supervised courting until our arranged marriage was solidified at the middle of the second age.” He wet his lips, “There was another four centuries until our kingdom was finally sacked and we’d settled here. The official ceremony was after the new palace was formed, half a century later we had Legolas and she fell when we tried to aid those in the lands of Angmar to clear it of their Dragons.”

“So, that, wow, seven centuries? What type of courting?”

He drew in a breath, “There certainly wasn’t any physical contact past the allowed three dances at celebrations, our, in arranged unions it is difficult to find a solid footing as partners. I went from a low standing to a Prince, requiring a marriage.”

“How, you said half a century, roughly, assume as an Elf, if I had a Child, how old would that child be? How old are the twins, they’re the size of toddlers but they seem, older..”

Thranduil chuckled, “Fifty would roughly be equated to, perhaps a ten year old mortal child.”

Glorfindel, “The Princes were seven when they were taken.”

Your brows rose, “So it’s going to take how long for them to get, your size?!”

They chuckled and Glorfindel stated, “Roughly a century.”

Your hand reached up and your fingers traced the tip of your ear, “Now that we, that our ears are like this-.”

Thranduil, “There is no way of telling other than to wait it out.”

Glorfindel, “In the time our kin have fostered your young they have grown quite rapidly, I would assume your kin would continue to grow normally.” Making you nod again.

Thranduil motioned you over to a couch they sat around you on and pulled a footstool over for you to rest your feet on, “Though, and I do mean this respectfully, if we, the three of us, were to have a child then it would be a waiting game to see how the child would grow.”

Little by little your questions flooded out only solidifying their believed unions with you were nearing at the topics you were discussing, the great test of it was when Thranduil asked, “I do have to ask, your union with Charlie,”

You shook your head, “We were together for two years, it wasn’t a marriage.”

Thranduil, “There are certain levels our relationships take constituting a union.”

“You’re asking if we had sex?”

He nodded, “In not so, abrupt terms, but yes.”

Glorfindel eyed you in your inhale then added, “If you had, it would, there are two of us, leading to the questions of what you have experienced so we might know how our relationships would deepen together. Should it be to solidify first before anything physical were to happen with one or the both of us, separately of course.”

Thranduil nodded, “We would never demand or outright assume for us to share a bed together unless it were your wish.”

“We, did have sex, a couple times. We were together in school, after, we split, he didn’t want to keep me away from anyone else if I’d found someone while at school, we got back together for a bit, after I graduated. That’s when we slept together. Then I died, and, the world sort of fell apart we got sent into separate ends of it.”

Glorfindel, “Do you still care for one another?”

“I,” you wet your lips, “We grew up together, so, I don’t want you to misunderstand. I love him, I do have love for him, yes we do have a past, but that’s it, a past. He wasn’t interested in settling down, he loved racing off after dragons and I can’t be like that for him. He understands, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Glorfindel smiled folding his hand around yours, “I understand perfectly. He is part of your, I would say family, if that does not make you uncomfortable.”

You let out a weak chuckle, “It is an awkward little family we have. But we’ve settled into it. We’re all we’ve ever had.”

Thranduil claimed your free hand kissing your knuckles asking, “We have potions, to hold off pregnancy, does your kin?”

You nodded, “Ya, all us girls take it when we’re old enough.”

Thranduil’s lips parted, “Your females take it?!”

You nodded then glanced at Glorfindel when he asked, “Why would you inhibit your abilities to be with child when it is the men who could handle that aspect much easier?”

You forced a smile, “Because not all men from our world could be trusted to protect us from, ‘surprises’ like me. If we want to control that aspect we have to take on that duty.”

Thranduil’s hand gave yours a gentle squeeze making you face him as he shifted to face you more, “I assure you, the pair of us will stick to our regimens. You will not be required to handle that duty as well. You are a teacher, you have so many to look after, to protect. We are here for you, to protect you.”

At a loss for words you simply stated, “Thank you.” Making the pair smile and lean in to gently kiss you one at a time grinning at your pale green hair.

The opening of the door however brought a messenger into view, he bowed his head and handed off his message to the King when he had crossed the room. Beside you Thranduil read the note then sighed stating, “Thengel has invited Ecthellion II, Denethor and his Sons.” He bowed his head to the messenger who hurried off after he added, “Please send word to the kitchens to hold back on the pickled beets in two of the heated pies,” his voice dropped to a mumble, “I cannot bear through another year of their lecturing on our recipes.”

“What exactly should I expect, at this celebration?”

Thranduil chuckled shifting to rest his arm on the back of the couch facing you to ease his fingers through the ponytail laying over your shoulder while Glorfindel scooted closer to you letting you lean against his chest so Thranduil could prop your legs up on his uncurled leg while the other laid flat under yours. “After your family dinner, we will have wine, and dancing with desserts and a feast halfway through if you wish and a breakfast after should you last until morning.” Slowly his hands moved to start rubbing your feet until another messenger arrived making him furrow his brows and nod then set it aside asking, “Are you tired?”

Your eyes shifted to the note then back to his eyes, “Is that your subtle way of asking me to leave?”

His lips parted and he shook his head, “What? No! Nothing more than my wishing for you to get enough rest.”

Your eyes narrowed playfully making him smirk in return with his own challenging gaze while Glorfindel’s lips met your cheek as you murmured, “Mhmm.”

Thranduil eased closer to you kissing your other cheek, “For that we are all going to bed.” A quick giggle came from you as they lifted you between them and carried you to the King’s bed and settled you down, removing their boots and scooting closer to you. Glorfindel’s outer robe was taken off and set at the foot of the bed then they both laid down around you each claiming a kiss before purring, “Off to sleep.” Making you giggle and settle between the pair drawing the covers higher over you while they slept on top of them draping their arms around you closing their eyes as you closed yours.

…


	14. Chapter 14

Alone you woke in Thranduil’s bed squinting up at the wall of windows casting the sunrise on you. Heavily you sat up and eased your legs back thinking of the clothes you wanted to wear today. The simple note reading, _‘Sleep, Dearest’_ sat on the night stand under a single daisy. Obviously they had both been called away leaving you to crawl across the bed eyeing the jeans, tank top and flannel sitting there. Wetting your lips you pulled off your dress and tights adding the fresh panties, and layers over them. A wave of your fingers later the old clothes were sent to your hamper while your heeled boots were swapped with your worn converse. On your feet you sighed and walked to the door trying to remember your way around while undoing your braided bun from the night before to free your curls across your shoulder.

In a dizzying path while munching on an orange you zapped from home, you found yourself in the middle of a garden leading into a small field fading into the line of trees. Groaning lowly you turned again trying to see if you could spot the correct path only to freeze at the Giant Elk staring at you sniffing at the last piece of fruit in your palm. After a glance down you held out your palm asking, “Do you like oranges?”

Calmly it walked to you and claimed the orange, eating it happily while peering down at you in your inspection of him. When his lips settled again you asked raising your hand timidly, “Do you always wander through here?”

Without expecting an answer you eyed his snout shifting to tap your palm aiding your contact with him after sensing your reluctance to do so. Softly his mind tapped to yours to say, _“The stables are just beyond those trees.”_

Your lips parted and you asked softly, “You can talk. Can all the Elk here talk?”

An amused glimmer flashed in his eyes when your hair flickered to a pale orange then back again, _“All animals speak, the trees and brooks as well, for those who listen. Do your animals not speak?”_

“Um, our animals are different than this world’s. We did have Elk, but I never saw one myself to find out. I don’t think they did.”

_“Did you master horses then for your travels?”_

You shook your head, “No, never saw one up close till we arrived in Rivendell few months back.” Steadily his breath deepened as he blinked at you watching your awed smile and gentle strokes along the ridge of his face between glances at his antlers.

Taking in another breath he turned to his side gently nudging you with his snout, _“I am Tuo. Come, we will run.”_ With a confused nod you joined him on the walk peering up at the antlers over your head on the Elk you barely reached the shoulders to flat footed. Not far past the trees you eyed the massive stables with a few Elves inside leaving for their latest round of duties leaving you alone. The last opening on the right bore a crown etched into the door with a saddle and bridle on the rack inside.

In the doorway you paused eyeing the equipment only to turn hearing Legolas asking cheerfully, “Taking Tuo out?”

“Um, Tuo offered to take me, running.”

Legolas smirked then eyed your timid stance beside the Elk and chuckled, “Have you ridden before?”

You shook your head, “Haven’t even seen an Elk before.”

Legolas nodded shifting behind you stating, “I will assist in dressing you then Tuo, if you would agree?” He smiled as the Elk bobbed his head before he peered at you saying, “Tuo rarely lets anyone but Ada take him out, let alone dress him.”

“Oh.”

Tuo eyed you and tapped your cheek with his snout, _“I am fond of you little Queenie.”_

“I am fond of you too, Tuo.” You replied slowly making Legolas grin through securing the bridle and turning to claim the saddle he eased over Tuo’s back before securing it and raised the stirrups higher.

Beside you he stated, “I’ll just be a moment, Nara is already saddled, just have to get her bridle on, if she has finished eating…” Walking out he left your sight with a turn to the left leaving Tuo to guide you out again and through the large door opposite the one you had entered leading into an open path between the trees. Wetting your lips you turned hearing Legolas walking up behind you with reigns to a white mare in his hand on the short distance to you his smirk returned at your glance back to the stirrup sitting nearly to your ribs, far from a possible location to reach on your own.

Releasing his horse’s reigns he stated, “Alright, the easiest way is put your hands up on the saddle you nodded reaching up. In the distance you heard a distant chuckle from an Elleth inside the stables. Behind you, you heard Legolas’ soft warning before his hands planted on your hips lifting you up. He watched ensuring your foot was in the stirrup before helping you guide your leg over Tuo’s back, the Prince’s signal for letting go of you. He grinned up at you and turned to climb on Nara’s saddle before glancing at you again while pulling up beside you showing you how to hold the reigns. Another timid nod later he stated, “Just relax, Tuo would not allow you to be harmed.”

A steady inhale from you later you felt your fingers fold more around the reigns in your palm when Tuo began the walk out to the open fields between circles of trees marking each level of the kingdom’s borders. Steadily when you cleared the trees he picked up speed peeking back at you every so often and relaxing at your growing grin that only widened when a herd of Elk grazing nearby joined in on your run starting a bout of races. At high speeds you made yet another darting loop through the outer circle in a race with the other stags in the herd far smaller than Tuo, he named as his Nephews’ Sons.

The race succeeded in distracting you from spotting the line of Elves returning from guard duty watching how easily you had taken to the startlingly near unbearable speeds even the King couldn’t bear for long. The King especially grinned catching your trailing giggles in your next loop past them as he walked into the field. Another loop later the herd slowed and broke as Legolas caught up finally, stopping as you did, only to chuckle at your gripping the knot on the saddle to keep from sliding into it while your hair flew over your face.

In a reach up you brushed your hair back and weakly chuckled as the King asked, “How in Arda did you manage to convince Tuo to allow you dress and mount him?”

Softly you stated, “He offered.”

Thranduil raised a brow and Legolas added, “Tuo allowed me to dress him.”

Thranduil peered up at you, “I didn’t know how to.”

He nodded then peered at Tuo gently stroking the ridge of his nose hearing him say, _“Little Queenie was frightened of me. They have only silent Elk in her former lands. All of whom hid from her, same as their horses.”_

His eyes rose to meet yours as you said, “Glori mentioned the trees talk but no one said the animals talked too!” Thranduil chuckled again moving to Tuo’s side shifting your foot making you swallow dryly through your nervous rippling hair color when his hand planted on the knot as his foot settled in the stirrup he had lowered, only to chuckle at your mumbling, “Show off.”

A tightening of his hand later he rose up to sit on the back dip on the saddle accepting use of the second stirrup when your foot left it, shifting it lower with a slide of the toe of his boot against the securing buckle. In a glance over your shoulder he accepted the reigns from you pressing a gentle peck on your cheek saying, “You have not eaten I presume?”

You shook your head, “I had an orange earlier. Is it late?”

He eased his free arm around your middle helping you adjust back after your sliding stop forward, “No. You have not been out an hour yet according to my guards, the table should be set by the time we get back.”

You nodded and leaned back against his chest in the steady trot back to the Palace, “You’re going to have to help me down, I hope you know that.”

Thranduil chuckled replying, “I will add spare straps to help you climb up in the future so you may ride unassisted.”

“I probably won’t ride very often unless you bring me.”

A turn of Tuo’s head made Thranduil chuckle and state, “Tuo demands several runs a week at least. He will be expecting you to share them with me from now on.”

“What if you need him? I can’t just-,”

“Tuo decides who runs with him. It is quite an honor for a steed to claim you, especially an Elk at that. And when we will both ride no doubt Thengel will gift you one of his finest.”

“Finest-, he’s going to give me a horse?!”

“Steeds from Rohan are greatly prized, a traditional gift for new Royals introduced to the King.”

“Still, I’ve never even ridden let alone pet a horse, I have no clue how to take care of one. I’m sure, we have books-…”

Thranduil reached forward turning your head to kiss you silencing your ramble, then lowly stated inches from you lips, “Leave all that to me.”

“But it’s a horse!”

He chuckled then asked, “What sort of horse did you want?”

“Um..”

Legolas, “Any preference in appearance?”

“Ooh, Chocolate silver dapple pinto’s are gorgeous. I always liked freckled ones.”

Thranduil smirked asking, “Freckled?”

“You’ve, no you haven’t seen Buckbeak. Um, grey with white and black and spots.”

Legolas, “I do not remember seeing any horses of that description in their lands.”

“Oh.”

Thranduil asked, “They do have white and black painted ones occasionally. While you eat, if you would not mind sending the doorway I will manage their gift and decision.”

“It really-.” His lips planted on your cheek again before your head tilted to meet his gaze over your shoulder.

“It is your birthday. I will ensure you are gifted the best they have to offer.”

“A blanket or socks would also be an acceptable gift.”

He gave you a playful glare, “If you are in need of any Glorfindel and I will be handling those.”

You rolled your eyes and Legolas chuckled saying, “King Thengel will be insisting as well. Horses are the finest they have to offer, he will be aiming to impress over the Gondorian’s gift.”

Inhaling sharply you asked, “What will they be giving me?”

Legolas, “Most likely a fur lined robe, their specialty.”

Blinking a few times you asked, “Like Thorin’s?”

Thranduil, “Theirs is usually finer fur. Dwarves tend to stick to wolf and bear fur, Ecthellion has a full stock of fine fox furs. They prefer silvers and black shades secured by jeweled broaches.”

“You do realize I’m still a teacher? I don’t know when I’ll be able to wear furs.”

Thranduil chuckled, “We will ensure there are plenty of occasions for you to enjoy them.”

A soft sigh left you as you walked up to the stables and eyed the Elves bowing their heads to the three of you. Easily Thranduil gripped the knot in front of you and dismounted, leaving another peck on your cheek before resting his hand on your thigh saying, “Swing your right leg over towards me.”

Legolas hopped down standing behind you smiling up at you when you glanced back, uncertain if you’d fall off the smooth saddle. You wet your lips shifting your leg then peered down at the King and his gentle smile through helping you down, after a moment his hands left your hips and he asked, “Would you mind showing me the horse breed you named as gorgeous?” You nodded and tapped his mind showing him the freckled grey and white horse with a long mane and tail matching the feathered fur around its ankles, bearing white spots shaped like stars in its grey coat parting his lips, “It is gorgeous. I will do what I can to find one similar.”

“Really-.” He smiled down at you claiming your hand to guide you inside the stable along with Tuo. Inside his stall you eyed Tuo and stroked his neck asking, “Your neck isn’t sore?”

Deeply he chuckled replying with what seemed to be a smile in his eyes, _“No little Queenie, my antlers do not trouble me. Thank you for considering my pain after our run. No matter what steed the Men choose for you I will ensure it honors you fully and understands I have claimed you as well.”_

When his saddle and bridle were removed he stroked your cheek with his snout earning a giggle from you then trotted off to have his own meal while you were being guided to join your own.

.

Outside the double doors for the dining hall you called for the enchanted doorway Thranduil passed through leaving you to Legolas’ care, pausing only for a moment as you passed him a Pheonix Phable stating, “For the one I punched.” He nodded and turned with a deepening smile.

An easy grin grew on Glorfindel’s face when he spotted you, drawing him to his feet to help you into your chair and claim a kiss on your cheek asking, “Did you enjoy your ride? We spotted you earlier.”

You nodded, “Yes, I was surprised an Elk as large as Tuo could race that fast.”

Glorfindel chuckled, “Well, I am certain with someone Thorin’s weight would slow him considerably. We barely weigh anything at all.”

You nodded then glanced at Legolas asking, “Why did he keep calling me little Queenie?”

Legolas chuckled, “It is a claiming of you as his, he is King of the Steeds even without him claiming Ada, for him to call you little merely points to his affection for you. Our young are referred to as little ones, you are his little Queenie. Queenie is their way of saying Princess, they find the term, lacking, I believe was his Father’s expression for it.”

Your head turned and you eyed the young twins peering up at you smiling when you smiled at them to ask, “Did you sleep well?”

Both, “We did not sleep.”

Glorfindel stated, “Our young do not sleep each night occasionally. It is perfectly normal.”

You nodded trying to remain calm at that notion then asked them, “We are going to the Weasley family home for today, are you excited?”

They blinked up at you and Elurin asked, “We get to go?”

You nodded, “Of course. The whole family is invited.” Making their smiles grow as you started on your meal when they returned to theirs, “I was thinking you might enjoy watching Cinderella.” Their eyes rose to meet yours again, “Each year we pick a film to play, I think Cinderella is a good choice this year. Haven’t seen it in a while.”

Glorfindel asked with an interested smile, “Is it a significant story?”

You grinned at him, “It is an old one. A Prince is forced into holding a ball to choose a bride and a young woman who is being held as a servant to her Step Mother and her Daughters wishes to go. Her Fairy Godmother appears helping her to dress and travel to the ball, she has to leave at midnight though, and when she does the Prince is so smitten with her he goes off in search of the woman who belonged to the lost shoe he discovered she lost in her fleeing.”

Legolas, “Does he find her?”

You nodded, “Yes, but not until after the Step Mother and her Daughters scheme to try and get him to choose one of them instead.”

Glorfindel drew your eye asking, “Is it one of your favorites?”

His lips parted seeing the tears trying to form in your eyes even as your smile held, “It is a musical, a recording of the final performance my Mother gave before she died.”

Legolas, “Your Mother performed?”

You nodded, “Yes, she was incredible. Not everyone attending Hogwarts chooses to be an Auror or join the Ministry. She fell in love with performing, and Dad loved to watch her, used to make it to all her shows, insisted on it at work.”

Glorfindel smiled at you saying while his hand gently folded around yours on the table for a moment, “I cannot wait to see it.”

Elured, “Are you an orphan too?”

You shook your head, “No. My Dad will be there, his Brother and Sister too, you can meet the whole family. We’ve lost a great deal of our loved ones, so we’ve formed a new one for ourselves.”

They smiled wider and asked, “Are there little ones too?”

You nodded, “A few, though they are younger than you, perhaps Elrond will be bringing Estel with him.”

Glorfindel nodded, “I am certain he will. He will have wished for more time with Lady Celebrian, I do not doubt he will be requesting my taking watch over Estel as well.”

“Permanently?”

Legolas chuckled, “It would be far easier to hold custody of all three together over keeping them separate after they have bonded. We would not be taking on each little one in our lands I assure you.”

“You won’t mind?”

Glorfindel shook his head through his growing smile, “I knew his parents, they would be pleased to know he has Brothers to grow with.” Making you nod again.

…

**In Rohan**

Through the door Thranduil traveled, drawing the eyes of the Men around the overlook at his arrival from the curious lone door. A steady inhale later the King walked alone into the open main hall where he found the Rohirric Lords comparing their dress robes for the evening ahead. Grins spread on their faces when they turned to welcome the Elf King bowing their heads to him before Thengel approached asking, “King Thranduil, come to escort us on your own? We had hoped to see your new Queen in the sunlight confirming if her blue hair was a result of our mead.”

Thranduil replied steadily, “The Queen is having breakfast after an early morning ride.”

Thengel raised a brow, “Ah, and here we were arguing over which would be the best steed to gift her.”

Thranduil, “My Elk volunteered himself for her use. It seems in her former home she had never seen an Elk or Horse.” That drew all eyes to him making the Men group closer in shock. “Her life was greatly limited to the city, far more like Gondor than Greenwood or Rohan. She was limited to traveling on her Dragons.”

Thengel, “Dragons?”

Thranduil nodded, “She has two sharing her home. Part of why she was chosen to aid in reclaiming Erebor.”

Lord, “They would not be crossing into our borders would they?”

Thranduil shook his head, “No, her Dragons abide by strict laws. All but her two dwell in their chosen dwellings in the Mountains of Angmar. The pair do not leave her lands, rarely leave her home in fact.”

Halmar, the Man that you had punched, “Why would they not leave her home?”

Thranduil, “They were taken from their nests, she rescued them and granted them safety.” His hand stretched out to the Lord offering him the candy eyeing the bruise on his face, “My Queen asked me to offer you this, to heal your face.”

He blinked a few times then accepted the candy stating, “I cannot see how this will heal my face.” Eyeing the shining wrapper on the square candy.

Thranduil, “Unwrap it and eat it.”

Halmar eyed it then found the seam in the wrapper before unwrapping it and timidly placing the candy in his mouth and swallowed it then tried to ignore the tingling in his face just moments before Thengel gripped his chin and turned his face. All at once the bruise lightened and faced away as well as the swelling around his eye making the Men gasp then glance at the Elf King who merely raised a brow when Thengel asked, “Simply a schoolteacher?”

Thranduil smirked replying, “It is a school for Isitari.”

Thengel smirked stating, “We shall have to reconsider our choices for steeds then, something far finer must be chosen.”

Thranduil drew in a breath stating, “That is why I am here. My Queen shared her favorite breed from her former home and I hoped to aid in the search.”

Thengel smirked, “Too bad she is not with child, we have a fine bunch of ponies to offer as well.”

Thranduil, “As it goes she is in custody of a pair of Twin boys alongside Lord Glorfindel. With another boy soon to be added, if my assumptions are correct.”

Thengel grinned taking a few steps close to Thranduil peering up at him then said, “We should get searching then. Did she offer that doorway of hers?”

Thranduil nodded, “Yes.”

Thengel, “We should be requiring use of it for fetching those from Gondor. And we should also discuss possible dates for our young ones to get together.” He glanced at his Cousin’s face, “Your Queen is quite lax on those who insult her. We had imagined your passing on her demands for greater punishment.”

Thranduil smirked, “You will find my Queen to be quite, surprising. I doubt your Cousin intended to insult her.”

Thengel nodded with a chuckle, guiding him to the open enclosures in the pastures around the small city filled with various breeds of horses and ponies. “He never does.”

…

**In Pumpernickel, Godric’s Hollow memorial graveyard**

All night the Feanoreans, once their bout of dancing had ended they had found the enchanted pathways and stared through the one marked Pumpernickel with narrowed eyes. Eventually in the early morning the returned Lords led the way through the archway. After a glance around they followed the path eyeing the various homes along the way until they came across a small set of cottages. There behind a ruined and grafitied cottage they spied the fenced in courtyard filled with floating orbs in linked spirals containing glowing images of the faces of those that had been survived by your fleeing people above each of the worn gravestones in varying shapes. In the distance Elros led the path to the familiar red head in the distance rising from her knees at the base of the most unusual statue, at least from his position at the side of it.

Behind him Maglor flicked aside the vines covering the plaques below each statue he passed while Caranthir and Clegorm stopped to each pick up one of the scattered notes only to eye them unable to read what they said in the Common Tongue. Curufin behind them raised a curious looking stuffed whale, their attentions to the items brought the stern glare from Ginny straight on them making Maedhros freeze in place as she called out, “Do your people not have laws against disturbing grave sights?” Instantly the men froze and gingerly set the trinkets and tokens back.

Elros raised his hands on her turn watching them approach her eyeing the statue behind her, “We were not aware what these lands were.”

Elrond tilted his head inspecting the statue behind her asking, “We did not intend on interrupting your mourning.”

Ginny drew in a breath, “I was leaving flowers for Jaqi’s Mother, they always say they will, but they can rarely stand to visit.”

Amrod, “She cannot visit her own Mother’s grave?”

Ginny raised her arm pointing at the crumbling cottage coated in notes they had all inspected in their trip inside, “That cottage is where Jaqi apperated to after watching her Mother be tortured to death. Where she watched her Aunt Lilly and Uncle James get killed by her Uncle Riddle before he tried to kill her and her Cousin Harry in his crib.” Her arm moved to the one next to it, “That cottage is where she lived before that day, she hasn’t been able to go inside of it since then. My Mum had to help her Uncle Regulus pack it.”

Their lips parted and they eyed the statue again, Amras asked, “That is her Mother’s grave?”

Ginny turned eyeing the statue of the couple holding baby Harry in their arms with their birth and death dates under their names at the base, with Harry’s having two death dates, “This is James, Lilly and Harry’s grave.” In a step to the left she showed them the statue of Jewelia and Jaqi in her arms with a large black dog beside them, “This is Jewel’s and Jaqi’s.”

Curufin, “Jaqi’s?”

Ginny pointed at the second plaque reading, ‘Jaqiearae Suzsieanne Anistasiea Pluto Black’ with two death dates before another dash leaving room for your third, “She’s been killed twice.” Their eyes scanned over the dates leaving them gasping.

Clegorm, “How old is she?”

Ginny met his eyes coldly, “22 today.” Drawing out another gasp from all but Elrond, who already knew from your Father. Her eyes shifted to Maedhros, “For all you might not trust or like about her, she has spent the last 18 years of her life never once being considered for how deeply the choices our world forced her into would inflict on her. One single man hoping for power and immortality heard a prophecy naming an infant that would be able to bring him down, so he went to kill him. 18 years she has been a pawn in someone else’s war and an endless battle of egos and she somehow managed to survive and bring us with her here, to safety. We were Children, and somehow we were expected to take out the darkest Wizard of our age. Before you came we had finally settled, started to heal again, what right do you have to doubt her when you were the one to kill those boys’ Parents. How does that give you any rights to them?!”

Maedhros, “Their cultures must be honored!”

Ginny stepped closer to him as her glare tightened, “Their cultures?! You destroyed their culture! Their home, Family and lives! You killed them that day! Who they were going to be, what they could have achieved! You just don’t understand!”

Maedhros huffed stating sarcastically, “Oh please do enlighten me.”

Ginny’s eyes sparked and she muttered an incantation casting the graveyard into a field of mist starting a stream of memories locked in this memoriam for any willing to witness them. _Starting with the public announcement of the events at Godric’s Hollow echoing with flashes of titles reading in their own native tongues, ‘The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Died Protecting Him’. After this it rippled through your years of hiding as a Weasely. Sirius’ escape short after. Next was the naming of your being named as alive and your house in Hogwarts to the world._

_Then it was the news of each of the teachers being dismissed in your position. Up till the Chamber of Secrets being opened leaving you sent to Azkaban leaving them with mouths agape at the headlines and image of you being carried bloody and beaten in Lucious’ arms from Azkaban in their tying to beat the location of the Chamber from you. After was the apologies and clearing of your and Hagrid’s names._

_The attack at the Quidditch cup and Triwizard tournament, that left you and Harry the final survivors with the image of you gagging on your own blood after one of the Death Eaters had nicked your neck with a cursed blade that inflicts wounds that slowly expands, nearly decapitating you. Shortly after your convincing Riddle in Parseltongue that killing Harry out of sight of others would not mean much, that his death had to be public granting you both a chance to return._

_After was the flurry from the Ministry about trying to hide Riddle’s return and Umbridge, revealing her methods of ‘teaching’ to the men watching. In the middle of the Ministry of Magic the main hall of fountains was shown with you dueling in Albus’ form until Riddle held you above Harry’s unconscious body strangling you until you shifted back, just in time for the picture etched in the floating newspaper passing the group was captured moments before Riddle fled._

_After this the images sped on, one after another of various deaths, battles and moments leading up until the final battle at Hogwarts leaving you shoving Neville free from Bellatrix’ attack, starting your final battle with her. Helpless they watched on at the hidden dagger crashing into your side before the final curse you triggered from her in your taunting. Growing burns from the cruciatus curse spread across your skin between your screams while_ Ginny clenched her fists glaring at the teary eyed Maedhros watching on helpless just as the students, Aurors, flocks of ducks and Professors had behind your bubble charm.

_Finally your screams ended in a flash of green as you flew in front of Bellatrix taking the full blow of Riddle’s killing curse sending you both rolling across the dust and rubble coated ground. In a race Riddle got to your side and cradled you in his arms as the blackened ooze draining from your facial scars was releasing out a near silent scream under his wails of agony at your loss. Sharply he turned to Bellatrix, once noseless with red eyes and now mortal again flesh colored with dark hair slicked back, blue eyes and a sharp snarl at the cowering Bellatrix who was promptly tortured and killed after._

_Slowly their eyes returned to you, seeing Neville standing with his wand aimed at Riddle inching closer with Draco beside him, both with tear stained cheeks between Fred and George. Through Riddle’s attempts at bargaining for his life while the Student’s wands rose your body slowly slumped over onto your side and you painfully clambered to your knees gripping your wand. In a slow gasp for air you apparated in front of Neville and Draco when Riddle cast his next spell causing his wand to launch his curse right back at him. Heavily you fell forward passing out from your wounds as the hidden trinkets you had tucked through Hogwarts snatched up all the unallied Death Eaters while you were circled by healers._

_After, your trial played following the scene of the Ministry tearing you from your hospital bed to your due diligence. Ending with you barely being able to stand through the announcement of your sentence, the uproar causing there to be a pause in judgement, once in session again you were sentenced to life serving as a teacher and given the warning of prison should the Death Eaters rise again. Next the flurry of the past couple years flew by with memories from each group ending with the flurried snatching up of what could be gathered that ended with crashing in Bag End._

When their breathing had steadied their eyes fell on Ginny as the last of the mist rolled away leaving them trembling at her fading glare dropping into a deeply sunken expression, “We should have protected her. But we all used her as our shields while the former Ministry condemned her all while taking the information she fed them on how to arm and protect our people. And she never once condemned us for it, she just took the brunt of it, and took it and never accepted a thank you or apology. She was in the twins’ place, you do not understand because you are not trying to protect them. If anyone knows what they are going through it’s her. Say what you want about her, but you will never get those boys, and she will never let you hurt them again.”

Maedhros, “I have no intention-.”

Ginny flatly cut him off, “No one ever does, but they do.” Glancing over the group she paused at the trilling notes of her watch she peered at then stated, “I have to get home. Family will be coming soon.”

Blankly the group watched the sullen teen for a few moments then followed after her eyeing the path leading past your home towards the oddly built home in the distance appearing far from sturdy.


	15. Chapter 15

**After breakfast**

With breakfast finished you led the Twins, Glorfindel and Legolas out to the Weasley family home. The group eyed the home carefully only to settle that magic must have something to do with the crafting to remain stable before shifting their eyes to your family all outside in the grass setting up the tables under the tents for dinner and lounging about. All except Molly, who could be heard calling out instructions to the others from inside. With an excited gasping smile you accepted Teddy’s hug and kissed his cheek while the Company arrived also inspecting the home with Lulu also reaching out to give you a hug of her own. A few steps later you planted a kiss on your Dad’s cheek and motioned the boys forward starting the introductions.

Ginny and the Elves’ arrival, instantly you could feel their eyes on you and at once your stomach clenched attempting to keep from screaming at them to stop. A call from Molly through the window brought Ginny into the house with a defeated sigh. Behind those Elves Thranduil arrived along with Celebrian, Estel, Celeborn, his Grandchildren and Haldir a few moments before Lindir escorted Thranduil’s Mother Taule. All curiously peered around watching as Thranduil crossed to you grinning as he stated, “The Rohirric Men are filing into their guest rooms now in Greenwood, your door is much more agreeable than I assumed, I simply asked it mentally and it switched to Gondor for me.”

You smiled up at him, “Halmar accepted the candy?”

He nodded, “Yes, his bruise healed nicely. The matter of your gift is also settled.”

Your Dad smirked as Regulus asked, “Gift?”

Remus, “Why am I picturing something, extravagant?”

Thranduil eyed them stating, “It is their official welcoming of Jaqi to their knowledge.”

The men nodded as you glanced back at Ginny in the storage shed asking, “Wood, I thought you took the quidditch equipment months ago?”

Instantly your head turned to the shed as Fred and George’s did the same and you called out, “Ginny!” The pair apparated wrapping around her and covered her on the ground as you held out your palm at the exploding chest formerly bouncing up and down. But too slow to do anything but accept the freed cursed bludger to the shoulder sending you flying onto your back into a painful roll through the grass, ending on your knees under the scattered confetti from the bludger your Dad blew up. With wide eyes the Elves watched as Sirius shifted to his dog form and sprinted to you while Remus passed Teddy to Regulus apparate over to your sides, where Sirius shifted back again. Both eyeing your clearly dislocated arm before your head rose causing your wall of pitch black curls to part freeing the pair to brush it back over your back.

Softly you stated, “Well, we found the missing cursed bludger, Remus.”

He chuckled mumbling, “Nice block. I certainly don’t miss it from playing in school.”

Clearly Molly called out from inside, “Are you lot letting off the fireworks?!”

Steadily your eyes blinked matching the stunned expression on Fred and George’s faces and you along with Ginny said, “No.”

Through the window she called out, “Good. Ginny Dear? Did you find the candle sticks?”

Softly you stated to Ginny after glancing at her with a soft grin, “They’re probably in the green chest.” Her eyes scanned over you wondering how hard the hit was seeing as your hair still hadn’t changed back, a usual sign of your lingering pain. “Best hop to it, you know how Mum gets.” She nodded with a weak chuckle.

Ginny hopped up with the Twins’ aid and went back to searching after you gave her a comforting smile, shielding your injured arm from her view while she searched and carried the discovered candlesticks into the house for inspection. Fred and George kept her busy as Remus and your Dad raised your arm and popped your shoulder back into place.

Sirius, “Not a bad dislocation, Pumpkin.”

You chuckled weakly eyeing the scattered remains of the bludger and chest sarcastically jesting, “It’s times like this why we can’t have nice things. Too many forgotten cursed objects tucked away.”

Remus chuckled stating, “We’ve gone through the list, just leaving the slinkies and that one set of jacks Alastor got swindled out of.”

Silently the Elves watched your silent wince before they eyed your clearly broken trembling arm being raised between the pair. Remus drew out his wand and tapped it snapping it back into place before Kreacher appeared with a cylinder he opened and smoothed the aloe scented stick over your arm reducing the swelling and bruises.

Crouching down they both eyed your shoulder and collar bone and silently healed them and helped you to your feet and back to the bench as you drank the vial Kreacher had passed you. With another soft smile you caught Kreacher’s eye saying, “Thank you K.”

After his nod he walked with you and greeted the young Twins while setting out the projector the freshly arrived Dobby brought and helped him hook up. Peering up at you the Twins wrapped their arms around your legs asking, “Are you ok Naneth?”

You nodded crouching down and kissing their cheeks, “Just a rough tumble. I can take a lot worse, don’t you worry.” They nodded and you locked eyes with Glorfindel after his watching your still barely noticeable pained tremble in your hand catching his concerned smile melting into a more comforted one after you told him, “You as well.”

He weakly chuckled watching you rise and cross over to Thranduil, who was frozen in place at what he had witnessed you endure. With a grin you claimed Thranduil’s hand and guided him and Taule closer to the group of pillows and cushions as the Elves followed behind curious to see what you had planned next through your stating, “It wouldn’t be a birthday without breaking something.” Popcorn was made through your convincing the group you were fine, especially the seemingly traumatized Feanoreans, who had just witnessed you being attacked and injured once again.

Fred and George came out with stolen treats while Ginny distracted their Mum. Around you the group settled looking to the screen when the projector gave its first rattle. Gently Thranduil’s mind was tapped by Glorfindel’s to share what you were about to watch stirring a curious smile from him at the screen as he shifted closer to your side hoping to work his hand around yours when the others were distracted. His eyes lowered as yours had to Estel when you caught his sheepish glance from his seat alone on a small cushion at Elurid and Elurin when they each climbed onto one of your curled legs. A wiggle of your fingers drew his eyes to yours letting him see the tilt of your head calling him over to you. With a grin he climbed to his feet and hurried over accepting your help into the seat between the grinning Brothers who settled around him and cautiously tried their first pieces of popcorn after seeing you take some.

Ginning beside you Thranduil and Glorfindel both stole adoring glances at you and what they hoped to call their Children sometime soon, pleased at least at your claiming the boys so easily into your care. That fact drew attention from the Feanoreans and Elrond especially, the topic he had wished to breach with you on possibly claiming Estel as well granting him and his Children time with Celebrian and the boy with more Elves his age was now more possible to achieve at your taking him onto your lap. A brush of Elrond’s mind against Glorfindel’s, while his eyes scanned over your dark curls draped over your shoulder and his arm he answered mentally, “Yes Elrond?”

Elrond, “Queen Black seems to have taken to the Twins and them to her.”

Glorfindel, “Yes. The boys treasure her greatly, while she seems at ease around Children, though a bit shocked at how slowly ours age compared to their kin. Does this concern Estel’s custody?” He stole a glance back at his friend through the opening instrumental introduction to the recorded musical. “We had mentioned our assumptions you would request our claiming Estel as well.”

Elrond, “Would she agree to it?”

Glorfindel, “I do not doubt it. Her home is welcome to any, there was a willingness in her tone when discussing it. You are considered a friend to her, if you ask I am certain she will agree to it. Though she may be uncertain of how the change would effect Estel.”

When the main set came into view the screen shimmered casting the recording into life size drawing the group into the seats in the audience of the magical theatre just as the stunned Dursleys arrived with Arthur in his enchanted car. With a misty eyed grin Petunia took a seat with awed Dudley at her side while Arthur and Vernon went inside to continue their discussion. The whole musical the Elves and Dwarves were in awe of the woman you had been born from, and practically mirrored, and stole glances at you wondering if you bore the same talents as well.

.

After that play a recording of the Little Mermaid animated film was played before Molly called Ginny away again along with her Sons leaving you and the others eyeing the small group of Children in your group you set out bundles of paper and a large box of crayons for them to draw and scribble at their whim. In a glance over at the boys through your sharing your week with Petunia you caught Elurin pouting at his drawing before he flipped the page over and set the crayon back in the box with a disappointed sigh while your Aunt went inside at Vernon’s call. Sliding over to Elurin you asked him, “Can I see it?” He peered up at you while not noticing the Elf Lords watching your kind interaction with him appearing impossibly intimate by their standards leaving them stunned at your claiming the boy so openly so soon. “Your drawing.”

He shook his head crossing his arms over the page on the short table in front of him, “No. I am done drawing. It is not my craft.”

With a grin spreading on your face you missed the pained gazes from the Elves at his admission shifting to confusion at your reaction to it. Across from you the Dwarves smiled assuming what you were going to say easing their own pain at his choice, “How do you know if you don’t try?”

His head turned and his eyes met yours, “Elured is mastering art, I will master another craft.”

He blinked up at you curiously in your deepening smile as you reached over flipping the page to reveal his half sketch of the outline of a face and neck, “Why give up now, you’ve barely begun?”

He turned to look at the page, “It is terrible.”

You giggled softly then eyed the Lords across from you while Taule inched closer to her Son’s side in an awed lean making his smile inch out at supporting her weight. In a glance down you shifted closer to him after spotting Elurin just barely ahead making the outline of the first ear slowly. You claimed a sheet of your own along with a deep green crayon, “I’ll show you a few tricks.” Drawing a soft circle resting in a triangle you formed the outline of a head through a bit darker before adding the neck below it matching Elured’s.

“A Master does not need tricks.”

With a grin you reached out curling your finger under his chin drawing his eyes back to yours, “Masters are not born Masters. It takes years of practice.”

His mouth opened only to close while his brows furrowed in thought, “But-, all Elves have a craft.”

You gently brushed his hair behind his ear softening his gaze, “That, could be true. I am not an expert on Elves, but one thing I do know is if you want anything you have to earn it. And Mastering anything takes a great deal of patience.”

Elurin peered up at you asking, “Then how do we know our crafts?”

“Follow your heart to where it wanders.” Those words made the Elves’ lips part while the Dwarves nodded in agreement, “For my people, that is what we do. When you sit still, where your mind and heart wanders is what you are truly passionate about. Sometimes it changes, you could love Drawing now but fall for Sculpting later, or Smithing, or Dance or Music, there are so many options, some people never choose just one.”

Elured, “Then how do we know which to choose?”

“You can try them all, try as many as you like. Focus on one, take a break on another or choose to abandon one all together. Some fall for options that are irritating or seem impossible at first until they find a project that speaks to them, others choose the simplest or easiest to gain the title of Master just to have it.”

You reached out grabbing his abandoned crayon you offered to him while you raised a seed you summoned from home in your other hand. “Think of it like this, this is you, to master Drawing you have to break through the hard shell,” their eyes turned to the seed as a small green root escaped the seed floating over your open palm, “Once you do that it is easier, still difficult but to start and keep going is the key. All you have to do,” the sprout kept growing until the stem and sprouting bud for a daisy began to be recognizable with the roots tangling around your hand contently, “Is keep growing. Sometimes it isn’t pretty, but one day it will be.”

The boys grinned eyeing the daisy you transferred in the small pot you summoned before you wordlessly, and set it on the table, their eyes moved to your hand adding a soft line down the center with another through where the eyes would go. Centered on that intersection you added a rectangle. The boys stared at the lines with tilted heads while Estel leaned across the table abandoning his drawing of a bird to lean over the table to see what you were doing. “We, will draw Elrond,” You leaned in taking your thumb turning it sideways tracing the arch of it to form the simple soft outline of the eyes then showed the boys how to use the curve of their little fingers to do the same before exaggerating the shape of the eyes to a more suitable shape. Above those you again showed them how to form his eyebrows, in their relaxed swoop over their common irritated arch.

“Now the nose.”

Eluren, “I am not good at noses.”

You giggled stating, “I am not either, but I am even worse at hands, now see, his is just barely tilting to the right?” The boys looked up at him, in his amused smirk, and nodded before following your tracing your thumb facing downwards before adding two small loops from their little fingers on either side with two soft hinted lines for the ridge of the nose. Three in progress sketches made the group grin at the ease of the slightly off images leaving hints only at the room yet to grow.

“Under that, the dip in the lip.” You made two more hinted lines and drew an upside down triangle before making two more long triangles on either side of it forming an upper lip then added a swooped line under for the lower lip. The ears were added easily before the hairline and a simple circlet outline. After this you grabbed a blue crayon to start showing them how to color the face in soon drawing the audience in watching the almost realistic, albeit slightly off and discolored versions of the Lord coming to life before them.

With a grin at the beaming duo you said, “See, you just have to take it step by step. Now hands, you might have to find another teacher, mine are always off. I usually hide them or make them lock fingers over their stomachs.” Making the boys giggle then start naming animals to draw you guided them through with odd combinations of loops and lines soon bringing the detailed drawings to life.

.

Across the yard your head turned at Molly’s calling out, “Dinner’s ready!”

With a grin you brushed your still surprisingly black curls over your shoulder breaking the awed stares of the group watching your pleasant seemingly adoring instructions and gazes over the trio of boys. On your feet you walked to Estel gripping his sides making him giggle when you sat him behind your head before you raised the Twins in your arms and carried them over to the table with the others in tow chuckling at the image they spotted being captured by your suddenly appearing camera. Around you it had snapped candid images of the day.

At the table you eased Elured and Elurin into their high chairs before lowering Estel into his, leaning down you wrapped your arms around his middle to kiss his cheek making him giggle again before you asked, “What type of juice did you want?”

He giggled again at your next peck, “Apple.”

You nodded, “Apple it is.” Rising and stepping to wrap around the twins asking for the same between giggles at your pecks on their cheeks. In a rise up you trotted past the floating array of food to accept the trio of sippy cups you brought back to the table and filled with the apple juice in the pitcher floating above them. You screwed the lids on and passed the cups back to the trio, who eyed them then grinned at the cups keeping them from making a mess on their embroidered shirts. Around them Thranduil and Glorfindel settled while you claimed your seat at the end between Fred and George. Around the joined tables you watched the Elf Lords eyeing the bustle of teens and your relatives helping to set up the meal before taking your places when Molly had finally settled into hers with a satisfied grin at her achieved final product.

Happily you all finished the entire spread sharing laughs and jokes only drawing more eyes to you noting your wide smiles and loud laughs against the confirmation of your lingering pain, those pitch black curls framing your face. The conflicting images flashing in the Feanoreans’ minds lingered and stabbed at them deeply while a wave of remorse for their treatment and comments on you mounted and they mentally planned their own requests for forgiveness. All feeling the weight of your suffering leaving them in awe at how you had bore it and managed to smile at all after what you had been through in such a short and traumatic burst of time.

.

A final ruffle of your hair through another laugh from you came as the plates were cleared and floated back to the kitchen. On her feet Molly smirked and drew a trio of bags making you, Fred and George grin and shift back in your seats accepting them with a group hug making her chuckle. “For our trio.”

You each peered inside and chuckled raising the yearly square foot quilt section to be added to the ones you had at home you would add later. Each bearing embroidered important moments in each of your years in a tradition your Mothers had started when you were born earning her another hug and pecks on her cheeks.

Around the table each person gave their gifts earning eager hugs in return, mainly books and manuals with an additional present from Hermione and Neville from the Ministry, a full pardon for you three for being Death Eaters. With a momentary pause the Elves took in your newfound freedom and clear name from your people unsteadily, uncertain of what to think of your being condemned to a life sentence at all.

The final gifts came from Minerva, who grinned as you raised your high necked velvet sleeveless robe gown similar to hers complete with matching securing broach along with a sash to make it more form fitting. That matched the outer vests and smoking jackets for Fred and George. The Twins joined you in hugging her tightly, leaving just Petunia and Dudley.

Petunia watched as you unwrapped the small photo album and bit your lip with tear filled eyes when she stated, “Before we moved here I found our old albums, Arthur was kind enough to make a copy for you. It’s up until Jewel and Lily were eleven, and the summers after.” Weakly she forced a smile through your gracious tight hug mumbling your thanks into her shoulder as she said, “I know you would have been thick as thieves the three of you. I also have a few more of her things you can check on when you wish.” You pulled back and she smiled brushing a stray strand of curls from your face, “Many Happy Returns, Sweetheart.”

Behind you Fred and George exclaimed giddily at the muggle magic kit in a pair of small chests making Vernon say, “Those were James’, tucked up in the attic.”

They both let out a set of excited comments before setting it aside for fuller inspection once the pair were wrapped in hugs. Last was Dudley and his set of comics he had mentioned to you before he had found in the move.

Molly, “Now, time for cake.”

As the presents were zapped back to your rooms you all turned at the floating cakes heading towards the table at Molly’s beckoning. Around you gasps sounded at the spinning trio of layered cakes resting under crossing loops of cupcakes spinning around them resembling the planets you had been born under. Happily you all eyed them with the Elves and Dwarves eyeing the lit candles coating the center cake causing the loops to spin at their heat. Your relatives and friends sang as you three chuckled before Molly grinned saying, “Make a wish.” Steadily you three inhaled choosing your own before blowing the candles out earning claps the Elves and Dwarves joined in on a moment before the cakes split and slices floated out for all of you to enjoy and praise Molly on her incredible meal.

A hug later the Dursleys thanked you for inviting them along and accepted the use of your doorway to return home for their early meeting in the morning. With their departure you all split to ready for the late night party, joining Thranduil’s side as he raised Estel in his arms as Glorfindel claimed the Twins. With a grin Thranduil stated, “Take your time, our celebrations do not begin for another couple hours. Plenty of time.” Claiming a kiss on your cheek before Glorfindel did the same not missing the stunned twitches on the other Elves’ ears and brows at the intimate gesture done so publicly lading them to assume your union was far closer than they had imagined.

You nodded then turned to head back home again as the Dwarves and Elves did the same after giving you one last set of well wishes for you three.

…

Through your doorway you walked chuckling with the Twins, who both darted off to bathe and change. Through your home your mind wandered to what you could possibly wear, as it stood you had three of what could be classified as gowns but as for what a celebration, in the Palace to be escorted by a King and Lord no doubt you were at a loss for what would be appropriate. Really you anxiously hoped one of yours would be acceptable and you wouldn’t have to resort to snooping through the old wardrobes from your Grandmother and other female relatives from older times for something more suitable. Slowly you dunked into the water of your waiting bath and combed through your hair, removing the debris from the bludger and splinters from the chest still tucked inside your curls.

Even with your eyes closed you had no aid in relaxing while your mind raced in blind confusion for how tonight would go. On the plush mat you stood wrapped in a towel while you dried your hair with your wand and caught your reflection in the mirror. Slowly your eyes sank over your black curls as the ends steadily shifted back to silvery blue again at the moment you thought of something, or someone rather. Mumbling to yourself you walked from the bath to your closet to pull on a fresh pair of panties and a matching bra with straps that easily detached then pulled a pair of shorts and a tank top over and walked barefoot through your enchanted doorway.

In the Royal Wing in Northern Greenwood you eyed the hallway packed with doors in a confused turn mumbling, “This would be so much easier, if I knew where she lived…”

With a shrug you turned and knocked on the door opposite Thranduil’s apartment and waited for a few moments. When you were ready to turn away your eyes rose to Legolas in his doorway peering at you curiously in his white shirt laying over his silver pants and tall boots with a curious grin at you, “Naneth, Ada’s rooms are across the hall, and you do not need to knock.”

You nodded, “No, I know, that’s the only door I know in this hallway.” His brow rose, “You wouldn’t happen to know where your Grandmother’s is, would you?”

Legolas nodded and pointed down the hall, “The one with the swans on the door. But she has taken the boys to the gardens to play while we dress.”

“Oh.”

Curiously his head tilted when you nipped at your lip and lowered your gaze slipping back into your panicked mode, “Might I be able to assist you?”

Your eyes snapped back up to his, “I, um, well I have these three dresses, and I’m not exactly certain if, any of them really are appropriate.”

Legolas smiled at you sweetly, “If that is all you require then I may be able to assist you.” He stepped through his door and you nodded guiding him back to your waiting door.

“You really don’t mind?”

Legolas shook his head, “Not at all Naneth.”

Back in your room you showed him into your closet where he eyed your jumbled mix of clothes while you pulled the three out of one of the back rung, “You don’t have to call me that, if it bothers you.”

Legolas chuckled softly turning to see your first choice making him wonder why you would have something so close to a wedding gown in your closet. The shimmering yellow silk sewn into panels edged by shimmering white stones branching up to your neck in a gem coated necklace covering the sheer fabric over the chest. “I like to. I do not require one but when you and Ada wed you will be my Naneth. Our age aside as friends I do not mind use of the title, had you been rude or obstinate in learning our culture the matter might have been different.”

Next his eyes turned to the second option, an all over shimmering dress with a low dip in the cleavage, for an all Elf celebration perhaps, the Men in attendance would mark it inappropriate unless the alcohol was locked away to hold back any lewd comments sent your way.

The third dress at first seemed far too plain when it bunched at your side when you turned to ask, “Is it strange for you, the age gap between me and you Father?”

He shook his head, “You are fully matured and quite accomplished in your own right. Normally women in our world your age rarely have left home for work just yet and rarely do if they are of any rank, mainly biding time until they are wed.”

You nodded and added the third dress to hover beside the others granting him a fill glimpse of the third. Peach sheer layered shimmering fabric sat between black accentuating lines branching in varying slants to accentuate your figure no doubt. In his pondering he wet his lips then said, “The first, actually would be considered a wedding gown.”

“Oh,” you glanced at it, “Really…”

 He nodded, “The second, I do not believe the dip in the bust would be appropriate in any but Elf company. Our kin would never take the extra skin as a welcome for comments, our women actually hold off on their more revealing garments until our non inclusive festivities for such reasons.” You nodded again and he eyed the third, “The third, it, appears simple.”

“Ooh, I forgot, you don’t know our fabrics.” His brow rose and he watched as you created an orb of light on the end of your wand and held it close to the dress you shifted into a wave making the black lines shimmer in varying shades of silver to white revealing the stones across them as the fabric between shifted from peach to pale pink, yellow and green depending on how the light hit it.

He let out a weak chuckle, “That is the perfect choice then.” His eyes met yours and he asked, “Did you need help getting it on, I could summon one of our female aids?”

You shook your head, “No, simple enough, just have to get the right shoes.”

Watching you turn to the wall of shoe cubbies he asked, “Are you still in pain?”

In a glance back at him you shook your head, “Um, the cream K put on actually numbs it, No doubt I will be in the morning, but I’ve taken worse hits in quidditch before. Not the first time I’ve broken my arm and collar bone.” You grinned at him pulling on the nude tall velour heels with silver studded straps over the tops of your feet, “If I do start to feel pain I’ll take a potion, please don’t worry about it.”

He nodded then stepped out of the closet, “I will let you dress, then we will go see Ada, he wished to give you your gift as well.” The mischievous twinkle in his eye made you smirk as he closed the closet doors and moved to sit at the foot of your bed and inspect your room. Another look at the dress made you turn to bring out your corset to secure the top to, undoing your bra and wrapping the soft yet sturdy top around your chest and securing the hooks. Through the door to the closed bathroom you uttered, “Muffliato” so you could brush your teeth and add lotion to your limbs and wash your hands quickly, ensuring nothing was stuck in them for meeting the guests. Rescinding the spell you returned to the closet and took the dress off the hanger and lowered the zipper hearing the door to your room open.

…

…


	16. Chapter 16

Ginny in a floor length long sleeve forest green dress with a fake gem coated belt around her hips matching the stones around the high neck asked, “Jaqi? Could you-.” Her words paused as she spotted Legolas in the room flashing her a weak smile.

He pointed to the closet door, “In the closet.”

Ginny nodded leading Luna, in a high necked sleeveless pink silk gown, and Hermione in a thickly embroidered blue gown you could only assume was made for her by the Dwarves. With her arms out she asked the Prince, “Is my dress ok?”

Legolas nodded, “It is very lovely, I am certain Haldir will admire it and compliment it.” His eyes shifted to Luna as she spun then stopped to face him again, “As is yours. It is quite similar to the styles our Ladies prefer for our celebrations, stylish and comfortable for dancing.”

Hermione sighed eyeing her dress again, “Princess Dis designed mine.”

Legolas nodded, “It is a flattering color and shape while fitting for your rank.”

With grins the three of them walked to the bathroom and walked inside through to the closet as Ginny continued, “Do you mind lending me your green heels? Haldir insists I wear flats ‘for my comfort’, but I insist on not making him slouch the entire evening so I can reach his hands and shoulders properly.”

You giggled and nodded your head to the wall of shoes, “All yours.” You smiled at Hermione as she helped you finish securing the zipper up your side while Luna helped you secure the hidden support inside.

Luna grinned eyeing your dress choices and asked, “You didn’t want to wear your yellow one again?”

After a giggle you led them through to the bathroom to stand before the makeup bag you’d pulled out previously, “It is a wedding gown apparently.”

Hermione giggled as Ginny hunched in the doorway adding your heels saying, “Better not show the pictures of the Yule Ball then.”

You giggled again, “Exactly.” Shifting your eyes you watched her eyeing you affectionately, “I have to ask, what did you say to the Elves earlier? They gave me that I’ve seen you die look.”

Ginny moved to lean against the counter beside you watching as you finished your eye makeup through Luna pulling back the top half of your hair into a bow secured with a jeweled clip similar to hers. “They were wandering through Godric’s Hollow, started shifting the tokens through the memorial.”

You nodded and caught her glance into your makeup bag you made to hover in front of her making her smirk as she reached in sneaking out the deep maroon lipstick she turned to add eagerly making you giggle. “Oh, Dudley asked for a spot in the shop, I was wondering if you’d mind showing him the ropes? We could up your hours.”

She nodded and grinned at you, “Sounds good. Had a thought to try and take Haldir to the diner on my lunches possibly, or after my shifts, if I can convince him to.”

Hermione chose your eye shadow stating, “I’m certain he’d love to.”

Your eyes turned to Hermione, comfortably in her flats in the group of heeled women to eye her dress and gifted circlet saying, “One thing for certain, the Dwarves know their way with a needle.”

Hermione nodded, “Managed to whip it up in a couple days too.” Her eyes lowered for a moment, “Just a bit strange, going from staying at your place to talking with Dis about moving into the Palace.”

Ginny turned your head with her fingertips on your chin, helping to add the shade of lipstick she chose for you in a bright red saying, “Well when you do we have to help you decorate it.”

Hermione giggled, “No doubt that would make my apartment a bit too undwarfly for the Royal Family’s liking.”

You rolled your eyes when Ginny was done and turned your head to her saying as your hand landed on your hip, “Are you telling me Hermione Jean Granger can’t manage a simple Illusion enchantment?”

She rolled her eyes, “I would rather not start our relationship with Illusion enchantments. I can tolerate their couches.” She glanced at Ginny while Luna asked, “Real question is, has Ginny gotten a peak into Haldir’s apartment, or would he be moving in here?”

You giggled and joined the pair in looking at Ginny when she rolled her eyes brushing her hair behind her ear, “We’ve barely spoken five times. Nowhere near marriage. I thought he’d pass out just from the dancing the other night kept blushing when he walked me home. Wasn’t till he asked to escort me tonight I understood why.”

Through the closet into the room you led the trio and spotted Legolas’ grin eyeing the full look on you in his rise to his feet. “I cannot wait to see Ada’s face when he sees you, Naneth.”

You chuckled then glanced to Luna as she asked him, “Do you not have a date?”

Legolas shook his head, “Lord Elrond prefers me to escort Lady Arwen, she loves to dance and the Men from Gondor keep trying to win her affections.”

Ginny, “That’s good you have a date. Thought I might not this time around.” She drew in a pausing breath, “Are all Elves as shy as Haldir?”

Legolas, “Our courtships can take decades to solidify, we wait for our Ones. Haldir especially wishes to ensure you are comfortable as well as your family.”

Ginny drew in a breath then asked, “Is it strange, he told me I was his One, but I don’t know.” Her voice dropped lowly, “It sounds so terrible aloud.”

Hermione answered for him, “It took me months to feel the bond with Fili. More than just dating or a crush. It’s hard to explain, but it’s like, magnets and quicksand.”

You giggled as she replied, “Comforting.” She paused then added, “He is really sweet. Focused on what I need and want. A bit jumpy though when I’ve tried to take him up on his offer for archery lessons.”

Legolas, “Most likely he is wanting to arrange for a chaperone.”

Ginny, “Chaperone?”

Hermione, “Fili insisted on meeting my Parents before he would sit on watch with me alone.”

Ginny, “But he has met Dad, and Mum has talked to him too.”

Luna, “Well he does know about Harry, maybe he is trying not to rush things.”

Legolas nodded, “I did hear Haldir had referred to Lord Celeborn on how to proceed since you were wed before.”

Ginny’s brows furrowed, “I wasn’t-..”

Legolas, “Marriage has a wide number of qualifications in our world. Most times even if there is an implication of a union and one partner passes they are considered wed. I am certain he wishes to respect that union as well as your feelings for the end of it.”

Ginny sighed, “I don’t need another person worrying about how I take the end of my relationship.”

Legolas nodded then glanced to her hair saying, “Ada has a selection of circlets he wished to offer you and your relatives here.”

You grinned and said, “How thoughtful. Please lead the way, still helpless out there.”

Hermione, “Maybe Sirius and Remus could make you a map.”

You nodded, “Considering it. Definitely need one.” Legolas grinned guiding you through your enchanted doorway back to the Royal Wing where he walked to his Father’s apartment and walked right in missing your mumbling in Latin, “Could be naked but let’s go right in.”

Hermione giggled as Ginny leaned in to whisper to you, “So far from a problem.”

.

Around the first corner you heard the Elven bickering back and forth on the final agreed lineup before Legolas entered the room to catch the pair with their mouths still open, slowly they closed as the trio of your friends entered the room spotting the pair finishing the last of the buttons below their necks and wrists. A couple seconds they stood there curiously until you were spotted at the end of the line instantly making the pair of them swallow dryly, a reaction Ginny grinned at her capturing by calling your enchanted camera that was now determined to capture countless images through the night. The flash was enough to snap them from their memorizing stare while Legolas stated, “Ada, you wished to share your gifts.”

The King grinned and led your group through to the dining room where the full line of circlets were set out. Around the table you all walked peering at each as Hermione asked, “Is there any rank attached to each?”

Thranduil shook his head, “As relatives to Jaqi you may pick whichever you please.” He smirked at Hermione catching her eye adding, “Even you Miss Granger, should your beloved’s gift not sit comfortably. Our metals are lighter.”

She gave a challenging smirk back, “No thank you. I would prefer to remain how Princess Dis and Queen Niro dressed me.” She glanced at you, “Oh, they keep asking me how the potion is?”

Your eyes met hers as you raised a rose gold circlet and turned to Luna helping her add her choice, “The layer of fur is breaking to bright turquoise, so noon most likely. I will check it in the morning. Oh, please remind them, should they ask, not to bring the family. It won’t be pleasant.”

Hermione nodded, “I have tried, believe me. But ‘Dwarves can withstand a great deal of suffering’ is all I hear back. Even the polyjuice potion is excruciating at best, so if they all pass out from watching it it’s on them. At least Thorin is preparing, plans on getting plastered tonight and hopes it’ll tide him over.”

You giggled easing the circlet on Luna’s head then glanced at Thranduil for approval of your placement. With a flash of a grin he moved in and quickly corrected it a fraction of a turn while Glorfindel helped Ginny with hers. “Not likely, sober in an instant, and the hangover won’t help.”

Gingerly your hand was cradled by the King as K popped in saying, “My Mistress, a Haldir is here for Miss Ginny.”

Ginny nipped at her lip then eyed Dobby popping up beside K with his hand on poor frazzled Haldir’s leg. Instantly Ginny moved to help adjust his hair back again stirring a grin onto his lips as he lowly complimented her dress and circlet. Through the door you were led to the King’s closet where he led you to the island there and opened the first box and grinned at your open mouthed response to the full crown in bright shimmering white stones forming slanted leaves filled with purple sapphires around one upright in the center. Softly you whispered, “You cannot give me this.”

Widely his grin spread as he raised it whispering back, “Watch me.”

“Thranduil.” Your hair shifting to sea foam green instantly.

He settled it securely around the top of your head centering the upright leaf while stating, “You, are Queen now.” Taking full advantage of your shock he leaned in to kiss your lips and on his lean back upright again he added, “Perfect.”

Glorfindel behind you chuckled with his gift in hand he eased around your neck. Instantly the cold metal around the base of your neck with a giant diamond like shimmering white stone resting just above your cleavage. The entire band a cluster of leaf shaped diamonds holding the weight of the single large stone. Softly you mumbled, “You are trying to kill me.” In a turn you spotted the dazzling gift in the mirror before he’d claimed a kiss of his own after you thanked him. Before you could lean into it your head turned at the gasp from the doorway.

Ginny stood open mouthed, “Wow, we thought your circlet might be bigger, but that, is a crown.” She led the girls in, who circled you praising the items while Thranduil claimed your wrist to add a bracelet matching your necklace and kiss your knuckles after before passing your hand to the women when the door opened again and the trio of boys came rushing in.

Instantly they froze in the doorway looking you up and down while Taule paused after them with a gentle smile in her simple heavily beaded silver gown under the shimmering necklace Thranduil was pleased to have gained back from Thorin, to return to her for the occasion, with a crown matching yours in champagne diamonds around deep emeralds. A few rapid steps later the boys were at your sides as you crouched down drawing the men’s eyes to the color changing effect of your gown parting their lips.

The boys took in all the details of your gown and jewels while your hair shifted back to silvery blue again, then glanced up at Glorfindel stating, “Time to get you lot dressed.”

They nodded and headed for their room down the hall while the girls followed bringing Haldir with them. In his move to join them Thranduil froze at your arms circling his chest, with a grin Legolas slipped out to fetch his outer robe, hearing you mumble, “Thank you.” He peered down at you and you added, “I will try not to disappoint you.”

His smile deepened in his lean in lowly stating, “You will never disappoint me.” Stretching just a bit higher your lips met his for a tender kiss before you joined the others at another soft gasp and squeak to follow.

Entering the door you spotted Hermione holding up a little robe identical to Glorfindel’s saying in latin, “They’re dressing the boys to match them.”

You giggled and joined the women on the bed beside Taule, who smiled resting her chin on your shoulder as you giggled and stated to Glorfindel at his glance over to you while aiding Estel into his dress robe, “This is priceless. What cute little ducklings.”

In the doorway again Legolas eased his own robe on and started to settle it around his torso while Thranduil helped him ease his hair out from under it, “We prefer swans or cygnets.”

You nodded through your giggled, “Of course you do.” Turning your head you caught Elurin and his serious expression pulling on his second boot. The path of your finger along the edge of his ear his head turned to face you with a curious expression, “What is going on in that head of yours?”

“I am remembering the rules.”

You nodded, “So you aren’t going to have any fun at all at the party?”

Elured, “Fun?”

You nodded, “Fun.”

Elurin, “There are rules.”

“You do realize you’re seven and that you have an entire lifetime to follow the rules?”

He blinked at you while Elured said, “Princes have to remain focused, always flawless.”

“Perhaps, but you are still children and clothes can be mended and washed.”

Elurin, “We would never damage our clothes.”

Reaching out you said, “If you say so. You have something on your face.” He moved closer only to be wrapped into your arms and giggle helplessly as you blew a raspberry on his cheek and ask between pecks on his cheeks, “Are you really going to be serious my entire birthday party?”

He shook his head through a giggled, “No.”

Meeting you wrapped your arm around Elured in his approach, peppered kisses on his cheeks as well and glanced between them, “You are seven, so you will play, and smile, and laugh. I don’t care how dirty you get or what the other Elves say, enjoy your youth while it lasts, there is so much time for being prim and stoic later, alright?” They nodded, “Past a few introductions to other nobles you are free to be children, alright?” They nodded again and you asked, “Is this all you’re wearing?”

Elurin, “We have wraps.”

You grinned, “Go get your wraps then.” You stole a grin up at the enamored Elf King then looked back to Estel and his sheepish gaze at you when Glorfindel finished buttoning his robe. A wag of your finger later he was in your arms on your lap leaning his head into the kiss you planted on his cheek. Meeting his eyes you said, “You are mine now, alright,” to which he nodded and leaned his forehead against your lips as you said, “And never doubt that I love you, and will always be here for you. No one is going to hurt you.”

You kissed his cheek again when he leaned his forehead against your chest saying softly, “I love you too Naneth.”

He drew back as you asked, “What boots are you wearing?”

He pointed across the room and you let him down and grinned at the other girls who smiled at the boys small clothes and shoes. On your feet you walked to Legolas, whose grin tripled in your approach and he melted into your tight hug and didn’t let go of you for a few moments as you softly said, “You might not need a Mother but if you need me, trust me, no one is harming you.”

He nodded and you kissed his cheek in his release deepening his grin before you turned at the Twins’ calling out, “Naneth!”

They turned and showed off their wraps and boots and soon split allowing Estel in the middle to do the same, “Very dashing.”

Thranduil chuckled and said, “Darling, I do believe we should go greet the Men to accept your gifts before the others start arriving.”

You nodded and offered your hands signaling the boys to approach, only for them to follow the King, making you struggle not to laugh at their steady pace behind the King when he grabbed his wrap off the chair in the hall and added it completing his look. A smile settled onto Taule’s face while Legolas wrapped her arm around his to guide her while the girls circled you with Haldir beside Ginny, trying to calmly enjoy her hand fixed in his after she had woven her fingers through it.

….

**In Rohan earlier**

Thengel, “What sort of horse does your Queen prefer? A racer, a dazzler, or would demeanor win out over beauty and speed?”

Thranduil, “Feathered hooves and speckled are the breed’s main attributes. I have never witnessed one myself, but if I could find one close enough I am certain she would adore it all the same.”

Thengel grinned peering at the King, “Speckled and feathered? Is she aware feathered breeds are known for their strength, not speed?”

Thranduil glanced at him, “I do not believe so, but either way she shares our Elven weightless qualities. That should ease a difference, though we will not be racing our steeds, merely easing her into caring for a steed, a work horse should aid that greatly.”

Thengel nodded, “Yes. It should.” He motioned his had guiding Thranduil over towards the smaller pasture with the taller stockier breeds. “You are in luck, our fences broke year before last breeding season, nearly doubled our herd for carriages, wagons and tilling. A few unique coats have appeared in our herds again from it.”

Instantly Thranduil’s eyes shifted from the dark brown and black horses shifting to allow the pair past on to the tan and grey horses before a trio caught his eye with the younger being nudged away from the larger of the three, “Those three, would one be available?”

Thengel grinned stating, “The elders are our plow pullers. Are not overly friendly in how the easterners treated them. Even to their Granddaughter. We just started socializing her with the bridle and back straps last month, should adjust fairly easily to a saddle.” He grinned as Halmar moved to guide her away from the herd into the stables to be washed and primped for being handed over later. “Now, those boys, we have some nice sturdy speckled ponies, should remain a decent size for them to handle even if they are Elven boys.” Thranduil glanced over catching his amused smirk, “Also speckled, though in white and brown.”

Thranduil turned his head watching the pen of ponies trotting around and eyed the trio he was referring to, “They should do nicely.”

Thengel nodded and patted him on the back, “I am glad. And should you ever find yourself in need of another steed, or if your Queen has trouble rearing her Mare or ever wishes to breed her let us know.”

Thranduil nodded then turned watching the trio also be taken to be bathed while over hearing the conversation of the Men in the stables.

.

Halmar sighed brushing the Mare’s mane free of any debris, “I just cannot manage it.”

Hamma his Brother gripped his shoulder gaining his attention, “You can do it, you just have not found the right woman.”

Halmar, “Each woman so far has struck me or left cursing me.”

Hamma’s brow twitched up in an idea, “You always treat the horses better than the women you converse with.”

Halmar, “Hamma, that-..”

Hamma raised his hand, “Hear me out. Simply try imagining the woman you are speaking to is a horse and see if it goes better. You just need to get past that first interaction and I am certain you will manage a courtship.”

Halmar sighed again, “I will try.”

…

**In Greenwood back before the Party**

Through the halls you folded your arm through Glorfindel’s after inching up to kiss his cheek again, leaning against his arm you missed his smile growing while you passed through the Elves bowing their heads to your group in their motions to finish the final tasks they held. In a small tea room overlooking the same gardens on the path to the stables you had stumbled into earlier with the group of golden haired Men straightened up with widening grins looking over you especially.

In the golden light of the setting sun you felt their eyes taking in the details of your hair, dress and jewels as King Thengel nodded his head and greeted you, “Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to see you again.” before you could reply he stated, “To welcome you into the start of another year and into the start of our friendship we brought you a gift.” His hand rose at his side motioning to the double doors, through which you spotted the tall broad mare being led into view making your lips part.

Quietly he led you to the doors that he opened for you while you said softly in a daze seeing the horse of your dreams, “If I knew you better I would hug you.”

He chuckled deeply at your side lowering his gaze to the glimpse of your heels revealing the reasoning for your growth spurt, “That is quite a response, I am pleased you find her suitable.” Nearing the mare you eyed her in her seven foot stance eyeing you carefully herself, “Normally this breed is used for pulling our wagons and plowing. Nice and powerful yet incredibly kind hearted when treated properly.”

Lowly you asked, “How big are your wagons? You’re what, six foot something, I suppose your herds must all be massive.”

He chuckled again, “You are welcome to visit our lands for a full tour and inspection of our herds whenever you wish Your Majesty.”

His eyes followed your hand rising to press to the ridge of her nose when she lowered her head at your clearly awed expression, gently you pet her face smoothing your hand over the side of her face brushing her mane out of her eyes whispering, “Aren’t you stunning.” Instantly sparking something in her eyes making her inch closer to you pressing against your hands.

While your other hand smoothed over the side of her lower jaw Thengel grinned, “There is another part of our gift.” You glanced at him with a raised brow catching his eyes noticing the scars on your face as the soft breeze shifted your bangs near your ear, his hand motioned again and three white ponies with brown spots and patches across them parting your lips as he stated through another chuckle, “For your Sons.”

A glance from you brought the trio out into the garden after a nudge from Glorfindel, with eager giggles the boys peered up at the ponies who nudged their chests with their snouts while you watched their gentle pets. In a curious step to the side you smoothed your fingers through her mane down her neck dangling over a foot while you eyed her back wondering how you were going to manage climbing on her back without help. The next group entering the room drew your attention as Thranduil greeted them, stepping back to her face you softly stated, “I’m going to take really good care of you.”

Her head bobbed and nudged against your cheek before she followed Halmar back to the stables with the ponies behind her as King Thengel stated, “In the morning we can help your attendants with measuring them for proper saddles for you. I am certain we can manage some longer stirrups to aid your climb up.”

With a weak chuckle you turned guiding the boys back to the room you walked back inside after thanking the King again spotting his widening smile. Inside you eyed the tall group of Men, each bowing their heads to you as introduced, Ecthellion II, Denethor, Boromir and Faramir. All their eyes scanned over you and the group of ladies behind you before Ecthellion stated with a grin, “Your Majesty, for all the uses of a steed it certainly will not keep you warm.” Behind him an attendant stepped forward with a box he opened revealing the deep grey fur lined robe.

Softly through your parted lips you thanked him then turned your eyes to Denethor in his intense gaze at Estel making him step behind your leg. Near a growl he stated, “Aragorn!”

His step closer to you ended as he watched you return a glare, “You will not touch my Son.”

Furrowing his brow he pointed to Estel behind your legs, “That is our Prince! He was taken by his Mother, he belongs in Gondor!”

Again as he stepped closer you repeated, “You will not touch him.” His steps halted as you added through shifting to mirror his appearance fully stepping closer to him in return parting the lips of the Men while Thranduil and Glorfindel withheld their reactions, “He is my Son and he is not leaving my custody. When he is old enough he will return to stay in Gondor.” Denethor’s lips parted then closed as you added inches from his face, “You step one toe out of line or plot steal him from me I will see to it your city will be nothing but ash when you return.” Wordlessly he stood watching you shift back with a challenging glimmer in your eyes through your smirk at him while turning your focus back to their gift.

Echtellion grinned stating, “It is comforting to find our Prince in such safe lands with a great set of rulers to learn from. I do apologize for my Son’s outburst, surely we would never wish to claim him from you after his Mother had left him to your care. Might we inquire as to where she has gone?”

Thranduil stated firmly as Estel inched out to your side peering up at the young Men behind Denethor, in his silent stewing thoughts, who smiled at him kindly. “Queen Gilrean sailed West unable to bear the loss of King Arathorn.” His eyes shifted to Denethor, “I assure you he will be taught to uphold his station.”

Denethor, “And who will teach him our culture?”

You raised a brow at him before Thranduil stated, “By all means, stay for a time, aid us in his lessons.”

He curtly nodded then rolled his eyes at the Elleth entering the room stating, “My King, the Dwarves have arrived.”

Tilting your head you locked eyes with Denethor stating, “Hermione is practically my Sister and happens to be marrying King Thorin’s Nephew Prince Fili, during your stay you will be seeing them often.” You turned guiding the boys through the door with your group behind you to meet Thorin in the Throne Room for their gifts as King Thengel patted Denethor’s back teasing him about your temper and how he’d already caught a glimpse of it. Reminding him to behave or Rohan just might take over their lands when you brought their kingdom to the ground if he threatened Estel again.

…

Through the Throne room the Princes joined the Children the Dwarves had brought with them to the main gardens with growing smiles at the company soon added on by the children the Elves from Rivendell had brought. Grins spread on the Durins’ faces as you entered, each complimenting your appearance before presenting their own gifts. The sheepish glance on Thorin’s face brought you to say, “I was going to check on your potion in the morning.”

Anxiously he asked, “It is nearly ready?”

You nodded, “If not tomorrow the day after.”

His smile grew while Bilbo’s hand fixed in his gripped it a bit tighter in a silent comforting squeeze as Thengel asked, “Potion?”

You locked eyes on him as Thorin turned to state, “Queen Jaqi has fashioned a potion to aid in turning me to a Dam.”

Thengel raised a brow while Ecthellion asked, “You are abandoning your throne?”

Dain answered for Thorin, “Our kin would never abandon him in his path to having bairns of his own.”

Thengel grinned at you stating, “Impressive feat discovering such a potion.” He turned his eyes back to Thorin, “Whenever you find the change successful we would be grateful to show our respects to your future heirs.”

Thorin grinned and nodded before turning to you saying, “We do hope your celebration is enjoyable for you, and please do not feel rushed to planning on my shift if it disturbs your night.”

You smiled at him replying, “Trust me, it won’t.”

Another set of nods later they moved to join the Men in one of the sitting rooms for an early drink as you slipped out with the girls and boys to sneak a glimpse of the massive ballroom stretching into a string of outer garden ballrooms all lit up and decorated with crystals and various decorations making you gasp. A few steps inside you giggled when Glorfindel hugged you from behind and stole a kiss on your cheek asking, “Is it up to your standards?”

Letting out a weak chuckle you said, “It is incredible, I’ve never had anything like this for a party before.”

Around you the Weasley Twins popped up turning in awed circles then folded around you in a tight hug making you giggle returning them before turning to see Thranduil enter the doorway with a smile stating, “Your guests are arriving.” You joined him to the main hall as the Witches and Wizards arrived, each handing over gifts set aside in a sitting room before mingling with the Elves and Dwarves filling the ballrooms as music softly started playing for the first of the dances.

Lingering back on the side Thengel and his Men watched your guests mingling with the others awed at the vast difference of people you had under your watch after they had realized just how young you all appeared to be. An upwards glance later Thranduil grinned at your peck on his cheek, a far from usual public sight for Elves in the Men’s minds before they caught the following peck for Glorfindel on your turn for the pair to guide you inside the celebration.


	17. Chapter 17

Beside Thranduil you stood as he gave a few words in Elvish to his people to note the occasion before calling for the celebration to begin with a toast of wine. The instant that sip of raspberry wine hit your lips you knew it would be a rough morning for you if you lost count of your sips. But between your tasting on a supply of treats specially made for your enjoyment you had emptied your first glass. And where your father had been a lightweight your darkest nights of downing fire whiskey to burn away what you had seen and felt to become a Death Eater left you a clear rival for even Thranduil on his worst nights by a few of the on looking Elves’ guesses. Through your giggling conversation with the Weasley Twins over the pair of blondes eyeing you adoringly from afar in their conversation with the Men from Rohan and Gondor asking more about your people your conversation lulled at the start of a slow clear tune.

A turn of your head later you released your glass freeing it to float back to your seat aweing the Men it passed while Thranduil led you by hand to the dance floor. Alone you stood and curtsied through his deep bow with hold of your hand that soon shifted in your rise to take your first steps as he purred lowly, “We agreed fully at least on that I receive your first dance.”

You let out a giggle as you passed through a turn with him signaling more couples to join you on the floor, “Oh really? So am I to be passed back and forth all night?”

He chuckled and smiled at you replying, “We have agreed on a few dances and thought you might prefer to share them with us in pairs between rests for food and mingling with your guests. I did notice they brought gifts as well.”

You giggled again, “No doubt far from impressive when you both gave me jewels. I do hope you won’t be too displeased when you see my gifts for you on holidays. I’ve never been one to be too lavish in mine.”

With a stolen peck on your cheek before a lift he purred, “I will love your gifts, we both will. No matter what you decide to gift us. I swear it.”

“I’ll need that in writing.” Making him send you a challenging grin, “In case you forget.”

He chuckled as you giggled through another spin, “Not likely.”

In a glance at the Gondorians still by Thengel you asked, “I didn’t ruin things too badly with what I said to Denethor, did I?”

Thranduil shook his head, “Not at all. He should have known not to threaten a child in my realm, had you not defended Estel I would have.” He paused then asked, “You can change to appear as anyone? Or is it just for those who threaten you in defense?”

You grinned up at him curiously at his muddled expressions in his gaze, “I can take any form I wish whenever I wish to. Though if it bothers you-,”

He shook his head, “Not at all.”

“If it helps I try not to fully shift into others unless forced to. Usually my hair is out of habit really.”

“Whatever you feel necessary. Though I do admit it was quite devious of me to tell Denethor that you change at your own will and even we have trouble distinguishing you from time to time.” You giggled softly as he purred near your ear, “I do love unsettling him Dearest, and now he shall be amply inclined to behave better.”

Locking your eyes with his you said, “Dew Drop, you are far too inclined to mischief to have me believe you were born to a throne.”

He shook his head, “I was a merchant’s son.”

“Do you miss it?”

He sighed, “Not really. I am still serving my people. Though it is tiring from time to time.” His eyes turned to the Feanoreans dancing around you all stealing glances at you both, “I am curious to know how their opinions of you have changed so quickly. Perhaps Elros has been sharing what you shared with him to prove your identity.”

You shook your head, “Remember when I met Celeborn’s wife?” He gave a slight nod, “Ginny showed them a bit more of my life, and my deaths.” His face dropped in shock and you shrugged, “Bit hard to hate someone you’ve seen die twice.” Over the frantic beating of his heart the dance ended and his eyes closed at your rise to kiss his cheek and whisper into his mind, _“Please don’t worry. I don’t plan on it happening again. War is the last thing we want.”_

In your step back he broke out of his shock and grinned at you nodding as he guided you through the first hold of the next dance, “I do hope in time we might grant you so much happiness that you find it impossible to see the pain you have endured.”

You grinned up at him, “You and my father both.”

The dance ended and Glorfindel grinned sliding in to steal you away making you giggle and the King chuckle after his stolen kiss on your cheek, “Hello My Darling. Enjoying your celebration so far?”

You nodded, “You?”

“Of course. I was assisting Ginny in coercing Haldir to ask her to dance.”

You giggled again, “Sounds like she just might have to pin him down and plant one on him to calm him down.”

Glorfindel couldn’t help but grin widely then lowly say, “If you mean if she were to kiss him I imagine it would only aid in complicating matters. It would trigger the full courtship.”

“How is that a bad thing?”

He chuckled and wet his lips, “I merely mean it would involve Haldir’s moving into Ginny’s home for their romance to be properly supervised, she has been wed before, but still he must be held accountable for not pressing farther than she is willing.”

With a grin you asked, “We’ve kissed, how is it you aren’t complicating things as much as Haldir is?”

As he guided you through a spin and set of turns he leaned in to purr, “We have very different wished paths for our courtships. You initiated ours where he is courting the younger sister of a Queen. There are very different expectations.”

In a quick dart out your tongue wet your lips drawing his eyes straight to them, “Would it help if I told him he didn’t need to be so tense?”

He chuckled shaking his head, “I am afraid not. Though a few teas or lunches together might calm him if he learned he had your friendship and trust.”

You raised a brow making sure to say it when Ginny and Haldir passed by, “Of course, we should have Haldir for a lunch.” In your passing glance you could see his growing grin overhearing your invitation as you flashed Ginny a wink spreading her grin. Halfway across the floor now you continued, “I dare say he grinned, openly.”

Glorfindel chuckled, “Yes he did.” Stealing a glance of his own at Thranduil, who had been sharing his dances without you with his mother who held an equally as large grin at what he was telling her.

Two dances later you were back at the table giggling as you caught Thorin locked in a discussion with Dis about what he was to expect in being a Dam, yet again. Tipping back your glass to wash down your brownie you finished your second glass of wine that shifted the next two switches of partners. In the blur you caught the yawn of your boys and joined Taule in guiding them up to their room. Safely they were tucked into bed after changing out of their grass and dirt stained clothes, all beaming at their night of fun you had allowed them to. After a short story and a set of kisses from you their eyes closed and they drifted off to sleep to be guarded by the guards outside their door.

…

Off in the eastern gardens Halmar spotted the same distracted Elleth he had spotted earlier with shimmering copper hair. Wetting his lips he strolled past her side to fetch a glass of punch then moved to head back again only to halt beside her stating flatly, “It is a lovely night tonight. In Rohan we were expecting rain.”

Aimlessly she nodded then replied, “It is.”

Stealing another glance at her after seeing the discreet head nods from his friends he said, “The light makes your eyes glow.” That made her head turn as she snapped out of her thoughts, “And your coat shimmer.” His expression dropped before he wet his lips and stammered out, “Hair, I meant hair! Not coat.”

Softly she asked, “Why-,”

He let out an exasperated sigh and began to ramble, “This was foolish, I was foolish. I truly apologize for wasting your time. I will simply stick to speaking with my horses..”

He readied to turn away only to have her hand fix on his wrist freezing him in place at her curious grin, “Why would speaking to me be foolish?”

Shifting his body to face her he answered, “Clearly you did not wish to carry on a conversation with someone of my standing.”

Keeping hold of his wrist she replied, “I was merely distracted. I do apologize for giving you that impression. My mare is pregnant, due any day, my thoughts were with her.”

He nodded, “If you wished I could escort you to the stables. You could see the Mare and ponies we gifted the Queen and her sons.”

The light in her eyes grew and she eased her hand up around his elbow stirring a grin on his lips, “I would like that very much.” He nodded then turned to guide her through the party out to the stables while his friends stifled their excited giggles.

…

Somewhere between your third glass and a stolen grip of both hands of your intendeds you somehow managed to go unseen up to Thranduil’s room, by how much you three had drank it was a miracle you were all still upright. But you wouldn’t be for long. Your gown was now under their outer robes and boots that laid out under your discarded heels. The crown on your head somehow was safely placed back into its box. With a painful throb behind your eyes you awoke between the tangled Elves each trying to claim as much of you as they could to hold in their sleep. In the first glimpse of the light and a shifting of a nose along your jaw you realized you were naked and clearly so were they.

At once your jumbled memories snapped back, the tangled lip locks where each inch of you was either stroked or kissed between their turns claiming your lips and tongue as theirs. Then the lips and hands shifted as your corset and their shirts and pants were cast aside as their moans broke free at your own wandering hands to pleasure them. It was after this you were divided in half, one having full reign over your lips to freely moan at your actions on them while the other sank to grip your hips to draw as many moans from you in return. The last image you had was their lips planting to yours firmly, not out of lust but as a clear sealing of a formerly spoken vow to you assured by adding a joined set of silver bands, one with a large square mystic fire quartz surrounded by glowing white stones on interwoven bands with two bands around it. One with two squared opals and the other with four opals circling it slid onto your index finger.

The knock on the outer door to the apartment stirred the King behind you from sleep to groggily peer at the bedroom door hearing the trays of food being left on the table outside urging him at their departure to kiss your cheek and whisper, “I’ll bring in breakfast Darling.”

In front of you Glorfindel stirred then claimed a kiss of his own on your lips, “I will help bring it in my Love.” The pair of them groaned rubbing their heads while you brushed back the covers and scooted to the edge. By the size of them alone you were certain you would feel it if you had gone any farther than you had remembered, and when you finally managed to get onto your feet adding Thranduil’s silver shirt over you on your path through your summoned door into the Chamber of Secrets main office they reached the food. Curiously as they returned and set the trays down on the bed they found their pants and eagerly tugged them on to follow you through the door.

Wetting their lips they eyed your fingers trailing along a set of vials after you peered into a small cauldron in the center of a counter Glorfindel peered into beside Thranduil as he asked, “Is that, fur?”

You nodded, “Yes, a lovely shade of puce, should be done in a couple hours now.”

Thranduil, “This is Thorin’s potion?”

You nodded and claimed a vial Glorfindel pointed to asking, “What is that for?”

“Hangover.”

He nodded and Thranduil asked, “What is it?” They both followed you through to the King’s room again and onto the bed watching as you added three drops to the pitcher then made it return to its home again as the door vanished as your finger twirled stirring the mixture inside to blend fully.

“A rare snake venom.” Their eyes turned to you in shock and you replied, “Completely non toxic, worst it will do if you are bitten by it is make you crave cheese for a week.” You glanced between them offering them glasses then claimed your own you clinked with theirs, “If there’s anything I know, it’s snakes.” Downing the mixture your pain eased fully, a realization the men shared after their first sip soon urging them to down the rest as well before joining you on eating their breakfast as you did. Wetting your lips you caught the identical woven bands on their index fingers, both in black metal with four diagonal settings for opals around a mystic fire quartz circular stone in the center.

Catching your gaze Glorfindel stated with a wide grin, “We do love our rings you created for us.”

Peering between them you caught Thranduil’s agreeing nod, “Yes Darling, we do. A perfect choice for our wedding bands.”

Raising your hand you eyed your ring again and Glorfindel leaned in to kiss your cheek then point out the details on it, “Woven bands for the pair of us obviously. The center stone as proof of your station and our devotion to you.”

Thranduil, “The band with two opals count for us, and the four on the other are for our little ones. Should we have more in the future more bands will be fashioned around the rings.”

“You made this?”

They both nodded and claimed a tender kiss before Glorfindel stated, “It is tradition to show our affections for our One while proving our skills in forging gifts for you.”

Thranduil, “And we truly treasure you revealed your gift and skill in forging gems and metals from earth to create ours. Normally Elleths rarely learn to forge and browse the shops for a suitable ring to their tastes.”

Glorfindel cupped your cheek and kissed you again, “No doubt we will be the envy of all with your gifts.”

Next Thranduil’s fingers eased under your chin turning it to face him for his own tender kiss, “You should eat. After all, we did not allow you much time to eat last night.”

Unable to help it you grinned and eased the tray closer to you and began to eat as they did the same, leaving the discussion of their version of a wedding that you had performed somehow. Yet as your trays were cleared and you floated them back to the table in the other room you laid back between the pair and watched as they settled around you. “I have to ask.” Their heads shifted as their hands smoothed over yours resting on your stomach, your finger pointed to Thranduil, “You’re King, which would make me Queen,” your head turned to face Glorfindel asking, “What does that make you?”

He grinned as Thranduil stated, “The Queen’s Consort.”

“Sort of sounds like a mistress a bit.”

Glorfindel chuckled, “To Men it normally does, but to our kin and the Dwarves it is a station attached to a marriage of high rank. So it marks me not only as, I wouldn’t say third highest, but fairly close behind the ruling pair as well as husband to the Queen.”

“Ok.”

Thranduil grinned leaning in to kiss your cheek, “Trust me Glorfindel will not be left out in matters of state if he wishes. Though controlling the armies belong to the pair of us rule in our palaces also rests with him.”

“You don’t want me controlling the armies.”

Thranduil chuckled as Glorfindel stated, “You would be a master at leading armies.”

“Ok, I punched the King’s cousin in my first visit to Rohan, first time I met the Steward’s son from Gondor I threatened to destroy their kingdom.” You glanced at Thranduil, “I essentially broke into your kingdom and, well,” You glanced at Glorfindel, “I showed off one of my deadly creatures when I first saw you.”

Glorfindel chuckled as Thranduil turned your chin to kiss you again then purr, “My Love, there are only two Queens in our world. The wife of Thengel and you, and trust me when I say, she is far more brash than you are.”

You let out a disbelieving giggle and Glorfindel stated, “Were she not so close to labor you would have seen it for yourself. Soon we will be returning the favor by gifting them something fabulous for their next heir.”

You nodded again and Thranduil kissed your cheek, reminding you, “We have four sons between us, there is no rush for little ones.”

Glorfindel nodded, “We love our little Princes so very much.”

A nip at your lip later you glanced at Thranduil as he grinned asking warmly while stroking your cheek, “What are you thinking?”

“Would it be too early to check on our horses?”

He chuckled claiming a kiss as Glorfindel stated, “Not at all, Love.” Then claimed a kiss of his own wrapping his arm around your middle to help you to the edge of the bed as you giggled against his lips.

Thranduil, “First we dress, the boys should be eating now with Naneth.”

He moved to enter his closet as you passed through your doorway into your closet as Glorfindel passed through to his room to do the same. Wetting your lips you waved a finger calling your clothes and shoes from the night before back to your closet as you hopped into a new pair of panties and a matching bra. Leaving Thranduil’s shirt aside you pulled on a pair of socks then wiggled into your jeans and converse before adding a tank top. On your way back you pocketed your wand sheath then passed back through after removing your hair clip to pull your hair back into a tall ponytail after brushing your teeth and washing your face.

Through the door again you giggled as Thranduil scooped you up into a tight hug claiming another kiss, “You look incredible.” After a momentary pause he asked, “You are pleased now that we are wed?” Your head tilted and he stated, “I understand it was sudden but Elven unions usually are, private between the couples. I understand there are quite lavish ceremonies for your kin-,”

“I never really wanted a large ceremony. Never really imagined being able to get married. Though Dad has always had dreams of his role of giving me away.”

Thranduil raised a brow, “You are not property.”

You giggled rolling your eyes, “It’s more of a sign of his blessing nowadays, though how it would work for two husbands, I’m not sure.”

He grinned as Glorfindel wrapped around your back kissing your cheek, “We will figure it out, my Love.” Turning you in his arm Thranduil passed you to Glorfindel for his own tight hug and kiss while Thranduil’s hand eased around your hips and ass stealing a gentle squeeze only to grin at you in your playful smirk at him. Easing you down Glorfindel stole a stroke over your back and hip before cupping your ass for a moment on your path to the door. Across the hall you grinned finding the boys in the dining room with Taule.

Her grin grew watching the boys race to you wishing you good morning before you asked, “How would you like to go check on your ponies?”

They nodded and hurried to go pull on their boots making you giggle only to spot Legolas enter the room then freeze with a creeping grin at your stolen hug, “Morning Leggy.”

Legolas, “Good morning Naneth.” He looked you over as well as his father’s less flashy shorted robe for when he went riding and trained, “Out for a run?”

Thranduil nodded, “Jaqi was wishing to check on her mare.”

Through the doorway you eyed the trio of boys hopping and tugging their boots on making you cross the room to them to crouch down and help them secure the boots as Glorfindel asked, “Have you thought of names yet?”

You turned eying the trio as Elured called out, “Lightning!”

Elurin, “Stormy!”

Estel wet his lips as his brows furrowed and he said, “Thunder?”

With a grin you kissed their cheeks, “Lovely choices.” You peered up at Thranduil when you stood asking, “I thought they came with names, or, do horses, not name their young?”

Thranduil chuckled, “They do, however usually for their riders they prefer to be gifted another name to honor that bond.”

You nodded and Glorfindel asked, “Any ideas?”

A sheepish grin eased onto your face widening their smiles, “I’ve always sort of liked Felienne.” They blinked, “I know it sort of sounds and is spelled close to feline, but in Ancient Runes it means Wind Chaser.”

Taule, “It is a lovely name.”

Legolas, “I am certain she will try to be worthy of it by testing her speed.”

You shook your head, “It’s more about heart, and a willingness to race off into the unknown. It’s, there’s a whole story about it, this breed of Noble horses unmatched by any and Felienne wants to run with them, but when they run the earth trembles and breaks as storms race and frighten others away as they race off into the enchanted mist.”

Taule shifted her head saying, “We have a tale like that, the horse is actually lost, tumbles off a cliff and Manwe gifts her wings.”

You nodded and giggled, “The birth of the Pegasus breed. Must be a common tale for magical races.”

Taule chuckled, “We should compare more tales from these Ancient Runes of yours.”

You nodded, “I would love to. Besides, the boys might love hearing more about unicorns.”

Legolas raised a brow, “You, you really have unicorns?”

Glorfindel, “We saw your Pegasus in Rivendell, you have both?”

You nodded and giggled, “I’ll see if I can lure one out when we are at the stables.”

Thranduil, “Thengel and his Men would love that. They spent nearly an hour asking Lindir about your Pegasus.”

“They aren’t going to try and take them?”

Thranduil shook his head, “Of course not. They would ogle them mercilessly though and relish being in the presence of such awe inspiring creatures.”

You nodded and giggled again offering your hands to the boys, “Let’s go see your ponies.” They cheered and joined you on the walk to the stables.

Along the way you caught the Men from Rohan easing into your path with grins hoping you had wished to check on your gifts this morning. Passing through the final doorway you asked Thengel, “So I hear you were asking about our Pegasus?”

He nodded eagerly with a light in his eyes that rippled through his Mens’, “Yes.”

You nodded and the boys hurried to the pen their ponies were in as you popped away making the Men turn inspecting where you had gone to only to see you return a few moments later asking with a grin as you swallowed your brownie from the plate in your hands coated with fruit and another brownie, “The party is still going?”

Thranduil nodded with a grin, “Of course. Most of our parties do last well into the second day.”

You nodded, “Good to know.” You set the plate on the fence post then popped away again making the Men look to your husbands. A few minutes after Legolas guided the boys in brushing their ponies your doorway appeared and through it a curious Pegasus passed through eyeing the Men all gasping at its arrival. Though that only led to their stunned silence at the Unicorn following after it shimmering in the early sunlight. Moving to the fence you claimed the plate again offering a slice of fruit to the Unicorn first only for it to circle around you shyly at the attention from the strangers eyeing her.

Haughtily the Pegasus shook its head then bobbed it towards you demanding a slice of apple you floated towards it saying, “You do have to be careful with them, they like to bite.” Their mouths opened only to snap shut at the fangs revealed as it chomped down on the fruit, “Fangless breeds rarely tolerate people. Live up in the cliffs out of reach.”

With a grin you turned to offer more peaches to the Unicorn peering over your shoulder, “And Unicorns, rarely come out at all, but Tibby here was found as a filly and raised by a friend of mine at Hogwarts. Still shy but for small bursts she’ll let the students inspect her for lessons.”

At the sight of the mythical beasts the boys hurried over only to pause peering up at them only to giggle at being allowed to stroke their snouts until Denethor’s arrival sent Tibby back through the doorway at reaching her limit on people staring after she finished off the peach you offered her. Behind her the Pegasus followed whacking Thengel in the arm with his tail making him chuckle then turn to the pen asking softly, “Where is the mare?”

Passing through the stables he went to find her as you watched the boys hurry back to their ponies as Glorfindel and Thranduil commented on how shy Tibby was compared to the arrogant Pegasus. Finally your mare finished off her extra helping of breakfast as you finished your second brownie you smiled at the timid speckled mare entering the pen eyeing you wondering why you were so small compared to the men. Thengel stroked her neck then eyed one of his Men passing you a bridle and let out a chuckle at your puzzled expression. Reaching out he helped hold it up right side up and guided her into it showing you how to gently secure it.

Next a saddle was brought out and you giggled seeing the heavy leather creation resting so easily in his palms making you mumble, “I am living in a world of giants…” Making him chuckle again easing the saddle over her back while Thranduil went to saddle Tuo and Glorfindel accepted his saddled horse from Legolas as he led his out.

Gently you stroked her side as he straightened the straps feeling her eyes on you while you watched him guide you in how tightly to secure them. Thankfully she was a bit shorter than Tuo allowing you to jest barely be able to reach the stirrup while Glorfindel gripped your hips making you giggle as he whispered, “Think tall thoughts.” Your hand rested above your head on the knot and you nipped at your lip as he raised you up and kept you steady in the shifting stirrup while you swung your leg over. Settling onto it you eased your other foot into the other stirrup then glanced down at the boys already on their ponies grinning at their first trotting steps towards the path as Thengel opened the pen.

At your side on Tuo Thranduil reached over adjusting the reigns in your palms while Tuo spoke to your mare explaining why you were so nervous on her back easing her own nerves in response. With a chuckle Thengel stated “Enjoy your ride.” You nodded and watched him walk back to the party for more food as you were slowly following the eager ponies following Legolas and Glorfindel.

The ride lasted for the circular path until you got back to the stables freeing the steeds back to grazing, though softly after you freed your mare from her saddle and bridle you thanked her and made sure you weren’t tugging her reigns too hard. A question softening her worries about what she had heard of how her grandparents were treated by the Easterlings, something far from you clearly caring for her well being and security as you learned to trust one another. She walked off to find her next supply of food she heard Thranduil order for both her and Tuo in your place swinging her tail contently at who she had been placed in the care of.

.

A pulsing crystal appeared in front of you as you and the boys were snacking on more of the left over desserts before you mumbled, “Mmm, Thorin.”

Glorfindel chuckled as Taule stated, “You go, I will watch the Princes.”

You nodded and crouched down kissing their stuffed cheeks then rose and turned to lead your husbands through your doorway after sending the crystal to Thorin. Around you the Chamber of Secrets grew and you led the pair back to your office where you collected a small stack of books and levitated the cauldron with the bright pink fur over the top waving as the mixture gurgled underneath. Along the way to the now changed doorway you collected a pack of tools from the desk and made for the door that closed and opened revealing the rushing Durins flooding into Thorin’s apartment.

Smiles grew on their faces as they all peered into the odd mixture in the cauldron in your path into Thorin’s bedroom. Anxiously Thorin was rubbing his palms together then met your eyes as you said, “You’ll want to remove your belt and boots if possible.”

He nodded and followed your suggestion as Fred and George popped up helping to unroll the set of tools while you set the books on the table beside Thorin’s bed. Dis eyed the books asking, “You require manuals for this”

You shook your head, “No. These are for Thorin.” Your eyes locked with his, “One for basic anatomy, tips on proper hygiene and the final one is mainly for reproduction and sexual responses.”

Thorin timidly repeated, “Sexual, responses?”

You grinned at him claiming the first tool, a hook with a slotted spoon in your other hand. You peeled the top layer of fur back Fred eased with another hook into a jar then capped it before it started giving off a pink gas leaving the fur melting into a layer of shimmering slime as you raised an avocado looking ball and swapped the hook for a scalpel George handed you to slice around the middle of it. “Our anatomies are vastly different. I am not certain if you have manuals on sexual responses in your culture or if yours match ours, but if they do then that book would help you get better acquainted with your new body and its responses.” He wet his lips, “You being intimate with Bilbo in this body will be vastly different as a Dam, the way we feel things the way or bodies respond are different. Even when you’re alone, self pleasure is a bit different than your current grip and tug situation.”

A blush grew on his cheeks and Dis opened the final manual, “Thank you. It was getting a bit difficult to explain that subject to them.”

“Oh, I will warn you, they are Wizard books, so the illustrations might move.” As you said that Dis gasped at one of them and closed the book tilting it out of Fili and Kili’s sight. “I assure you it is all scientific, not lewd.” Her eyes moved to the cup George slid the top half of the kiwi appearing assumed fruit giving off a scent of pears into a small bowl as you took a small spoon to scoop out the apparent skinless grape then offered it to Thorin, “This will taste bitter, try to chew it ten times then swallow.”

He nodded following the order only to pucker almost instantly at the taste, chewing painfully slowly he got to ten then swallowed watching as you held out the lower half to add to the bowl from George that shifted to a liquid as well you offered to him, “Swish it around in your mouth then swallow.” He nodded and drew in a deep breath and raised the bowl to his lips and clamped his eyes shut emptying the bowl to begrudgingly swish the mixture around then swallow it in as large gulps as he could manage.

Wetting your lips you set the bowl in George’s palm then led Thorin to bed where you sat down and acted as his pillow folding your arms across his chest saying softly, “Just remember, deep breaths as often as you can manage and squeeze my hands and arms as hard as you need to.”

Around you Fred and George summoned the chairs from the other room to set on either side of the bed simply stating, “You’ll need them.” Everyone settled into them as Bilbo sat beside the bed in the closest ones while Thorin mumbled, “My skin is tingling.”

You nodded, “That’s the first sign it’s working properly.”

He nodded and closed his eyes for a deep breath as he felt his chest tightening only to have his eyes shoot open with a groan at the loud crack of his breastbone cracking that made Bilbo flinch while the others couldn’t help but glance away. Instantly his hands gripped your forearms tightly as the cracks spread over his shoulders visibly contorting them under his shirt as you mentally whispered, _“Muffliato,”_ silencing his pained sounds from the group with only the Twins, Thranduil and Glorfindel looking on still bearing pained expressions.

Each bone seemed to be breaking while his muscles tore then melded back together into their new shapes as Fred eyed Dain at his asking, “Does she feel that much pain when she shifts?”

Fred shook his head, “No. Morpher’s bones, well they shift to a near jelly and then harden into their new shapes.”

George, “For the rest of us there are a few options, all temporary but no less painful. The bones have to be broken, muscles reformed into the new shapes.” His hand settled on Bilbo’s shoulder to crouch down beside him peering up at you softly whispering to Thorin, “It only lasts a couple minutes. Well worth it.”

Bilbo’s teary eyes fell on his, “I, can’t-..”

George grinned at him patting his hands wringing on his lap, “Honestly first time Fred and I made a polyjuice potion we took it in turns. I nearly passed out seeing him shift and he threw up seeing me change. But we got used to it after the fifth time or so.” Bilbo sniffled as he smiled saying, “It hurts watching our loved ones in pain. Even more so when it could easily have been avoided.”

Fred joined him adding his hand to theirs, “You are going to have a baby. Possibly dozens. Trust me, this pain will fade the moment it’s confirmed he’s expecting.”

They turned again to see Thorin breathing steadily in your arms far more relaxed as the shift ended, and you whispered, “Another deep breath.” He inhaled, “Through the worst of it now.”

His hands released your arms now bearing red patches freeing you to ease them over his shoulders in testing squeezes down his arms while Thorin inspected his hands seeming a bit thinner. Lowering your cone of silence you shifted out from behind him freeing Bilbo to sit behind him to cuddle with and kiss him and you to move between Thorin’s legs you raised up one at a time inspecting each of his joints. In a peek under the neck of his shirt he grinned then peered up at you as you felt the realignment of his hips bringing his attention to the shift below his waist, “Hmm.”

You giggled grinning up at him, “It’ll feel different for a while.” He nodded, “I think we’ll give you a week to relax to it before we start on the fertility potions, if you still want them.”

He nodded, “Yes.”

You wet your lips accepting his hands to test his movement in those as well, “Oh, I wanted to tell you. Those potions with our people do tend to drastically cut pregnancies down.”

His brow rose, “I don’t understand.”

“We normally carry nine months but with the potions the longest we’ve had was five months.”

Thorin let out a stunned breath as Bilbo said, “Well Dwarves are pregnant for up to four years, so if it cuts it in half then we’ll still have two years to prep.”

“I just wanted you to know. We aren’t certain with our own people so we prep quickly, and with the differences in our races it would be best to do the same possibly.”

Thorin nodded then grinned again claiming your hand, “I can never thank you enough. We, never can. First our home, now this.” Wetting his lips he shifted his legs to the end of the bed where Dis, Diaa and Niro grinned nearing him claiming hugs stealing a feel of his hidden figure.

Diaa, “Now, we have to get you into better fitting clothes to show off the shift.” Thorin nodded then turned to claim a kiss from Bilbo then turned to redress with the females of his line in his closet as Thranduil chuckled offering Bilbo a wrapped packet matching the one Glorfindel handed him, bringing a curious grin to his face accepting and opening it.

Thranduil, “It is tradition with our people to give seeds in hopes of a fruitful union.”

Bilbo’s grin grew and he nodded his head eyeing the paintings of the flowers on each of the inner packets holding rare flowers, “Thank you. Our kin share that tradition.”

A few moments later as you sent your cauldron back to your office then turned to see Thorin proudly exiting his closet. Fully crowned in better fitting pants and a deep blue golden edged shirt under a hugging vest with a sash around his waist accentuating his pronounced bust and wider hips then added his boots again offering his hand to Bilbo. “My Love, now we show off the results.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but grin at the seeming glistening dark hair and beard on his Love’s face that seemed a bit more slender but not that much changed. He hopped up accepting help into his fur vest from Frerin then folded his hand in Thorin’s as you eased off their bed to Thranduil and Glorfindel’s sides where they eyed the bruises starting to form on your arms in your walk after the Durins.

Atop an overlooking balcony you watched the Durins pass through the crowding Dwarves with an easy smile at the excited compliments on his successful change between eager glances up at you from couples wishing for the same aid. Blindly Fred opened the cylinder he pulled from his pocket he held in front of you, with two fingers you claimed a swipe and smoothed it over the bruises before he pocketed it again then joined George in popping off to check in on Dudley on his first shift with Ginny. Glorfindel leaned down to kiss your cheek sweetly then purred, “You are incredible, my Love.”

With a sigh you brushed your hair from your face you folded between the men wrapping around you as Thranduil stole a peck on your forehead, “Do you think there’s any of those fruit stacks left?”

Thranduil grinned, “If there is not I will have them make you more.”

You nodded, “Good, some of those and a nap I think sounds good.”

Glorfindel chuckled then purred, “Feeding you in bed. Perfection.”

You rolled your eyes and Thranduil added, “I had some wine tucked away as well since you enjoyed it as much as I do.” With a giggle you led them back through your doorway to Thranduil’s bedroom where you climbed onto bed as they darted off to fetch what you wanted making you giggle again.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch practice begins again. The Elves learn what a trip to the dentist could entail for their Queen. The first couple wishing to be next up on the list for the gender potions stops in at the shop.   
> Though Jaqi's stop in ends with an unexpected call back to a crisis in Erebor that soon spreads to Rivendell and Lothlorien.

For all their desire to keep wrapped around you when your lunch had ended you were on your feet passing from the King’s empty apartment through your enchanted doorway into your bedroom. Straight into your closet you went, tugging your shirt off over your head with your bra next. A halter sports bra you pulled your tank top back over again. Next you swapped your shoes and jeans for a pair of knee length sweats you added a pair of running shoes on under. All in either a grey or bright green shade to help with visibility in case the mist came in early today. With a sigh you removed your wedding band and placed it in your jewelry box to keep it safe during your workout turning around you started working your hair into four braids you pulled up into a looped bun halfway to a full ponytail so it wouldn’t get in the way.

Through your house you trekked and passed through the front door grabbing your broom stick along the way. Out to the group of waiting teens you trotted only to spot Oliver’s sour expression before saying, “The Crimson Trotters stole our training spot.”

You nodded and said, “We could try Greenwood. I’m sure Dew Drop won’t mind.”

Fred and George grinned, “Ya, there’s tons of empty forest around their riding grounds.”

Angelina grinned saying, “Either way with how soft he is on you they can’t get too upset. Just a few exercises.” You nodded your head and guided them through your enchanted doorway and led the group through to the riding grounds where you crossed paths with Tauriel on her way back from her patrols.

Her smile spread after a greeting nod to you and you asked, “Hey, we need some space to do some of our training, would we be fine out here?”

She nodded and eyed your brooms and the trunk floating behind Oliver, then met your eyes again, “Of course, would you need any supplies?”

You shook your head, “No, we’ve got it all in the trunk. Thank you though.”

With another nod she stated, “I will leave you to it then and inform others to keep this area clear until you are through with it.” Before you could object she had turned and hurried off back to her next post. Rolling your eyes you could feel the race of your men coming back to see what you were up to. Out in the clearing you all sent off your brooms into lines for your groups and then stood around the chest Oliver kicked open.

Waving your hands you all collected your thirty pound weighted balls and turned back to your brooms where you all dropped to a lunge position and passed the ball under your bent leg. In your rise you would shift the other leg out, drop and repeat only to rise and drop down again for the first leg again for fifty reps. In the distance you could already spot the curious Men of Rohan who had overheard you were training.

After that you would plant your feet and drop down into deep squats for ten reps. Then hold upright while you raised the ball up over your heads as steadily as you could ten times before dropping into a pistol squat with one leg planted and the other extending in front of you then you would start again for until you reached fifty each. By the third set Elves had gathered, trickling over from Greenwood with a few eagerly rushing over from Rivendell after one of the returning guard had rushed over to alert them to the odd training. The Feanoreans being the first to clamber into the hall to watch with Glorfindel after them.

The final set was finally reached and you would lower down onto your backs for bicycle twists, holding up your body for a joint count to ten with a pause to raise and press the balls to your chests before going again. The next set ending with the ball between your feet to raise up as high and as many times as you could.

Those ended with a crunch up holding your back and legs bent up off the ground tapping the ball on either side of you. After ten taps you would rest the ball on your joined shins and lower then rise again in sit ups. Grabbing the ball again your feet would plant and you would raise and lower the ball again over your heads and start again on the twisting crunches. At the end of this at your focused furrow of your brow soft giggles were heard from your boys watching from windows above with Taule behind them smiling at your determination while she spotted Thranduil, who had snuck out of his meeting to see what the commotion was.

His first sight of you came at your laying flat then backwards arch upwards into handstands around the ball. Lowering each time then rising to roll the ball to the other hand for the gritted joint count to fifty pushups signaling your drop into a planked position with feet off the ground for ten pushup reps and the ball being passed in between until you were in the handstand again. Awed in the distance they all watched your feet lower to the ground and rise up while you cradled your weighted balls, turning around as a group then darting off into the distance making the Elves gasp at your speed. Five startlingly fast laps gaining the attention of the herd of stags you passed later you were the first back to leap up grabbing hold of your hovering broom one handed.

The ball was lowered to between your feet and you followed alternating reps of one handed raises with high foot raises straight up over your heads. Each one stirring up comments and hushed giggles at your focused expression and reddening of the faces of the guys trying to keep up with you and Angelina. Those were followed by planting both hands on the brooms to raise your knees in sideways twists to your shoulders before repeating your pull-ups.

The closeness to the teammates behind you raised brows until your turns to face one another and transfer of the balls to a hand while your legs curled up so you were dangling by the back of your knees. In your crunches up you would trade balls with your partners and drop down straight again repeating the trade. He usefulness of the action far from clear at their lack of any knowledge of quidditch.

Though behind Feanor’s back Ron asked, “What’s going on?” Maedhros nodded his head to the training session before Ron chuckled saying, “Oh if you think the training is something I’m certain you’d be floored by their first match in a month.”

Maedhros, “Match?”

Ron nodded with a grin, “Quidditch. Wicked deadly game. I’ll uh, dig up one of our books on it on my next trip out to tea with my T.”

The Elves blinked at his back when he turned to find his intended in the mess of Elves spying on before they turned to see you all dropping down to your feet again for another set of laps only to start over again. With your final lap in the training complete you all dropped your balls to the ground and plop down onto your backs for a few end stretches halting as your head turned to see your boys staring up at the hovering brooms.

A giggle left you and you found your feet between Fred and George, the three of you raising one in your arms while your brooms lowered. Wide grins spread on their faces seated on your laps while your feet rested on the foot rests with the Elves gasping softly at your smooth flight through the path you had been racing through on your training.

On their feet again they giggled and bounced as you were able to slip away for a quick shower through the others sharing the secrets of the game while Oliver pulled out your training model with working figurines in your places enchanted to follow guidance through wands or the play sketch boards built in under the goals. Groaning lowly you pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a t shirt you walked barefoot back through the doorway to Greenwood where you lowered your hand from your jaw to slip on a pair of slipper moccasins at the blister forming on the back of your heel from your infrequently worn running shoes.

**…**

Fully opened for the day Weasley Wizard Wheezes was filling with the chatter and sounds echoing of the enchanted toys floating around above Dudley in his final check up on the displays while Ginny locked the register and pulled out the order sheet for the items and potions not in stock to be made and prepped later. It didn’t take long until the first customers entered and the pair assisted each of them while the blonde upstairs finished restocking another display while keeping an eye on the customers ensuring the others wouldn’t get overwhelmed while they did the menial tasks.

A few hours in however a timid pair of Dwarves found their way inside. The ginger haired thickly bearded shorter one led his chestnut haired husband through the shop. Their green eyes shining hopefully while they looked over the displays only for them to turn back towards the door when they saw no sign of the one they wanted. Halfway however Dudley stopped in their path asking, “Can I help you find something?”

Wetting his lips the chestnut haired one peered up at the teen asking, “We were just browsing.”

Dudley nodded as they stuttered a step then he asked, “It wouldn’t happen to be about that gender potion? Would it?” Their lips parted and Dudley said, “Jaqi’s not here, but she said to take down the information of any coming to ask about it and she’d set an appointment to collect what’s needed.” The couple glanced at one another and Dudley stated, “We have one of our friends coming up with a Dwarvish sign. Should be in later today.” He drew a journal out of his back pocket along with a pen he uncapped, and gave them a soft grin handing the pair to the couple who wrote down their names and address for their home in Erebor then passed them back.

Dudley grinned again and said, “I’ll make sure she gets this by lunch, she’s due to drop in today, and she will contact you for a consultation.”

The pair bowed their heads thanking Dudley then hurried back out again making him chuckle and head back to Ginny who asked, “First gender potion request?”

Dudley nodded and chuckled, “We might want to hurry up with a sign. They nearly left.”

Ginny nodded, “Well, shouldn’t take too long now till we get more filing in to give their names.”

Dudley, “Just hope they don’t all start bustling in at once. I doubt they could handle more than two at a time.”

Ginny chuckled, “Well it’s a big step, I doubt they would come out in droves.”

**…**

As the crowd waned you grinned while Thranduil crossed to you beside Glorfindel and the boys, all beaming at your hidden strength after having tested the weight of the balls for themselves.

Glorfindel, “Simply marvelous Darling. We cannot wait for your first game.”

Thranduil nodded and eyed your ringless hand you raised and turned over revealing the sheet of herb soaked gauze pressed to it up to your lower knuckles, “Been off practice a while, have to leave it on an hour then I can put the ring back on.”

He nodded and moved in claiming a gentle kiss from you after you flashed the ring on a chain around your neck until you could put it on again, “As long as you are not in pain. We have herbs if you are. Those were quite hefty weights.”

You giggled saying, “Well we have to train hard to be the best.”

Again your brows furrowed making Glorfindel ask, “Are you in pain Dearest?”

“Just my teeth, but I have an appointment with Hermione’s parents to tend to them.”

Thranduil, “When?”

“In a bit. I just wanted to, drop in I guess, let you know where I’m off to.”

Estel moved closer leaning against your leg asking, “Can we go?”

You grinned at him saying, “Well, they did want to have a look at your teeth as well.”

The twins peered up at you asking, “Ours?”

You nodded, “All preventative, for records and such. We start all our little ones up for appointments early on so your teeth stay strong and healthy.”

Glorfindel grinned at you saying, “We have herbs that do that.”

In a playful grin at him you twisted on your feet gently patting Estel’s back guiding him with you, “Then you can all just watch me get mine taken out then.”

Thranduil’s expression dropped, “Taken out?!”

“That bludger on my birthday, well it certainly didn’t help with how my wisdom teeth are sitting.” He raised a brow, “My four teeth in the back are crooked and one is cracked. Long overdue to have them removed, but, war is hell and leaves little time for dental appointments.” Reaching out you raised his hand to playfully kiss his knuckles and pat the back of his hand saying, “I will be much better after, I promise.”

Looking you over steadily he noted your still tense and strained muscles clearly not eased by your bathing he noted for special herbs and teas after this appointment of yours. The doorway to Dale was bustling and easily you led the guys through the streets they admired the quaint structures from the Muggle world muddled into the Wizarding portions all oddly crafted and being scrubbed and mended by their owners. Along the way they paused catching the gasps and excited waves from the teens and young children outside your shop you waved back at through their stolen pictures and hurried paces inside with their Dwarf guardians hurrying after them after respectful nods your way for what they’d witnessed you had done for their King.

“Our shop.” The men all peered back at it and the headless charred figure raising and lowering a hat towards its shoulders, “The sign took a fair bit of damage in our escape. Used to look like Fred and George with a bunny popping up under the hat.”

Glorfindel, “Why are you not on the sign?”

You giggled saying, “It was a purple eyed bunny.” Making them look down at you, “I get enough attention and mostly the guys spend more time here. I just help with ideas and crafting the objects, picking up occasional shifts.”

Thranduil, “Still-,” his words halted at your next giggle while you led them around another corner and up the stoop into the waiting room. The pastel yellow room with quaint chairs in pale green adorned with flowers around a section for toys and tables of magazines in varying subjects. Curiously the men watched as you filled in the first empty line on the sheet on the clipboard waiting on the counter then took your seat at the elderly woman saying with a grin, “They’ll be right with you, Love.”

After a nod and a soft thanks you turned to guide the men to the chairs they filled around you while the boys eyed the jumble of colored wires and beads beside a sand box with random shapes inside. In a glance at them you said, “You have to grab the wands and slide it under the table.”

They eyed the sticks dangling from the chords tied to the table and sat wide eyed seeing the shapes move following the wands, “They have magnets in them.” Widening the boys’ grins for the short time they got to play until you were called back and they all insisted on joining you in the exam room.

Curiously they eyed the odd chair and instruments around you not noticing your grin at their inspection of all around them or Mr Granger’s entrance. “Ready for the fun finally Jaqi?”

You giggled and nodded, “Yes, the boys brought out your monthly helping of draughts?”

He nodded with a grin, “Yes, they did. So much easier now.” Mrs Granger finished setting up the tray table and you were eased back and given a pair of sunglasses when the light was switched on, “Let’s get you numbed up and have a look at how badly cracked, if at all, that molar is.”

Closing your eyes under the sun glasses you heard him unscrew the lid to dab a q tip into the numbing tonic he then eased over your gums leaving the lower half of your face without sensation at all. Carefully while his wife consulted the xrays he used the mirror to inspect then said, “Ooh, that is a painful crack, must be.” Reaching over he grabbed the pliers making the men swallow dryly only to hear step by step what he was doing. Sure enough the first tooth was out, the one that was badly cracked nearly split in half with three others, all with chips and cracks of their own.

Gingerly his wife passed him the phoenix tear elixir he eased the lid off of, accepting the clean dropper he filled and then lowered into your mouth once he was sure there were no fragments inside. Four drops later he grinned eyeing the now healed gums stating, “All mended. We should have accepted your offer for aid years back.”

Mrs Weasley placed the suction tube into your mouth making the boys’ heads tilt until she explained what it was for while her husband eased out another bottle he poured a syringe full between your lips reversing the effects of the numbing tonic. Steadily you shifted your jaw and grumbled at the temporary tingling that faded before he said, “Now, onto the cleaning.” Weakly you chuckled and the boys listened in while the men peered over you seeing what he was doing as well as the healed empty spaces from your wisdom teeth.

An easy cleaning later the group all joined you on your feet to head out to the front counter. There as you scheduled your next appointment they watched you pull out a folded set of muggle bills the men eyed curiously while you counted out the 1575 and then paused seeing only singles left then glanced up at Mr Granger and his smirk asking, “I got it all but three sickles, I can swap it later-.”

He shook his head and chuckled, “I am certain we can break your sickles with our Dwarf customers. Quite a number after the engagement news broke. Had to get another register for Wizard and Dwarf coins.”

With a grin you stated, “Thank you all the same.”

He nodded, “See you soon.” Waving to the boys in your path out into the street again.

.

Straight back to your shop you wandered and the men both claimed one of the twins while you settled Estel on your shoulders. With open mouths they all eyed the enchanted toys floating around the half empty shop. Each section you showed them and explained what the intriguing items were until your head turned towards Dudley who grinned and reached into his back pocket.

“How’s it going Dudley?”

He nodded, “Good. Nearly got attacked by a fallen display of punching telescopes earlier but Ginny saved me. Jen’s in the back repairing the border for it so it won’t topple again.”

You chuckled and eyed the journal he passed you and Ginny leaned onto the counter, “Three couples today. Spotted a few more passing by the shop earlier. We might have to put a notice on the sign for how many you can handle at a time.”

Behind her Fred and George popped up with grins saying, “We could handle, what, four potions at a time? Though we’d have to keep them in separate rooms keep them from getting mixed up or for trying to mingle.”

“Well Fili did say he’d mention adding a line about there being a waiting list granting time to prep.”

Ginny, “That’s good.” Her eyes wandered to the door after a clock behind her bleated it was time for her lunch bringing a familiar blonde figure of Haldir in the doorway stirring a grin onto her face in her trot around the counter. Hugging you tightly she said, “We’ll keep track of the names. Keep you posted. I’m off to lunch.” She stole pecks on the boys cheeks widening their grins as well while Thranduil and Glorfindel nodded their heads to her in her goodbye. “Wish me luck, maybe I can sneak a hug.” Making you giggle and glance at the twins.

Fred claimed the journal and gave it a wave copying the pages with the originals going blank before he handed the journal back to Dudley who claimed a hug from you as well saying, “Promised Mum I’d be back for lunch. Little Em is learning paper mache.”

“Ooh.”

He chuckled, “She’s making masks for us all.” He leaned in to whisper, “Yours is a sheep.” Making you giggle on his path out to the door until your eyes dropped to the glowing orb floating in front of you making your lips part.

Glancing up at the men behind you their brows rose as you said, “That would be Dwalin about Lulu.”

They nodded and followed you through your enchanted doorway into Erebor’s Royal Wing where you followed the sound of Lulu’s wailing cries and the stunned Dwarves rushing in towards the open apartment you entered wondering what the reason for the commotion was. Through the crowd of Dwarves you lowered Estel to your hip where Glorfindel claimed him stealing a peck on your cheek freeing you to move closer to Dwalin while they turned to greet Diaa and Niro who neared them. Inside her nursery you found Dwalin pacing until he caught sight of you and he said, “Jaqi!”

Moving closer you reached out shifting a strip of her hair off her forehead spotting a telling scaly patch of skin. “Dragon pox.”

He raised a brow as his mouth fell open fearing the worst while Balin behind him asked, “Is it fatal?”

You caught his eye shaking his head, “Not for children. It’s a common illness.” Behind you Remus popped up at your glance towards the mirror mobile with a grin that faltered in his own reach towards Lulu, “You should bring Teddy.”

Remus nodded and Dwalin asked, “We’re not really fit for a play date right now.”

You shook your head, “No, I know.” A wave of your hand brought a vial into your palm you uncapped and filled the dropper on saying, “This should help with her fever. It sounds a bit strange I know but she’s the most contagious now so we should bring Teddy over to catch it.”

Balin raised a brow, “You wish to infect another child?!”

You smirked saying, “Please don’t misunderstand this. It is a common illness, for children after the fever is managed it is a day or so of discomfort at the rashes and then they are immune from it ever again. Adults however, they have five hours from contracting it to when the fever hits its high to catch the symptoms and seek treatment or they will die.”

Dwalin, “That, makes-.”

You shrugged, “I know, it doesn’t make any sense but babies have vastly different immune symptoms than adults do.” He nodded and you wet your lips squeezing the liquid between Lulu’s lips halting her tears in her swallowing leaving only an irritated whine. “Now this should ease things and I’ll get some cream for her skin and some oils for her bath tonight.”

Dwalin nodded and looked to Remus as he appeared again with Teddy in his arms who he set with Lulu in her play area in the sitting room. With a grin he said, “Please don’t worry about her, she’ll be right as rain after the rashes mend.”

Dwalin looked at him with teary eyes keeping her little hands from going to scratch herself, “Just a wee little thing. We should be able to protect her.”

Remus grinned and patted him on the shoulder, “It is troubling. And terrifying, I get that. And our methods of handling this may be a bit odd but it is to keep them safe down the road. She won’t remember this.”

The Durins all settled around the sitting room while you popped back up and knelt behind her withholding your groan at your burning thighs opening the jar you brought after sliding a pair of gloves onto Lulu’s hands, “These she won’t be able to take off.” A swipe of your finger later you slicked a bit of cream onto her forehead and then onto each of the patches you could see while Teddy snuggled with her until she calmed as the cream eased her irritation. In a glance up at Dwalin you said, “See, better already. Should last about three hours.” You said passing it to him he cradled carefully before he eyed the vial you passed him, “Warm water, no soap, just that, let her soak and be sure to use a wet cloth to coat her patches before bed. It’ll keep them moist even after you dab her dry and it’ll help her sleep through the night so you don’t have to stay up.”

Dwalin mumbled, “Not that I’ll be able to sleep anyways.” His eyes shifted to Teddy who smacked his lips and then turned his head away from Lulu to sneeze stirring a grin onto Remus’ face.

In another turn of your head you spotted another glowing orb making you sigh, “Off to Rivendell.”

Glorfindel behind you said, “Would it be another case?”

You nodded, “Most likely.” On your feet after you kissed Teddy and Lulu’s foreheads you turned to pass through the doorway giving a comforting comment to the family lingering around. Through the doorway Thranduil and Glorfindel carried the boys off to find Elrond in the sea of panicking Elves in the scream and wail filled city. Even from Lothlorien more and more children poured in filling the main corridors and gardens. A sharp whistle from you quieted the adults and with a swirl of your hand you brought the fever draught out and started issuing it.

Your call for Neville, Draco and Luna was answered and they started to help hand out the stocked up stash of creams and vials of bath tonic. Off in the distance Percy was sent a notice along with Cho and Dean were issued a notice along with other Ministry members noted as not having contracted it to go out to the chosen quarantine house.

By hours end Snape had joined the other professors in forming more creams and tonics to replenish the stores. The panic ceased and though disturbed by the older children the Dwarves brought, at the ministry request, to play with the toddlers stirring up a wave of sneezes signaling their contracting the illness, the fostering Elves sat content at least that their children were eased for the time being. Each child had the contraction and issued treatment added to their fostering filed copies of their medical records and all of them were sent home again with a helping of supplies with Hermione there to offer the fever draught when they showed signs of it.

Nightfall broke and you sat across from Maglor as he asked, “You just passed a pox onto a number of children? How are you content with this?”

A soft grin eased onto your face accepting the tea Thranduil offered while Glorfindel raced off to fix you a meal at the growling of your stomach a few minutes prior at lack of a lunch yet even after Taule had come to fetch the boys hours prior. “I am content knowing that it is a treatable tolerable condition now rather than when they pass fourteen and the illness becomes fatal.”

At that the Elves’ faced dropped while Amras asked, “How is that possible?”

You shrugged, “Children tend to heal faster. Their immune systems are greatly different than adults. We’re still not certain past that. I know it is troubling, seeing children sick and then knowing that we are forcing that on other children. It, would even seem barbaric to some.”

Thranduil patted his hand on your thigh, “Far from barbaric. A paper cut today over a broken leg twenty years down the line is far more tolerable of a choice.”

You grinned at him and Elrond asked, “It wouldn’t pass to us, would it?”

Shaking your head you answered, “I’ve watched the adults from Erebor and your kin, none have shown the signs. There is a short five hour window we’ve well since passed. The illness came from our world and it seems to remain with us. Though I do have warning charms I’ve left in the mountain and forests to alert us if any of your kin show symptoms.”

He nodded and the rest relaxed in their chairs, “That is comforting. Thank you.” His eyes wandered to the line of toddlers being carried home for their baths and bedtime then back to you, “You are not tired? That was quite a training this morning.”

Your head tilted to the side and you said, “I need to get used to it again. We took a long break for the hiding and fleeing and settling here.”

Maedhros, “You do all that for a game?”

You smirked at him replying, “Quidditch is in my blood. Long line of players. It bonds people over vast barriers of culture, language, backgrounds, countries even. It’s more than just a game.”

Glorfindel returned with a grin and a full tray of food for you he set down and claimed your side patting your other thigh grinning seeing your ring back on your finger finally when you had realized you still weren’t wearing it. The meal didn’t last long and you were led by the hand by your husbands off to Thranduil’s apartment.

.

Once inside you smelled the odd herbs being added by a servant into the bath who promptly bowed and left while the men eased off their robes and boots leaving them in the bedroom at the foot of the bed. In their undressing they looked at you curiously standing there making Glorfindel chuckle and say, “The bath is for you Love.”

You glanced at it again and Thranduil added, “To help lessen your pain.”

With a sigh you turned and went to the bath, winding up your hair as you sank into it once you had undressed. Oddly the liquid prickled against your skin making your hair turn an odd bright orange as you sat back against the wall. Propping your feet up on the sunken bench you glanced up at the pair with pants rolled up to eased their legs into the water to sir beside you. Both chatting calmly until you started to rise, though on your feet in the towel they wrapped around, in your turn you your eyes fell onto the healer with her golden hair tied back. A glance up at Thranduil eased his stolen kiss before he purred by your ear, “No objections.”

Kissing your cheek before Glorfindel added after a peck of his own, “This is Iris, one of our healers, she is here to help relax you.”

Looking her over and the cushioned table in front of her you asked, “Like a massage?”

Thranduil kissed your temple pressing his hand gently into your upper back coolly stating, “Good, you have treatment similar to this. Now, on the table.”

Eyeing the vials you asked, “What type of oils are those?”

Glorfindel replied, “We ensured there was no lavender included. Please.” His hands found your hips and he helped you onto it and helped to take your towel and fold it over your backside when you laid flat. Wetting your lips you laid your arms flat by your sides drawing in a deep breath to calm yourself while the oils were smoothed across Iris’ palms as the men took their seats along the wall wondering at why your hair turned to its natural pitch black shade and your shoulders tensing while she moved closer extending her hands.

Clamping your eyes shut you tried and failed to withhold your flinch at her fingertips touching your back. Softly you mumbled, “Sorry.” Your eyes opened to land on the pair looking at you confirming you were alright to continue before Iris started again at your saying, “Last time I was on a table it wasn’t pleasant. Just a bad memory.”

An exhale later you had relaxed at Thranduil stating, “Hopefully that memory will ease with continued sessions.”

You raised a brow while Iris stole a glance at the moving tattoo on your arm and the dog on the base of your neck sitting still over a few small scattered tattoos around your sides and back. “I’m fine.”

Their brows rose again and you sighed relaxing into the table some more trying to ignore the chilling effect from one oil to the warming effect of another. Slowly you sank into a near sleep when Iris was through and grinning around you they helped you up and into one of Glorfindel’s shirts over a fresh pair of panties before you were tucked into bed between them. Relaxed at your ease Iris’ grin eased back, still releasing deep breaths at the pain she still felt swirling inside you even with your mental wall locked up to keep the painful memories to yourself.

…

Alone in bed you rolled onto your back smoothing a finger along the snout of the cow alarm clock floating above you stirring you up from bed. With a curious furrow of your brows you sighed and brushed the covers back mumbling to yourself about how busy the pair seemed to be to not be in bed with you this early. In a tug you pulled the borrowed shirt off you laid on the foot of the bed in your walk through your enchanted doorway into your closet. With tall socks you pulled up to your knees you covered with a pair of black jeans. Over that you pulled on a comfortable bra and a golden sweater you tugged the sleeves up on to your elbows. A tug on your hair tie freed your curls to fall over your back and shoulders in a forest green shade after you tied your heeled booties.

A simple pair of eyeliner and neutral eye shadow later you were down on your way to breakfast. Around the table you eyed the worn adults and teens that greeted you while Teddy grumbled folding his gloved fingers around his spoon to try and feed himself while you eyed his nearly gone rash. The plate of pancakes set before you made you glance between your smirking father and uncle at their soppy grins. “What?”

Sirius reached over cupping your ring bearing hand he raised to eye your ring, “I had an interesting conversation with my sons in law last night.”

Rolling your eyes you rested your forehead in your palms as Regulus chuckled rubbing your back, “Oh now, nothing so deserving of that.”

Sirius smirked as you grumbled, “I’m still a bit fuzzy on the whole husbands part.”

Sirius nodded, “Well it had something to say with the possibility of heirs.”

Furrowing your brows at him your hair shifted to sea foam green as you lowly mumbled, “That’s, not even, physically possibly…”

Regulus chuckled drawing your eye saying, “Well you’re not the only one who got hitched, so-,” you glanced at him with a curious grin that eased at Lindir’s entrance into the room to claim the seat beside Regulus that was eased out for him, “Eat up.” Sliding the plate he’d filled closer to his new husband with a peck on is cheek stirring a wide dopey grin onto his face.

Sirius leaned in drawing your eye again to whisper in latin by your ear, “Apparently any intimate contact could lead to the possibility of heirs.” He winked at you and you got to eating and he asked, “You are happy with the pair of them?”

You nodded, “They are very protective and devoted to my every need it seems.”

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss your cheek, “Let me know if that ever changes.” You nodded and took a glance at the clock as he added, “Besides, now we only have to settled the details on the wedding.”

You rolled your eyes mumbling around your mouthful, “I do not have time for that.” He chuckled as you added another mouthful of food and stood up, “I have class.” Walking around Regulus after hugging your father and uncle you spotted Lindir glancing up at you only to grin wider at your gentle hug for him, “Welcome to the family uncle Lindir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first lead up details to the big reveal of who is coming in the next part. Let me know what you think so far please. :D


	19. Chapter 19

For all your efforts the lands were safe and to honor your relationship with Rohan Thengel had agreed to your granting their lands a bubble charm as well, where Gondor’s council had yet to agree to accepting one from you. The timing couldn’t have been any better for the offer as Thranduil prepped a legion of Elves to join Elrond and Celeborn’s forces going to aid Gondor in the fight against the Easterlings marching towards it. In the middle of class your eyes rose from the notebook of Nellie, Neville’s baby sister in your class of first years to turn to the windows at the darkening sky.

“Stay in your seats.” A glowing circle appeared around the desks and you joined the professors in the halls from the brightly glowing classrooms protecting the students inside on your path out to the courtyard. The swirling dark clouds lashing at your bubble charm and being cast away at its bright glow.

Minerva’s hand settled on your back asking, “Your boys?” You nodded and she stated, “I’ll send word to your father.” In a dash after shaking each of your feet switching your heels to your comfortable boots you raced to the doorways and through to Greenwood where you eyed the same swirling darkness over their bubble as well attacking it.

Sliding through to the main gardens you spotted Taule with the boys who stood up when you came into view, “Where’s Dew Drop?”

Her lips parted and she said, “Thranduil and Legolas took our forces to Gondor.”

You nodded and glanced at the boys with a soft grin, “I’ll be back, don’t worry boys.” You turned mumbling, “I’ll figure this out..” Darting back through the halls to your enchanted doorway into Gondor where you heard the Men there shouting at the looming clouds.

On the top of the overlook you eyed the sky with wide eyes feeling the Men around you looking you up and down while your hair whipped around in the heavy winds darkening from silvery blue to a midnight blue. In the distance plumes of smoke billowed straight for you and crashed into the ground and dissipated revealing your fellow Death Eaters being surrounded by clouds of light revealing a growing number of Aurors surrounding the Order of the Pheonix.

A reach up brought your hair up into a messy bun and as your hands fell you eyed the plumes of smoke swirling over the army of dark figures marching on Gondor. In your walk closer to the far edge you spotted Thranduil and Glorfindel surrounded by Elrond, Celeborn and the Feanoreans clad in shining armor contrasting the dark storm. Armies of Elves, Dwarves and Men behind them and at the first catapult being aimed you shook your hand summoning your broom stick you hopped on and led the soaring path out over the armies towards the dark foes. A reach back into the holster on your belt freed your wand for you to wave it shifting the giant boulder into snow parting the lips of the forces below as their stomachs clenched seeing the young Queen and mother of three soaring off into battle.

Behind you the broom riding forces drew their wands striking their own curses at the catapults and forces beneath them shifting them into clouds of confetti, seeds, piles of snow and other far from dangerous things hindering their hopes of destruction. While the teens joined you in dropping vacuum jars enchanted to suck up hundreds of the orcs and goblins until you eyed the flapping figures in the distance. Nine wraiths flew towards you with two burning plumes of ash following after parting your lips. Rapidly they came down upon you and you led the others in shrinking the winged beasts as the others attacked their riders and destroyed the weapons on their backs.

Avoiding the flaming plumes your eyes landed on the familiar golden head of hair exposed in your path around them. Bound tightly in the smoke Gilderoy Lockhart flopped unconsciously stirring your turn, _“Anaticula”_ you barely had to mentally mumble and the bright yellow disarming curse you fired at the glowing pair wreathed in smoke promptly made them drop to the earth while Remus levitated the unconscious Wizard free from their grasp. In a speedy dip you landed between the pair and the forces surrounding Gondor behind you.

Releasing your broom it floated behind you while the nearly nine foot tall figures stared down at you angrily. One with flaming red hair and golden eyes, the other with pitch black hair and eyes shifting from purple to green like yours, both in black armor drawing long swords with diamond shaped edges along the black blades. Peering up at the taller of the two with eyes and hair similar to yours you stated, “I bet you’re Melkor.”

Glaring at you angrily his teeth were exposed in his agitated snarl while he growled in Valinorian, _“You dare speak to me mewling quim!”_

A twitch of your brow later you spotted his fiery haired friend chuckling as he extended his sword at you saying, _“No blade nor arrow can pierce our flesh. Not with the magic we have drained from that child up there. None can end our reign again.”_

In his speech you removed your ring and pocketed it, easing an enchanted set of solid silver chains you normally used for fighting werewolves from the enchanted pouch in your pocket around your wrist mirrored by another for your other wrist that instantly branched out to coat the backs of your hands and fingers. A tilt of your head later they caught your smirk as Melkor stated, _“Stand aside!”_ Angrily his hand jut out wreathed in flames and in his attempt to shoot a ball of flames you watched a duck appear in his open palm parting his lips in shock.

That was your cue, in a jolt forward you swatted Melkor’s sword away while the duck took off in flight and balled up your fist feeling the tensing of the Elves behind you as your husbands were being restrained from racing out to you by a shielding spell from the Aurors. Heavily your punch landed into his side under the fold in his armor at its weakest spot drawing a pained whining exhale in his drop to his knees making his sword fall from his grip to land hard into the earth. Three steps later towards his advancing friend you jumped up swung your leg over his still extended sword bearing arm, knocking his helmet free in your kick. Folding your leg around his arm, your weight slumping him forward right in the position to crash your forehead into his nose breaking it and covering his face and neck with blood.

Above you the floating Wizards grinned and smirked in your backwards drop to one leg while he dropped his sword that fell heavily to the grass enabling you to sweep his legs out from under him and turn in time to punch Melkor in the face at his reach for his sword. Onto his back he was sent down and you called out a bit too angrily, “K!” In a pop he appeared at your side and you asked in a far kinder yet still forced tone, “Dog sock dolls please.”

He popped away and you glared at Melkor and reached down lifting the hilt of his sword narrowing his glare at you in his choking coughs for air through his throbbing head where your punch had split his skin open coating his face in blood watching his friends blood still sliding down your face. Only for his eyes to fall as you smirked through easing the side of your hands along the jagged points drawing streams of blood down your wrists and palms out to your fingers. Though his sword fell heavily down to the ground again at your apparating behind Sauron in his lunge at you with reclaimed sword in hand at the mental warning from your father, uncles and the twins.

A flick of your fingers turned his sword to flowers and in his turn you grabbed a fistful of his hair at the back of his head and kneed him in the face, releasing him to fall to the ground in his gurgling coughs you stated, “Where I’m from it’s considered poor manners to stab someone otherwise distracted.”

Walking around him between the two K popped up and you accepted the dolls shaped like bulldogs you smoothed an ample layer of blood around while speaking in thick Draconic parting the pairs lips in their wide eyed stare up at you. The words echoed through flashes of lightning splitting through the sky forcing the wind to whip up loosening your bright blue bun freeing a few curls to whip across your face helplessly. A few words in the pair gasped while their eyes glowed brightly. Both suffocating to those looking on, rising to their knees to try and clutch at your legs digging painful holes into your thighs at their sharpened finger covers in the helpful nudges from Dobby and K lining them up, only to feel you press the dolls to their foreheads completing the spell.

The bright lights of their Fea being sucked into the dolls caused their bodies to wither and fade on the wind along with the darkened clouds at your blood soaking into the dolls binding them inside turning their stitched eyes to glowing balls in the pair’s usual hues. At your feet the collapsed piles of armor beside their swords while a second duck waddled curiously in the grass, summoned from a last minute attempt to break free from your efforts by Sauron.

Turning the dolls you stated in the calming of the winds, “Now, you two will have plenty of time to think about the trouble you’ve caused.” A flinch of a glance over your shoulder brought the cheering forces into view before you looked back again.

With a chuckle Alastor landed in front of you drawing from his pocket a small latched metal cylinder he pressed down that popped open into a round bird cage he eased the door to open for you to nudge the pair inside for them to turn looking at you and each of the Wizards landing around you.

Remus chuckled and turned his head nodding to the charging pair of horses with the Elf Lords on them. In a few eager strides the horses halted and they all dismounted, straight to your side Maedhros rushed, somehow beating your husbands claiming your wrists eyeing your blood coated hands and wrists. In a reach over his arm Glorfindel drew out a handkerchief to wipe your forehead and exhale in relief at the lack of any cut there followed by his wiping the blood from the rest of your face as well. A hand eased over your cheek for Thranduil to turn your face inspecting it with a tear filled and stunned gaze before he turned his attention to your still bleeding hands.

Over your shoulder Maedhros eyed the pair in the cage and asked, “What did you do to them?”

With a giggle you answered, “Oh, just trapped their souls in those sock dolls.”

He raised a brow, “This is normal treatment?”

Alastor answered for you, “Only for those unable to be ever allowed to be free again.”

Elrond, “Free again?”

Remus grinned saying, “For the Wizards that go truly dark we bind their souls in these dolls. They can never free themselves and normally their powers are blocked beforehand, as Jaqi did with her duck charm.”

Maglor, “Duck charm?”

Thranduil eyed Sirius in his fumble into his pockets to draw out a Pheonix Phable he opened and passed to you and grinned seeing that other than your self inflicted cuts quickly healing as you popped the candy between your lips. Then you dropped the wrapper, that morphed into grains for the eager duck at your feet, for Thranduil to claim your wrist again. In his speechless inspection he wiped your hands clean while Maglor asked you, “Why did you hit them?”

You looked at him and raised a brow, “They drew swords. I’m not allowed to hit them?”

Maedhros, “They drew swords, no one in their right mind would think to punch Sauron and Melkor in the face! Not even our Ada.”

You nodded and replied, “Well I’ve never been noted as the straightest arrow in the bunch on the sanity scale when it comes to picking fights. One thing we Blacks know is how to throw a punch.”

Sirius chuckled leaning in to kiss your forehead, “That’s right Pumpkin. Masterfully done.” He glanced at Remus, “Azkaban then?”

Alastor nodded, “Always worth a shot.”

Celeborn, “Azkaban?”

He looked to you and you replied, “It’s our prison for those who break our laws.”

Maedhros, “You have a prison, for Isitari?”

You nodded, Thorin asked, “What sort of prison would that entail?”

"I would assume like other prisons. Small room. Cold. Dusty. Guarded by creatures that dredge up the worst moments in your life gaining nourishment from your fears and traumatic pasts." For a momentary pause your head tilted slightly at their puzzled and astonished expressions, "Not that terrible all in all. At least from when I was there."

Celebron, “Why were you sent to prison?”

“I refused to hand over my Basilisk to be killed.” In a glance up to Thranduil and Glorfindel they both eyed your hands as you mentally commanded the metal strips back to your chain bracelets from your fingers allowing them to see your hands fully ensuring you weren’t harmed and were fully cleaned as Maedhros narrowed his gaze at you. “What is that look for?”

“You are a child, and you disabled two of the darkest figures in our world.”

With a grin you held back your comment and then eyed the white city as Alastor chuckled turning raising the cage saying to the two, “I hope you enjoy your new home fellas.” Apparating away surrounded by a large group of Aurors to ensure their safe transfer.

On the side Regulus raised Gilderoy to his feet after a helping of Pheonix Phables and an energy draught saying, “Seems they just drained his energy, and gave him a nasty bump on the noggin.”

Peering up at Maedhros again you said, “If you’ll excuse me, I have a class to get back to.” Your hands folding around Thranduil and Glorfindel’s guiding them aside while your father spoke with the other Elf Lords distracting them while you rise up to kiss their cheeks only for them to cup your cheeks for firm kisses and tight hugs promising they will come find you when they had guided their troops back again. Both stealing lingering loving gazes at you in your turn away to zap back to Hogwarts again while sending your broom home again.

Straight through the courtyard you walked easing your ring back on and your chain bracelets back into your enchanted pouch in your pocket. Two turns later you found the Professors waiting there with anxious grins at the few droplets of blood along your collar and knee who calmed at your explaining, “Apparently their Melkor and Sauron took Gilderoy from his wandering the lands between Rohan and Gondor and used his energy to make bodies for themselves. No worries, trapped them in some sock dolls and Alastor took them to Azkaban.”

Albus nodded and clapped his hands easing the hidden light charm around the castle, “I suppose we should spread the word to our students then. You return to your classes and I will inform the students in free periods sent to their dormitories.” With a nod you turned walking on your toes swapping back to your heeled booties again for the trot back to your classroom where you grinned and sealed the doors behind you again asking, “So. How many of you can tell me how many charms a sock doll can be used for?”

Hands shot up in your move to sit on the edge of your desk calling out students names for uses before you explained the two dark wizards from this world had been captured. At the continued glances from them at your bloody knee you tapped your knee with your finger magically charming them clean again easing their worries at what had happened to you. With lunch and all your classes through you turned back to your desk to finish grading the last of your exams from that day.

Going through to the last of them only to pause on the final essay when your doors opened revealing Glorfindel and Thranduil walking through with exhausted smiles coated in black and maroon stains over their armor and capes. “Is that blood?” They looked over themselves and nodded, “Why are you covered in blood? When I left the armies were gone!”

Thranduil, “There was another fleet arriving from the river Anduin under Osgiliath.”

Glancing at Glorfindel he chuckled saying, “If it helps Fred and George were asked to build a bubble charm around Gondor and its riverside keep of Osgiliath.”

“It sort of, doesn’t. How many were hurt?”

Thranduil, “Ah, most of their forces fell by our arrows, the blood was mostly from searching Osgiliath.”

Your eyes narrowed at them and Glorfindel chuckled, “We are uninjured. We swear it. Only a few of the Men of Gondor retained injuries from a few hidden orcs.”

Thranduil nodded, “All of which were healed by your kin and their elixirs. Oh, your father asked us to inform you that the Wizard they captured has been mended and returned home.”

Glorfindel’s brows furrowed for a moment as he recited word for word, “No worse for wear. And something about your enchantment still being intact at why they were unable to drain his powers as well.”

Thranduil, “What enchantment could you have laid on him to enable that?”

Wetting your lips you answered, “Oh, um, when Melkor tried to shoot a curse at me and the duck appeared in his palm, that’s the enchantment. Each time he tries to do magic ducks appear.”

Glorfindel’s head tilted, “That, is an odd spell. What purpose could it serve?”

With a sigh you replied, “He had a habit of taking credit of other Wizards achievements and claiming them for himself and wiping their memories. Charlie actually was the one to use the charm on him, I just reminded him of the name. It’s my favorite disabling charm.”

Thranduil, “Why was he not taken to Azkaban then?”

“He’s more vain and prideful than evil. Since the charm he’s actually been quite useful.”

Glorfindel nodded and moved closer, “Are you finished for the day?”

You tapped the butt of your pen on the paper on your desk, “One more exam to grade and I’ll be through.”

They nodded and turned to inspect your classroom while you finished grading, adding it to the pile you glanced up seeing Denethor walking in behind you three boys who grinned leaving your father’s side to race to your desk eyeing the skeleton floating from the ceiling. Behind Denethor his sons and Thengel, all with equally as stained armor eyeing your classroom. With a flick of his finger Denethor spun your globe while you grinned at Thorin in his strut into your classroom leading his company and Dain as you put your papers away to pass back tomorrow.

Denethor, “What is this?”

You looked over, “A globe. A rounded map of our old world.”

Denethor eyed it asking, “Where was your kingdom located?” He asked carrying it over to you.

Drawing your lower lip into your mouth you pointed to a corner near the border between England and Scotland, “My home was here. Hogwarts was up near here.”

Denethor eyed you, “No, I mean, where are your people from?”

“The ones that escaped?” He nodded, “Um, well there’s Scotland, England, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand. I’m sure we grabbed most of Europe and part of Eastern Europe and a chunk of Africa. Most of Alaska and Canada.”

His lips parted at the small portions you had saved and Boromir asked, “What of those not dwelling in those lands?”

Sirius turned to him answering for you, “All the continents had their own plans for escape. Outside of Hogwarts’ reach we had no say in their plans. They had their own factions of dark Wizards to face.”

Denethor’s mouth opened and you spoke again, “For who we are here we were one of billions back there. Nowhere near any rank able to order others to do anything let alone abandon everything for a chance to start over. We fell here by chance.”

Thranduil, “We heard Saruman.”

Glorfindel nodded, “Eru called you home.”

“Still, we were all soldiers in the same war, nothing more, no Kings or Queens. Just trusted allies.”

Denethor, “With your power I doubt that is true.”

You tilted your head to the side, “Believe what you like.” You turned your eyes to the boys still peering up at the skeleton making you grin and crouch, “That boys is the skeleton of a Ukranian Ironbelly. One of the largest breeds of Dragons from our world.”

Elurin asked, “Did you kill it?”

You shook your head, “No. This one was won off a card game over six centuries ago from a Dragonologist. It wasn’t killed, this one fell ill to a rare sickness to the breed, see those bumps along the back hips?” They nodded, “They weren’t able to form properly and because they get so heavy it put too much stress on his heart and he just went to sleep and never woke up.” The boys peered up at it with hints of sadness in their eyes only to look to you again as you said, “Though, through looking at his heart and skeleton we were able to find a clue to start on an antidote for the illness. Part of how we gained their trust and were able to set up borders that suited both our races and laws.”

Elured, “His death had purpose then?”

You nodded, “No death is without reason. Sometimes it just takes a century to find it.”

Your father’s hand tapped your shoulder and you rose up, “Lord Elrond has prepared a feast in honor of the occasion back in Northern Greenwood. The Dwarves are all prepping their puddings for the occasion.”

Thorin peered up at him, “Puddings?”

In the doorway however Tauriel appeared and bowed her head stating, “My King, Men from Esgaroth have marched on Erebor.”

Thorin’s brows furrowed and you said, “Come on boys, let’s go see what these Men want.” They nodded following after you once you called your doorway to pass trough to Erebor.

…

Atop his throne Thorin sat while you sat on the steps lounging between the boys surrounding your bent legs with Thranduil and Glorfindel seated beside you right up against your sides while the others went to go help with their portions of the feast. Through the front gates you watched the group of Men, mainly women and children with large bundles on their backs and stacked high in the carts they pulled behind them. Their worn layers easing the worries as to if they meant any harm. The man leading them bearing a stern yet curious expression looking you over especially at your bright colored hair. At the base of the throne he bowed his head to Thorin who asked, “What might I ask brings you to my halls?”

“Your Majesty, we were hoping we might gain residence in your great kingdom of Dale. We have seen it was recently repaired.”

Thorin drew in a breath and stated, “Those lands actually belong to the Wizards who aided our return. I am curious why your Master has not approached us yet.”

The man wet his lips and shifted his weight on his feet, “The Master actually banished us for not being able to afford his absurd taxes.”

Thorin asked next, “What is your name?”

“Bard. These are my children, Bain, Sigrid and Tilda.”

Thorin nodded eyeing the three children around his sides doing their best to seem accommodating and worth housing, “As it were, we just so happen to have a few spots open in our guest dwellings. Though you will be expected to aid in our shops and market to earn your ways here.” He glanced over to Bifur who nodded and guided their new dwellings after they bowed their heads and thanked him.

In a glance up at him he chuckled when he caught your eye saying, “Oh now now, you didn’t assume we’d force you to house them did you? What with the swarms of Elves falling from the sky?” A weak giggle left you and he walked closer offering you his hand to rise up again asking, “Now, puddings? We were not aware you were expecting pudding. Let alone a variety of them.”

You shook your head, “Puddings is another way of saying desserts in our world.”

He nodded, “Ah. Well, if you had wanted puddings spring would be best for our farming peaks to be up and thriving again for variety.”

You giggled as the boys grouped around you excitedly, “And I look forward to seeing your first harvest.” Widening his grin as he spotted your hair shift to mint green at the fingers easing along the back of your neck while another eased around your middle from your husbands flanking you and their lean in to kiss your cheeks.

 


End file.
